Las cosas pasan por algo
by Ghost Seddie
Summary: Los integrantes de Icarly han crecido  18/19  años, y bueno los intereses empiezan a cambiar...sin mas rodeos una historia un poco diferente a las demas pero no se arrepentiran, un poco malo el summary pero buena historia PD:Seddie¡ NO ES ONESHOT
1. Sin recuerdos

**No soy dueño de Icarly ni de sus personajes solo esta historia y uno que otro personaje.**

**LAS COSAS PASAN POR ALGO**

De : Sam POV SAM

Todo daba vueltas…son las 5 de la madrugada…no puedo dormir…creo que fue todo el alcohol que consumí en esa fiesta.. me siento tan mareada …creo que me excedí en la cantidad…nah .. me pregunto como estará carly y freddie …francamente recuerdo que llegamos al apartamento de carly y de ahí no recuerdo nada mas …tengo que levantarme …

POV FIN

Lentamente empezó a levantarse y lo primero que nota es que estaba acostada en el sofá de los Shay-Vaya si que fue una buena fiesta …aun que no recuerde mucho- murmuro, y se quedo pensando unos segundos -realmente no recuerdo nada ..solo recuerdo como llegamos aquí y lo demás lo tengo muy borroso- pensó – Subire a ver a Carly, espero que se encuentre bien- murmuro, lentamente empezó a subir las escaleras lentamente hasta el cuarto de su amiga, abre la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertarla y lo primero que nota es a Carly durmiendo en el piso de su cuarto

-Gran fiesta- manifestó Sam silenciosamente, lentamente se apartaba del cuarto de Carly regresando al sillón donde recién hace 10 minutos había despertado

-Me pregunto como estará el ñoño- pensó Sam –Creo que le enviare un mensaje al tecnobobo, sino su mama nos lo cobrara como la reina de Inglaterra- pensó Sam

Mensaje

Para : Freddie

Freddaluuupe donde estas bobo en el baño? Si pudiste llegar a tu casa? …espero no te hayas perdido

(no hubo ninguna respuesta)

_-_Al parecer ha de estar medio muerto bueno- murmuraba Sam al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Freddie, lentamente el sueño empezó a ganarla a Sam nuevamente hasta que al final quedo rendida dormida en el sofá

Ya había amanecido, bueno realmente eran las 3 pm, recién Freddie había cumplido sus 18 años hace aproximadamente unos 3 meses, así que ya casi todos eran mayores de edad , Tambien se podría decir que ICarly llevaba 5 años al aire con mucho éxito, seguían rompiendo records en internet y su popularidad no podía llegar mas lejos, el programa había sido tan continuo que se tomaron unas vacaciones de este mismo, pero de cualquier forma ellos habían crecido y ya tenían mas interés en otras cosas, ellos empezaban a salir un poco mas a fiestas y estaban apunto de concluir la preparatoria, y por ultimo la actitud entre ellos no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo seguían siendo grandes amigos

-LEVANTATE SAAM¡- exclamo la castaña

- NO- respondió la rubia

-SAM¡- Carly volvió a alzar la voz

- no me grites no estoy sorda- decía Sam entre dormida y despierta

- Vamos Sam te hice el desayuno- decía Carly un poco mas calmada y tratando de convencer a su amiga

- no quiero saber de comida en este momento – hablo Sam, pero Carly no creyó en ese comentario y fulmino a Sam con una mirada

– no mientas Sam, no te hagas del rogar- decía Carly

– bueno esta bien, vamos- decía con un poco de flojera, lentamente se había levantado del sillón de los Shay dando un gran bostezo pasando a la cocina junto a la menor de los Shay para empezar su "desayuno"

- Carls que hora es- preguntaba Sam

- En verdad quieres saber- respondía Carly con otra pregunta y un poco incrédula por la pregunta de Sam

- no mucho realmente , pero me duele la espalda que siento que dormí como 2 años – exageraba la rubia

- son las 3:30 – decía Carly al ver su reloj de muñeca

- Temprano- decía Sam sin ninguna preocupación, mientras que Carly la miraba con una cara de enojo

- nos hemos estado pasando con esto de las fiestas- Argumento Carly con un tono enojado, Sam puso sus ojos en blanco y tratando de evitar el tema menciono rápidamente otra cosa

– y bueno carls cuando regresa Spencer?- preguntaba Sam, Spencer había ganado mucha fama gracias a la escultura de la abuela de calceto comiendo maní, los expertos en arte la habían llamado "lo mejor del 2011"

- se supone que en una semana- decía la castaña, pasaron 10 segundos callados hasta que Sam interrumpió al silencio

-Carls, tengo una duda- decía Sam un poco mas seria

-O DIOS SAM – Carly empezó a alzar la voz – por favor dime que no sea la misma duda que yo tengo- al escuchar eso Sam abrió mucho los ojos

- no te acuerdas nada de anoche verdad? – preguntaba la rubia un poco intranquila

- NO- Grito nuevamente Carly – solo me acuerdo cuando subíamos a mi apartamento – decía Carly tratando de recordar un poco mas – YA VEZ SAM¡ por esas razones no quiero seguir de fiesta en fiesta- decía Carly muy alterada

- Vamos Carly, dime que prefieres hacer? , quedarte en casa sin hacer toda la noche o salir a divertirte- Decia la rubia tratando de convencer a su amiga

– bueno – decía Carly sabiendo que su amiga tenia razón pero con un poco de insegura

- Bueno nada Carls- decía la rubia sin creerle a su amiga

- esta bien, esta bien – decía carly un poco resignada- por cierto, y Freddie?- decía Carly con un poco de sorpresa, porque el no se había aparecido todavía – se nos olvido por completo – decía Carly con un tono preocupante

- como si importara- menciono Sam

-SAM- alzaba la voz Carly – Ven tenemos que verlo – menciono carly mas serena

- Tranquila Carls- Mecionaba Sam tranquila – mama ya le envío un mensaje al ñoño – decía Sam parándose del comedor para pasar al sofá, Carly se le quedo mirando como 5 segundos, como si esperara algo – que?- preguntaba Sam

-que te respondió o que te dijo? – decía Carly un poco estresada porque Sam no le había dicho nada

– ehm – pensó sam –nada , no me respondió

-SAM y como puedes estar tan tranquila¡?- decía Carly alterada – y que tal si se perdió o aun peor lo secuestraron¡?- decía Carly aun mas alterada y estresada

-Calmate Carls¡- se quejaba Sam – dios, solo tu puedes expresar tantos sentimientos en tan poco tiempo – decia la rubia en forma de burla, la castaña solo le daba una mirada de enojo – aparte, como si el ñoño se fuera a perder, vive a 3 metros de tu casa – decía Sam como si fuera la mas obvio del mundo –

- Bueno eso no significa que ya estuviera aquí – se justificaba Carly – vamos a verlo y punto final – decía la castaña, Sam gruño y lo único que pudo decir fue – esta bien – con un tono de resignación, Carly y Sam se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron a la salida, al abrir la puerta de su departamento lo primero que notan es a Freddie tirado en el corredor, con las llaves de su casa en la mano, las 2 chicas lo vieron detenidamente y luego se vieron entre ellas.

- Caso resuelto , no llego a su casa- decía Sam en tono burlón, mientras que carly la volteaba a ver soltando una risita, – y, la loca de su madre no se preocupo- preguntaba Sam sin apartar la vista de Freddie.

-Se supone que la señora Benson esta con el papa de Freddie- decía Carly, Sam abrió un poco los ojos al enterarse de eso – Encerio?- pregunto Sam un poco incrédula, ella sabia que los papas de Freddie se habían separado hace mucho y que a el le incomodaba hablar de eso, con razón el estaba saliendo mas seguido pensó Sam.

-si, desde que se reconciliaron empezó a dejar de mimar un poco a Freddie- decía Carly

-mimarlo?, le regreso su vida- decía Sam corrigiendo a Carly – aunque, no valga mucho – Sam argumentaba, Carly solamente rodo sus ojos.

- Bueno, no lo podemos dejar aquí ayúdame a meterlo- decía Carly, Sam puso cara de fastidio pero sabia que no tenia de otra, así que las dos amigas empezaron a jalarlo hasta la sala.

- Creo que el ñoño no se despertara- decía Sam, ya que no se había movido en ningún momento desde que lo habían arrastrado, Sam se agacho cerca de su oído – FRE-

-ESPERA- Interrumpia Carly, Sam solo la volteo a ver para saber porque detuvo su grito o mejor dicho su casi grito- Ayer Freddie traía una cámara con el- decía Carly

-oh , entiendo tu Shay – decía asintiendo con la cabeza – ahí que ver, que hicimos ayer – mencionaba Sam, lentamente las 2 empezaron a esculcar a su amiga que yacía tirado dormido, o inconsciente, en lo buscaban la cámara hubo algo que Sam no pudo dejar pasar

-Hey , Carls- decía Sam con un tono picaron, - no sabia que el ñoño estuviera bien dotado de atrás – decía Sam viendo a Carly de forma divertida

-Sam¡ , a la cámara por favor – decía Carly tratando de ignorar lo que le había dicho su amiga

-haha- reía Sam – no te preocupes, ya la saque- decía la rubia con la cámara en su mano, Carly solo pensó que como era posible que se la hubiera quitado tan fácil, pero entonces se quedo pensando unos segundos – si ya tenias la cámara, entonces porque lo manoseaste?-

- Tranquila celosa – decía Sam juguetonamente – solo quería ver si eran de verdad, al decir este comentario Carly solamente puso sus ojos en blanco

-y bueno- decía Carly, tratando de esperar algo

-Pues , la verdad están my firmes – decía Sam con seguridad y un poco de picarda – debo admitir que el ñoño tiene un punto a su favor- decía Sam contenta

-Sam- decía Carly con cara de desesperación – hablo de la cámara..- decía con un tono de enojo, al escuchar eso Sam se quedo pensando 3 segundos – ehm , yo tambien Carly – decía Sam tratando de confundir a Carly, - eso no tiene sentido SAM¡ - decía Carly enojada y mas desesperada aun.

- Vamos a discutir de lo bien dotado que esta Freddie o veremos las fotos – decía la rubia para sacar de sus casillas a Carly

- nadie quiere mencionar eso, solo tu lo haces – decía Carly un poco exasperada sobre el comportamiento de su amiga

- Claro, echame la culpa de todo – decía Sam resignada y quitándose toda la culpa de lo que acababa de decir hace 1 minutos

- Sam – decía Carly apunto de estallar, - ya ya, esta bien, ahí que ver las fotos – decía la rubia antes de que Carly explotara de enojo, Carly se puso alado de Sam y las dos chicas prendieron la cámara de Freddie para enterarse de que es lo que había pasado esa noche , poco a poco pasaron las fotos la primera foto , la 20 , la 45 y así hasta llegar al final que era la foto 80, y al parecer descubrieron un poco de lo que paso esa noche, pero con eso tuvieron, hubo un silencio incomodo unos segundos, las chicas se voltearon a ver con un poco de sorpresa hasta que por fin alguien hablo.

-No … lo puedo creer- decía Carly perturbada, - amiga, estas loca – decía Carly mirando a su amiga de forma desconcertada, Sam tenia los ojos muy abiertos al no creer lo que había visto pero pronto contesto.

- Carly Shay, tu tienes peores cosas en esa cámara- se defendía Sam

-Ya no quiero salir mas¡- decía Carly con un tono de berrinche y de preocupación

- Carly , vamos no es tan malo – decía la rubia con un tono que ni ella misma se creía

- Sam, ya viste "detalladamente las fotos de la 40 a la 45- decía Carly con una mirada de angustia a su amiga

- ya lo se- decía Sam y se mantuvo pensando en ese momento – tenemos que borrarlas – argumento Sam rápidamente

- Pero Sam, es la cámara de Freddie se dará cuenta de lo que hicimos- argumentaba Carly con un tono de preocupación

- Carly porfavor¡ - suplicaba Sam a su amiga – además el sujeto esta tan muerto que ni recordara que tenia cámara- decía Sam tratando de convencer a su amiga , ella solo rio por el comentario echo por Sam – no lo se – contesto la castaña

- Acaso quieres que se entere que lo besaste- decía la rubia arqueando una ceja..

- Sam , tu tambien lo besaste¡ - se justificaba la castaña – y tienen mas de 1 foto- decía Carly con un tono firme.

- Estaba en mal estado – se justificaba la rubia

- Sam yo estaba en peor estado que tu¡- Se volvía a justificar la castaña

- Eso no te lo discuto, una imagen vale mas que mil palabras- decía la rubia en un tono burlón – bueno imágenes- rectificaba la rubia, Carly solo la fulminaba con su mirada, paso un silencio las 2 se quedaron pensando unos momentos, parecía que querían recordar.

- Carly- decía Sam tratando de captar la atención de su amiga pensativa – dime – decía la castaña con la mirada perdida – viendo estas fotos, creo que … tengo como una laguna mental- decía Sam

- encerio? Vam..- exclamo la castaña – creo que – decía Sam interrumpiendo a su amiga… y se quedo pensando…

**FLASHBACK**

Estaban en un jardín grande lleno de adolescentes por todos lados, ellos se encontraban sentados en unas de las muchos sillas que había en el lugar, ya llevaban un rato ahí, así que su condición o su cordura se había perdido gracias al alcohol.

-Veengaa Bensoon tomanoos fotos – decía la rubia en un estado deterioradle, al escuchar esto Freddie empezó a buscar su camara – Noo see dondeee estaa mi camaara – respondía Freddie con tono preocupante –ahhh creooo que la tengo yoo – decía Sam muy despreocupada en contrario Freddie se quedo pensando como era que ella tenia su cámara, pero antes de que Freddie dijera algo fue interrumpido.

- no veooo nada- interrumpía Carly en un tono de preocupación – duuuh – decía Sam entrecerrando sus ojos – abree tuus ojooos- mencionaba Sam en su pésimo estado, al decir esto Carly abrió sus ojos y soltaba una carcajada – loca – decía Sam en lo que le tomaba de su vaso, al parecer Carly era la que estaba peor de los 3… al parecer

- Saaam – decía una Carly en estado de ebriedad

- queee- decía Sam en lo que volvía a tomar de su vaso

- ahí que reetarnoos¡- decía la castaña con una sonrisa y moviendo su cara de un lado al otro

- quee dicees? – decía la rubia y sin mucho pensamiento le respondió rápidamente – y que quiierres que se el retaaa?- decía Sam –retoooo- corregía Freddie tratando de escuchar lo que sus amigas decían.

- jijiji – reía Carly tontamente – te reto a besar a Freddie- decía Carly con un tono burlón pero en su estado de ebriedad, al escuchar eso Sam escupió lo que estaba tomando a Freddie – estaaaa lloviendoo- decía Freddie

– quierees que beese al toonto? – decía Sam con cara de asco

-Heeey – decía freddie

- Tieeeneees mieddooo?...buhhh- decía esta Carly tratando de intimidar a Sam

- Lo hareee, pero si lo hacees tu primeeerro eseee es miii retoo- decía Sam viendo que su vaso estaba completamente vacío solo quedaban los hielos.

- Espeeeren 1 minutto¡ - decía Freddie poniéndose de pie pero con dificultad de mantenerse parado – y laaa promesssa¡? – decía Freddie

- Se rompeeraa 5 miinutos – decía Sam sin mucho esfuerzo – adeelaantee Carly…bessaaalo si te atreevez- decía Sam tratando de provocar a su amiga

-yaaa esstaa bieen, noo quieero pensaaar.. ven Freedddie- decía la castaña agarrando a Freddie de su brazo, ella lo acerco a sus labios, Freddie se quedo con los ojos abiertos, Carly al contrario cerro sus ojos y solo puse sus labios en los de el, se podría decir que no fue un beso ya que solo hicieron el contacto, en lo que hacían eso Sam les había tomado una foto, Carly al ver el flash empujo a Freddie –oyeee… no fotoos no…y te toooca- le decía la castaña a la rubia, Freddie no dijo nada

LISSSTO BENSOOON?- decía la rubia alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie, - Siiiiiiiiiiiiiup- respondía Freddie en su mal estado.

-oye… pero leees tomare fotoo- decía Carly en lo que se la arrebataba de las manos a Sam – pooorquee? – decía la rubia y tambaleándose un poco – tuu lo hiciiiisstee – se defendía una ebria Carly – esta bieeeen, estaa bien- decía la rubia indignada – buenooo Bensoon …hazlo- decía la rubia cerrando los ojos y esperando que todo esto acabara

Lentamente Freddie se empieza a acercar a Sam, el tenía un poco de miedo por hacer eso ya que sabia como era su amiga y temía por que ella le rompiera algo pero no pensó y solo decidió a hacerlo, se acerba mas podía sentir la respiración de ella cerca de el, por el contrario Sam solo sintió como poco a poco los labios de Freddie se ponían en los de ella, estaban un poco resecos por el alcohol que habían tomado pero eso no le importaba a ninguno de los dos en ese momento, de repente se vio un flash de la cámara y esto hizo que se separaran uno poco, los dos abrieron sus ojos y se miraron unos segundos, Freddie no dejaba de ver los labios de Sam, parecía que querían mas, volteo a verla a sus ojos, ella estaba en modo shock por lo que había pasado, sin pensarlo 2 veces y antes de que Sam reaccionara, Freddie puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella, mientras la volvía a besar, quería mas mientras seguía besándola, Sam al contrario no sabia porque Freddie había vuelto a besarla pero era algo que ella no le estaba importando mucho en este momento, parecía un deseo de los dos, era algo raro realmente o simplemente el alcohol que habían tomado, mientras tanto Carly se quedo un poco estupefacta por la escena y siguió tomándoles fotos ya que ellos al parecer las habían ignorado, Su beso seguía y sus labios de los 2 se movían con mucha pasión y deseo, Sam puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Freddie mientras que las de el seguían en las mejillas de Sam, parecía que no querían parar ninguno de los 2

-Chicos, ya meeee arteee de toomarrles fotoos- decía la castaña refunfuñando, pero no le hacían caso a lo que había dicho Carly – ya llevaaaan comooo 3 hooras – exagero la castaña con un poco de enojo ya que la estaban ignorando- ash , yaaa me voooy a eechar la vuuuellta, leees dejoo su caamaara y suuu deversioon – decía una Carly con un poco de celos que se puso de pie y con mucho esfuerzo para mantener el equilibrio se fue a buscar a alguien conocido en la fiesta mientras que ellos seguían con su beso que al parecer quería que nunca terminara

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-y bueno .. que recuerdas- preguntaba la castaña a su amiga que se había guardado silencio después de contar su historia, ella simplemente se quedo callada no podía pensar en otra cosa e ignoraba completamente a Carly – Sam? – insistía la castaña, seguía el silencio de la rubia, Sam se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos _como es posible_ pensaba la rubia – SAM¡- exclamaba Carly con un grito esperando que Sam reaccionara

- o Carly – decía la rubia muy preocupada que lentamente empezó a observar a su amiga Carly esperaba a que Sam le contara al parecer tenia mucha curiosidad en saber en que que había pasado

-Creo que- decía Sam con tono preocupante, Carly se le quedo viendo detenidamente

– Aparte de romper nuestra promesa – decía Sam – eso ya lo sabía al ver las fotos Sam- decía Carly interrumpiéndola – cuéntame lo demás – exclamaba Carly esperando a que Sam le contara todo.

-Me excedí con el idiota y…no recuerdo que paso después del beso o que paso aparte de eso- decía Sam preocupada por lo que había echo con su amigo, Carly al escuchar eso, se quedo con la boca abierta y con los ojos muy abiertos –a que te refieres con exceder? – decía Carly con un tono de voz firme.

- Si a que te refieres – decía Freddie tratando de sentarse, al escuchar la voz de el, Carly y Sam tiraron un grito y se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas, por el mismo susto Sam agarro la lámpara y se la aventó a Freddie.

- HEY¡- decía Carly y Freddie al mismo tiempo, mientras que Freddie se sobaba el golpe recibido- Cuidado con mi lámpara¡- le decía a la rubia por lo que había echo.

-Si cuidado con…espera..oye¡- decía Freddie, viendo a su Carly con cara de enojo porque le preocupaba mas su lámpara que la salud de el.

- ESTUPIDO BENSON- decía la rubia con enojo – no me espantes así nunca – decía Sam con una de sus manos en su pecho por el susto que le dio Freddie al despertarse en el peor momento, Freddie solo puso sus ojos en blanco

- que hago aquí?- decía Freddie con preocupación – y porque estoy aquí? , y en que se excedieron , que me hiciste Sam? – decía Freddie muy alarmado por la sitación.

- no chilles Benson, no te hicimos nada- decía Sam secamente, esperando que el no haya escuchado nada de la conversación que tuvo con Carly

- Freddie, te acuerdas algo de lo que paso ayer? – preguntaba Carly para intentar detener una pelea segura entre sus amigos

- Buenos días primero no? – decía Freddie con mucho cansancio y agarrando uno de sus hombros que le dolía por haber dormido en el piso

- Tardes –corregía Sam con los brazos cruzados

- Tardes?- se preguntaba Freddie dudosamente – que hora es? – volvía a preguntar Freddie todavía sentado en el piso.

- QUE IMPORTA ESO, TE ACUERDAS O NO ALGO DE AYER- decía Sam muy alterada esperando que Freddie no se acordara de lo que había pasado esa noche, Freddie se quedo pensando un poco, mientras las 2 chicas lo miraban.

-creo…creo que un poco- decía Freddie con un ligero bostezo, al escuchar eso las chicas intercambiaban miradas con un poco de temor esperando que Freddie no tuviera ningún recuerdo de lo mas importante de esa noche.

-y bueno Freddie, de…que te acuerdas exactamente- pregunto Carly temerosamente

- Saben creo que primero tengo que bañarme- decía Freddie extrañado de cómo sus amigas le insistían de que era lo que había recordado

- uhm, creo que nosotros tambien- decía Carly intranquila – no sam?...sam?- decía la castaña

- Se fue al baño hace 20 segundos – decía Freddie tranquilamente y levantándose del piso, Carly al ver que su amiga se metió al baño primero solo lanzo un pequeño suspiro.

- Bueno Freddie, te parece que nos veamos en Licuados en 1 hora- decía Carly un poco incomoda al no saber lo que Freddie sabía

- De acuerdo , así pienso mejor las cosas y como algo- decía Freddie un poco tranquilo, Freddie se daba media vuelta y abría la puerta de la casa de Carly para ingresar a la suya.

La hora ya había transcurrido y ya se habían sentado en licuados locos, cada quien tenia su bebida, bueno Sam se estaba tomando la de Freddie ya que ella se había terminado la suya, era la hora de charlar que es lo que había pasado esa noche larga, que tenia a Sam y Carly mas preocupada que a Freddie

-Muy bien chicas, les dire que recuerdo- decía con un tono de seriedad que las chicas sintieron- pero antes de hablar, me lleve mi cámara a la fiesta? – preguntaba Freddie un poco preocupado, las 2 chicas se voltearon a ver rápidamente tratando de coordinar una respuesta.

-S..- estaba apunto de decir la castaña – NOP¡, no me acuerdo de nada y tu carls?- decía a Sam volteando a ver a Carly esperando a que la acompañara con la mentira.

-ehm…- titubeo Carly – no, no tampoco- decía Carly insegura , a ella no se le hacia fácil mentir eso era mas de Sam, al escuchar eso Freddie dio un suspiro.

-Bueno, ahí les va lo que recuerdo, fue..una chica..-decía Freddie las 2 abrieron los ojos muy grandes y abrieron la boca- alomejor fue un chico- decía Sam interrumpiéndolo esto provoco que Freddie la mirara con mala cara..-me dejas terminar la historia Puckett?- decía Freddie con tono enojado.

- no peleen y cuenta tu historia- decía Carly con desesperación para escuchar que es lo que les diría su amigo, Freddie solo asintió con la cabeza y un – Gracias-

-Prosigo , era una chica de ojos azules..que..no tengo muchos recuerdos de lo que paso- decía Freddie con una mano en la cabeza, - tanto para nada? – dijo Sam cruzando sus brazos – espera, aun no termino, me bese con ella .. pero fue como intenso, me entienden?- decía Freddie tratando de explicarles.

-No- contestaron las 2 al mismo tiempo, las 2 lo seguían escuchando detalladamente..

- Bueno, realmente no se que sentí, fue como que no se , sentí que ella no quería que me fuera de su lado, como si fuera la única vez que pasaría , fue un beso…autentico o como si fuera el fruto prohibido, algo que solo ocurriría una vez- les explicaba Freddie, tratando de que lo entendieran, las 2 sabían de quien se trataba, pero a diferencia de Carly, Sam entendió perfectamente eso que había dicho Freddie.

- te acuerdas de ella?- pregunto Carly un poco titubeante pero mas tranquila al saber que no se acordaba de ella..

-No- decía Freddie agachando la cabeza..-solo recuerdo el .."no deberíamos de estar haciendo esto" decía Freddie con un angustia.

-espera- decía Sam un poco alarmada – eso te lo dijo ella?- pregunto Sam al no recordar esa parte.

- Creo que..no me acuerdo bien …solo le pregunte "porque"- decía Freddie un poco melancólico – pero no me acuerdo que respondió y lo que paso después…ya es borroso- decía Freddie con angustia, Las 2 chicas lo vieron extraño a su amigo, Sam se quedo sin habla _a que se refería lo que paso después_ pensaba Sam…

- Pero al fin y al cabo creo que fue cosa de una noche- decía Freddie un poco mas seguro de si mismo.

- Freddie, te queremos decir algo – decía la castaña un poco tranquila , Sam al escuchar eso volteo a ver a Carly esperando a que no le dijera nada a Freddie, pero Carly sabia que le costaba mucho trabajo ocultarle cosas a sus amigos y mas si eran de este tipo.

-no, no queremos decirte nada- decía Sam indignada, sabiendo que Carly le contaría de todas formas.

Freddie abrió los ojos – y que cosa es?- preguntaba Freddie viendo a ambas chicas

-no es nada Benson, no seas chismoso- decía Sam teniendo esperanza que Carly se retractara, Freddie mira con mala cara a Sam.

-Vamos Sam, no le podemos mentir, aparte estas cosas se deben de saber- decía Carly firme.

-que cosa¡?, ya díganme- insistiendo Freddie al ver que Sam no quería que el se enterase

-aff- gruñía Sam – de acuerdo ñoño, me …besaste- decía Sam desviando la mirada de su amigo y de la conversación, ella se puso un poco colorada por lo que había dicho pero , al final ella le echo la culpa a Freddie.

-QUE¡- decía Freddie con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca abierta por lo que había dicho Sam

-y tambien con Carly- mencionaba Sam rápidamente, Carly al escuchar eso solo agachaba la cabeza un poco sonrojada por aquel comentario

-QUE¡ …otra vez- decía Freddie, quedo anonadado tenia a su 2 amigas de frente, sus amigas de años, pero besarlas …a las 2 y en la misma noche realmente nunca le paso por la cabeza hacer eso.

- creo que.. nos pasamos un poco- decía Carly un poco incomoda por toda esta situación.

-Pero porque o como paso eso?- les preguntaba Freddie esperando a que ellas supieran que paso

- pues tenemos tu cámara y , vimos unas fotos que tomaste – decía Sam resignada y un poco incomoda con el asunto.

Y el pacto, que paso con el pacto- decía Freddie alarmado aun sin creer lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Al parecer nadie hizo caso al pacto- decía Carly con algo de pena

-esperen, como no entendí- decía Freddie esperando que alguien le explique que es lo que había pasado.

-Miren chicos, siento que tenemos que volver a hacer el pacto o mejor dicho HACERLE CASO- decía Carly alzando la cara y con un tono de voz que imponía.

- estoy mas que de acuerdo contigo Carls- decía Sam tambien seria- esto no volverá a suceder- decía la rubia con ganas de que todo esto terminara.

- pero yo sigo sin entender y la cámara tiene las fotos o que paso son eso? – exclamaba Freddie, el era el mas confundido de ellos 3, ya que el realmente no sabia que es lo que había pasado.

-Las elimine – decía Sam viendo a Freddie con superioridad – jamás tendras un recuerdo de eso que paso- dijo Sam, Freddie al escuchar a Sam entre cerro sus ojos viéndola de mala manera.

-Así?- decía Freddie y con una sonrisa en la cara – puedo recordar muchas mas cosas que pudieron haber pasado Puckett- decía Freddie con una mirada de reto hacia Sam, al escuchar eso Sam lo miro fijamente y pregunto con algo de rabia. – estas diciendo que te acuerdas de mas cosas- decía Sam con furia.

-Eso no te incumbe- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa en su rostro pero fue interrumpido rápidamente – HABER IDIOTA O ME DICES O TE- decía Sam parándose de la silla y acercándose a Freddie amenazándolo.

- YA PAREN LOS 2- gritaba Carly – que no ven que toda la gente nos esta viendo- decía Carly mas tranquila, mientras que Sam volvía a sentarse y toda la gente se quedaba sorprendida por todo lo que había ocurrido

-locos- decía T-bo mientras intentaba meter donas en una vara.

-No puedo creerlo un día se besan y el otro se pelean apunto de matarse- decía Carly, mientras que sus amigos la miraban de mala manera.

-bueno, tu tambien besitos- se defendía Sam de la burla de su amiga, Carly solo la miro de mala gana.

- Es cierto Carly, tu tambien me besaste- decía Freddie, por un momento se le olvido que tambien había besado a Carly.

- miren no me acuerdo de nada de eso, así que no hablare mas de esto, solo quiero que el pacto se cumpla – decía Carly tratando de terminar el asunto

-De acuerdo- decían los 2 al mismo tiempo, esto provoco que se miraran – deja de copiarme Freddork- replicaba Sam a Freddie , el solamente rodo los ojos

- Bueno, recuerden el pacto "jamás JAMAS en la vida estaremos involucrados en una relación entre nosotros"…de acuerdo?- decía la castaña con tono de superioridad.

-si ya lo sabemos- decía Freddie

-no se como te lo sabes de memoria- decía Sam a su amiga, el pacto era algo que habían echo hace mas de 1 año lo hicieron para que ellos no tuvieran una relación ya que esto podría quebrar la amistad que tenían entre ellos era mucho mas valiosa.

- De todas maneras quien quisiera una relación con Benson y peor aun besarlo – decía Sam con una cara de asco

- oh Sammy, si ya lo has hecho- decía Freddie tratando de hacer enojar a la rubia

- mira nerdo, hacemos este pacto para que tengas claro que nunca serás mas que un amigo para Carly y ya no le sigas insistiendo- decía Sam pensando que le había ganado la conversación a Freddie.

- deje de ver a Carly de esa manera- decía Freddie muy tranquilo

-Seguro?- decía Carly un poco shokeada por escuchar eso, Sam tambien vio a Freddie muy extrañada, Freddie al ver las reacciones de sus amigas trato de corregir –ahm , eso creo- decía Freddie – patético…- decía Sam con ganas de fastidiar a Freddie

-Bueno ya- decía Carly impidiendo una nueva pelea de sus amigos – lo importante es que ESTO que paso ayer jamás va a ocurrir y siento que necesitamos salir mucho menos- decía Carly tratando de buscar una salida a este problema.

- Carls¡- replicaba Sam- eso no es justo y tu lo sabes, debe de haber otra manera- decía la rubia tratando de buscarle una solución.

-amenos- decía Carly, mientras que Freddie y Sam la vieron con curiosidad- de que consigamos pareja- decía Carly, al escuchar esto Sam dejo de ponerle interés.

- podría ser una solución- argumento Freddie

-NOOP, saben que mama no es de parejas, seguiré divirtiéndome a mi manera- decía Sam al no aprobar la otra solución

- como sea¡, lo importante es que esto no vuelva a pasar- decía Carly nuevamente.

- Pero Carly que pasa si Sam me insiste- dijo Freddie tratando de provocar a Sam

- no creo que te insista tus "ojos azules" o si? – decía Sam al escuchar dicho comentario Freddie recordó lo que había dicho y se quedo un poco avergonzado.

-no me da risa Puckette- decía un Freddie avergonzado.

-bueno creo como esto ya esta resuelto lo mejor seria regresar al departamento- decía Carly, sus amigos asintieron y salieron del lugar, iban caminando de regreso al departamento de los Shays, mientras que todos estaban concentrados en sus pensamientos que en el mismo camino

POV SAM

Porfin esta historia acaba aquí …aunque …porque en ese momento …no me quize separar de el …el ñoño si tenia razón de algo …creo que si necesito salir con alguien … el es el chico con el que paso mas tiempo aunque siempre lo moleste…odio decir esto …pero creo que si necesito salir con alguien mas …bah …aunque me siento un poco …rara por lo que paso …no me acuerdo de haberlo detenido esa noche … y no se que paso después …le preguntare a Benson que fue lo que paso después …ah de estar mas consternado que nosotras 2 …beso a sus 2 amigas ..pero en especial a carly .. la chica que le quita el sueño de la que siempre estará enamorada …como quisiera que alguien sintiera algo así por mi … haha …vamos samantha …no me debo de poner triste … no se .. porque me siento triste …malditos sentimientos no los entiendo … como quisiera aclarar mi mente … pero porque me siento así ahora …porque en el primer pacto no me sentí asi? …yo creo que nadie le importo ese pacto …por eso lo rompimos ayer …pero porque …porque será … fue ese beso de ayer.. tendrá culpa de cómo me siento ahorita?...…pero no entiendo ..siento que me hace falta besar para aliviar ese sentimiento … o es Benson …realmente no eh besado a nadie mas …no se como se siente con otra persona …eso debe de ser …el beso …obviamente no es Benson …si no hubiera visto esas fotos …no me sentiría de esta manera)

POV Carly

No puedo creer lo que paso ayer y hoy … dios ..en verdad creo que dejare de ir a esas fiestas y me conseguiré a un novio bien ….me gusta salir con mis amigos ..pero esto que paso ..espero que no nos separe un poco …a quien engaño … porque volvimos ah hacer el pacto …me arrepiento …lo único que me pasa por mi cabeza es como bese a Freddie … esa foto no me la puedo quitar de la mente … porque lo bese … significa algo? …pero el se acordó solamente que beso a Sam …eso quiere decir que le gusta ella? …y porque me importa …no creo …yo siempre le eh gustado …entonces me estoy sintiendo celosa de Sam …NO TAMPOCO …es un capricho que siento que a Freddie ya no le importo ….ASH no se que pueda ser …pero realmente debe de dejar de importarme … o si empiezo a salir con el …O DIOS MIO SHAY en que piensas ….el jamás me gusto y jamás me gustara ….si no hubiera visto esas fotos ….no me sentiría así)

POV FREDDIE

Como pude romper …el pacto …porque paso eso ayer … todo estaba tan normal porque las bese a las 2 …ahora … no se porque …le dije eso a Sam ..esa noche …aunque ella no lo recuerda …porque paso ese momento … no se que pensar …debo de alejarme de ellas …tengo que ser mas frio … no puedo salir con ellas …ya no debo y ya no puedo …una es Carly …la niña que me gusta o me gustaba desde primaria … y sam …aun no entiendo …porque le dije eso …ella me maltrata …me odia ..entonces porque siento que es especial …porque …PORQUE hize eso …ahora parece que todo será mucho muy incomodo …eso me pasa …por hacer estupideces …no quiero perder a ninguna de las 2 …pero si no me separo de ellas un poco …las perderé a las 2 …pero … vamos Freddie …ellas dijeron que fue solo una noche…creo que estoy exagerando mucho …ellas han de estar tranquilas …..no quiero lastimar nuestra amistad por cosas que puedo hacer ..cada vez que salgamos ….tiene que ser diferente ahora que esto paso …creo que Carly tiene razón y tenemos que tener citas o conocer a alguien mas …pero no se porque no quiero que pase eso …)

Normal POV

Sam y Carly entraron al departamento de los Shays, mientras que Freddie entro al suyo, el no las vio a sus ojos y con la cabeza baja dijo –bye- secamente, no se dijo nada mas y ellas le contestaron de la misma forma , en todo el camino se la pasaron muy callados realmente fue algo demasiado incomodo y nadie quería hablar de eso y se notaba, todos tenían mucho que pensar.

-ehm, bueno Carls, me tengo que ir- decía Sam angustiada

-segura Sam?- decía Carly intentando – te puedes quedar si quieres , de todas maneras no ahí nadie- decía la castaña tratando de que Sam se quedara.

-esta bien Carls no te preocupes- decía la rubia no muy convencida- mañana me quedo, hoy tengo que ir a casa- decía Sam intentando tratando de convencer a su amiga

-uhm, esta bien Sam , cuídate- decía la castaña no convencida por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos en licuados.

-tu tambien Carls , hasta mañana- decía la rubia con una sonrisa falsa, en eso Sam fue directo a la salida, abrió la puerta del departamento de los shays y curiosamente Freddie tambien abrió su puerta del departamento.

- no te quedaras con Carly- pregunto Freddie extrañado

- pues… espera estabas esperando a que saliera- preguntaba Sam arqueando una ceja

- ehm , bueno..yo, este- decía Freddie tartamudeando tratando de inventar algo..

-estabas esperando a que saliera no es verdad?- decía Sam, al parecer Sam dio al blanco.

- que? , no es verdad- mentía Freddie esperando a que Sam no se diera cuenta

- asi? , entonces a que saliste?- volvía a preguntar la rubia cruzando los brazos

- ehm, bueno yo- de nueva cuenta Freddie no tenia ningún argumento

- no importa, de todas maneras quería saber una cosa- decía Sam viendo directamente a los ojos de Freddie, no al parecer algo le molestaba a la rubia, al escuchar eso Freddie solo saco un suspiro y puso sus 2 manos en su cara luego las retiro.

- Sam , mira ya mejor dejemoslo atrás, ya hicimos lo del pacto recuerdas- decía Freddie con algo de miedo ya que no sabia que era lo que quería saber la rubia.

- Ya lo se- decía la rubia firme, - pero tu sabes algo que ni Carly ni yo sabemos y quiero saber que nos ocultas Benson- decía la rubia frunciendo el seño con un toque de enojo.

- no lo se Sam- decía Freddie titubeando – no se si esta bien Sam- decía Freddie mientras le regresaba la mirada directa sus ojos

- Benson no me obligues ah- decía Sam amenazándolo

- de acuerdo te lo diré – decía Freddie sin ganas – pero no me hago responsable de lo demás – decía Freddie intentando de que Sam no haga algo después de contarle, - aparte no se lo digas a Carly- decía Freddie serio

- porque?, temes de jamás te vuelva hablar – decía Sam , pensando en que podría ser para que Carly no se pueda enterar.

- No, solo que en esto no debe de intervenir Carly ,es cosa de nosotros nadamas- decía Freddie mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-que estas diciendo Benson, DIME QUE PASA ¡- exclamaba Sam alzando la voz esperando a que Freddie le dijera lo que ocultaba.

- esta bien Sam, tranquila no quiero que Carly escuche- decía Freddie tratando de calmar a la rubia.

- Si no empiezas a contarme empezare a gritar, así que escúpelo Benson- decía Sam en forma de reto a Freddie.

- De acuerdo, pero mejor entra a mi departamento- decía Freddie por sentirse inseguro en el pasillo por si Carly podía escuchar o salir, Freddie entro al departamento seguido por Sam y cerrando la puerta.

-ya, ahora dímelo- decía Sam desesperada y cruzando nuevamente sus brazos

-Bueno haya va – decía Freddie _lo siento Sam, pero no te puedo contar todo, siento que podría dañar nuestra amistad, espero que me perdones _pensaba Freddie, el muchacho trago saliva.

-que esperas- se desesperaba Sam al ver que su amigo no decía nada.

- Mira…-

FIN CAPITULO 1


	2. Crazy Bar y Guerra?

**Primero que nada gracias por sus reviews y todo eso**

**Lo segundo que quiero informarles es que la verdad el primer capitulo note muchas faltas de ortografía y eso, eso pasa por no leer la historia antes de subirla, espero que este capitulo no tenga tantos errores, y si se lo preguntan no lo cheque...**

**lo tercero es que tengo hasta el capitulo 4 escrito, pero estoy publicando cada vez que termino uno, oseaaa... si publico el 2 tengo el 4 y cuando publique el 3 ya tendre el 5, esto lo hago por si un dia me bloqueo intenso o me da flojera escribir pues ya pongo el que tenia echo.**

**y por ultimo espero no desepcionarlos con este episodio y si se esperaban otra cosa...pues no..**

**Enjoy c:**

Capitulo 2

-Mira….-

**Flashback**

Seguían Besándose los 2 parecían estar sincronizados hasta que Sam le regreso un poco la cordura.

-Espeera Bensoon, Creeo que no debeeriamos estar haaaciendo esto- decía Sam tambaleándose

- QUEEE¡, PORQUUE- decía un Freddie enojado y ebrio

- Porquee alomeejor alguieeen se enoojaraa- decía Sam poniéndose una de sus manos en su cabeza

- Estaaaas enooojada?- Freddie trataba de buscar los ojos de la rubia.

-YOOO NOOO IDIOTAA- decía Sam con un berrinche pensando en el estúpido comentario que había dicho Freddie

- Entooncees, porqueee paraaste?- decía Freddie en su mal estado.

-Porqueee Carly seee enojaaraa- decía Sam intentando tener un poco de cordura y volteando a ver que su amiga había desaparecido esto hizo que Freddie tambien volteara la cabeza en busca de su amiga.

- Carlyyyy se fueee, y noooo le impoorto- decía Freddie tratando de mantenerse en pie.

-Cooon mayoooor razooon teeeneeemos queee buscaarlaa- decía Sam tratando de convencer a Freddie de ir por ella.

-Vaaamooos Saaaam, saabeees beeesas muuuy bieeeen- decía Freddie intentando de convencer a la rubia para revivir su momento que pasaron hace unos minutos

-Calllaaaaate, teeneeemos que reegressaaar con Carssssly- decía Sam un poco estupefacta por el comentario de Freddie pero estaba en tan mal estado que lo ignoro completamente

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Al escuchar la historia de su amigo, Sam saco un leve sonrojo por lo que había dicho, Freddie solo agacho la cabeza por vergüenza a lo que le dijo.

-y …eso paso- decía Freddie un poco avergonzado, Sam se quedo callada unos momentos.

-ahm,..uhm,..así que, besar bien- decía Sam molestando a Freddie, pero la verdad fue para romper el hielo que envolvía a Freddie por lo que conto.

-ya vez Sam¡, por algo no te quería contar- exclamaba Freddie alzando la cara, -además, ya fue historia del pasado- decía Freddie desviando la mirada a un costado, Sam intento ignorar eso que dijo Freddie tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Entonces, porque Carly no lo puede saber- decía Sam con curiosidad.

-Porque tu dijiste en ese momento que se enojaría, y el beso de ella no duro tanto y porque…-intentaba explicar Freddie pero no dijo nada mas.

-porque mas Benson- decía Sam tranquila y con voz suave.

-porque simplemente no le gustara la idea, estábamos en mal estado Sam, y además siento que.. no se , querías mas- decía Freddie intentando explicar a Sam algo que el mismo no sabia.

-QUE¡- exclamo Sam, muy bien FREDDIOTA, yo me voy no seguiré escuchando estupideces tuyas- decía Sam enojada por escuchar decir a Freddie "querías mas", _que se cree el idiota_ pensó Sam.

-espera Sam- intento detenerla Freddie, pero simplemente Sam dio media vuelta para salir de su departamento y azotando la puerta casi en su cara.

- SAM NO ME REFERIA A ESO- grito Freddie, pero fue inútil, _se ..fue, porque le tuve que contar, aunque no sabe toda la verdad, pero tengo mis propios motivos sino ella dejara de hablarme y…_ pensaba Freddie, dio unos pasos a su sillón y se tiro a el…recordando..lo que paso esa noche..

**FLASHBACK**

-Vaaamooos Saaaam, saabeees beeesas muuuy bieeeen- decía Freddie intentando de convencer a la rubia para revivir su momento que pasaron hace unos minutos

-Calllaaaaate, teeneeemos que reegressaaar con Carssssly- decía Sam un poco estupefacta por el comentario de Freddie pero estaba en tan mal estado que lo ignoro completamente

- Saaaaaaaam, espeeeera tee….tengo queee confesaaaar algo- decía Freddie intentando de mantener un poco la cordura pero era imposible.

-Vaamoooos con Caaarly- decía una Sam necia, ebria y angustiada por la perdida de su amiga.

-Sieeento..quee…ya no…yano meeee gustaaa Caaarly- decía Freddie tratando de agarrar el brazo de Sam, pero ella se solto.

-Bensoooon noooo digaaas estuupiiideeeeces paaara no iir cooon Caarly- decía la rubia tratando de mantener el equilibro.

-SAAAM, esqueeee yooo sieeento diifeeereeente ….cuaaandooo …teee bessoo …ati- decía Freddie impresionado que es lo que había dicho y lo mas importante es que lo puso haber dicho, porque cada segundo que pasaba parecía que todo daba mas vueltas, Sam abrió la boca no dijo nada de la nada ella se enojo.

-Saaaaaam?- decía Freddie mareado pero intentado concentrarse en su amiga.

- Looo diiceeees paraaa queee noooos volvaaamos a beesaaar, errrresss un idioooota, meeee quiereees utiliiizaaar¡, peeeeero noooo BENSOOON¡,y siiii nooo vaaaamooos pooor Carlly lo haaaare yoooo- decía la rubia con rabia en su mal estado, ella estaba a punto de matarlo pero en su condición ella apenas podía mantener el equilibrio, en eso Sam empezó a caminar.. bueno "caminar" para intentar encontrar a su amiga.

-Saaaam, espeeeeera- decía Freddie tratando de ignorar lo que recién había pasado entre ellos

**FINFLASBACK**

POV FREDDIE

…_dios ….cada vez que recuerdo esas palabras que mencione..me siento de una forma …rara …creo que no le debí decir eso …pero entonces porque se lo dije ..creo que el alcohol me hizo muchas cosas ..pero no puedo echarle la culpa del todo a la fiesta..…AGH porque me contradigo...solo se que algo esta claro …si se lo dije …fue por algo …pero no puedo y no quiero seguir pensando en esto …dios que difícil …será mejor para los 2 , dejarlo de esta manera, y si Sam se entera de eso jamás me hablara, aunque hayamos estado de esa manera, pude ver algo en su mirada, que no olvidare _

FIN POV

Sam se fue y empezó a caminar directo a su casa, ignorando cualquier cosa en el camino, ella solo quería estar sola y alejarse de los demás

-estúpido Benson, que se cree- decía Sam en voz baja _"querías mas" _pensaba Sam, esas palabras le aparecían en su cabeza en verdad la hizo enojar, y no sabia porque se fue, _tan siquiera lo hubiera noqueado _volvió a pensar Sam luego suspiro tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado con el, luego de 5 minutos llego a su casa, viendo a su mama tirada en el sillón con una botella de ron en su mano, Sam solo sonrío y fue a buscar una manta para tapar a su mama, _se ve que es mi madre_ viendo la botella, luego Sam fue a su habitación se tiro a su cama y sin decir nada mas durmió

Y con eso llego el domingo, Sam llego al departamento de los Shays con su mochila y un poco de ropa, ella sabia que se quedaría

-Hey Carls- decía Sam, al ver a su amiga viendo la tele alegremente

- te sientes mejor de lo de ayer? – preguntaba Carly al notar la alegría de su amiga.

- nunca estuve mal Carly, solo que estaba un poco cansada- argumentaba Sam tratando de evitar lo que había pasado ayer.

-como tu digas- decía Carly con una sonrisa

Las chicas se quedaron viendo la tele un rato y para sorpresa Sam comía y no paraba de comer, paso como 4 horas.

-y bueno que quieres hacer- decía Carly apagando la tele y estirándose un poco

- pues no se vamos por un licuado- decía Sam

-esta bien pero- decía Carly

-si Carly tu invitas- decía Sam regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga, Carly solo rodo los ojos

-si no se porque no me sorprende- decía Carly regresándole la sonrisa – por cierto, que raro que Freddie no haya venido- argumentaba la castaña a su amiga

-ah de estar ocupado con sus cosas de ñoños, ya lo conoces- decía Sam tratando de evitar el tema de Freddie

- si concuerdo contigo , pero deja le envío un mensaje- decía Carly sacando su teléfono de su pantalón y escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje, al ver esto Sam solo hizo una mueca

-Vamos Carly podemos ir sin el- decía Sam intentando de que su amiga lo invitara

De: Carly

Para: Freddie

Freddie ven a mi departamento iremos con un licuado con Sam

-ya esta – decía Carly apretando el botón de enviar- o vamos Sam porque no quieres que vaya Freddie?-

-Carly lo vemos diario no podemos un día estar sin el – decía Sam con disgusto

- O Sam no es pa- decía Carly pero fue interrumpida

De: Freddie

Para: Carly

Muchas gracias Carly, pero la verdad no estoy de muchos ánimos pero gracias

-wow, eso fue raro, jamás había declinado una invitación- decía Carly al leer el mensaje

-bueno, siempre ahí una primera vez para todo, además te dije que estaría ocupado- decía Sam con mejor animo al saber que Freddie no iría

- Creo que tienes razón – decía Carly no muy convencida de eso _ellos creen que soy muy ingenua o que? _Pensaba Carly

-entonces nos podemos ir?- decía Sam poniéndose de pie

-esta bien vamos- decía Carly haciendo lo mismo que Sam, las 2 chicas salieron del departamento

Las chicas ya habían ido a licuados locos eh iban de regreso al departamento de Carly, al llegar Carly abrió la puerta y entraron ella y Sam, después la cerro con seguro.

-oye Sam- decía Carly apoyando su cabeza en la puerta y dándole la espalda a ella

-dime, que sucede Carls- preguntaba Sam al ver a su amiga.

- esta todo bien con Freddie- pregunto la castaña, sin voltear.

-ehm, si Carly porque- decía Sam, con asombro

- ..esta bien, no se porque presentí algo- decía Carly volteando a ver a su amiga regalándole una sonrisa.

-Carls pensé que había pasado algo interesante- argumentaba Sam con preocupación

-no te preocupes Sam, por cierto, mañana le hablare a Jason- decía Carly al viendo a su amiga a los ojos

- enserio? , y porque no me dijiste en licuados Carls?- exclamaba Sam al escuchar lo que había dicho recién su amiga

- bueno es que no lo había pensando muy bien- exclamaba Carly – realmente no tengo mucho interés en el es solo que, en serio creo que debemos de salir con alguien- decía Carly viendo a su amiga – tu tambien debes de animarte- decía Carly tratando de convencer a su amiga, en eso Freddie salió de su departamento e iba directo al de su amiga pero antes de tocar empezó a escuchar lo que era una conversación entre Sam y Carly.

- Carly, ya lo sabes que yo no soy así- Sam intentaba que su amiga no la metiera de nuevo en búsqueda de un novio – además me parece muy bien que intentes con Jason, es uno lo de los chicos mas lindos de la escuela- decía Sam dándole ánimos a su amiga

-Ya se Sam, pero no lo se…que te parece si mejor tu intentas con el – decía Carly tratando de emparejar a Sam

- Carly, no me insistas porfavor, sabes que no es lo mio- decía Sam bruscamente

-Vamos Sam, por mi¡ o quieres seguir besándote con Freddie? – decía Carly intentando hacer enojar a su amiga, Freddie seguía escuchando detalladamente toda la conversación,

- Carly, ya te dije que no pasara nunca mas, esta el pacto recuerdas?, ade- decía Sam pero fue interrumpida por Carly

-Sam, quiero que en verdad lo intentes…enserio- decía Carly dándole una mirada de enojo a su amiga – solo inténtalo- insistía Carly , Sam solo dio un gran suspiro

- de acuerdo, pero no esperes que de mi parte¡- decía Sam amenazante, Freddie poco a poco regreso a su departamento al escuchar las palabras de su amiga _eres un tonto Benson _pensó Freddie.

Al caer la noche Carly subió a su cuarto y Sam se acostó en el sillón con una colcha enzima, ella soltó dio un bostezo pero de la nada su celular empezó a vibrar

-que caraj- decía Sam, ella agarro su celular que se encontraba en la mesa y vio que era un mensaje de Freddie

-me pregunto que querra a esta hora- murmuraba Sam

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Encerio?, intentaras hablar con Jason?

-pero que?, y el como sabe- murmuraba Sam algo intrigada al ver el mensaje

De: Sam

Para: Benson

3 cosas, como supiste tienes cámaras instaladas o como supiste? , que te interesa si lo hago y chismoso¡

Sam se quedo esperando el mensaje y en menos de 1 minuto le contesto

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Es que las escucha por la puerta, lo siento yo quería ir a disculparme por lo de ayer.

Sam rodo lo ojos, - tonto- murmuraba Sam y empezó a teclear

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Tonto..y no lo se, ya me puedo dormir?

Freddie estaba acostado en su cama, se ve que no podía dormir por lo que había pasado, y sintió vibrar su celular, al leer el mensaje se quedo pensando _porque ella puede ser tan cruel _- vas a ver Sam, yo tambien puedo tener trucos, Freddie empieza a teclear y a enviar un mensaje a Sam, ella ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y nuevamente su celular empieza a vibrar

-lo voy a matar- murmuraba Sam con enojo – y ahora que quiere-

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Me gustan tus labios Puckette…

Sam al leer el mensaje se quedo estupefacta, se estaba medio dormida pero eso hizo que abriera sus ojos, - maldito- maldijo Sam a Freddie _que se esta buscando ahora ese Benson, lo dijo en verdad? O solo me trata de molestar el idiota, el sabe lo del pacto..de todas maneras_, Sam empezó a teclear nuevamente, 1 minuto después el celular de Freddie volvió a vibrar

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Espero que te hayan gustado , porque no lo probaras otra vez..

Freddie leyó el mensaje y solamente sonrío por la genuina respuesta de su amiga – eres todo un enigma Puckette, creo que jamás te venceré- decía Freddie acomodándose para dormir, por el contrario Sam se quedo esperando la respuesta de Freddie,- estúpido Benson- decía Sam viendo su celular, esperando a que le contestara no paso nada mas y se quedo despierta media hora pero el sueño la venció, será acaso que ella quería mas?.

A la mañana siguiente era lunes día de escuela, el primero en llegar a la escuela era Freddie, el suponía que Carly llegaría un poco mas tarde obviamente por los retrasos de Sam, pero no importaba, abrió su casillero para agarrar unos libros que ocuparía en el periodo, estaba muy tranquilo hasta que recibió un golpe en el brazo sin previo aviso.

-Hey- exclamo Freddie, volteando a ver quien fue el que lo golpeo

- Eso te pasa por despertarme ayer – decía Sam enojada

-ah , y por cierto donde esta Carly- decía Freddie intentando evitar el tema de los mensajes en la noche

- Se quedo hablado con un tipo al venir para acá- decía Sam en lo que abría su casillero que estaba lleno de comida y uno que otro libro.

- como, la dejaste hablando con un sujeto que no conoces y lo conocieron en la calle?- Freddie cuestionaba a Sam.

-Tranquilo celoso, era un amigo de ella de la infancia y no lo topamos al venir, debo de admitir que el tipo era lindo, tal vez por eso Carly le hablo- decía Sam intentando molestarme, mientras que ella agarraba unos grasitos de su casillero.

- ha, ha, no son celos, eso lo deje atrás Puckette y lo sabes, por cierto ayer no me dijiste de lo de Jason- decía Freddie cerrando su casillero.

-Benson te lo dije- decía Sam acercándose a el a unos 10 cm de su cara, - no te interesa- decía Sam volteándose y cerrando su casillero, en ese momento había llegado Carly muy feliz en verdad

-hola Freddie- decía Carly muy contenta

- que onda Carly, Sam me cont- decía Freddie pero fue interrumpido por un grasito que me aventaron en la cara.

- ya vez Benson mira lo que me hiciste hacer- decía Sam intentando de que Freddie no hablara de mas, el solo rodo los ojos

- Bueno, de todas maneras ya tengo con quien salir el viernes- decía Carly muy contenta y sonriendo alegremente.

-entonces si es con ese chico?- preguntaba Sam

-que chico?- pregunto Freddie, el sabia cual era pero tenia que disimular un poco

-Brad, un amigo mío de la infancia - decía Carly en lo que soltaba un suspiro

- tranquila chica, apenas lo vez de años – decía Sam al ver la mirada perdida y el suspiro de su amiga.

- pero lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, se que no es malo- decía Carly segura –además, recuerda lo de Jason verdad Sam?- decía Carly pícaramente a Sam

- Carls ya hablamos de eso ayer- decía Sam cruzando los brazos.

- Ay Sa- intentaba decir algo la castaña pero fue interrumpida por el timbre, esto hizo que ella abriera rápido su casillero – luego hablamos- decía la castaña sacando algunas cosas.

- Bueno Puckette vamos al salón – decía Freddie, a ellos 2 les tocaban las 2 primeras clases juntos, química y biología, para muchos era demasiado aburrido y pesado esas dos clases empezando el día pero hasta eso con Sam en el salón Freddie se divertía un poco, aunque el recibiera muchas bromas de parte de ella, los dos se fueron al salón y se sentaron uno a un lado del otro, 2 minutos después entro el profesor al salón para empezar la clase.

La clase ya llevaba alrededor de unos 10 minutos, Freddie como siempre poniendo atención y Sam estaba completamente distraída llego a tal punto que agarro su cuaderno y rompió un trozo de una hoja le escribió algo y lo envolvió en forma de bolita después se lo aventó a Freddie en la cara, distrayéndolo por completo, Freddie volteo a ver a Sam con el ceño fruncido, mientras que ella le susurro – léelo-, Freddie al ver eso, agarro el papel y lo empezó a desdoblar, "ñoño" decía el papelito Freddie volteo a ver a Sam de mala manera ella solo sonrió, entonces intento seguirle el juego y tambien arranco un pedazo de hoja de su cuaderno para escribirle algo, al hacerlo se lo avienta a Sam y ella lo atrapa para leerlo. "muy chistosa Puckette, mejor deberías estudiar", al leer esto los 2 empezaron a arrojarse papeles con recados.

"Mejor deberías callarte Benson"

"No estoy hablando, de echo estas leyendo"

"Idiota, deja que salgamos de la escuela y te arrepentirás"

"._. "

"haha tonto "

"oye, y que harás con Carly?"

"no lo se, me insiste con lo de Jason, no es mi tipo, solo porque es guapo y popular Carly quiere que hable con el o algo asi"

"y entonces"

"no lo se, ya te lo dije, no me fastidies Benson"

"como sea, es tu decisión"

"si, si ya lo se, oye Benson dime que fue eso que me dijiste ayer en los mensajes"

"que mensaje Sam"

" no te hagas en incrédulo Benson, lo de tus labios y no se que tanta tontería"

"hahaha, que tiene Puckette?, en verdad no me dejaras probarlos de nuevo"

"….ah ya entendí tu juego Benson, entonces mama jugara igual"

Al recibir la ultima nota de Sam a Freddie sonó el timbre curiosamente ya habían pasado las 2 clases, ni se dieron cuenta del cambio de profesor, _que querrá haber dicho Sam con jugar el mismo juego_ Freddie se quedo pensando Freddie, cuando reacciono Sam estaba saliendo del aula, el agarro sus cosas rápidamente para intentar saber a que se refería Sam, el sabia que era peligroso jugar con Sam uno de esos juegos, pero desgraciadamente el lo había empezado, salió del aula rápidamente y vio a la rubia dirigiéndose al otro salón.

-SAM- intento gritar Freddie, ella lo volteo a ver y solamente le dijo bye con la muñeca y se metió al salón de clases, al ver lo ocurrido se fue resignado a la clase que le tocaba.

Había transcurrido todas las clases por cierto la ultima clase la tomaban Sam y Carly, pero bueno Freddie estaba en su casillero guardando lo que no ocuparía y estaba esperando a que sus amigas llegaran para irse, al guardar todo sus amigas venían caminando y al parecer Sam se veía un poco enojada.

-entendiste Carly?- decía Sam un poco enojada, Freddie se asombro al no saber que pasaba y lo primero que dijo fue – que paso?- , Carly solo agacho la cabeza unos segundos, al parecer ella había echo algo.

- y bien- decía Freddie

- Carly hablo con Jason – decía Sam enojada metiendo un libro en su casillero con fuerza, por lo contrario Carly estaba mas callada y apenada por lo que había pasado

- por eso te enojas?, porque Carly hablo con Jason?, espera, estas celosa?- decía Freddie un poco enigmático por la situación

- NO idiota no es eso- decía Sam con furia- Carls le hablo cosas sobre mi que un día deberíamos de salir y bla bla basura- decía Sam rodando sus ojos con frustración, mientras que se escuchaba un leve – lo siento Sam en verdad – decía Carly con la cabeza agachada, Sam soltó un suspiro.

- Esta bien Carls, de todas maneras no me puedo enojar contigo- decía Sam sacando una leve sonrisa y cerrando su casillero.

- Es que en verdad quiero que salgamos con más personas para evitar ya sab- decía Carls pero Sam y yo lo interrumpimos diciendo al mismo tiempo – si ya lo sabemos-

-deja de hacer eso Benson sabes que me frustra- decía Sam volteándome a ver a Freddie, pero el solo rodo los ojos- como sea – decía Freddie ignorando lo ocurrido.

- y esta bien Carls, pero tu sabes que si yo quiero lo hare, no te preocupes por mi- decía Sam un poco mas calmada viendo a Carly

- esta bien – decía Carly como niña regañada en lo que cerraba su casillero.

- vamos a licuados- propuso Freddie a sus amigas, y ellas aceptaron, bueno Sam solo iba si Freddie le compraba el suyo, y dicho y echo lo hizo, después llegaron a licuados los pidieron y se sentaron, platicaron de cómo estuvo la escuela y esas cosas, de pronto se acerco T-bo tenia unos folletos en su varilla de madera que todos conocían.

- y eso para que es? – preguntaba Freddie alzando una ceja y viendo la varilla

- quieres que comamos folletos?- preguntaba Sam alzando una ceja, Carly no dijo nada solo pensó que T-bo cada día estaba mas loco

- es un folleto- decía T-bo con seguridad

- eh, si creo que si lo es – decía Carly tratando de seguirle la corriente

- no se comen los folletos- decía T-bo con firmeza

- preguntémosle a Sam si se puede comer- decía Freddie intentando hacer enojar a su amiga, cosa que consiguió.

- ya te dije, Benson…- decía Sam mirando directamente a los ojos de Freddie, y justamente recordó que ellos tenían un asunto pendiente con el "jugare el mismo juego Benson".

- Léanlo- decía T-bo al ver que ninguno de los 3 entendia el mensaje.

- ah , ah , ya entendí no era para comer era pa – decía Carly reaccionando un poco, pero la interrumpió T-bo

-raros- decía T-bo en lo que se alejaba de la mesa para ir a otra

- y bien de que se trata Carls- decía la rubia dándole un sorbo a su licuado mientras que Carly leía el folleto que le había dado T-bo, Freddie se había quedado callado un poco pensando cual será el mismo juego

- Es para…la inauguración de un Bar- decía Carly pasándole el folleto a Sam

- Enserio?, que bien¡- decía Sam contenta en lo que leía el folleto, al parecer Freddie había regresado de sus pensamientos.

- y cuando es y en donde es?- decía Freddie intentado darle un sorbo a su licuado, pero al parecer Sam se lo estaba tomando, el la vio y solo puso sus ojos en blanco, al ver esto Carly sonrío.

-y bueno donde y cuando?- preguntaba Freddie por segunda ocasión

-aquí alado de licuados- decía Sam poniendo el folleto en la mesa

-enserio?- preguntaba Freddie incrédulo

-así es Benson, el viernes es su inauguración, del tal "Crazy Bar"- decía Sam tranquilamente.

- que raro que T-bo haya rentado su local de aquí alado- decía Carly, T-bo tenia 2 locales en la cuadra una era de licuados pero la otra estaba deshabitada.

- Es mi bar- decía T-bo apareciéndose de repente

-QUE?- decían los 3 amigos al mismo tiempo con un poco de susto por la intervención de T-bo y por la sorpresa que se llevaron al escuchar eso.

- como que es tuyo- decía Freddie algo impresionado

-Bueno tu sabes, licuados se toma, alcohol se toma, es casi lo mismo- decía T-bo muy tranquilo

- Tengo que concordar con el – decía Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro

-SAM- decía Carly un poco alarmada – entonces eso quiere decir que vamos a ir?- preguntaba Carly con un tono de preocupación recordando que fue lo que paso la vez pasada.

-CLARO QUE IREMOS- se imponía la rubia.

- tiene razón, aparta T-bo es amigo nuestro y es su inauguración- decía Freddie tranquilamente

-esta bien, le dire a Brad que me acompañe – decía Carly sonriendo.- y ustedes? – decía Carly muy interesada.

-ya te lo dije Carls, mama es libre como el viento- decía Sam calmando a Carly antes de que la empareje.

-a mi ni me mires- decía Freddie sin darle mucha importancia – bueno chicas creo que es hora de irse- decía Freddie

Los 3 chicos se fueron al departamento de Carly, bueno solo Sam y Carly, Freddie se despidió de ellas y se metió a su departamento, mientras que Sam y Carly entraron a de esta y fueron a sentarse al sillón.

-Te quedaras otra vez?- preguntaba Carly a su amiga

-ya sabes la respuesta Shay- decía Sam tranquilamente

- Entonces, dime iras sola a la inauguración del Bar? – volvía preguntar Carly, Sam dio un suspiro

-Mira Carls se que te importa y mucho por lo que puedo ver con quien voy, pero enserio ya no presiones con eso, me siento bien así y si iré con mis amigos esta bien?- sentenciaba la rubia a su amiga para que dejara ese tema en paz

- de acuerdo…- decía Carly derrotada – de todas maneras, Jason creo que empezara a hablarte y tu que sabes- Carly intentaba convencer a Sam por ultima vez.

-No, y si me empieza a hablar, sabes que hare?- decía la rubia viendo a Carly..-nada- Sam dijo muy segura

-bueno, solo espero que no te beses con Freddie- decía Carly en tono juguetón -otra vez- insinuó Carly molestando, Sam puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Carls ya sabes que esta el pacto, y ya paso, no lo saques al tema Carly, o será que estas celosa- decía Sam intentando molestar a su amiga de la misma manera que ella intento.

- Me iré a dormir- decía Carly parándose del sillón y subiendo las escaleras

- buenas noches- decía Sam juguetonamente

- descansa, hablamos mañana- decía Carly subiendo las ultimas escaleras y regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga

Paso alrededor de 4 horas y Sam no podía dormir, _será el sillón _pensó la rubia, no entendía porque no podía descansar, porque cuando menciono a Freddie esta Carly no se defendió, ni menciono nada solo subió a dormir _que raro _pensó la rubia, como no podía controlar su insomnio lo único que podía hacer era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Ñoño

Freddie sintió una vibración y se levanto un poco asustado, al sentirla otra vez agarro su celular que estaba debajo de su almohada y vio que tenia un mensaje _se esta vengando.._pensó Freddie

De: Freddie

Para: Sam

Que paso Sam? , la gente normal duerme a esta hora

Al enviar el mensaje Freddie se tapo la cara con su brazo y dio una leve sonrisa, después alguien toco a la puerta de Freddie, quito su brazo de la cara para ver si algo pasaba o fue si imaginación, vio la hora en su celular _2:12_ pensó Freddie, y su celular empezó a vibrar

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Freddie….

Freddie no entendió el mensaje, algo estaba pasando o porque Sam puso eso?, jamás lo llamaba por su nombre, no entendía nada y se dispuso a contestarle a Sam, pero de nueva cuenta alguien toco a su puerta, ahora si lo había escuchado bien, se quito la colcha que lo cubría y con un poco de miedo salió de su cuarto y se sentó en su sofá esperando que volvieran a tocar, termino de escribir su mensaje y se lo envío a Sam

Para: Sam

De: Benson

Estas bien Sam? , o te ocurre algo? , necesitas de mi ayuda?

Envío el mensaje pasaron 5 minutos y Sam no respondía, Freddie se estaba empezando a preocupar por la situación, y entonces volvieron a tocar su puerta un poco mas duro, Freddie se alarmo y rápidamente fue a ver por la mirilla si había alguien , pero no ,nadie se encontraba ahí, Freddie se alarmo mas y agarro su celular para enviar nuevamente un mensaje.

Para: Sam

De: Benson

Sam contéstame dime si te encuentras bien? , están tocando a mi puerta y no se quien es¡

Escribió lo mas rápido que pudo, trato de pensar, pero estaba algo nervioso y con miedo, así que fue directo a su cuarto a buscar un bat que tenia guardado _quien sea que este afuera conmigo se las vera conmigo _pensaba Freddie _eso espero_, regreso a la sala de estar y estaba apunto de abrir lentamente la puerta hasta que sintió una vibración, Freddie dio un brinco porque no se lo esperaba, rápidamente saca su celular de su bolsillo y ve que era un mensaje de Sam, dio un suspiro el chico,y empezó a leer.

Para: Benson

De: Sam

Estoy bien, pero estaría mejor si te estuviera viendo en este momento…Benson 3

Freddie abrió los ojos como platos al leer, no pudo entender lo que leía, _que?, que pero que? _Pensaba Freddie, no sabia que pasaba porque Sam ponía eso y quien era el que estaba tocando la puerta de su casa, será que algo le paso a Sam y alguien estaba intentando jugar con el o que pasaba, estaba desesperado dando vueltas en la sala, _que hago?, le contesto o AH no se que hace o pensar_ pensaba Freddie y nuevamente su celular volvió a vibrar, antes de que pudiera ver que era, volvieron a tocar la puerta, armado de valor fue directamente a la puerta con su bat, abrió rápidamente la puerta pero no encontró a nadie, Freddie estaba muy asustado, _será un fantasma?_, pensó Freddie con temor, pero vio a alguien caminar por el pasillo, acaso era Sam?, Freddie se tallo los ojos para ver bien si era ella, y en efecto era ella.

-Sam?- decía Freddie en voz baja, esperando que ella respondiera.

Lentamente ella se acerco, mientras que Freddie daba un suspiro, rápidamente el va hacía ella para abrazarla, el pensaba que algo raro pasaba o un ladron, además de que amiga no había dicho nada, el la seguía abrazando y rápidamente.

-estas bie-pero fue interrumpido por Sam que estaba envuelta en el abrazo de su amigo, - ve tu ultimo mensaje- decía Sam con un tono lento, al escuchar eso Freddie agarro su celular de su bolsillo sin soltar a Sam y empezó a leer lo que decía.

Para: Benson

De: Sam

Bésame.

Freddie se quedo con la boca abierta, no entendía nada y menos los mensajes de Sam y esto que sucedía, lentamente Sam se soltó de Freddie, el estaba estupefacto, vio a Sam a los ojos, ella lo veía directamente a el, el podía ver los ojos azules de Sam con la poca luz del pasillo que había, lentamente Sam se estaba acercando a el, Freddie no podía pensar claro y menos en esta situación, no sabia si era por el temor o miedo de la situación que estaba pasando, Sam se acercaba mas a el poniéndose de puntitas con sus pies y poniendo sus brazos por enzima de su cuello

-Be…sa..m..e- decía Sam lentamente

Freddie no podía creer que estaba pasando pero la única reacción que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y llevarse por el momento, pero lentamente Sam volvió a poner sus pies normales y le quitaba los brazos de enzima de el, y lentamente se alejo de el, Freddie abrió sus ojos de golpe y volteo a ver a Sam, porque ella estaba haciendo eso.

-Así jugaremos Benson… 1-1- decía la rubia mientras habría lentamente la puerta del departamento de Carly y ella ingresaba sin dejar de mirarlo, Freddie solo se le quedo viendo estupefacto por la escena que habían pasado, volvió un poco en si y su única reacción fue apoyar su espalda con una de las paredes del corredor, se fue resbalando de la pared hasta quedar sentado, y puso su mano en su cara, _no lo puedo creer_, _ella me engaño _pensaba Freddie, luego alzo la mirada y dio un ligero suspiro

- esto no lo perderé, si quieres guerra la tendrás- decía Freddie en voz baja y muy seguro de si mismo, entro a su departamento y de ahí a su cuarto para poder dormir, pero no podía, solo quería que Sam se las pagara, pero el cansancio lo venció y durmió.

En cambio Sam al entrar al departamento de Carly solo dio una leve sonrisa ,y fue directo al sofá para intentar dormir un poco

-espero que haya aprendido su lección- decía Sam en lo que bostezaba y trataba de acurrucarse con la colcha y antes de que callera fulminada por el sueño solo dijo – estúpido…Benson-


	3. Bar,Party,War,que mas puede ser?

**Buenas aquí el 3 capitulo…eso quiere decir que ya tengo el 5… bueno muchas cosas que decir agradezco sus Reviews en verdad…y tambien eh visto que mucha gente lee la historia tambien eso me alegra D: , bueno dejen su comentario quiero saber que piensan o si quieren dar una idea será bienvenida..**

**PD: estoy poniendo en mi perfil algo de mi informacion, si alguien tiene una duda o quiere saber quien carajo o loco escribe esto, pues todas las preguntas que quieran serán contestadas en mi perfil, las que sean aunque sean muy locas, tontas, irreverentes lo que sea.**

**Se me olvido el pasado capitulo ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES SOLO UNOS QUE INVENTE…**

**ENJOY C:**

Capitulo 3

Ya era viernes en la mañana y Freddie se encontraba en los casilleros acomodando sus libros, el y Sam no habían hablado de lo que paso esa noche de lunes en el pasillo, pero Freddie ya tenia mas o menos una idea de cómo vengarse.

-Hey Freddie- decía Carly felizmente abriendo su casillero

-Que onda Carly, lista para esta noche?- preguntaba a su amiga con tono animado

-Si, ya me mentalice, además Brad ira conmigo para que bueno tu sa- decía la castaña bajando la cabeza para que Freddie no la viera pero Freddie la interrumpió.

-esta bien Carly, ya paso- decía Freddie para intentar que su amiga se despreocupara, Carly alzo su cara para ver los ojos de Freddie, ella sonrio levemente y asintió con la cabeza _que le pasa _pensó Freddie en eso llegaba Sam

-Hey Carls- decía felizmente, - Hey ..idiota- decía Sam en tono de superioridad, Freddie solo rodo sus ojos y Carly le devolvió el saludo

-Están listos para hoy?- decía Sam intentando animar a sus amigos, Carly asintió con la cabeza y Freddie no le dijo nada, el sabia que si le respondía ella de contestaría "quien te pregunto", ya era una costumbre.

En lo Sam y Carly acomodaban libros y sacando comida, Freddie estaba esperando a Sam para sus 2 primeras clases

-Oye Carls, que onda cuando regresa Spencer- preguntaba la rubia

-ah, se supone que este domingo- afirmaba Carly un poco distraída – bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos después – decía Carly con prisa, cerro su casillero y se fue a su clase

-que le pasara?- pregunto Freddie viendo a Carly irse rápido, mientras ellos se encaminaban al salón de clases

- ni idea , porque estas preocupado?- decía Sam intentando molestar a Freddie, el solo rodo los ojos

-uno ya no se puede preocupar- decía Freddie tratando de defenderse, entonces llegaron a la aula y se sentaron en sus lugares como de costumbre, luego sonó la campana y el profesor ingreso y así empezó la clase

Había transcurrido una de las clases y la otra llevaba unos 10 minutos, Freddie de costumbre estaba poniendo atención a la clase cuando sintió que alguien le lanzo algo, volteo a ver que era y vio un papelito y supuso rápidamente que era Sam, se dispuso a agarrarlo y empezó a abrirlo lentamente para ver que era lo que quería Sam.

"estoy aburrida"

Freddie solamente hizo una mueca al leerlo y tambien se dispuso a agarrar una hoja de su cuaderno para iniciar nuevamente una conversación como la vez pasada

"pon atención"

"estas loco?, mejor te molesto c:"

"no empiezas Sam, oye adivina que…Jason ira a la inauguración del Bar de T-bo"

"y que quieres que haga te aplaudo?, además como supiste?

"no empiezas Sam, oye adivina que…Jason ira a la inauguración del Bar de T-bo"

"y que quieres que haga te aplaudo?, además como supiste que ira al bar?"

"o Sam, en los vestidores de hombre escuche eso, deberías de estar contenta"

"porque Benson sabes que me da igual -_-, además ni le hablo el sujeto"

"descuida el lo hará, digamos que escuche mucho"

"no me interesa Benson por cierto, quien toco tu puerta aquella noche"

Freddie al leer ese mensaje puso sus ojos como platos, ella lo hizo recordar esa noche, solo trago saliva y se dispuso a contestar su papelito pero recibió otro papelito de Sam antes de que el le pudiera contestar.

"espero que hayas aprendido la lección"

"ya te crees ganadora de esto?, apenas estoy calentando Puckette así que prepárate"

Sam abrió sus ojos, _porque persiste tanto _pensó Sam al leer el mensaje _si juega con mama, el perderá, nadie le gana a mama _pensaba Sam, en lo que le aventaba a Freddie su papelito

"Guerra quieres guerra tendrás"

"me encanta cuando te enojas"

"cállate, y ya me hartaste"

Sonó el timbre del colegio, la clase al parecer había terminado pero Freddie se apresuro en terminar de escribir en su papelito y se lo aventó a Sam, ella ya estaba saliendo del aula cuando el papelito le callo en el pelo sin darse cuenta, Freddie agarro sus cosas rápidamente para decirle a Sam lo del papelito pero ella ya se había metido a su siguiente clase, bueno el realmente no sabía donde se había metido, solo dio un leve suspiro y se fue a su 3era clase del día, En la ultima clase Carly y Sam estaban hablando o mejor dicho intentaban hablar, entonces Carly se da cuenta de algo raro en Sam

-Sam, creo que tienes..algo en el cabello- decía Carly tratando de ver que era.

- que es que es quítamelo- decía Sam un poco alarmada, pensando que podía haber sido chicle o algo malo

-tranquila es un papelito- decía Carly, al escuchar eso Sam solo susurro – estúpido Benson- entonces Carly lo empezó a desdoblar al ver esto, Sam intento arrebatárselo de las manos, lo cual lo consiguió.

-Oye- decía Carly viendo a su amiga un poco rara – que paso Sam que es?- decía Carly sospechando algo de su amiga, Sam ignoro lo que dijo su amiga y leyó el papelito rápidamente

"Me gustas Puckette"

_Estúpido Benson _pensó Sam.

-Y bien que decía- insistía la castaña

- No es nada Carly tranquila- decía Sam intentando no se descubierta

-Entonces me dejas leerlo- decía Carly presionando mas

-Enserio Carls no e- decía la rubia distraída, pero fue interrumpida porque Carly le arrebato el papel a Sam para intentar leerlo, la rubia solo abrió los ojos como platos al ver que su amiga había echo su cometido, Carly leyó el papelito y no paso ni medio segundo cuando Carly pregunto

-Quien es?- preguntaba Carly entre enojada y feliz.

-que eres policía- decía la rubia tras tantas presiones de su amiga.

-Sabes quien es?- decía Carly entusiasmada con un coctel de sentimientos.

-Carly yo que se quien pueda ser- decía la rubia intentándose quitar a Carly de enzima

-de acuerdo- decía la castaña nada convencida de Sam pero se lo dejo pasar por este día, al fin y al cabo tenia que ser un chico.

Eran pasado las 9:30 de la noche, las chicas se estaban arreglando para salir en la noche, como siempre Carly no se decidía por nada y era muy complicada en ese aspecto, a Sam no le gustaba mucho vestirse y arreglarse así que prácticamente lo hizo rápido y sin mucho esfuerzo, paso otra media hora y alguien toco a la puerta del departamento de los Shays

-Sam puedes abrir?- decía Carly desde su habitación un poco ocupada

-Ya voy- decía Sam sacando su cara del refrigerador, avanzo unos metros hacía la puerta y la abrió para ver a Freddie ahí parado, se quedaron 2 segundos viendo y Sam le cerro la puerta en la cara.

-HEY- se escucho un grito desde afuera del departamento de Freddie, Sam solo soltó una risa.

-ya, ya no llores Benson , creí que era un vagabundo- decía Sam intentando hacer enojar a Freddie, el solo rodo sus ojos por el comentario de la rubia.

-y Carly?- pregunto Freddie al no ver a su amiga

-ya sabes como es esto no se porque preguntas- contestaba Sam, ella tenia razón en algo Carly era muy especial para estas cosas,

-Cierto- contesto Freddie a su amiga, mientras que iba al sofá a sentarse.

-y tu loca madre?- preguntaba Sam sentándose alado mío

-sigue con mi papa-contesto Freddie secamente, se veía que el no quería hablar de eso, y lo entendió Sam perfectamente, hubo un silencio medio incomodo de 1 minuto

-Sam- decía Freddie viéndola directamente a los ojos

-que quieres Benson- contestaba Sam evitando la mirada de Freddie

- luces he..r..mo..sa- decía Freddie trabándose un poco al hablar, al decir eso volteo su cara al otro lado, Sam escucho atentamente eso y no pudo sonrojarse un poco y dar una sonrisa.

-enserio lo crees?- decía Sam un poco incrédula volteando a ver a Freddie.

- completamente…es..tas..herm- intentaba terminar Freddie la frase cuando vio a Carly bajar por las escaleras, que tambien se veía muy bien, ella saludo a Freddie, pero extrañamente de beso en mejilla y abrazo.

-ehm, a ..que vino eso?- preguntaba Freddie un poco extrañado por eso, y el no era el único sino tambien Sam abrió mucho los ojos al ver esta acción.

-Pues, te salude no?, somos amigos, pero bueno vámonos ya, que ya casi son las 10- decía Carly intentando cambiar de tema _tonta tonta tonta _se decía repetidamente Carly en su cabeza, Sam y Freddie se voltearon a ver con un poco de rareza por lo que había pasado hace medio minuto, Freddie solo alzo los hombros al no saber que pasaba; ya habían dejado el edificio y se fueron caminando al Bar de T-bo, al llegar notaron grandes luces y se veía en buen ambiente, T-bo los observo y los metió para no hacer cola, y finalmente los ubico en una mesa y con 2 meseros pendientes de ellos.

-Esto se ve bien¡- decía Sam muy contenta

De la nada Carly empieza a buscar en su bolsa su celular, tenia una mensaje ella lo lee y sonríe, entonces se para de su lugar y va rumbo a la salida pero antes le avisaba a Sam que iría por Brad que estaba en la fila esperando, al irse Freddie aprovecho el momento para hablar con Sam.

-Sam , que fue eso de Carly?- pregunto Freddie a su amiga.

-sinceramente Benson, no se y no quisiera saber- decía Sam sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

Carly venia de regreso y un mesero se les acerco y bueno ellos ordenaron o mejor dicho lo que iban a tomar, para que así empezara la fiesta

-Te reto Puckette- decía Freddie a su amiga que al parecer se le veía muy entusiasmada

-a que- decía Sam con seguridad al reto de Freddie.

- que tomo mas shots de tequila que tu- decía Freddie con una sonrisa, Carly tenia su pareja y ellos estaban felizmente hablando aunque Carly volteaba a ver sucesivamente a sus amigos, pero bueno Sam y el tenían de divertirse de una manera.

-Reto aceptado Benson- decía la rubia con picardía.

Eran alrededor de las 11 y bueno Carly seguía hablando con su amigo de la infancia de que había pasado de interesante en su ida este tiempo, en donde estudiaba en lo que tomaban muy poco, la verdad solo trataban de conversar un poco, pero bueno por el otro lado estaba Sam y Freddie que iban por el octavo shot de cada quien y pues bueno ya estaba un poco mal

-VENGA BENSON- decía Sam muy animada por la música y el ambiente, mientras que Freddie tomaba su octavo shot para ponerse a la par con la rubia

-ahí esta Sam¡- decía Freddie animado, los dos ya estaban "alegres" se podría decir, y Carly notaba esto se volteo a ver a sus amigos que habían pedido una tanda de 3 shots mas

-hey, tranquilos- decía Carly a sus amigos

-Buu, no nos arruines la competencia – decía Sam animada y abrazando a Carly

- hey que compiten- decía Brad intentando relacionarse con Freddie y Sam que los había visto solamente tomar y no habían cruzado ni una palabra.

- Haber a los cuantos shots Puckette se declara perdedora- decía Freddie divertidamente

- ni lo creas Benson- decía Sam en forma de reto, Carly solo puso sus ojos en blanco al ver como sus amigos peleaban y se retaban por todo.

-siempre se retan por todo- decía Carly en el oído de Brad, el solo sonrió al escuchar eso.

-se escucha divertido- insinuó Brad a Carly y ella solo le dio una sonrisa.

Se la estaban pasando muy bien realmente y bueno siguieron con sus cosas, el mesero había llegado con sus 6 shots que pidieron pero con una bebida llamado "coctel de amor"

-y esto?- decía Sam al ver la bebida.

-se la invitaron- decía el mesero mientras que indicaba con su dedo a un chico alto con el pelo un poco rubio que estaba viendo su mesa.

-Jason?- decía Sam un poco extrañada, al ver esta acción Carly empezó a molestar a Sam por lo que había ocurrido

-ya vez Sam- decía Carly alegremente

- Carls sabes que no me importa, pero si se trata de una bebi- decía Sam pero fue interrumpida por Freddie

-ahora te lanzaras a sus brazos Puckette- decía Freddie tratando de hacer a enojar a su amiga

-oh Benson, tan lindo y tan idiota- decía Sam en lo que bebía su "coctel de amor"

Carly la volteo a ver un poco raro por lo que dijo, Freddie solo se quedo con la boca medio abierta al escuchar el comentario de Sam.

-haha- decía Sam al ver la expresión de su amigo, -eres tan fácil de engañar- decía Sam con una sonrisa y Carly se tranquilizo al saber que solo era una broma, Brad tambien río por dicha broma de ella, mientras que Freddie la vio con una mirada fulminadora.

-estas lista para perder Puckette- decía Freddie en lo que agarraba uno de los shots.

-Estoy lista para ganar Benson – decía Sam dejando en la mesa su coctel y agarrando uno de los shots de la mesa -1…2…3- decían Sam y Fredie al mismo tiempo en lo que se tomaban los shots.

Y la fiesta seguía, eran las 12 y bueno Freddie y Sam iban en el Shot 13 y los 2 bueno ya estaba resintiendo el alcohol, pero aun así seguían algo bien.

-Riindete Bensoonio- decía Sam alegremente viendo a Freddie

-Nunca rubia¡- decía Freddie, que se empezó a reír por lo que había dicho, Sam frunció el seño pero poco a poco tambien empezó a reir junto a Freddie, Carly solo los estaba checando, al escuchar a sus amigos reír ella solo negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa por la actitud sus amigos.

- Tus amigos son divertidos – decía Brad alegremente dándole un sorbo a su bebida,

-ya ni me digas, tan siquiera no se están matando- decía Carly con una sonrisa dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Brad vio directamente a Carly a los ojos muy profundamente, - tengo algo- decía Carly al ver que Brad no la dejaba de ver.

- es solo que – decía Brad en lo que se acercaba al oído de Carly – eres hermosa- decía Brad para concluir su oración, al escuchar eso Carly dio un leve sonrojo, volteo rápido para ver a sus amigos pero en especial a Freddie, al parecer el y Sam estaban muy ocupados riéndose de nada y divirtiéndose, ella suspiro y regreso para verlo _porque eso tiene que ser así.._ pensaba Carly, al ver a Brad el solo se acerco lentamente a ella, solo para que sus labios rozaran un poco pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llego a la mesa.

-Que onda- llegaba un chico muy animado a la mesa, todos abrieron los ojos al ver quien era, excepto Brad porque no lo conocía.

-Jason?- decía Sam y Freddie al mismo tiempo al ver que el llegaba a hablarle a Sam.

-Como estas, te gusto lo que te pedí- decía el casi rubio

- ehm, si muchas gracias- decía Sam con una ligera sonrisa, Freddie puso atención en lo que pasaba y sin saber que hacer o pensar dijo lo primero que se le vino en la cabeza.

- ya bésalo¡- exclamaba en burla para molestar a Sam , ella lo fulmino con la mirada al ver eso y solamente le contesto- deja de ponerte celoso Benson- al escuchar eso Freddie solo río un poco para disimular eso, Jason solo vio un poco estupefacto por lo que vio pero no hizo caso de eso

- los vengo a invitar a una fiesta a unas 3 cuadras de aquí, que dicen?- decía Jason sin dejar de ver a Sam

- lo vamos a pensar- decía Sam, pero Carly rectifico – si iremos- contestaba la castaña ignorando lo que dijo Sam

-Bueno nos vemos en 20 minutos afuera- decía Jason sonriendo y alejándose de la mesa de ellos, Carly volteo a ver a Sam con tono picaro y solamente dijo – te lo dije- con una sonrisa, Sam solo puso sus ojos en blanco al escuchar lo que dijo Carly.

-Eso quiere decir que gane- decía Freddie intentando de romper un poco el hielo por el paso de Jason a la mesa.

- NUNCA FREDDOSO- decía Sam agarrando uno de los 2 últimos shots que quedaban en la mesa.

-así me gusta Puckette- agarrando el ultimo shot de la mesa – estas lista puckette?- decía Freddie

- ADELANTE BENSON- decía Sam aceptando su reto- 1…2…3- los 2 decían al mismo tiempo, pero antes de tomarse el shot Freddie, tomo una de las manos de Sam entrelazando los dedos de ellos 2, al sentir eso Sam abrió mucho los ojos y le escupió todo a Freddie en la cara, el cual el no se esperaba eso de ella, Carly solo noto lo que hizo Sam a Freddie, Brad se río al verlo.

-Hey- decía Freddie al sentirse empapado

- BENSON- decía Sam con furia – TRAMPOSO- decía Sam apretando los dientes porque supuso que perdió.

- no se de que me hablas Sam- decía Freddie con una ligera sonrisa – pero creo que has perdido- decía Freddie muy orgulloso por su supuesta victoria, Carly estaba empezado a apenarse por sus amigos, así que pidió la cuenta junto con Brad.

-veamos Puckette, tu sabes que en nuestros retos, el que pierde le debe pagar algo al ganador- decía Freddie muy orgulloso por su victoria.

- Sabes que me hiciste TRAMPA- resaltaba Sam la ultima palabra.

- Guerra es guerra- decía Freddie viendo directamente a los ojos de Sam, ella solo trago saliva, pero fueron interrumpidos porque Carly estaba empezando a hacer cuentas para pedirle dinero a sus amigos, pero llego T-bo.

-como se la están pasando- preguntaba T-bo con cara de agitado por estar de arriba abajo, todos respondieron muy bien a la pregunta de T-bo el solo sonrío, y vio la cuenta – Hey ustedes no deberían de pagar – decía T-bo dándoles una sonrisa

- Porque – le pregunto Brad

-Son mis pequeñines de licuados, aunque ya estén grandes- decía T-bo con una sonrisa al ver a los conductores de Icarly, - bueno ya, váyanse antes de que me deprima- decía T-bo, ellos asintieron y rieron un poco por el comentario de T-bo, y así salieron del bar para encontrarse a Jason en la salida

- Entonces vamos?- decía Jason refiriéndose al grupo, ellos asintieron

-VAMOS- decía Sam animada, Jason le dio una sonrisa por verla animada, y bueno sin perder mas tiempo se fueron caminando a la fiesta ya eran como las 12:30 en ese momento y bueno como siempre en casi todo el camino Freddie y Sam se molestaban un poco, Jason y Brad solo reían y Carly los detenía aunque sea por unos instantes.

Al llegar a la fiesta estaba un poco llena, fueron a servirse en una barra y fueron por unas sillas para que los 5 pudieran platicar y así estuvieron unos 20 minutos, hasta que Freddie se para para volverse a servir en la barra y Sam fue directo al baño así que decidieron que se acompañarían, Carly vio rara esta acción y Jason lo dejo pasar ya que estaba hablando de deportes con Brad.

-Perdiste- decía Freddie intentando molestar a Sam

- Supéralo Benson , además me hiciste trampa- decía Sam indignada.

- De que me hablas Sam?- decía Freddie intentado hacerla confundir, ella lo detuvo.

- porque agarraste mi mano entonces Benson?, te gusto, quieres besarme o que?- decía Sam con un tono seductor y una sonrisa maliciosa, Freddie se quedo sin habla viéndola, _no otra vez_ pensó Freddie

-No caeré en tu juego Puckette- decía Freddie intentando avanzar.

- Eso pensé- decía Sam con sonrisa de victoria – cobarde- decía Sam diciéndoselo en la oreja, en lo que ella se iba saltando al baño, el en cambio al escuchar eso, le dio un poco de coraje por el provoca miento de su amiga, Freddie paso rápido donde daban las bebidas y, espero cuando saliera del baño, no paso ni 15 segundos y ella estaba saliendo de este ultimo y se fueron caminando lentamente de regreso.

-te traje algo – decía Freddie dándole un vaso a su amiga

-gracias tontonio- decía Sam alegremente, pero no le duro mucho, Freddie la agarro del brazo para que ella lo volteara a ver.

- pasa algo?- decía Sam al ver la acción de Freddie

-Bueno la ve- empezaba a hablar Freddie pero Sam lo corto rápidamente

-Cobarde- decía Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer ella noto que eso no le gustaba a Freddie, el la vio directamente a sus ojos, en verdad estaba enojado, pero se calmo y empezó a actuar.

- ya se que me vas a pagar- decía Freddie dándole un sorbo a su vaso.

- pagar de que?,- decía Sam haciéndose la que no sabia nada.

-quien perdió en los shots- decía Freddie sonriendo, mientras que ella puso sus ojos en blanco

-que quieres Benson- decía Sam bajando la mirada en forma de derrota, Freddie sonrío – cierra tus ojos..2 minutos- decía Freddie viendo directo a Sam, ella no entendió que quería Freddie pero cerro sus ojos.

-que fácil apuesta- decía Sam sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados,

-sí…- decía Freddie, la vio con mucha atención..dejo su vaso en el paso y así empezó, una parte de su pelo rubio le tapaba la cara el recogió su pelo y se lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, ella al sentir esto retrocedió un poco su cabeza _o no _pensaba Sam, Freddie tomo sus dos manos y las acomodo cerca de los pómulos de Sam, ella se sonrojaba mas cada segundo que pasaba, esos 2 minutos parecían años, Sam trago saliva, mientras que Freddie se acerco a una de su oreja – no…dejo..de..pensar..en..ti..Sam- decía Freddie lentamente , Sam sentía su aroma, su aliento pasar por ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate, ella no sabia que hacer _maldito alcohol_ pensaba Sam maldiciendo a la bebida como si hubiera sido la culpable de la situación , Freddie acerco su boca a los cachetes de Sam , dándole unos besitos, ella estaba preparada para lo que fuera, ya no sabia que pensar, su respiración se empezaba a acelerar por dicho acto, estaba perdida en su aroma en el momento que estaba pasando, Freddie seguía besándole los cachetes y estaba pasando por su cuello, Sam levanto un poco su cabeza, ya no estaba pensando, pero ya no le importaba nada.

Brad se levanto de su asiento para volverse a servir y de paso apresuraba a los amigos de Carly, al ir caminando noto que era lo que estaba pasando entre ellos y se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos, lo único que podía hacer era regresar, pero el no iba a comentar nada, sabia que seria incomodo, pero bueno Freddie abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que se estaba pasando un poco, así que le quito las manos de sus pómulos para darle un abrazo, – puedes abrir tus ojos- decía Freddie, Sam se quedo atónita al ver lo que Freddie había echo, el se separo de ella y solamente le dijo – 2 -1 – en forma de marcador, Sam lo vio con mala cara y una de esas miradas que solo las Puckette podían realizar, se fue regreso a paso rápido con los chicos pateando el vaso de Freddie, el se le quedo viendo extrañado por lo que había echo.

-Hey, te enojaste- preguntaba Freddie en tono de medio grito, ya que Sam se había alejado un poco, Sam se detuvo al escucharlo y se volteo con mucha ira.

- Venganza, Mama ganara- decía Sam con mucha rabia en lo que se regresaba con los demás a paso veloz, Freddie hizo una mueca de desaprobación al ver eso, y después vio su vaso muerto, solo dio un ligero suspiro y regreso a la barra de bebidas indignado.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Freddie había regresado con sus amigos con 2 bebidas y seguía tomando sabia que si paraba terminaría mal, de todas maneras ya le daba igual, eso era lo de menos cuando llego cada una de las chicas hablaba con Jason y con Brad, y bueno se quedo solo ni para poder integrarse a una platica le parecería algo pues incomodo, así que el seguía con lo suyo,y bueno en su contrario Sam y Jason estaban hablando de la escuela cosas sin importancia mientras que Carly y Bred se habían un puesto cariñosos y se decían cosas lindas.

-te tardaste mucho- decía Carly con una sonrisa viéndome un poco solo a Freddie, Brad solo volteo a verme y guiño un ojo _eso fue raro _pensó Freddie no la había entendido, el volteo a ver a Sam y ella desvio la mirada ingnorandolo completamente.

- no te preocupes – decía Freddie ya mareado por el alcohol que tenia cargando en la sangre, Carly agarro mi brazo y lo alzo.

-vamos diviértete- decía mi amiga tratando de que no me quedara solo, Freddie solo sonreía, mientras Sam intento ignorar eso _en verdad estará enojada_ se quede pensando Freddie

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y decidieron irse de la fiesta y regresar a los departamentos, eran alrededor de la 2:00 am y bueno Freddie, Brad y Carly subieron primero, Carly quería que Sam y Jason se quedaron un poco solos antes de acabar la noche,y bueno llegaron al corredor del departamento de Carly y Freddie para despedirse, Brad le dio un ligero beso a Carly que con trabajo lo acepto, era raro ya que según esto a Carly le fascinaba el chico, y bueno se fue lentamente viendo a Carly con una sonrisa, después Carly y Freddie se quedaron platicando ahí afuera.

-Que tal la noche eh- decía Carly con una sonrisa

-no me quejo- contestaba Freddie con una sonrisa y tratando de abrir los ojos – por cierto no te veo tan contenta con Brad- decía Freddie al ver a su amiga, ella solo dio un suspiro.

-No se porque, no se que pasa- decía Carly bajando un poco la cabeza, Freddie solo le agarro el brazo y lo levantaba, Carly volteo a verlo extrañado.

-diviértete- decía Freddie sonriendo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa a Freddie

- y Sam?- preguntaba Freddie al no ver a su amiga – porque nos apresuraste al subir- preguntaba Freddie algo extrañado.

- Vamos no es obvio?, el chico en verdad quiere intentar algo con Sam- decía Carly con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

- recuerda lo que te dijo Sam- decía Freddie al ver lo que intentaba su amiga

- oye Freddie- pregunto la castaña ignorando lo que platicábamos agachando un poco su cabeza

- dime que paso Carly- decía Freddie en tono preocupado al ver a su amiga así.

- ver- empezaba a hablar Carly cuando fue interrumpida por la llegada de la rubia.

-interrumpía algo?- preguntaba Sam un poco desconcertada.

- No, no –decía Carly alzando la cabeza de nuevo – y dime que tal- decía Carly tratando de molestar a Sam.

-Luego te cuento- decía Sam viéndome de reojo, _que ocultara _pensaba Freddie.

No paso nada mas, Freddie se despidió de ellos nuevamente Carly le dio un beso y abrazo a Freddie, el no entendía porque ella lo saludaba y despedía de esa manera, pero ya le estaba dando igual, y bueno Sam no le dijo nada, a Carly no se le hizo nada raro eso, Sam estaba acostumbrada a despedirse de formas grosera de Freddie y así cada quien se metió en su departamento correspondiente.

Freddie entro a su cuarto rápidamente el no se sentía bien y solamente azoto en su cama con su celular en la mano, mientras que Sam y Carly entraron al departamento de esta ultima un poco cansada Carly fue a sentarse al sillón mientras que Sam pasaba por el refrigerador para sacar un poco de jamón.

-Y?- decía Carly alzando un poco la voz para que su amiga la escuchara

-que cosa?- decía Sam cerrando el refrigerador con varias tiras de jamón en la mano.

- o vamos de que hablaste con Jason- decía la castaña con mucha curiosidad – vi que al final de la noche empezaron a hablar mas- decía Carly con una sonrisa

- no me dijo nada interesante y me invito a salir- decía Sam sentándose alado de Carly, ella al escuchar su cara pinto una gran sonrisa por escuchar eso.

-Sam que bueno¡- decía Carly muy feliz

-pero le dije, que no sabía- decía Sam cortándole la sonrisa a su amiga

-porque hiciste eso?, el es un gran chico¡- decía Carly intentando emparejar a Sam de nuevo.

-Carly, con calma todo, además me inten-decía Sam pero se quedo callada un poco – inten que?- decía Carly viéndola asombrada _mejor no le digo..sino bueno conozco como se pondrá_ pensó Sam –intento comprarme con alcohol- decía Sam un poco nerviosa, Carly pensó que era una muy mala excusa pero antes de que le preguntara mas sobre el Sam la interrumpió.

- Y tu que tal Brad- decía Sam sonriendo

- pues, me gusta y mucho pero no se Sam algo me pasa- se ponía sincera la castaña

-porque que ocurre?- decía Sam viendo a su amiga con extrañeza

-No se, no se bien lo que me ocurre- decía la castaña sin comprender como se sentía, Sam solo puso una mueca de preocupación al ver a su amiga en ese estado – pero no es algo que me quite el sueño- decía Carly con una sonrisa, y Sam se la devolvió de la misma manera.

-volverás a salir con el?- preguntaba Sam a su amiga un poca distraída

-Claro que lo hare- decía Carly como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, Sam dio una ligera sonrisa – lo bese- decía Carly con algo de alegría

- y que tal?- preguntaba Sam en lo que se devoraba su jamón, al parecer ella no ponía mucha atención a la platica.

- Pues no se, no sentí eso que..bueno tu..sabes- decía Carly poniéndose nerviosa, Sam solo rodo los ojos – eso no existe- decía Sam comiendo su ultimo trozo de jamón que le quedaba.

-estas diciendo que no existe, como lo digo, la "chispa" al besar a alguien- decía Carlo con los ojos muy abiertos viendo a su amiga, Sam se limito a contestar y solo dio un ligero bostezo.

-claro evita lo que digo, espera ya has sent- decía Carly pero nuevamente Sam la interrumpía para darle paso a una pregunta.

-Carls, porque estas tan raro con el idiota- preguntaba Sam volteando a ver a Carly con algo de seriedad.

-a..ah..ah que te refieres Sam- decía Carly con muchos nervios, olvidando lo que le iba a preguntar a Sam hace unos momentos

-Vamos Carls, no estoy ciega jamás lo besaste para saludarlo y despedirlo- decía Sam sin dejar a ver a Carly, pero ella solo desviaba su mirada.

- No se de que me hablas Sam, es solamente mas aprecio hacia el- decía Carly tratando de inventar una excusa, aunque la verdad Carly no sabía porque lo hacia pero quería ignorar eso, solo tenia en alguien en quien se podía concentrar y ese era Brad.

La castaña contra ataco a su amiga con la pregunta que había tenido pendiente hace unos 3 minutos

-Así.. Sam- decía Carly viendo a Sam a los ojos – que?- contesto la rubia sin mucho animo – antes de que me interrumpieras, contéstame has sentido esa chispa?- decía Carly con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sam puso sus ojos muy abiertos al escuchar la pregunta de Carly.

-de que me hablas Carly- decía la rubia cambiando su cara de asombro a fruncir el seño – ya te dije que no existe eso Carls- decía Sam tratando de creer lo que había dicho, Carly solo puso sus ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza, después dio un ligero bostezo.

-Me voy a dormir- decía la castaña a su amiga, Sam asintió con la cabeza y solo dijo – yo tambien- y así paso, 20 minutos las 2 se acostaron Carly en su cama y Sam en el sofá cama de los shays, Carly dormía como piedra pero Sam, antes de caer dormida solo dio un ligero suspiro, _estúpido Benson , lo que me hizo…vera que nadie juega con mama _pensaba Sam , hasta que por fin callo rendida.

Era sábado por la noche, realmente era muy tarde como la 1 de la mañana, realmente no había pasado nada interesante todo el día, los papas de Freddie llegaron como a las 12 pm, asi que paso el tiempo con ellos, pero se fueron de nuevo, solo se quedaron unas 8 horas, estaban disfrutando saliendo de viajes y conociendo el mundo, mientras Freddie se empezaba a "responsabilizar mas", bueno eso decía su mama, como sea el se volvía a quedar solo en casa hasta nuevo aviso, mientras que Carly limpiaba un poco su departamento ya que su hermano regresaba el domingo de su gira, y Sam lo mismo de siempre, solo que esta vez fue a su casa por algo de ropa, ya que se volvería a quedar con Carly y bueno eso prácticamente paso el sábado.

-Uff, hace mucho calor- decía en voz baja Sam y quitándose la colcha de enzima, extrañamente estaba haciendo mucho calor, -se le olvido encender el aire acondicionado- volvía a decir Sam en lo que se encaminaba para servirse un poco de agua.

Se sentó en uno de la mas sillas y empezó a tomarse su agua al acabar se quedo un poco pensativa, "_me siento muy rara, porque me siento de esta manera"_ pensaba Sam "_tal vez estoy enferma"_ seguía pensando Sam, después abrió sus ojos como platos y se paro rápidamente de la silla a agarrar su celular que se encontraba en la mesa, empezó a teclear rápidamente.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Tonto estas despierto? …

FIN CAPITULO 3

**YA QUE LO LEISTE NO TE CUESTA NADA PONER UN REVIEW …ORALE NO TE HAGAS WEI xD..mofa..si en verdad les gusto el capitulo opinen que les gusto o que no, o que quisieran ver o.o …**


	4. Se intensifica la guerra

CAPITULO 4

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Tonto estas despierto? …

Freddie seguía dormía tranquilamente después de la agitada noche que tuvo el viernes, sintió una vibración debajo de su almohada, reacciono lento y sin abrir los ojos trato de buscar su celular, al encontrarlo abrió lentamente sus ojos, al descubrir que era un mensaje de Sam – no puede ser..- decía Freddie cansado, pero no perdió mucho tiempo en leer el mensaje, terminando de leerlo tecleo rápidamente para contestarle, al terminar volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Claro, dime porque tendría que estar dormido a las 2 am

Sam que se encontraba sentada en el sofá de los Shays leyó el mensaje de Freddie entendiendo el sarcasmo de parte de el –idiota- decía Sam, pero sin darle importancia le contesto rápido.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Idiota..es que no me siento muy bien Benson.

Freddie sintió una vibración en su mano, sabia que se trataba de Sam, que no se había tardado nada en contestarle, Freddie empezó a leer el mensaje y se sento en su cama un poco adormilado todavía pero le contesto lo mas rápido que podía.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Estas bien? , te peleaste con tu mama o que paso Sam?

Sam seguía sentada y se dio cuenta que Freddie había contestado rápido, ella al leer lo que le escribió, se levanto del sofá cama y empezó a contestarle a Freddie en lo que se encaminaba hacia la salida del departamento.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Sal al corredor.

Freddie seguía sentado en su cama, el no entendía porque Sam le había enviado un mensaje se supone que ella estaba enojada con el _"no entiendo a las mujeres" _pensó Freddie, en lo que seguía pensando porque el mensaje, su celular de nueva cuenta empezó a vibrar e inmediatamente abrió el mensaje y lo leyó, abrio los ojos extrañado por eso y se levanto de su cama para ir directamente a la salida, pero llegando a la sala se detuvo de golpe y le contesto

De: Benson

Para: Sam

No es una broma tuya verdad Sam?

Sam se encontraba sentada en el corredor apoyando su espalda con una de las paredes del corredor, sintió la vibración e su celular y empezó a leer el mensaje, ella hizo una mueca al leerlo y le respondió a Freddie rápidamente.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Claro..es una broma..

Freddie que se encontraba sentado en su sillón, agarro su celular y empezó a leer el mensaje – sarcasmo- dijo Freddie en voz baja, se puso de pie y fue directo a la salida de su departamento, al salir de ahí vio a Sam sentada en el corredor, los 2 cruzaron la mirada y Freddie se limito a decir – Hey hey-

-Idiota..- decía Sam dejándolo de mirar y poniendo su mirada al frente, Freddie dio una sonrisa leve por el comportamiento de la rubia, así que sentó en la otra pared del corredor, para que quedaran frente a frente.

- y bien que sucede Sam- decía Freddie con curiosidad

-no me pasa nada, solo estaba aburrida y hace mucho calor- decía Sam dándole la mirada de nuevo a Freddie, que no entendía porque lo habían despertado.

-Yo creo que te pasa algo- decía Freddie seguro de si mismo.

- en serio?, ni sabes que estoy pensando- decía Sam en tono antipático

- Bueno tal vez no se en que estas pensando, pero por lo menos se que algo te sucede- decía Freddie con seguridad, Sam solo dio una leve sonrisa.

-Entonces estas diciendo que me conoces- decía Sam tan bien muy seria

-Si te conozco- decía Freddie con una sonrisa – Samantha Puckette no es la que dice que se siente mal- decía Freddie sonriendo un poco

-No me digas Samantha tonto- decía Sam aventándole su celular a Freddie

- Hey- decía Freddie tras el golpe recibido por el celular – nunca me negaste que no te conozco- decía Freddie con una sonrisa

-Después de muchos años de estarte soportarte algo tenias que saber- decía Sam con una sonrisa, mientras que Freddie tambien daba una leve sonrisa

-Bobo- decía la rubia, Freddie solo sonreía y negaba con la cabeza

- Entonces dime que es lo que te ocurre Sam- decía Freddie esperando a que Sam le dijera porque se sentía así.

- Ya te lo dije, solo no se no podía dormir- decía Sam intentando convencer a Freddie

- Vamos, no te creo- decía Freddie viendo a Sam directamente a los ojos

"_cada ves es mas difícil mentirle al bobo"_ pensó Sam, bajo un poco la cabeza y dio un leve suspiro y la volvió a levantar.

-Solo quería platicar Benson no es para tanto- argumento Sam un poco mas segura, Freddie no se lo creyó del todo pero no obligaría a la rubia a que le dijera y no la culpaba el tambien tenia uno que otro secreto guardado.

- Bueno yo tambien quería hablar de una o dos cosas- decía Freddie impresionando a Sam al escuchar lo que Freddie decía

- Como de que?- preguntaba Sam con algo de intriga

-Bueno en primero, sabes que le pasa últimamente a Carly?- decía Freddie alzando una de sus cejas.

-Ni idea- decía Sam rodando los ojos, - hey porque fue eso- decía Freddie al ver el gesto de su amiga

-Por nada Benson, te gusta o algo así?- decía Sam en tono picaron

-Ya e había dicho que no, eso paso hace tiempo- argumentaba Freddie seguro de lo que decía

-Esta bien, te creo te creo- decía Sam con una leve sonrisa

-Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo- decía Freddie con un tono de preocupación

- Porque lo dices Benson?- decía Sam algo incrédula

-Bueno tu sabes el vier- decía Freddie en lo que fue interrumpido por Sam – oh ya ya, déjalo pasar Benson- decía Sam intentando no recordar esa escena.

-oh de acuerdo- decía Freddie algo incomodo por lo que paso.

-Guerra es guerra- decía Sam viéndolo con reto.

-he he- decía Freddie con un tono nervioso, pero se incorporo rápidamente.

-y Sam?- preguntaba Freddie

-Dimee- decía la rubia con un ligero bostezo

- Que paso con…tu sabes…Jason- decía Freddie con lentitud, al escuchar eso Sam abrio un poco los ojos a lo que Freddie se extraño.

-y bien que paso¡?- se preguntaba mas Freddie al ver la reacción de su amiga, ella no le respondió y el hizo una mueca en desaprobación, se miraron a los ojos unos 2 minutos, hasta que Sam rompió el hielo.

-Celos?- decía la rubia empezando a molestar a Freddie, el solamente negó con la cabeza. – en verdad quieres saber?, la verdad no fue nada Benson- decía la rubia viendo a su amigo interesado por saber que paso

-si tu en verdad me lo quieres decir- decía Freddie un poco triste.

-Ya no sufras Benson, mira- decía Sam empezando a hablar y Freddie se le acerco un poco para escuchar bien.

**FLASHBACK**

-Bueno creo que ya te tienes que subir- decía Jason con una sonrisa que muchas chicas no resistirían, pero a Sam no le importaba mucho

-Sip y gracias por tu sabes, el coctel y la fiesta y acompañarnos- decía la rubia con una sonrisa.

- no te preocupes, es lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer por ti- decía Jason coqueteando, Sam noto esto y solamente ya quería subir para no hacer esto algo incomodo.

- bueno creo que mejor me subo- decía la rubia con algo de prisa, entonces a la hora de despedirse Jason se fue agachando lentamente y Sam sabía cual era su objetivo de el, entonces retrocedió un poco antes de que el cumpliera su acto.

-a donde vas?- decía Sam frunciendo el seño.

- haha, lo siento- decía Jason con una sonrisa _vaya que chica, esto será todo un reto _ pensó Jason –entonces es un adiós- rectificaba Jason y Sam solo asintió, ella estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando Jason la detuvo con un grito.

-SAM- decía Jason, al escuchar eso Sam volteo a ver el chico – Saldrías conmigo?- preguntaba Jason con una sonrisa en el rostro, Sam solo dio una leve sonrisa – Tal vez – decía Sam en lo que subía las escaleras.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-y eso fue lo que paso- decía Sam no muy contenta por lo que estaba contando, a ella no le gustaba contar esas cosas y Freddie lo sabia, pero eso no impidió para que el abriera los ojos como platos, se quedo atónito al escuchar lo que Sam le había contado.

-Pues..no se- contestaba Freddie sin pensar lo que decía

-Como que no sabes, no sabes que idiota?- decía Sam esperando otra respuesta de Freddie.

-Si no se, no se que decirte, el es un gran sujeto, yo creo- decía Freddie desviando un poco la mirada y sonriendo un poco, Sam solo hizo una mueca al ver la reacción de el por tal situación.

-porque no aceptaste salir con el- decía Freddie volteando a ver Sam nuevamente, Sam abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

- bueno este..ahí que hacerse la difícil- decía Sam sacándose el comentario de la manga, algo que Freddie no le creyó mucho.

-Segura Sam?- insistía Freddie, esperando que su amiga le respondiera algo mas.

- No lo se Benson, y no quiero pensar en eso- decía Sam algo desesperada al ver la insistencia de su amigo.

-Sam..- decía Freddie tratando de ponerle presión a su amiga, Sam estaba apunto de explotar pero se calmo, y tuvo una gran idea.

-Esta bien, esta bien¡- decía Sam como si estuviera resignada, - te diré la verdad- decía Sam bajando la mirada.

- entonces?- preguntaba Freddie con mucha curiosidad.

-No quiero..-decía Sam agachando su cabeza, al ver esto Freddie se acerco a ella para ver si se encontraba bien

-por favor- decía Freddie esperando que su amiga le dijera la verdad, ella levanto su cara y lo vio fijamente a los ojos sin despegarse de el ni un segundo.

-p..por…por ti- decía la rubia tartamudeando sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de el, Freddie al escuchar eso, se quedo perplejo, no le dio tiempo se pensar y se dejo llevar por esos ojos azules que lo tenían idiotizado.

-Freddie…yo- decía Sam lentamente en lo que se acercaba a Freddie despacio, ella cerro sus ojos, y el seguía sin poder moverse al ver que Sam los había cerrado el hizo la misma acción, Sam se acercaba mas y mas a el, Freddie seguía esperando la conclusión del mágico momento que estaban pasando y sintió los labios de Sam… pero en su.. frente? –quiero mi celular- decía Sam concluyendo la oración y arrebatándole su celular a Freddie de la mano, el se quedo sin habla y abrio sus ojos rápidamente, ella se levanto de donde estaba sentado y abrió la puerta del departamento de Carly, Freddie la volteo a ver rápidamente y cruzaron mirada de nueva cuenta.

-Buenas noches…Freddie- decía Sam sonriendo y cerrando la puerta, al ver esto Freddie bajo su cara y empezó a ver el piso – guerra…no sentirse bien- decía Freddie en voz baja, pero sabia que no podía perder con Sam _"no me rendiré" _pensó Freddie en ese momento, se puso de pie y lentamente regreso a su departamento, mientras que Sam vio todo por la mirilla, al ver que Freddie entro a su departamento Sam despego su ojo y se fue al sofá cama a intentar dormir.

- uno de los dos, tiene que perder- decía Sam en voz baja, después cayo rendida sin mas esfuerzo.

Mientras que Freddie llego a su cama, pero el no pudo dormir _"2-2"_ pensó Freddie en ese momento, su cabeza no lo dejaba descansar, solo le pasaba el momento que había tenido y el pasado tambien, estaba seriamente en perder la guerra.. _"Vamos Benson, no me puedo rendir, siempre me gana, esta vez no lo hará, YA NO MAS"_ pensó Freddie decidido, hasta que ya no pudo mas y termino dormido.

Ya había amanecido eran como las 11 am y bueno era domingo el día que Spencer llegaba de su "gira"

-SAM- gritaba Carly intentando despertar a la rubia

-AHHH NOO, cuantas veces te eh dicho que no hagas eso¡- decía la rubia al ser despertada por el grito de su amiga.

-Sam te tuve que gritar 4 veces para que te despertaras- decía Carly cruzando los brazos

- Ya vez, un día aunque me grites no me despertare con tus gritos, tan acostumbrada que me tienes- decía la rubia sentándose en el sofá.

-Como sea- decía la castaña un poco mas tranquila este domingo y algo que Sam lo noto.

- Te veo mas contenta Calrs- decía Sam al pararse del sofá

-Bueno hoy se supone que llega Spencer- decía Carly con una sonrisa, ella no era una chica de estar sola mucho tiempo, a ella no le gustaba eso.

-me alegro por ti Carly- decía Sam regalándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Oye Sam, tu sales en las noches?- preguntaba Carly inocentemente.

-Pues, tu no sales en las noches?- respondía Sam al no entender bien la pregunta de la castaña.

-No ósea, salir en la madrugada cuando se supone que estamos dormidas- decía Carly algo extrañada, Sam escucho lo que decía su amiga y se impacto demasiado _como se entero _pensaba Sam, pero le respondió rápido

-No Carly, yo despertarme?- mentía la rubia, al parecer ya lo había echo como 3 o 4 veces y solo para molestar a Freddie, Carly no creyó mucho en Sam pero antes de opinar algo su celular empezó a sonar.

-Amiga, te llaman- decía Sam rápidamente, Carly sacaba su celular de su pantalón –Mensaje- corregía la castaña, luego empezó a leerlo y puso un poco la cara larga al leer el mensaje.

-Que paso Carls- decía la rubia al ver el rostro de su amiga con tristeza

-Spencer no vendrá- decía Carly un poco cabizbaja

-porque?- pregunto Sam extrañada, Carly solo le dio su celular para que pudiera leer el mensaje.

De: Spencer

Para: Carly

NYYEEH hermaniquiii, me temo informarte que Spencer (yo) no podrá ir hoy ;C , lo siento Carls me tienen con las manos atadas, y en verdad las tengo atadas luego te enseño una foto, es que arruine la escultura de otro sujeto y casi me demandan, así que tengo esto para protección, te extraño hermanita, tan pronto me libre de esto iré a casa, te enviare dinero¡ y cuida al refrigerador de Sam.

-Hey- decía Sam al leer lo último del mensaje, Carly dio una ligera risa, al notar esto Sam sonrió al ver que su amiga intentaba ponerse mejor.

-Me ire a bañar Carly- decía Sam sin pensarlo 2 veces.

-De acuerdo- contestaba la castaña con una ligera sonrisa.

Había pasado unos 10 minutos en lo que Sam entro al baño a ducharse, Carly solo veía la tele tranquilamente pero de la nada algo empezó a vibrar, Carly dio un ligero salto al no saber que era, _ah de ser el celular de Sam_ pensó la castaña, ya que el de ella sonaba, lo encontró tirado en el piso, Carly lo recogió y lo abrió, noto que era un mensaje de Freddie, Carly solo abrió los ojos como platos, ella sabia que estaba mal si lo checaba asi que prefirió no verlo, pero empezó a teclear buscando algo – Mensajes enviados..-susurro la castaña con mucha curiosidad, al abrir la carpeta de los mensajes, noto que muchos eran de Freddie, diría que todos, esto hizo que la castaña se intrigara un poco, estaba apunto de abrir uno de los mensajes pero escucho a alguien a lo lejos.

-Carly?- decía Sam con una toalla en la cabeza, Carly rápidamente tiro el celular de Sam esperanzando que la rubia no la haya visto.

-S..Si?-decía la castaña un poco tartamudeando.

-Has visto mi celular?- preguntaba la rubia con normalidad, al parecer no había visto a Carly.

-ehm, si creo..creo que vibro hace 1 minutos- decía Carly intentando no llamar la atención, pero como siempre ella era muy mala mintiendo, pero Sam lo dejo pasar.

-Me lo pasas por favor- decía la rubia con tranquilidad, Carly lo recogió de donde lo había tirado y se lo paso a Sam, ella lo recibió y empezó a leer el mensaje.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

..Soñé..contigo..Puckett..

"_parece que no se rindió el idiota" _pensaba Sam al cerrar su celular, pero no contaba con el – y quien era- decía Carly volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Nadie importante- decía Sam sin decirle nada mas, Carly _porque no me querrá decir que es Freddie, será…que me ocultan algo?_ Pensó la castaña viendo de reojo a su amiga.

-y bueno Carls vas a tomarte un baño?- decía Sam al ver a su amiga perdida en sus pensamientos.

-ah, si claro- decía una Carly confundida _que me están ocultando _pensaba mas Carly, al irse directamente al baño, Sam empezó a responderle a Freddie.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Y que soñaste?, que intentabas besarme y no pudiste?

Sam solo sonrió al ver el mensaje que le había enviado, dejo su celular a un lado de ella y agarro el control de la tele para ver que encontraba pero fue sorprendida con la vibración de su celular, ella sabía quien era y solamente rodo los ojos.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Soñé, que te tenía en mis brazos, que lo único que querías era estar conmigo toda tu vida en lo que me regalabas un beso…

-Idiota- decía Sam al leer el mensaje de Freddie, ella lo pensó mucho en contestarle, estaba pensando la mejor forma de devolvérsela para que el no la molestara tan siquiera este día, cuando agarro el celular y empezaba a escribir una respuesta Carly salió del baño.

-Que haces Sam- decía Carly intentando ver que hacía Sam.

-Eso fue rápido Carls- decía Sam en lo que ponía su celular a un lado de ella, - y veo la tele- decía Sam algo tranquila.

-Claro, desde cuando te gusta "consejos de belleza"- decía Carly al ver que la tele se encontraba en ese canal, _uh oh_ pensó Sam al ver la tele.

-No había nada mas- se justificaba la rubia, lo cual Carly no le creyó, ella sabia que Sam y Freddie se estaban enviando mensajes, pero lo importante era saber que se enviaban, Carly quería saber la verdad pero si sus amigos no se la iban a decir ella tenia que informarse de otra manera.

- Bueno – contesto la castaña con sequedad, Sam solo intento ignorar lo recién preguntado por su amiga.

Después de lo acontecido Carly y Sam empezaron a ver la tele, las 2 se quedaron muy calladas como o se limitaban a hablar se sentía una atmosfera áspera entre las 2, cada una tenia las dudas sobre la otra, la de Carly era lo de los mensajes y la de Sam era el afecto tan de repente de Carly a Freddie, sea cual sea Carly le estaba dando demasiada importancia mientras que Sam solo lo ignoraba un poco para no levantar sospechas, pasaron 3 horas en esa atmosfera hasta que Sam por fin rompió un poco el hielo.

-Carls- decía la rubia sin despegar la mirada del televisor.

-Que paso Sam- contestaba Carly, al contrario de Sam, Carly la volteo a ver esperando que es lo que iba a decir.

-Creo que me tengo que ir- decía Sam sin despegar los ojos de la tele, Carly al escuchar eso sintió una ligera culpa, ya que su amiga estaba un tanto incomoda por la actitud que estaba tomando Carly.

-Porque?- pregunto Carly un poco preocupada, al ver que se había equivocado.

-Pues iré por un poco de ropa y haber que pasa por mi casa- decía Sam dándole una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Entonces volverás?- preguntaba Carly esperanzada.

-Si Carlotta- decía Sam en lo que se levantaba del sofá para buscar algo de comida en el refrigerador, mientras que Carly se quedo pensando _que no se sintió incomoda en todo este rato?, o simplemente estaba viendo la televisión.._ pensaba Carly dándole la razón a la opción 2, _creo que estoy pensando demasiado las cosas_, Carly dio un ligero suspiro al ver como ella se estaba complicando la existencia.

-Bueno Carls ya me voy- decía Sam con un bote de helado en la mano, al ver este Carly sonrió negando con la cabeza la actitud de su amiga.

-Esta bien no tardes y no te distraigas con comida¡- decía la castaña intentando no dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos y tratar de estar normal.

-Si, si mama- decía Sam saliendo por la puerta del departamento, al cerrar la puerta de Carly por fuera, no pudo evitar ver la puerta del departamento de Freddie, ella solo dio una ligera sonrisa – estúpido Benson- decía la rubia al caminar por el pasillo.

La rubia había estado mucho tiempo con Carly por lo que tenia que despejarse un rato, eran de esos tiempo que necesitas estar solo, ella pasaría al final a su casa por algo de ropa, pero primero por un licuado, Sam entraba a Licuados Locos para pedirlo.

-Hey T-bo, me das un licuado, el de siempre- decía la rubia con una sonrisa

-ahorita sale – decía T-bo con una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos 3 minutos y T-bo se lo entrego

-Gracias T-bo agrégalo a la cuenta de Benson- decía la rubia dándole un sorbo a su licuado.

-No te preocupes ya lo hice- contestaba T-bo feliz, parece que ya era una rutina para Sam que Freddie pagara sus licuados…y casi todo.

La rubia salió del local de T-bo y se dirigió al label park, el label park era un parque cerca de donde vivía y se distinguía porque era un poco viejo y la gente ya no lo frecuentaba como antes, pero pasa Sam era un sitio excelente para ir a pensar y estar solar, realmente quería estar sola un rato, no es de que se sintiera sola ni nada, es solamente estar pensando en tus cosas, sin que nadie te moleste, estar tranquilo, se podría decir.

Llegando al lugar Sam se sentó alado de un árbol grande, no le daba ningún rayo de sol y se dispuso a respirar tranquilamente, esto la calmaba mucho aunque no lo visitaba mucho le gustaba estar en paz con ella misma en ese lugar, apoyando su cabeza con el árbol, cerro un momento los ojos par poder reflexionar las cosas que estaban pasando alrededor _"porque el idiota de Benson no se rinde de una vez, el sabe que perderá pero en verdad el cree que puede hacer algo contra mi" _pensaba Sam en lo que daba una leve sonrisa _"por otra parte Carly se comporta muy raro con Freddie y fue extraño antes de irme la cosa estaba algo tensa entre las 2, lo bueno es que pude actuar normal y ella al final se veía mas contenta, además esta el caso de Jason, no se que hare con ese chico pero de verdad quiere tener una cita, uff, ya ni quiero pensar solo quiero sentir como sopla el viento, ad"_ intentaba concentrarse o mejor dicho pensar la rubia pero fue interrumpida por un perro gigante que le estaba lamiendo la cara.

-Ya para, para- decía la rubia entre el jugueteo del perro.

-lo siento mucho- decía un chico que venia corriendo hacía donde estaba ella, al parecer se le había escapado su perro ya que tenia una correo en su mano, Sam intento calmar al perro y funciono, al llegar el sujeto estaba un poco agitado, Sam ni lo volteo a ver solamente veía al perro mas tranquilo, ella lo estaba acariciando.

-Lo siento mucho – decía el chico agitado tras haber corrido, al voltear a verla supo que la conocía. –HOLA- exclamaba el chico misterioso.

-hola- decía la rubia volteándolo a ver que era nada mas y nada menos que Jason, ella lo vio un poco intrigada al verlo en este parque casi desalojado.

-me seguiste?- decía la rubia al verlo, el solo río al ver lo que había dicho la rubia.

-no, como crees, es solo que en este parque casi no viene nadie, además que es el mas cercano a mi casa- decía Jason dándole una sonrisa, al parecer el estaba muy contento por encontrar a Sam, o mejor dicho su perro.

-ah bueno- decía Sam soltando a su perro

-y bueno me puedo sentar- decía Jason tratando de ver a Sam.

-Es un parque libre- decía Sam viendo que su plan de estar sola estaba fallando, el chico no perdió el tiempo y se sentó a un lado de ella, mientras que su perro tambien se sentó del otro lado del chico.

-Y bueno tu que hacías en el parque- decía Jason tratando de tener algo de conversación con ella.

-Pues la verdad quería pensar un poco las cosas y estar tu sabes..- decía Sam intentando no ser tan grosera, pero no podía ser tan mala.

-sola?- decía Jason con una sonrisa

-uhm, si…algo así-decía Sam, era algo tarde y ya se sentía con algo de culpa por lo que había pasado.

-entonces…será mejor que te deje para pensar las cosas- decía Jason un poco triste por la situación.

-No, no esta bien- decía Sam, ya no tenia de otra y no quería hacerlo sentir mal al pobre chico, que en verdad intentaba estar cerca de ella.

-No como crees, se que has de estar.. no se ..algo- decía Jason en lo que se levantaba con un poco de resignación, Sam lo vio y solo puso una mueca.

-Vamos no es para tanto- decía Sam que tambien se levantaba – de todas maneras ya me iba- decía Sam estirándose un poco, el chico solo la vio y dio una ligera sonrisa.

Estaban caminando saliendo del parque, el perro ya tenia su correa amarrada.

-Bueno yo me voy por aquí- señalaba Sam una calle.

-Si quieres te acompaño- decía Jason esperanzado que la rubia aceptara.

-…Bueno esta bien- decía la rubia no muy convencida pero no quería sentir mal al pobre chico.

Freddie salió de su departamento al de Carly para ver a sus amigas, pero solo encontró a Carly dormida en el sofá, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba Sam, ya que el refrigerador estaba cerrado, salió del departamento para ir a buscarla, el tenia un plan en contra de Sam para intentar ganarle la "guerra" pero aun así lo primero era hallarla, fue a licuados y lo único que hizo fue pagar lo que Sam puso a su cuenta, _por lo menos ella estuvo aquí _pensó Freddie, al salir de licuados fue a la casa de Sam pero no abrió nadie ni su mama,_ "Donde te metiste Puckett"_ pensaba Freddie al ver que Sam no estaba en su casa, se quedo pensando un rato, y al momento de irse noto a 2 personas acercándose, una de ellas se le hacía muy conocida, en cuanto las vio se escondió a un lado de la casa de Sam, lo único bueno es que no lo vieron ya que ellos estaban teniendo una buena conversación.

-Entonces se llama "telera" tu perro?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta Sam, todavía sin poderlo creer.

-O vamos, es un gran nombre y original, pero bueno que se puede decir de "espumita"- mencionaba Jason intentando molestar a Sam.

-Ese es un gran nombre- decía Sam orgullosa de su espumita, mientras que Jason daba una sonrisa.

-Y bueno, yo aquí vivo- decía Sam tratando de despedirse de Jason, mientras que..

Freddie estaba digamos oculto, cerca de la entrada de la casa de Sam, se escuchaba muy poco lo que decían pero no pudo dejar de ver que es lo que estaba pasando _o Freddie te estas haciendo un chismoso y no me gusta _pensaba Freddie al verse atrapado en esta situación, pero de todas maneras el quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando _porque estará con el _pensó Freddie sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

-Esta bien, bueno gracias por dejarme acompañarte y nos vemos mañana te parece?- decía Jason con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo- contestaba la rubia tambien con una sonrisa, ella estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa cuando..

-Espera Sam , este.. crees que me puedas dar tu teléfono?- preguntaba Jason esperanzado

-No, y luego yo con que hablo- decía la rubia al no entender muy bien la pregunta.

-No, no, nada de eso, digo si me puedes dar tu numero de teléfono- decía Jason al verla a los ojos.

-Ehm si esta bien- decía la rubia, un poco extrañada al no negárselo, ella se lo empezó a dictar, mientras que Freddie observaba _le esta dando su celular _pensó Freddie y solo dio una sonrisa, pero vacía _al final , creo que seguirá el consejo que Carly le dio_ pensaba Freddie, después solo vio como Sam se despidió de Jason y se metió a su casa, espero unos 2 minutos a que Jason se alejara un poco, Freddie salió de su escondite todavía impresionado por lo que había visto, _y yo pensé que…_ pensó Freddie, abrió sus ojos como platos y sacudió un poco la cabeza _pensé que…ella lo rechazaría, _empezó a caminar a su casa, un poco pensativo en lo que vio, al parecer el sol se estaba ocultando.

- Entonces , tendré que hacer lo mío – susurro Freddie, al parecer se sentía algo extrañado o le estaba dando mucha importancia al asunto que había visto, mientras que a unos 100 metros atrás, Sam llevaba una mochila con algo de ropa, ella iba a paso veloz y no estaba poniendo mucha atención en el camino pero lo suficiente para reconocer a Freddie que caminaba lentamente.

-Benson- susurro Sam al verle la espalda, _me pregunto de donde vendrá _se preguntaba Sam, rápidamente saco su celular para enviarle un mensaje, 15 segundos después Freddie sintió una vibración en su bolsillo y vio que era un mensaje de Sam, que no tardo en leerlo.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

..Quiero tocar tus nalgas para ver si son reales…

-….Que?- decía Freddie, viendo el mensaje muy extrañado, al parecer cada quien tenia sus "armas" para utilizar en la guerra, Freddie dio una leve sonrisa y siguió caminando un poco mas motivado por el mensaje _eso quiere decir que le gustan mis.._ pensaba Freddie con una ligera sonrisa.

Sam lo seguía observando, era obvio los 2 iban al mismo lugar, al ver que Freddie no le contesto el mensaje que le envío, opto por una mejor estrategia _así que esto no te afecto eh_ pensaba Sam, así que se fue corriendo directamente hacía Freddie,

Freddie en cambio estaba en sus pensamientos, nunca escucho que alguien se acercaba corriendo detrás de el, Sam llego a Freddie y así como viene le agarro una de sus … , Freddie al notar que alguien lo había tocado volteo frenéticamente a la izquierda para ver quien era, pero Sam la agarro y salió corriendo del otro lado de donde el había volteado.

-Creo que si son reales, no Benson?- decía Sam a unos 20 pasos enfrente de Freddie, al escuchar esa voz Freddie volteo para verla con una sonrisa de victoria, el abrió los ojos como platos.

-De esta no te escapas Puckett- decía Freddie en lo que corría tras ella, Sam al ver eso tambien arranco con prisa al ver las intenciones de su amigo.

Los 2 habían entrado a el edificio donde se encontraban los departamentos, Sam con mucha prisa y con cansancio sentía que Freddie estaba acercándose cada vez mas, y era un echo el chico estaba muy cerca de ella, subieron las escaleras y la persecución seguía, al llegar al octavo piso, Sam en su ultimo esfuerzo aventó su mochila hacia los pies de Freddie para que resbalase con ella, y efectivamente así paso, Freddie se encontraba en el pasillo con la mochila de Sam a un lado, mientras que Sam entro frenéticamente al departamento de Carly y le puso seguro a todo.

Mientras que Freddie se levantaba derrotado, - No puede ser no la alcance – decía Freddie, - pero creo que tengo una idea- decía Freddie en lo que agarraba la mochila de Sam y se la llevaba a su departamento, al entrar fue directamente a su cuarto, -Ya veras…Puckett- decía Freddie abriendo la mochila de Sam.

La Guerra se intensifica

FINAL CAPITULO 4


	5. El juego de Freddie

**Hola gente como están, espero que muy BIEN…**

**Y bueno la vez pasada, no salió lo que había puesto, subí el capitulo y luego lo trataba de editar para poner algo pero no salía, entonces ya me desespero y lo deje, pero de este no se salvan ;D**

**Bueno antes de continuar este capitulo es como el mas cargado de "k+" se podría decir no es rango M ni nada, pero vamos ustedes mis lectores me comprenderán, hehe y otra cosa que les quería decir no eh adelantado nada de la historia ;c, eso pasa por parrandear desde el jueves, pero bueno me actualizare entre hoy y mañana.**

**Otra cosa que les quería decir gracias por sus reviews nunca pensé que podría dar regalos de cumpleaños asi , o lo primero que hacen de llegar del cole es leer el fanfic, eso me da mucho gusto, y bueno me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo xD, como sea todos en verdad TODOS muchas gracias por sus comentarios y cualquier duda, sugerencia, anécdota , lo que sea aquí serán recibidas al 1000 %, y PD: los que ponen review ….. podrían hacerlo eh¡ **

**Ya para finalizar esto, Cjseddie, concuerdo que si somos de los únicos hombres aquí, pero mira vele el lado bueno podríamos ser como pancho villa , y si no se me entiende, somos benditos entre las mujeres c: (tambien muchas gracias a las mujeres que ven la historia, ya que sin ustedes tendría como ni la mitad de los reviews hehe ._.)**

**Bueno finalizo con, ICARLY NO ME PERTENCE NI EN ESTE CAPITULO NI EN TODA LA HISTORIA, AL IGUAL QUE SUS PERSONAJES EL DUEÑO DE ESTO ES NICKELODEON Y DAN**

CAPITULO 5

Sam se encontraba agitada por la carrera que había echo con Freddie, empezó a caminar el sillón sin dejar de ver la puerta, para intentar respirar bien.

-que te paso?- decía Carly que estaba en el sillón, sin despegar los ojos de la televisión, Sam volteo con susto, al notar la presencia de su amiga que ella ignoro al entrar a su departamento, titubeo un poco Sam.

-este, yo, nada…corrí- decía Sam todavía con el recién susto que le dio su amiga.

-y porque corrias?- decía Carly aun viendo la televisión.

-Bueno tu sabes, quiero jamon- decía la rubia en lo que se paro del sofá para buscar un poco de su comida favorita, Carly apago el televisor y negó con la cabeza _enserio cree que soy tonta? _Pensaba Carly.

-Sam, no me vas a engañar, mejor dímelo- decía la castaña con mucha autoridad.

-O Shay, dime porque crees que estuviera corriendo- decía Sam tratando de zafarse del interrogatorio de su mejor amiga, Carly hizo una mueca de desaprobación y fue a la salida para ver si había algo, pero no había nada ni nadie.

- De quien huias?- decía Carly alzando un poco la voz ya que su amiga se encontraba en la cocina, Sam solo rodo sus ojos.

Carly cerro la puerta y fue directamente a la cocina para ver porque su amiga estaba medio misteriosa.

-Carly, yo JAMAS huyo de nadie, bien lo sabes- decía Sam con autoridad, y Carly tenia razón su amiga no temia a nada ni a nadie o ella daba eso a enteder asi que tenia un argumento valido pero entonces..

-Bueno, pero…no fuiste a tu casa por tus cosas?- decía la castaña arqueando una ceja, Sam abrió los ojos como platos _o no_ pensó Sam.

-Paso algo?- decía Carly al ver la reacción de su amiga tras su pregunta.

-Ehm bueno, se me olvidaron- decía Sam inventado una excusa, Carly cruzo los brazos, la rubia noto que su amiga estaba empezando a desesperarse, pero no podía contarle los "problemas o su modo de guerra" que tenia con Freddie, así que tuvo una idea para que su mejor amiga la dejara un poco de presionar.

-Bueno esta bien Carls, te quería decir esto, cuando terminara de pensarlo bien tu sabes todavía no lo asimilo- decía la rubia tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-y bueno de que se trata- decía la castaña, algo extrañada.

-Bueno, hoy me encontré a Jason- decía la rubia con una sonrisa, ella sabia que con eso acabaría con la persistencia de Carly sobre porque había corrido y mas cosas.

-enserio¡?- decía Carly con una sonrisa en su rostro – y dime que paso o como fue- la chica estaba esperando cada detalle.

-Bueno iba para mi casa y me lo encontré, y estuvimos platicando, nos fuimos caminando a mi casa y pues ya, no paso nada mas- decía la rubia al ver su amiga mas emocionada que ella misma.

- SI¡- decía la castaña con mucha emoción – espera y no hubo tu sabes…be- decía la castaña pero fue interrumpida.

-NO, y no solamente me pidió mi celular..y ya- decía Sam sonriente.

-Eso esta muy bien Sam¡- decía Carly con una sonrisa, al parecer Carly se sentía tan bien por su amiga que se le olvido el echo de porque no trajo ni su ropa y venía agitada, - Sam- decía la castaña.

-hmm- contestaba la rubia con jamón en la boca.

-pero como fue que tu…y ...el jamón?- decía la castaña, pero no le dio mucha importancia, solo se puso al frente de ella, le dio una sonrisa, y – quiero que seas feliz Sam- decía Carly, Sam solo la vio detalladamente con los ojos abiertos, masticando su jamón, y termino asintiendo.

Mientras que en el otro departamento Freddie, tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer ya tenia la venganza contra su amiga _con esto caerás Puckett_ pensaba Freddie, esperando a que fuera mas noche para efectuar su plan denominado " el plan Ps ",

Era un poco tarde en este domingo, y ya saben mañana día de escuela, Carly y Sam estaban viendo la televisión, apenas habían terminado de ver una película, y no había nada mas, Carly vio la hora en el reloj de la pared y marcaban las 11:30, ya era algo tarde ya que se levantarían temprano.

-Bueno Sam, creo que me iré a dormir- decía la castaña levantándose del sofá, - esta bien- decía la rubia buscando algo bueno en la televisión con el control remoto, pero no había nada interesante, así que decidió apagarla, se levanto del sillón para buscar un poco de comida en el refrigerador, mientras que Carly subió a su cuarto para ponerse la piyama y lavarse los dientes.

-Carls¡- grito Sam desde las escaleras.

-Dime- contestaba la castaña en su baño

-Me puedes prestar una piyama- decía la rubia que ya había entrado al cuarto de su amiga.

-Claro, tomala- decía Carly saliendo del baño con su cepillo de dientes en boca

-ah y tu sab- decía la rubia intentando decirle algo a su amiga, -si te presto mañana ropa- decía la castaña ingresando nuevamente al baño, Sam solo dio una ligera sonrisa y agarro la piyama y la ropa que utilizaría el día de mañana, cerro los cajones y salió del cuarto de Carly sin antes decirle.

-Buenas noches castaña- decía Sam saliendo, mientras que su amiga le decía lo mismo en el baño, Carly se lavo la cara, y se vio fijamente en el espejo.

-Algo me ocultas Sam- susurraba Carly al recordar los mensajes que tenia su amiga con Freddie, además de que su comportamiento era algo diferente, al parecer a Sam no le funciono muy bien su plan de hace unas horas.

Las 12:20, Sam ya se encontraba en piyama, lavándose los dientes tras haber comida hace unos 10 minutos, de la nada escucho como algo vibraba, vio que era sus celular que estaba en el lavabo.

-Ya empezaste Benson?- susurraba la rubia al agarrar su celular, pero le impresiono que no era Freddie el que le enviaba el mensaje.

De: Desconocido

Para: Sam

Hola Sam, creo que es un poco noche, espero que no estés dormida que la verdad no creo, hehe, bueno me dio mucho gusto encontrarnos hoy y espero que este haya sido tu verdadero celular y no se lo este enviando a un desconocido, sin mas que decir cuídate, buenas noches y nos vemos mañana

Sam leyó el mensaje y dio una ligera sonrisa, _en verdad lo esta intentando _pensaba Sam, ella agrego su teléfono y le contesto el mensaje.

De: Sam

Para: Jason

Gracias ati por ser menos aburrida la caminata, cuídate nos vemos mañana y sip , si es mi celular.

Sam ya había salido del baño, dispuesta a dormir, se sentó en el sillón y se quedo pensando _MIS COSAS _pensó Sam, era increíble como se le olvidaron, era verdad ella no podía salir al pasillo por su mochila porque si no Carly la interrogaría como 2 horas, ya que ella se encontraba dormida no había problema, aparte de que se le había olvidado por completo, la rubia salió con un poco de prisa, abrió la puerta del departamento para notar una de sus camisas con cuadros colgada en la manija del departamento de Freddie, del cual tambien colgaba una nota

-Maldito Benson- murmuro la rubia, ella enfureció al saber que Freddie tenia su mochila, pero de todas maneras ella se la había aventado, lentamente se acerco al departamento de Freddie, se acerco lo suficiente para agarrar su prenda y de paso la carta que Freddie le había puesto, se metió al departamento de Carly para ver la nota que el le había dejado.

Nota: Oh querida Sam, si estas viendo esto significa que fuiste a buscar tus cosas que me arrojaste, y bueno como no te pude alcanzar, tengo algo que en verdad creo que te importe,

-Maldito- maldecía Sam todavía leyendo la nota.

Nota: de tomas maneras Sam, se que quieres tus cosas y cada cosa que ahí dentro, así que jugaremos a un pequeño juego, te lo explicare un poco Sam, algunas de tus prendas están escondidas en Bushwell, y tu objetivo es encontrarlas, y de seguro piensas donde están?, bueno, en cada prenda que encuentres ahí una carta con información para la siguiente prenda?, me entiendes?, eso espero Sam, por cierto la siguiente prenda se encuentra en el Lobby, mejor yo que tu iba por ella, antes de que alguien lo haga….suerte

Sam rompió la nota, cuando viera a Freddie lo mataría, estaba muy enojada en verdad no quería jugar el juego de Freddie, pero Sam tenia algo que no le gusta decir en su mochila, asi que no tenia de otra, salió con prisa del departamento de Carly para acabar con Freddie y su juego.

Sam llego al lobby maldiciendo a Freddie y pensando las múltiples formas que lo haría sufrir, normalmente Lewbert se encontraría pero esta vez no estaba era muy noche, Sam empezó a buscar en las plantas y fue al mostrador y en uno de los cajones encontró uno de sus pantalones con una nueva nota, Sam la agarro rápidamente y la empezó a leer.

Nota 2: Muy bien Sam, si estas leyendo esto significa que decidiste aceptar el juego, siempre aceptando retos eh?, bueno sin mas que decirte encuentra la otra prenda, se encuentra en el piso 10 del edificio en uno de los barandales, date prisa, que el tiempo pasa rápido.

_Solo espera cuando te tenga en mis manos, te quitare tu sonrisa de la cara _pensó Sam con furia, rompió la nota y subió las escaleras con prisa.

Al llegar al piso 10, vio una de sus prendas con algo de alivio ya que nadie la había tocado, era una blusa y nuevamente una nota de Freddie, ella puso sus ojos en blanco al ver que el juego apenas estaba empezando, agarro la nota y sin mas tiempo que perder empezó a leer la nueva nota.

Nota 3: Excelente Sam, tu siguiente destino es….espera, lo pondremos mas interesante te parece?, envíame un mensaje diciéndome tu sabes, cuanto te gusto y después te diré el siguiente lugar vale?, espero tu mensaje Puckett.

Sam saco su celular, estaba furiosa como Freddie aparte de seguir estúpido juego ella tenia que llegar a eso, _todo lo que me esta haciendo..cada cosa el la pagara _pensó Sam en lo que escribía un mensaje a Freddie

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Date por muerto.

Sam cerro se sentó en las escaleras para esperar la respuesta de Freddie que casi instantáneamente le devolvió el mensaje.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Respuesta incorrecta…sigue intentando Puckett.

Sam dio un suspiro y trato de tranquilizarse un poco.

-Entonces jugaremos Benson- decía Sam, aceptando los nuevos desafíos de Freddie, ella no se iba a rendir y menor contra el, _idiota _pensó Sam en lo que nuevamente escribia un mensaje.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

…Sabes..me gustas Freddie..

La rubia resoplo, pero no tenia de otra si quería ver su mochila antes de que Freddie le hiciera algo, y nuevamente su celular vibro, vio que era un mensaje pero no era de Freddie, sino de…Jason?, la rubia estaba apunto de abrirlo, pero su celular vibro de nuevo, este si era de Freddie, ignoro el mensaje de Jason para ver el de Freddie.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Yo lo se Sam, la azotea del edificio, en la antena…suerte..

Al leerlo Sam subió los últimos pisos para llegar finalmente a la azotea, ahí estaba uno de sus…sujetadores?

-ESTUPIDO BENSON- grito la rubia con furia al verlo colgando, ella no tardo nada en bajarlo y de nueva cuenta había una nota con el.

-LO MATARE- decía la rubia con furia, abriendo la nota.

Nota 4: Muy lindo Sam, Muy lindo, tu sabes que me encanta el azul c; , mejor ve al piso 5, en el departamento 5C, ahí unas masetas por fuera ahí busca la otra prenda, vamos que todavía ahí muchas mas cosas.

Al terminarla de leer Sam destruyo la nota, -de seguro Benson tiene mis…o no .. POR QUE LAS PUSE, NUNCA LAS USO y ahora el tiene mis…- decía Sam con furia, ella sabía que siempre usa bóxers pero esta vez nunca pensó que esto pasaría, ahora ella estaba mas decidida a ir por sus cosas, y todavía mas decidida en volarle la cabeza a Freddie.

Sam salió rápidamente de la azotea, ella estaba mas decidida en acabar el juego, y en lo que bajaba las escaleras, le escribía una mensaje a Freddie.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Te arrepentirás Benson..

La rubia siguió bajando escaleras hasta que por fin llego al piso 5, y vio la maseta que decía la pasada nota, pero antes de que llegara su celular empezó nuevamente a vibrar.

-y ahora que- decía la rubia nuevamente abriendo su celular.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Que paso Sam?, ya te rindes?, todavía faltan tus pantis..

-AH, me choca esa palabra- decía la rubia al terminar de leer el mensaje, _Maldito, Maldito, Maldito _era lo único que le pasaba en la cabeza a Sam en ese momento, Sam se acercaba a la maseta en lo que terminaba de escribir un mensaje

De: Sam

Para: Benson

No digas esa palabra, sabes que me choca y nunca me rendiré tu vas a caer y cuando te encuentre la pagaras Benson.

Sam encontró de nueva cuenta otra blusa y una nueva nota, la agarro con furia y la abrió, esperando que esto terminara ya.

Nota5: Otra nota sam?, muy bien vas en un muy buen camino, y sin perder mas el tiempo, busca al final del piso 6, ahí un departamento que no esta habitado, en su manija algo encontraras.

Sam dio un ligero suspiro, -espero que esto acabe- decía la rubia destrozando la nota, y salió del piso 5, pero de nueva cuenta recibió un nuevo mensaje, ella lo abrió.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Oh vamos Sam, sabes me acabo de dar cuenta de que tus PANTIS combinan con tu bra color rojo,..

Sam dio un suspiro –lo matare, lo matare, lo matare- decía la rubia cerrando su celular y subiendo al siguiente piso donde tenia que ir.

Habían pasado alrededor de unas 10 notas mas, ya era la 1:30 de la mañana, Sam estaba exhausta y sudaba de tanto subir y bajar escaleras hasta tuvo que hacerse una cola de caballo por el esfuerzo pero en verdad ya estaba harta de eso, además de que amenazo a Freddie como unas 10 veces por celular, pero ella ya tenia planeada una de sus venganzas, solo esperaría unos días para efectuarla, de todas formas se encontraba en el piso 2,y ahí una nueva prenda y con una nueva nota.

Ella vio que era un pantalón y solo resoplo, estaba harta y solo quería que esto acabara..además de que llevaba cargando 2 prendas de las ultimas notas, ella dejo la mayoría de su ropa en el departamento de Carly para no estarla cargando por todo el edificio, sin mas remedio leyó la nota

Nota16: Debes de estar harta de tanto subir y bajar escaleras no crees?, descuida esta es la ultima nota, que por cierto, si quieres saber donde están tus cosas, envíame un mensaje prometiéndome que no voy a recibir ningún maltrato físico.

Sam puso sus ojos en blanco, estaba apunto de estallar, pero se tranquilizo _tranquilo me vengare de otra manera_ pensó Sam sacando su celular para escribir el mensaje

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Que niña Benson, prometo no hacerte daño FISICO

Paso medio minuto y Sam sintió la vibración no perdió mas tiempo y leyó lo que Freddie tenia que decirle

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Tus pantis y el resto de tu ropa baja al desván, donde todos guardan sus cosas, por cierto para que veas que soy bueno, te diré que tengas cuidado porque no ahí luz.

-al fin- decía Sam resoplando, estaba exhausta del juego de Freddie, pero ya era el final, ella solo quería terminar con esto para irse a dormir, - Quiero que veas mi venganza Benson- decía Sam con una sonrisa

Sam fue con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas al desván, abrió la puerta y trato de encender la luz pero no serbia _tenia razón_ pensó Sam, saco su celular para tener un poco de luz y empezó a bajar lentamente las escaleras del desván, al bajar completamente, avanzo un poco, abriendo los ojos y apuntando con la luz de su celular casi por todo el cuarto.

-ah.. donde las puso- murmuraba Sam ya con un poco de temor enzima por la obscuridad del lugar, aparte de que estaba deshabitado.

Siguió adelante lentamente, por fin distinguió algo, fue rápido a ver si era de ella, y si justamente era su mochila, ella quería salir de ahí rápidamente, pero había una nota _no se supone que la pasada había sido la última_ _nota _pensó Sam, tenia miedo del lugar pero era mas grande su curiosidad de la nota, así que la abrió y con la luz de su celular apunto para ver que decía.

Nota17: Felicidad…

Sam no termino de leer la nota sentía la presencia de alguien mas, muy cerca de ella, y cada vez mas cerca, alguien llego por detrás de ella, con un brazo la enrollo desde su cintura y terminaba por debajo de su ombligo, mientras que con el otro brazo lo puso enzima de su cuello y de la misma manera lo enrollo hasta su cuello..Sam al notar eso estuvo a punto de darle una vuelta y empezar a golpearlo pero por extraña razón, sabia que…que era Freddie _es el aroma de el _pensó Sam aun sujeta, Freddie enrollo mas a Sam a su cuerpo, para abrazarla con mas fuerza, Freddie se acerco a la oreja de Sam que estaba descubierta por su cola de caballo que tenía.

-Por…favor..se mía- susurraba Freddie al oído de Sam, ella sintió su aliento en su oreja, se estaba poniendo muy colorada por la "comprometida situación" que tenia con su amigo, ella estaba muy cerca de el, bueno los 2 estaban muy pegados realmente, después de dicha acción Freddie empezó a besarle el lóbulo de su oreja, Sam intentaba reaccionar pero no podía, simplemente no se podía, Sam elevo su brazo para ponerlo en la nuca de Freddie.

-Pa..ra- murmuraba la rubia, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera, el deseo tal vez?, no sabían, al parecer Freddie tambien se había dejado llevar demasiado por la situación pero eso no importaba en ese momento, dejo el lóbulo de Sam para empezar a besar el cuello, la rubia alzo un poco su cuello para que el se acomodara mejor, dándole mas y mejor espacio, los 2 tenían los ojos cerrados, Freddie se repego todavía mas a Sam y estaba disfrutando el cuello de ella, sentía su aroma y no era lo único que el sentía…, la mano de Sam dejo la nuca de Freddie, para sentir su pelo, ella lo estaba alborotando un poco, ella le seguía dándole la espalda a el, no estaba en la mejor posición pero en este momento no tenia tiempo de pensar en nada, Freddie seguía besando con pasión de su cuello "del fruto prohibido", entonces de entre esos besos apasionados, empezó a dejarle un gran chupetón y ligeras mordidas a ella, Sam sabía lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, pero no le importo en lo mas mínimo, ella empujo su cuerpo un poco mas hacia a el, Freddie sintió las intenciones de Sam y lo único que pudo hacer era intensificar su chupetón, Sam había de estar colorada a estar completamente roja, ya era mas que eso, al parecer los 2 tenían deseo..

-Be..n..son...te- pedía la rubia, tratando de regresar un poco a la cordura, Freddie escucho atentamente, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y dejo de besar a Sam en el cuello, estaban muy unidos, Sam sintió cuando Freddie le dejo su cuello, y tambien abrió sus ojos rápidamente, ella quito su brazo del cabello de Freddie, mientras que el quitaba sus brazos enrollados de ella, lentamente se fue apartando Freddie, y Sam tambien daba unos pequeños pasos adelante, Freddie sabía que se había excedido, dio unos pasos hacia Sam y le susurro en la oreja – Buenas noches Puckett-, Freddie salió del desván rápidamente aun con los ojos muy abiertos y su pelo alborotado mientras que Sam seguía atónita por lo que le había pasado con Freddie, era obvio que el había ganado esta contienda… _esto…no se queda…así_ pensó Sam, agarro sus cosas y la nota que tiro cuando Freddie la había sorprendido, y salió del desván al parecer no había señales de Freddie, eso era bueno, confrontarlo sería algo..Incomodo en estos momentos, Sam empezaba a subir escaleras hacía al departamento de Carly, al parecer Freddie había corrido a su departamento ya que Sam no se lo topo, -Por fin- decía la rubia al llegar al octavo piso, fue directo al departamento de Carly y justamente se detuvo en la entrada, volteo a ver el departamento de Freddie.

-Idiota- decía Sam, se sentía algo rara, y con un olor diferente…no lo podía evitar, ella olía a Freddie, al parecer se le había impregnado un poco el olor de el, no sabía cuando tiempo habían pasado haya abajo, de repente recordó lo que el había echo, ella sintió su cuello donde Benson la beso ,la mordió y de mas, _O NO _pensó Sam, rápidamente y con mucho cuidado se metió al departamento de Carly, dejo sus cosas debajo del sofá cama y fue directamente al baño para revisarse.

gritaba Sam mentalmente, ella tenia una gigantesca marca en el cuello, y se veía demasiado, pero tuvo una idea se quito la cola de caballo y trato de taparlo con sus rulos, y realmente funcionaba, eso la hacia sentir un poco mas tranquila, salió del baño y solo se tiro en el sillón, ella quedo profundamente dormida, con una marca de Fredward Benson escrita en su cuello.

Freddie entraba a su departamento lo mas rápido posible después de lo de Sam, el estaba muy confundido, al parecer había llevado la "guerra" hasta otros extremos, el sabía que no había limites pero aun así sentía algo de culpa mezclado con deseos, entro a su habitación y se tiro en su cama para poder pensar un poco las cosas.

POV FREDDIE

_Creo que esta vez Sam me matara, estoy seguro, esto de la guerra esta llegando muy lejos, no se ni porque empezamos a pelear así, …además fue algo extraño o raro, al estar con ella de esa manera… que fue lo que nos paso, se que ella se vengara..pero ese momento que tuvimos fue..emocionante?, o Vamos Freddie es una simple pelea…pero porque lo sentí de otra manera, me hace pensar muchas cosas, además… el pacto..se que no lo podemos romper, pero aun así no nos hemos besado, eso quiere decir que no lo hemos roto…aunque lo que hice haya abajo, fue mucho mas que un beso… quisiera saber que pensara ella…y como se vengara conozco a Sam y se que su venganza sera 30 veces mayor ah esta, y si esta rompió las reglas… además de que si Carly se entera nos matara..lo único que tengo claro…es que debo de esperar la venganza de Sam, y concluiré esto antes de que…lo empecemos a disfrutar…espera..dije disfrutar?, o no.. por favor no.._

FIN POV FREDDIE

Abrió los ojos al terminar lo que estaba pensando, porque había dicho eso Freddie, algo era diferente, si el no concluía la "Guerra" esto jamás terminaría…se levanto de su cama para sacudir un poco su cabeza, se sentía raro.

-Tengo que ser fuerte- susurraba Freddie…-esto es un juego Benson y si te dejas envolver terminaras perdiendo- seguía murmurando Freddie pero no se pudo aguantar saco su celular y empezó a enviar un mensaje

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Sam..ehm ya estas dormida?

Freddie se quedo esperando la respuesta de Sam alrededor de 10 minutos, pero no hubo nada… _de seguro esta dormida, o planeando la venganza…eso debe de ser _pensó Freddie, de repente empezó a olfatear …_que es este olor_ pensó, al oler sus brazos, el solo dio una ligera sonrisa –Sam…- decía Freddie tras haber reconocido el olor, camino directo a una de sus gavetas donde tenia su ropa y al abrir una noto una prenda que al parecer era de una chica conocida…-Cuando vea que no la tenga..- decía Freddie al ver lo que ocultaba, cerro de nueva cuenta la gaveta y fue directo a su cama –Como me gusta el rojo- decía Freddie con una sonrisa, hasta que después cayo dormido después de tan agitada noche.

A la mañana siguiente, ya era escuela Freddie estaba ya casi listo y aunque era un poco temprano seguía un poco inquieto por lo que había pasado ayer con Sam, mientras que en el otro departamento alguien fue levantado bruscamente.

-SAM, LEVANTATE- gritaba la castaña desde el primer peldaño de la escalera, Sam escucho lo que su amiga había gritado, pero no hizo mucho caso. – Sam se que no estas dormida, así que levántate- concluía la castaña, Sam con mucha pereza se quito la colcha y dio un bostezo, vio la hora de su celular _temprano_ pensó la rubia, pero si no fuera que tenia un mensaje de Freddie ella se volvería a dormir.

-Que querrá ese idiota- decía Sam al leer el mensaje, al saber que no era nada importante le contesto rápido mientras que ella agarraba su mochila y se metía al baño de visita para tomar un baño y de paso ver "el sello Benson" que le había dejado Freddie.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Oh Benson, te arrepentiras y terminare con esto de una vez

Al terminar su mensaje Sam hizo su pelo hacía un lado, seguía con la marca que Freddie le había dejado y lo peor es que se veía demasiado y había tomado como un color morado, tipo moretón (NA: que coincidencia no?, morado xD) ella abrió mucho los ojos al notarlo _estúpido Benson me las pagara_ pensaba la rubia con furia, de la nada sintió una vibración, ella abrió su teléfono sin dejar de ver lo que Freddie le había echo.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Quiero ver eso Puckett, estoy preparado para ti.

Sam rodo sus ojos al ver que Freddie no se rendía _esto se terminara_ pensaba la rubia, en lo que checaba su celular, al parecer ella tenia un mensaje que no había visto.

De: Jason

Para: Sam

Perdón por interrumpir, espero que no estés dormida, pero te quería decir que si mañana no se, quisieras ir a licuados conmigo?...

Sam cerro su celular, y no contesto el mensaje sabiendo que lo vería en la escuela, ahorita ella tenia otras cosas mas importantes en que pensar, vio por ultima vez su cuello e hizo una mueca y termino entrando en la ducha para bañarse.

Mientras que Carly estaba sentada en una de las sillas en la cocina, tomando su desayuno con "tranquilidad"…

_Tengo que leer esos mensajes, pero no lo hare del teléfono de Sam, si ella me ve..no se que pasaría, tengo que tomar el de Freddie..además no creo que sea difícil de convencer_ pensaba Carly , y hablando del rey de Roma, Freddie entraba con algo de temor al departamento de Carly.

-Buenos días..eh te pasa algo?- decía Carly al ver su amigo se veía un poco inquieto.

-No, no …no me pasa nada y Sam?- decía Freddie con algo de miedo pero intentaba mantener el control de su estado, Carly lo vio con rareza.

-Ehm, terminando de bañarse- decía Carly viendo a Freddie a los ojos, ella sabía que el tenia algo tantos años de conocerlo no eran en vano.

-Ah…y..que tengo en la cara- decía Freddie un poco mas calmado al saber que la rubia no estaba en la habitación, pero no entendía porque Carly lo miraba de esa forma.

-Freddie…me están ocultando algo?- decía la castaña entrecerrando los ojos y cruzando sus brazos, a lo que Freddie se espanto un poco y puso sus ojos un poco en grande.

-NOOOOOOO- gritaba Sam desde el baño, al parecer buscando su ropa no encontró "algo" que le hacía falta _donde esta, donde esta…maldito Benson se quedo con mis…con mis…AHH_ pensó Sam furiosa.

Al escuchar el grito Carly y Freddie se dirigieron a la puerta del baño.

-Sam paso algo estas bien?- preguntaba Carly con temor, mientras que Freddie pensaba _creo que ya se dio cuenta_.

-Si, si esta bien salgo en unos momentos, oye Carls- preguntaba la rubia dentro del baño, Carly resoplaba de alivio al saber que su amiga no le había sucedido nada.

-Dime- contestaba la castaña sin poderle quitar la mirada de enzima de Freddie, al parecer ella se encontraba entre enojada y…ella se limitaba en pensar lo demás.

-Esta el idiota de Benson contigo?- preguntaba la rubia terminándose de cambiar, Carly alzo una ceja al escucharla _Algo me están ocultando.. por que buscan tanto, porque tantos mensajes, que se traen entre manos_ pensaba Carly.

-No- contesto Freddie evitando la mirada de Carly, la rubia escucho la voz de Freddie en el otro lado de la puerta, al escucharlo resoplo, un momento y se vio en el espejo para ver lo que le había echo, _maldito…_ pensaba Sam, al tocar la parte donde Freddie puso su marca, de la nada se empezó a ruborizar al recordar lo que había pasado hace unas cuantas horas, ella negó con la cabeza y salió del baño dejando su mochila con ropa.

Salieron del departamento de los Shays rumbo a la escuela, casi todo el camino fue un poco callado, nadie decía nada, solo la rutina, peleas de Freddie y Sam mientras que Carly los detenía, pero dejando eso era algo incomodo al parecer las cosas entre Sam y Freddie estaban raras, y Carly lo sabía, estaba levantando sospechas sobre los 2, y ella quería saber la verdad, pero lo haría discretamente, ya que si ella los investigaba y no tenían nada, la que se vería mal seria Carly por levantar farsas.

Llegaron a la escuela, y empezaron a acomodar sus cosas, Carly se apresuro mucho quería pensar bien como atacaría a Freddie para quitarle su celular, lo que se le hizo raro a Sam y Freddie al ver a Carly actuar de esa manera, algo pensativa.

-Que crees que tenga- preguntaba Freddie al verla partir rápidamente.

-No se- contestaba Sam sacando unos grasitos de su casillero.

Freddie la volteo a ver – Sam , creo que aye- decía Freddie pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

-Mira Benson, te quedaste con mi …ropa interior..y estas llevando esto a otro nivel..sabes que Mama no pierde..así que yo terminare esto, le pondré fin de una vez por todas..- decía la rubia con furia en lo que cerraba su casillero.

-Eso quiere decir que yo gano?- decía Freddie esperando que esto terminara, el timbre sonó y todos empezaban a ir a sus salones.

-No…yo hare que tu pierdas..así que prepárate Benson- decía la rubia apuntándolo con el dedo índice en la cara, Freddie le dio un poco de coraje al ver como Sam había hablado.

-Quiero que lo int- decía Freddie pero fue interrumpido por Sam, que le puso su dedo índice con el que le había apuntado en su boca.

-Sh..sh..tu solo espéralo- al decir esto Sam se acercaba a Freddie se puso de puntitas, y le dio un beso, pero no lo completo, ya que el dedo de Sam estaba en la boca de Freddie, Al ver la acción de la rubia, Freddie abrió los ojos como platos…mientras que ella le daba la espalda.

-Vamos al salón..idiota- decía la rubia con una sonrisa de victoria al darle un poco de lo que Freddie recibiría.

Ya en el salón de clases, Freddie y Sam llegaron un poco tarde, cosa que no le gusto mucho al profesor, cosa que no les importo mucho, habían pasado unos 10 minutos y Freddie quería molestar un poco a Sam por lo que ella le había echo, así que se dispuso a tener una conversación con papelitos de papel.

"Puckett"

Sam puso sus ojos en blanco, ya estaba aburrida así que no tenia nada que perder e hizo lo mismo que Freddie.

"que quieres Benson"

"Porque me besaste?"

"haha, no te bese…aunque ganas no te hacen falta eh"

Freddie al leer eso puso sus ojos en blanco..

"Si verdad..mejor le preguntare a tu cuello..por cierto como te quedo eh?"

Al leer eso Sam recordó lo que su pelo estaba ocultando esperando que nadie lo viera, pero se contuvo de matar a Freddie y le escribió en el papelito.

"Oh Benson, te ira peor"

"por cierto Sam, gracias por tu sabes…son rojas"

Sam volvió a sentir ira, como Freddie la estaba haciendo enojar y ella no podía, en verdad Freddie se había echo muy bueno molestando, y claro como no iba a aprender si todos los días lidiaba con la maestra.

"Mira Benson, cuando esto termine el que acabara perdiendo serás tu y lamentaras haberte metido conmigo"

Sentencio Sam con el ultimo papelito Freddie estaba apunto de responderle pero fueron cachados por el profesor.

-Ustedes 2, no tolero que lleguen tarde a mi salón de clases y mucho menos que no pongan atención, se quedaran 2 horas de suspensión al terminar- decía el Profesor con desesperación y enojo, Sam y Freddie asintieron de mala manera.

Al parecer Freddie intentaba parecer que no retrocedería pero la verdad el tenia que acabar esto, algo sentía, para el ya no era un simple juego, era algo mas grande además de que le estaban ocultando cosas a Carly, el sabía que Sam daría el ultimo golpe, así que tenia que estar preparado en cualquier momento, ya que al parecer no quería salir…herido

Las primeras clases habían terminado Sam y Freddie no intercambiaron mas palabras al terminar sus horas de todas maneras al final de clases tendrían que encontrarse en detención, como sea era receso y tiempo de que Carly efectuara su plan pero tenia que quedarse asolas con Freddie para poder ejercerlo.

Carly estaba en la cafetería, en la misma mesa de siempre esperando que uno de sus amigos se presentara y afortunadamente Freddie fue el que llego a sentarse junto con ella.

-y Sam?- preguntaba Freddie al ver a su amiga sola, Carly puso sus ojos en blanco sin que Freddie lo notara _y Sam, y mas Sam y solo SAM_ pensaba la castaña con algo de furia, pero se calmo inmediatamente, ella sabía que no podía tener malos pensamientos de su mejor amiga y de todas formas ella averiguaría que se traen sus amigos entre manos.

-Quien sabe- decía Carly despreocupada, - por cierto, que te tra- decía Carly esperando sacarle la información a Freddie, pero fue interrumpida drásticamente por su amigo.

-Mira ahí esta- decía Freddie ignorando completamente a Carly, ella empezaba a desesperarse mas por como se buscaban mas sus amigos, se sentía "a un lado" y eso no le gustaba para nada, aparte de que Freddie antes le ponía mucha atención y ahora simplemente no.

Sam seguía con ira cada vez que veía a Freddie quería tumbar sus dientes pero sabía que no podía el trato que tenia de no hacerle daño físico al terminar la guerra estaba en pie así que lo atacaría del único lado que se podía en esta guerra, vio a sus amigos en la mesa y ella se dirigía a sentarse con ellos pero alguien toco su hombre lo que hizo que se volteara a ver quien era.

-ah, este… hola- tartamudeaba Jason al saludar a Sam, ella le devolvió el saludo.

-quieres sentarte conmigo- decía Jason sin perder el tiempo, a Sam le sorprendió ver que el chico actuaba algo rápido y sin muchas ganar de lidiar con Freddie acepto la invitación de el.

Mientras que del otro lado Carly miraba con una sonrisa al ver que su amiga se había sentado junto con Jason.

-creo que al final seguirá mi consejo- decía Carly con una sonrisa, Freddie volteo a ver a Carly con algo de sorpresa _Y si Carly tiene razón, entonces porque me sigue el juego, vamos Freddie los vi juntos cuando dejo a Sam en su casa, creo que…me estoy entrometiendo en lo que Sam quiere, creo que debo de hacer lo mismo que Carly y Sam buscarme a alguien_ pensaba Freddie.

-Hey- decía la castaña al ver que su amigo no respondía a sus llamados, Freddie sacudió un poco la cabeza, se había quedado un poco en sus pensamientos.

-Te pasa algo Freddie- decía la castaña al ver su amigo algo raro, -no, todo esta bien- decía Freddie, Carly sabía que era mentira asi que dio un ligero suspiro y empezó a hablar – Que me ocultan..- decía Carly agachando su cabeza, Freddie abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar lo que decía su amiga.

-Como que, de que te ocultamos- decía Freddie pensando en todas las cosas que le habían ocultado, - tu sabes Freddie, estas raro conmigo y tambien Sam, algo me ocultan los 2- decía la castaña en un tono amargo y de tristeza, ella estaba enojada pero la tristeza la inundo mas, por el contrario Freddie conocía a su amiga a la perfección, sabía que si le decía la verdad ella estallaría, de estar triste a estar enojada en menos de 2 segundos, así que Freddie dio un ligero suspiro y se preparo a darle una razón asu amiga.

-Bueno Carly veras, este…yo estaba pensando en que…- decía Freddie en lo que la castaña lo veía detenidamente esperando a que Freddie completara su oración.

-no me mires así- decía Freddie al sentir la mirada de Carly sobre el, ella solo rodo sus ojos y lo volvió a ver,-Ya dime Freddie- decía la castaña, Freddie resoplo y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bueno, bueno yo creo que tomare tu consejo, buscare una pareja- decía Freddie esperando que su amiga se tragara el cuento, que en parte no era una mentira del todo, Carly abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que decía Freddie, _pero…porque, porque tan repente, se supone que debo de estar feliz pero…no, no me siento así_ pensaba la castaña, Carly se encontraba metida en sus pensamientos a tal grado que olvido porque Sam estaba rara, la noticia que Freddie le había dado le afecto, pero la razón es porque.

-Estas bien?- decía Freddie al ver que su amiga no decía nada, ni lo felicitaba por tomar uno de sus consejos que había dado, pero fue interrumpido por una chica rubia que llegaba un tanto alegre.

-Chicooos, ya se que haremos el viernes¡- decía la rubia con una sonrisa, al parecer había hablado de algo interesante con Jason.

FIN CAPITULO 5

**Gracias por leerlo, se me olvido y se encuentran algo fuera de lo común, mis disculpas no estaba en mis 5 sentidos ._. **

**PD: Dejen su review -_- …ahora….los estaré esperando… bueno ya pónganlo ._. **


	6. Empieza el contra ataque?

**Hola a todo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS EN VERDAD ;D, que bueno que les haya gustado, este capitulo no es tan intenso es mucho mas calmado, pero el siguiente sera BOOM O-O, hehe bueno tambien lo siento este capitulo tenia que ser publicado desde el sábado hehe ._. , lo siento pero el 7 y el 8 ya estarán lo antes posible, GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR LOS REVIEWS, y bueno al rato vendré a comentar uno que otros fanfics que debo de leer hehe **

**Icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen son obra del director Dan, solamente la historia y uno que otro son de mi propiedad…..hay que bonito sono xD**

CAPITULO 6

-Chicooos, ya se que haremos el viernes¡- decía la rubia con una sonrisa, al parecer había hablado de algo interesante con Jason.

Carly no hizo mucho caso en eso, su mente seguía en blanco porque le había afectado tanto que Freddie buscaría una pareja para sus salidas, sea como sea Freddie arqueo una ceja al ver a Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-y bien de que se trata- decía Freddie a la rubia, las cosas entre ellos estaban algo tensas pero a la vez parecía no darles mucha importancia, de todas maneras Sam se vengaría, dando el ultimo golpe o por lo menos eso quería Freddie.

- Carls?- decía la rubia ignorando a Freddie hace unos segundos, la castaña regreso en si, brindándole la atención a la rubia.

-si , si digo que paso?- contestaba la castaña al ver que su mejor amiga le hablaba, Sam no hizo mucho caso a lo que Carly pensaba o porque estaba medio ida, ella quería contar las buenas nuevas.

-Tengo buenas noticias sobre el viernes- decía la rubia con felicidad.

-Que es?- contestaba la castaña tranquilamente, Freddie no dijo ni una palabra al parecer las cosas con Sam estaban algo raras, pero se le tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.

-Bueno tengo una fiesta el viernes, y somos invitados de "honor"- decía la rubia con felicidad al recalcar honor.

-A que te refieres con honor?- por fin Freddie hablaba, esperando no ser ignorado nuevamente por su amiga rubia, Carly tambien tenia se preguntaba porque "honor".

-Bueno verán, es fiesta del primo de Jason, a lo que es que nosotros tendremos bebidas gratis- decía la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Por fin sacaste algo bueno de Jason- decía Freddie en tono de burla, esperando que Sam contestara para que se bajara un poco de esa tensión que los 2 tenian, Carly solo dio una leve sonrisa por aquel comentario de Freddie, mientras que Sam solo rodo los ojos sin darle mucha importancia.

-Entonces ya esta el viernes- decía la castaña con muy poco animo, - y tambien Freddie tiene algo que decir no es así?- decía la castaña volteando a ver a Freddie.

-Realmente me importa poco lo que Benson diga- decía la rubia con seguridad, a lo que Freddie dio un ligero alivio al saber que no tendría que repetir lo que le dijo a Carly hace apenas unos momentos.

-Bueno chicas yo me tengo que ir- decía Freddie para tratar de zafarse de la conversación el sabía que no tardaría mucho para que Carly le contara a Sam sobre "conseguir a alguien".

Freddie se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a irse, pero le dedico sus ultimas palabras a Sam – no olvides la detención- decía Freddie a Sam, ella solo rodo sus ojos al recordar que estaría con el por 2 horas mas.

-detención?—decía la castaña viendo a su amiga, ya que Freddie había partido de la mesa.

-Si, por llegar tarde y estar hablando en la clase- decía la rubia cruzando los brazos, - como es posible que los profesores exageren cada día mas no?- decía la rubia quejándose, Carly solo negó con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero de pronto recordó lo que Freddie le había dicho hace unos momentos, además de que tenia que hablar con Sam.

-Sam, recuerdas el consejo que les di de buscar parejas y eso?- decía la castaña repentinamente la rubia arqueo una ceja _o no haya vamos de nuevo_ pensó la rubia.

-Si, que ahí con eso?- decía Sam esperando que su amiga la atacara con toda clase de preguntas.

-Que me dijiste que no lo harías, pero parece que lo haces y Freddie había dicho que no- decía la castaña, Sam rodo los ojos y se limito a contestar – ve al grano Shay-.

-Bueno Freddie, me acaba de confesar que…- decía la castaña, pero Sam abrio los ojos como platos, era tan impaciente y no dejo que Carly terminara de hablar.

-o dios, quiere salir contigo?- decía la rubia algo extrañada, pero no tenia porque sentirse así, bueno estaba el pacto de por medio, pero de todas maneras Sam pensó lo peor en esos momentos, mientras que Carly la miraba con extrañeza al mencionar eso.

-no… buscara a alguien con quien salir- concluía su oración la castaña con una ceja arqueada al ver a Sam un poco acelerada, Sam noto que Carly la miraba algo extrañada, así que quizo disimular un poco.

- uhm, como si me importara- mencionaba la rubia con algo de tranquilidad, Carly no sabía si creerle o no, de todas formas esto era demasiado raro, sus amigos estaban algo raros y repentinamente Freddie había cambiado de decisión, Carly se disponía a preguntar nuevamente a su amiga del porque de su rareza, pero fue interrumpida por Sam.

-Y dime , que tal las cosas con Brad- decía Sam tratando de evitar el tema de Freddie y sus próximas citas, Carly resoplo un poco, en verdad no había hablado mucho con el después de ese día, pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo invitaría.

-Pues no hemos hablado mucho- contestaba la castaña a su amiga, Sam puso una mueca de desaprobación al notar a su amiga.

-y eso?- preguntaba la rubia nuevamente al ver a su amiga un poco cabizbaja, Mientras que Carly no quería mencionar a Brad, de echo era de las ultimas cosas que le pasaban en la cabeza, extrañamente pensaba mas en Freddie, y en las posibles mentiras que tenían sus amigos sobre ella, pero se convencía de que estaba sobre exagerando.

-Bueno, no se, lo invitare a la fiesta para ver que sucede- sentenciaba la castaña con tono de preocupación.

-Ahí muchos peces en el mar amiga- decía Sam al notar a Carly un poco incomoda por hablar de Brad, trataba de darle un poco de ánimos a Carly, pero tambien tenia un nuevo pensamiento _porque Freddie buscara de la nada una pareja_ pensaba Sam algo extrañada, serán celos hacía Jason?, esa fue la primera opción que pensó Sam, pero tambien la primera en ser descartada, eso era imposible, entonces cual seria, era una de sus dudas actuales pero sabía que seria respondida en detención junto a la primera parte de su gran plan.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo- contestaba la castaña al ver el apoyo de su mejor amiga, Carly estaba dispuesta a hablar con Sam respecto a lo de Freddie, pero la campana había sonado en ese momento, las 2 chicas se fueron de la cafetería sin dirigirse la palabra, Carly esperaría mejor en su casa para poder hablar con su amiga y de paso aclarar algunas cosas que tenia sobre Freddie.

Ya era de salida los 3 amigos se encontraban en sus casilleros.

-Buena suerte- decía la castaña al ver que sus amigos se quedarían en detención, para Sam ya era algo común pero Freddie no estaba tan acostumbrado, de echo sus visitas a la detención se podían contar con los dedos de 1 mano, de todas formas Carly no quería que ellos se quedaran un tiempo "solos", ya que realmente no confiaba mucho en ellos dos en este momento.

-eh, gracias?- decía Freddie al ver a Carly un poco seca y algo rara, no hizo mucho caso a y los 20 minutos se encontraba en el salón de clases junto a Sam, lo que mas extrañaba es que nada mas ellos 2 estaban en el salón.

-Muy bien jóvenes, no se muevan de sus asientos no se hablen ni si quiera respiren- decía la señora Briggs saliendo del salón de clases, Sam solo puso sus ojos en blanco, ella sabía que la señora Briggs volvería al finalizar las 2 horas.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y nadie decía nada, Freddie se extrañaba al ver esto, mientras que Sam estaba dibujando algo en su cuaderno sin mucha preocupación, hasta que por fin el se atrevió a hablarle.

-Puckett- decía Freddie como un susurro.

-Hasta que por fin hablar Benson- decía la rubia sin voltearlo a ver y concentrada en su dibujo.

-Que haces?- preguntaba Freddie tratando de tener una conversación con su amiga, ya que últimamente se limitaban a hablar y mas a "atacarse" a su forma.

-Nada que te importe- decía Sam contestándole de mala gana a su amigo, a lo que Freddie no se iba a dejar.

-Y bueno que se siente tener mi marca en tu cuerpo Puckett- decía Freddie para hacer estallar a Sam, pero ella ya sabía que Freddie haría lo posible para hacerla enojar, para lastima de el, Sam ya estaba mentalizada para cualquier comentario.

-haha – reía Sam al ver lo que decía Freddie, ella se volteaba bruscamente para verlo a los ojos, - lo que tu me hiciste se ira, pero lo que yo te hare se quedara para siempre- sentenciaba Sam en su oración, Freddie se quedo un poco con los ojos abiertos al ver el comentario de Sam _que me hará, que tiene pensado_ pensaba Freddie viendo a su amiga directamente a los ojos.

-No se vale golpes- decía Freddie con algo de miedo por el comentario echo por Sam hace unos cuantos segundos, ella solo dio una leve sonrisa al ver como su amigo empezaba a asustarse.

-No seas cobarde Benson, tu sabes que esto es guerra- decía la rubia volviendo a su dibujo, Freddie se calmo un poco al ver que su amiga alomejor solo trataba de asustarlo y volvió al ataque para hacerla enojar nuevamente.

-De todas formas yo tengo mi trofeo, y es rojo- decía Freddie con mucho gusto, Sam le dio mucha ira ese comentario, pero tenia que calmarse, si se enojaba la daría razones a Freddie y eso era lo que no podía hacer.

-Oh Benson, tu sabras, el que "juega con fuego se quema"- decía la rubia tranquila, Freddie se sorprendió al ver que su amiga no lo había amenazado como de costumbre, intento contestarle nuevamente pero Sam le gano la palabra de nueva cuenta.

-Benson, como es eso que ya buscaras a alguien para salir?- preguntaba Sam a su amigo que se había quedado un poco sin palabras.

-A que te refieres- decía Freddie algo extrañado por ese comentario.

-Tu sabes, Carly me dijo que por fin te buscaras a alguien , pero si te soy sincera no encuentro a ninguna chica que le agrades- decía Sam tratando de hacer enojar a Freddie.

-Ah, ya de eso, espera estas celosa?- decía Freddie con algo de orgullo en su voz, Sam solo lo vio de mala gana y rio por el comentario que dijo.

-No seas incrédulo idiota- decía Sam volteando a verlo de nueva cuenta.

-Bueno entonces porque tan repentino el interés- decía Freddie tratando de buscarle una razón al porque Sam quería enterarse.

-Tu sabes, hemos hablado mucho y por mas nos hemos estado contando muchas cosas los dos- decía la rubia tratando de safarse un poco, pero de todas maneras ella tenia razón, tuvieran o no la guerra su amistad había crecido y se habían contado muchas cosas, cosas que Carly no sabía del todo.

-Tienes un punto valido- decía Freddie al ver que Sam tenia algo de razón, ella solo puso sus ojos en blanco. – Mama siempre tiene razón- contestaba Sam como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Bueno, la verdad se lo dije a Carly porque tu sabes, ella esta demasiado rara, muy pensativa y no podía mencionarle lo que tenemos- decía Freddie muy seguro a lo que Sam abrió su boca de asombro al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

-Dos cosas Benson, la primera como que tenemos algo?, estas loco o que?- decía Sam, ella jamás escucho o pensó tener "algo con Freddie" era de las ultimas cosas que tenia planeadas, a lo que Freddie solo rodo sus ojos.

-Bueno tu me entiendes Sam, y cual es la otra cosa- decía Freddie al ver que su comentario había provocado a la rubia.

-No te entiendo idiota, eres el mas raro entre los raros- decía la rubia atacando a Freddie, ella no sabía que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Freddie y menos aun porque menciono que tenían algo.

-Me vas a decir tu otro punto- decía Freddie tratando de cambiarle de tema a Sam.

-Ah si, le mentiste a Carly para no revelar la otra mentira, me sorprendes Benson- decía la rubia al notar que su amigo después de tantos años, había aprendido algo.

-Bueno aprendí de la mejor- decía Benson, al escuchar eso Sam le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-En algo tienes razón , Carly esta muy rara en estos últimos días y me ah bombardeado con muchas preguntas- decía Sam siguiendo la conversación con Freddie.

-Crees que este sospechando?- decía Freddie con incredulidad a su amiga, a lo que Sam se quedo un poco pensativa, Freddie tenia razón.

-Sabes, creo que tienes algo de razón, pero eso no justifica que vaya a terminar la guerra, hare que pierdas Benson- terminaba de hablar la rubia, por lo que Freddie hizo una mueca, la verdad era que Sam no se detendría y menos por lo que el le hizo.

-Talvez, debemos de disimular un poco Sam- decía Freddie a su amiga, ella dio un ligero suspiro al saber que el tenia algo de razón en lo que había dicho.

-aha, explícamelo como lo disimularemos- decía la rubia tratando de hacer un tipo de "tregua"

-Bien , ehm… no tengo idea..ah ya has borrado tus mensajes de celular?- decía Freddie intentando buscar explicaciones, a lo que Sam abrio sus ojos al saber que no lo había echo.

-Por tu expresión, creo que no lo has hecho- decía Freddie en lo que Sam sacaba su celular rápidamente para eliminar sus mensajes.

-Callate Benson, muy bien algo mas?- decía la rubia eliminando todos los mensajes con Freddie.

-Hmm, no estaría mal que mencionaras mas veces a Jason cuando hablan y tu sabes esas cosas- decía Freddie intentando dar ejemplos para que Carly dejara de sospechar un poco.

-Oh Benson desde cuando te has vuelto un buen mentiroso eh?- decía Sam con una sonrisa al ver que Freddie estaba aportando mucho.

-Y ehm, bueno que mas puede ser- decía Freddie algo pensativo, para poder controlar un poco mas a Carly, Sam se quedo un poco callada al ver que Freddie intentaba pensar _es ahora o nunca empezara mi plan_ pensaba la rubia.

De la nada Sam agarro su cuaderno y se lo aventó a Freddie en la cara, al parecer ella tenia muy buena puntería.

-Oye- se quejaba Freddie al notar la acción que había echo Sam, pero ella no le respondió nada al chico, - quedamos que no agresiones- volvía a defenderse Freddie.

-Míralo- decía la rubia viendo fijamente a Freddie a los ojos, Freddie no entendía en un principio a que se refería su amiga.

-Que cosa- decía Freddie intentando descifrar lo que su amiga le había dicho.

-Tonto…piensa- decía la rubia al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba y no se daba cuenta, Freddie se quedo un segundo pensando, y entedio a lo que su amiga se refería, el chico agarro el cuaderno de Sam y empezó a hojearlo para encontrar al final un dibujo, al verlo se quedo con los ojos muy abiertos como platos.

-Y…y..esto?- preguntaba Freddie cruzando miradas con su amiga rubia, era el dibujo que Sam estaba haciendo, se trataba de una gran playa, el sol estaba en el horizonte estaba apunto de desaparecer en el mar, en pocas palabras era un atardecer, pero había 2 personas de espaldas, al parecer ellos estaban disfrutando el atardecer, uno era un chico y la otra persona era una mujer con rulos que llegaban a la mitad de su espalda, ella se encontraba recargada en el hombro de el.

-Somos nosotros- decía la rubia con una ligera sonrisa, Freddie recordaba que Sam tenia mucho talento en esto de dibujar y realmente el dibujo era muy bonito.

-Yo…esto es muy bonito Sam- decía Freddie con los ojos clavados en el dibujo de Sam, Al ver esto Sam se levanto de su asiento y se fue a sentar a la silla que estaba vacía que estaba cerca de Freddie.

-Enserio lo crees? – decía Sam con una sonrisa algo inocente, ella sabía que eso era parte de su plan, pero de todas maneras le dio mucha pena que Freddie alagara sus dibujos.

-En verdad, esto es muy bueno- decía Freddie volteando a ver a Sam, ella se encontraba alado de el, de echo estaban algo cerca, Sam lo veía directo a los ojos, Freddie se impacto un poco al ver lo cerca que tenia a Sam, ella se mordía su labio inferior en forma de deseo, el chico respiro profundo al notar eso, los labios de Sam lo estaban llamando, no podía apartar su mirada sobre sus labios.

-Te lo regalo- decía la rubia apartando la mirada de Freddie, al parecer Sam estaba empezando sus movimientos contra Freddie, en cambio el chico noto que Sam aparto la mirada de el, y solo contesto un –gracias- por el regalo que le había dado la rubia.

Paso unos 2 minutos de silencio pero nadie se había movido de sus lugares, Freddie tenia que romper un poco el hielo.

-Sam- decía Freddie para tener la atención de la rubia.

-que paso Benson- contestaba la rubia volteando a ver a su amigo.

-Como fue que salió lo del viernes?- preguntaba Freddie con algo de curiosidad, era algo que el no tenia claro aun.

-Bueno, el me pidió que fuera a la fiesta como su acompañante- decía la rubia dando una mueca.

-Espera, iras con Jason?- decía Freddie algo extrañado al ver que Sam al parecer tenia un ligero interés en Jason o bueno eso pensaba Freddie.

-Bueno, es bebida gratis y una buena fiesta, digo porque no?- decía la rubia buscando una justificación razonable.

-O no, si tu vas con Jason, esta Carly ira con Brad y yo iré pues…- decía Freddie con un tono de preocupación, eso era verdad no le gustaba estar solo.

-O vamos Benson no estaras solo, ahí estaremos no?- decía la rubia dándole algo de apoyo a su amigo, era algo raro de ella y peor aun en la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Bueno si andas con Jason ya no habrá mas guerra- decía Freddie con un tono de tranquilidad, pero, a la vez parecía algo de chantaje?, Sam intento ignorar lo de chantaje y se fue por lo mas obvio.

-No andaré con Jason- sentenciaba la rubia,- es un gran tipo, pero tu sabes que a Mama no le gusta estar amarrada con alguien- decía Sam segura de si misma, Freddie sabía que su amiga tenia razón en eso, así que no quiso discutírselo

Había pasado mas de 1 hora y media en el castigo, la señora Briggs aun no aparecía y los 2 chicos estaban pasando un gran momento juntos, entre risas e insultos mutuos, eran sus momentos especiales, obviamente tenían otros "momentos especiales" pero esos no fueron hablados.

-Entonces Puckett, si me dejas verlo- insistía Freddie a Sam al parecer quería ver algo de ella

-Bueno ya, ya, dios como molestas- decía la rubia haciendo su pelo hacía un lado, para enseñarle la "marca Benson".

-Uy- decía Freddie al notarlo, - en verdad lo siento Sam- decía Freddie algo apenado al ver la marca.

-Ay Benson, descuida todo se pagara- decía la rubia con voz de venganza, Freddie sabía que la rubia tenia algo en mente, por mas que el intentara evitar lo que ella estuviera planeando, el iba a caer, no sabia porque pero era mejor ignorarlo en ese momento.

-Tienes razón, pero por lo menos yo termine con algo- decía Freddie con una sonrisa en el rostro, a lo que Sam lo volteo a ver de mala manera.

-Las quiero de vuelta Benson- amenazaba Sam a Freddie al saber que es lo que el tenia en su poder.

-Cada vez que las veo, me trato de imaginar como se veria- intentaba decir Freddie, pero Sam le puso las manos en la boca para que no terminara su oración pero era evidente lo que iba a decir.

-Callate idiota, pero sabes que, solo quedara en tu imaginación- decía Sam con mucho orgullo, Freddie se quedo sin habla, ya no tenia que responderle, asi que solo le dio una ligera sonrisa, Sam lo miro y tambien le correspondió la sonrisa.

No fue un momento incomodo ni nada de eso, pero paso un silencio de esos que no te hacen sentir incomodo, sino uno de tranquilidad, luego extrañamente Sam apoyaba su cabeza al hombro de Freddie, asi como en el dibujo, el vio esto muy raro de Sam, pero no le importo mucho.

-Oye tonto- decía la rubia sin moverse de su posición, Freddie aun algo anonadado por lo que Sam había echo respondió – que sucede-

-Crees que, hubiéramos sido una linda pareja?- preguntaba Sam con mucha tranquilidad, en cambio Freddie, si no podía entender la situación de hace unos segundos de Sam, esta pregunta lo dejaba atonito, intentaba procesar una respuesta o mejor dicho enteder bien la pregunta, _porque me pregunta esta, que le pasara, me hace pensar las cosas demasiado_ pensaba Freddie, el tenia tantas preguntas en la cabeza, y solamente por una que le hizo la rubia, en cambio Sam no resivio ninguna respuesta del muchacho que seguía sin voz y al parecer muy confundido.

-Entiendo tu respuesta- decía Sam tranquilamente, y de nueva cuenta Freddie no entendía nada, esto se le hacía demasiado raro a el, Sam al contrario se quita del hombro de Freddie para mirarlo atentamente, Freddie no podía pensar bien y menos viendo a Sam de esa forma, algo había cambiado en la mirada de ella, pero como la podría describir, la rubia se mordía de nueva cuenta el labio inferior, Freddie no sabía que pasaba porque ella lo miraba con "lujuria" o "deseo" el no tenia palabras para sentir lo que pasaba, en cuanto a Sam lo miro fijo a sus ojos y se fue acercando a la oreja de el para decirle algo.

-Ben..son..no de..jo de pensar..en lo de..ayer..necesito ..- decía la rubia en susurro en la oreja de Freddie, el muchacho estaba todo colorado, y muy confundido escuchar la voz de Sam rosar por su oreja lo había provocado y mucho, pero Sam no había terminado _necesito?_ Pensaba Freddie, mientras que Sam se alejaba de su oreja y lentamente regresaba a su asiento original.

-Que necesitas?- decía Freddie intentando buscar una respuesta a tal acción de Sam, que significaba eso de necesitar?, y porque pregunto eso de estar juntos?, Freddie estaba mas confundido que nunca, la guerra había sido tan rara, que llegaba al punto que no sabía que era real o que era mentira en este juego.

-Sh, silencio- decía la rubia sin darle mucha importancia a lo recién vivido con Freddie, y bueno por algo Sam callo a Freddie, la puerta del salón empezaba a abrirse y no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que la señora Briggs, al parecer Sam había desarrollado demasiado su oído para estas ocasiones.

-Bueno ya largense- decía la señora Briggs al verlos algo callados, realmente faltaban unos 15 minutos para que su castigo concluyera, pero la Señora Briggs ya quería irse, cosa que no le importo a ninguno de los 2.

Los 2 chicos salieron del salón de clases e iban directamente a Bushwell plaza, pero extrañamente ninguno de los 2 se dirigió ninguna palabra, Freddie estaba profundizando en sus pensamientos sobre Sam, mientras que ella se daba cuenta que Freddie estaba tan confuso como ella se lo esperaba, _ahora si Benson empieza el principio del fin _pensaba Sam.

Ya en el piso 8 justamente estaban el pasillo Freddie se disponía hablar antes de que la rubia entrara al departamento de Carly.

-Sam, espera- decía Freddie agarrándole su brazo y volteándola para que quedaran de frente.

-Y ahora que Benson- decía la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

-Ehm, bueno este, cuidado con la presión de Carly- decía Freddie advirtiendo a la rubia.

-Benson eso ya lo se, dime en verdad que quieres- decía la rubia notando que su amigo intentaba alargar la situación, Freddie hizo una mueca, ella tenia razón asi que se dedico a hablar.

-Bueno quiero saber, tu sabes..que signfico tu …"necesito"- decía Freddie viéndola directamente a sus ojos azules, esto lo tenia algo loco desde que se lo dijo..que "necesitaba" la rubia.

-Benson..- decía la rubia bajando su cabeza, para dejar de ver a Freddie, la chica apretó los puños, Freddie se inquieto un poco, pensó que ella le tiraría un golpe o algo por el estilo, pero Sam dejo de apretarlos y dio 2 pasos al frente, ellos se estaban muy cerca, entonces Sam fue alzando su cara lentamente para ver a Freddie a los ojos, el quedo impactado por el acercamiento de Sam, _no se, si esto es parte de la estrategia de Sam, pero yo…no puedo…aunque sea una broma ya no puedo evitarlo_ pensaba Freddie, en eso Sam puso su mano derecha en la mejilla de Freddie, acaso Sam besaría a Freddie, pero eso va en contra del pacto, ella le dio una leve sonrisa, a lo que el contesto abriendo un puco su boca, ya no sabía que esperar de la rubia, se empezó a acercar a el, estando tan cerca de sus labios, Freddie ya se estaba saboreando el momento, sentía su respiración de Sam, el olor a ella, estaban tan cerca, Freddie no se podía mover y Sam no se acercaba mas, mantenían una distancia mínima de sus labios, Sam rozo su nariz con la de Freddie, parecía una muestra de cariño de ella hacía el, Freddie pensó lo mas obvio y cerro sus ojos para recibir algo que estaba prohibido a lo que Sam dio una ligera sonrisa y se dispuso a susurrar. – En..verdad…lo necesito…- al decir esto Sam se alejo de Freddie, dejándolo con los ojos cerrados, Sam soltó la mejilla del chico y lo único que pudo hacer Freddie fue abrir los ojos de golpe, la rubia ya no estaba cerca de el, se quedo sin habla, mientras que Sam entraba al departamento de Carly.

-Hasta luego- decía Sam cerrando la puerta del departamento de Carly, Freddie se quedo viendo esta acción, el se sentía hirviendo pero no de era de ira, sino mejor dicho de…era obvio que ella estaba jugando pero no podía evitarlo, Freddie trago saliva y dio un suspiro y así puso la llave de su departamento para poder entrar a el.

Al cerrar la puerta Sam vio que la sala estaba completamente vacía y no había rastros de su mejor amiga

-Carls- decía la rubia alzando un poco la voz pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, subió las escaleras para ver si se encontraba en su recamara y tampoco se encontraba ahí, - que raro- decía la rubia al ver que su mejor amiga no estaba en casa, Sam bajo las escaleras y sin importar mucho el paradero de su mejor amiga, se fue directamente a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y oh sorpresa había encontrado una nota, al parecer era de Carly.

Sam

Hable con Brad y nos veremos hoy en licuados locos, no llegare noche y por favor no te termines el jamón esta vez, hoy compre así que deja un poco.

Carly

Sam leyó con confusión la nota de Carly _A quien se le ocurre dejar una nota en el refrigerador_ pensaba la rubia en lo que buscaba el jamón que había dicho Carly que había comprado, _ah, ya entendí, de todas maneras podía enviar un mensaje en vez de dejar una nota _volvía a pensar la rubia al saber porque Carly había puesto la nota en el refrigerador, realmente después de muchos años se conocían a la perfección, la rubia agarro varias rebanadas de uno de sus alimentos preferidos y se fue directo al baño donde tenia su mochila llena de su ropa.

-Estupido Benson- decía la rubia al agarrar una piyama de su mochila, Sam aun recordaba que Freddie tenia algo muy personal, dio un ligero suspiro para intentar olvidarlo y se paro enfrente del espejo del baño, hizo un chequeo rápido en la zona donde Freddie había dejado su marca, seguía igual, -Maldito- maldecía Sam al ver la marca.

Ya cambiada y con el jamón devorado de disponía a dormir una siesta, aun era temprano las 6 de la tarde mas o menos, puso su celular en la mesa y se dispuso a dormir en el sofá.

Mientras que en el otro departamento alguien tambien intentaba dormir un poco, pero era sumamente difícil, Sam estaba empezando a mover sus piezas, y Freddie lo sabía, bueno realmente pensaba que había muchas cosas raras en esta guerra, no sabía que era real o que era mentira, y el empezaba a temer un poco en esto, no es que le tuviera miedo a Sam sino que podría salir lastimado, pero si perdia en esto seria la burla de Sam por mucho tiempo, así que tenia una difícil decisión, y lo peor del asunto es que no podía concentrarse en hacer un movimiento ya que Sam era la que controlaba la situación en este momento, - que necesitara- susurraba Freddie, el chico se encontraba en su cama, quería dormir, pero estos pensamientos no lo dejaban, -que querrá decir- volviendo a susurrar Freddie, el chico seguía con sus lagunas mentales hasta que el sueño lo tomo por la espalda y por fin termino durmiendo.

Carly se encontraba con Brad en licuados locos, estaban pasando un buen momento y ella en verdad quería darle otra oportunidad al chico, pero aun así ella tenia en la mente otras cosas, mejor dicho eran cosas de sus amigos, hasta que Brad dijo algo que la perturbo demasiado.

-hehe, y bueno Carly que mas me cuenta como van tus amigos en su "asunto"- decía Brad haciendo comillas con sus dedos y con una cara muy picara, Carly no entendió el mensaje que le había dado su cita.

-..qu..que?, que asuntos y que amigos¡?- decía la castaña con preocupación y un poco alterada.

-Vamos tu sabes Freddie, Sam y su pues ya sabes no?- decía Brad arqueando una ceja al ver que la castaña se estaba confundiendo y a la vez enojando.

-Que cosas, no se que cuales¡, dime cuales- decía la castaña con mucha desesperación y alteración lo único que le pasaba en la cabeza era que sus amigos si ocultaban algo al fin de cuentas no se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero que era lo que le ocultaban, en cambio Brad supo rápidamente que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, trago saliva y estaba dispuesto a calmar a la castaña, la única forma de no balconear a Sam y Freddie era inventando algo.

-Ehm, bueno si tu sabes, Jason y..- decía Brad intentando dar una explicación a Carly, mientras que ella escuchaba eso su cuerpo y su mente se relajo, ella puso su mano en su cara y solo susurro – que boba-, el chico no entendió porque Carly había dicho eso, al parecer tenia mezcla de pensamientos.

-Sucede algo Carly- decía Brad al ver a la castaña algo inquita.

-No, es que- decía la rubia en lo que suspiraba, - mira, siento que Sam y Freddie me ocultan algo, pero no se, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica, se que ellos están actuando diferente pero aun así no se debo de calmarme- decía la castaña, ella tenia que contárselo a alguien, necesitaba un poco de ayuda o mejor dicho de atención extra, Brad al escuchar eso dio una mueca, el sabía que lo correcto era decirle la verdad, pero prefirió no hacerlo, el suponía que si decía algo podía perjudicar la amistad de ellos.

-Ay Carly, mira yo creo que necesitas descansar un poco mas, alomejor si están raros, pero vamos tus amigos son raros- decía el chico justificando o ayudando a Freddie y Sam, mientras que Carly al escuchar eso dio una ligera sonrisa – Si que son raros- decía la castaña con mucho orgullo de que sus amigos fueran así.

-Mejor?- decía Brad a Carly ella dio una ligera sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, - Bueno creo que ya es hora de irse- hablaba nuevamente el chico y de la misma manera Carly asintió se pararon de sus asientos y se fueron a Bushwell plaza.

Al llegar ya se habían despedido y Carly lo invito a la fiesta que haría Jason, al parecer Carly le dio una oportunidad mas, se dieron un ligero beso y así Carly subió por el ascensor mientras que Brad se fue caminando pero algo pensativo, _Dios, lo había arruinado pero que bueno que lo salve, espero que se calme un poco, pero aun no entiendo, porque se altero tanto, no le gustaría que sus amigos estén juntos? , bueno es algo en lo que no me debo de meter_ pensaba el chico en lo que seguía caminando.

Carly llegaba a su casa suponía que su mejor amiga se encontraba dentro de ella, al principio del día tenia muchas dudas que aclarar con sus mejores amigos pero se fueron desvaneciendo y mucho mas tras la platica que recién había tenia con Brad, al abrir su casa noto a una Sam dormida, ella dio una ligera sonrisa y fue a su cuarto para cambiarse.

Las horas pasaron un poco Carly estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena, mientras que Sam empezaba a pestañear un poco, al parecer se había despertado, lentamente se fue parando del sofá y se estiro un poco, todavía un poco adormecida escucho a alguien en la cocina, era su mejor amiga preparando la cena.

-Ya te despertaste- decía la castaña al voltear a ver su amiga ya parada.

-Yeep- contestaba la rubia mientras se encaminaba al baño para lavarse la cara, Carly dio una sonrisa al ver el gesto de su mejor amiga.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos y la rubia salió del baño para ir directamente a la cocina tomar uno de los bancos y sentarse.

-Que tal detención- decía la castaña al mismo tiempo que Sam preguntaba –Que tal Brad?- las dos dieron una ligera risa y Sam se dispuso a contestar primero.

-Como crees que estuvo 2 horas con Benson- decía la rubia con tono de aburrimiento, Sam dio una ligera sonrisa, al parecer ya había asimilado que no pasaba nada entre sus amigos y se sentía más tranquila y relajada.

-Ay Sam , nunca cambiaras verdad?- decía la castaña al ver la expresión de su amiga- Nunca- se limitaba la rubia al contestar, Sam se dio cuenta que al parecer Carly había perdido las sospechas de sus amigos, o podría ser una estrategia de Carly?.

-Entonces …Brad?- decía la rubia con picardia intentando cambiar un poco de tema, Carly la volteo a ver y le dio una ligera sonrisa.

-Creo que le daré otra oportunidad, es un chico lindo- decía la castaña – además de que pregunto por ustedes que como iban o algo así- decía la castaña con mucha tranquilidad.

La rubia abrió los ojos y la boca, Carly no había notado esto ya que estaba dándole la espalda, _pero a que se referirá con "nosotros"_ pensaba la rubia, la mente de Sam empezó a procesar las peores cosas de la situación.

-A que te refieres- decía la rubia cambiando su tono a algo de preocupación, Carly noto esto algo raro y le contesto – Si, osea tu Jason y Freddie y …bueno ustedes en general- decía la castaña, Sam se calmo inmediatamente al saber a que se refería su amiga, pero esto desconcertó a Carly, _porque se puso así tan de repente _pensaba la castaña, la castaña lo dejaría pasar por el momento pero nuevamente tenia ligeras sospechas de algo raro.

Las 2 cenaron y platicaron de cómo estuvo la cita de Carly, que lo invito a la fiesta y mas cosas, luego pasaron a ver la tele un rato, ya era algo noche como las 11:30 pm, Carly se sentía cansada así que se fue a su cuarto a dormir, Sam al contrario no tenia mucho sueño, esto de estar levantada a altas horas de la noche ya se le estaba haciendo medio fácil, además que había dormido en la tarde, paso una hora y Sam seguía en la televisión.

-Creo que ya es hora…- susurraba la rubia mientras que apagaba la televisión, la chica fue al baño se lavo los dientes y se cambio su piyama, salió del baño y agarro su celular para empezar a teclear parte de su venganza.

-Voy por ti Benson…- decía la rubia con una ligera sonrisa.

Fin Capitulo 6

**SI TE GUSTO DEJA TU REVIEW, y SINO ….PUS TAMBIEN DEJALO**

**Diganme si les gusto o no, me importa su opinión ;D , bueno espero sus reviews, si tu el que se quiere salir, deja tu review o.o**


	7. El sueño, confusion y venganza

**Hola DEMASIADAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, cada vez me quieren mas TT_TT (a ti no…a la historia) a si claro xD, hehe como sea muchas gracias por sus reviews hacen que me motive mas y escriba mas rápido xD haha**

**Lo otro que quería comentar es que este capitulo en especial es mucho mas denso y pasado que el 5, bueno el chiste es que no quiero hacer muchos capítulos de estos, solamente cuando en verdad deban ocurrir, porque no quiero cambiar a rango M en verdad como que no es mucho el estilo que quiero hacer, pero aun así hare lo hare muy dramático y esas cosas que atraen xD haha **

**Todas sus dudas, sugerencias y preguntas serán respondidas en este capitulo, que como le hice?, ahorita ven y los que me faltaron en el siguiente capitulo se despejaran las dudas. **

**ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen es propiedad de Dan y Nickelodeon , lo único que puede ser mío es esta historia y uno que otro personaje**

Capitulo 7

Freddie estaba recostado en su cama ya dormido.

-Freddie- susurraba una voz, Freddie no escucho a la primera y volvieron a susurrarle mas cerca –Freddie- volvía a decir la voz, Freddie escucho esta vez pero no hizo mucho caso de esto, y por tercera ves escucho la voz – levántate…Freddie- decía la voz, el chico esta vez había escuchado que alguien lo llamaba, pestañeo un poco y con la mirada algo borroso tras haber despertado solo puso ver una sombra cerca de su cama, Freddie abrió sus ojos pero aun sin reconocer la silueta y cobardemente metió su cabeza debajo de la colcha con la que se cubría, en verdad pensaba que había visto un fantasma?, era lo primero que se le pasaba a Freddie en la cabeza y volvió a escuchar la voz.

-Freddie- decía la voz nuevamente, el chico ya mas despierto por el susto que había tenido, reconoció la voz lentamente se fue destapando para ver con claridad y corroborar de quien se trataba, y en efecto el chico resoplo con tranquilidad al ver de quien se trataba y no de un fantasma, pero nuevamente se incorporo y se pregunto que hacía ella en su cuarto?

-Oye, porque me espantaste- decía Freddie intentando encender la luz de su cuarto pero al parecer no había luz.

-No funciona?- respondía la voz, al ver a Freddie prender la luz con desesperación.

-Muy bien, que le hiciste a la luz, como entraste a mi casa y porque me espantaste?- decía Freddie ya completamente despierto y algo consternado al ver a la chica en su cuarto.

-Quieres que me vaya?- contestaba la chica, Freddie no creía la palabras que ella decía, y porque no le respondió ninguna de las anteriores?, ahora Freddie tenia mas preguntas y ninguna respuesta, sintió que ella no le respondería ninguna de sus preguntas lo mínimo que podía hacer era responderle sus preguntas.

-No, no, esta bien- decía Freddie algo extrañado por la recién pregunta, - pero entonces si me vas a responder- decía Freddie nuevamente esperando a que ella respondiera algo o cualquier cosa, la chica solo sonrió y fue caminando lentamente a una de las ventanas de Freddie.

-Ven- decía la chica, Freddie al contrario no entendía que es lo que ella estaba planeando o porque estaba de esa manera, algo malo había pasado? O acaso era una broma?, Freddie sabía que la única forma de enterarse era pararse y ver para que lo había llamado.

-Que sucede- decía Freddie ya de pie y caminando lentamente a la ventana donde se encontraba la chica.

-Mira- decía la chica apuntando a algo en la ventana, Freddie se acerco a la ventana y a la chica, el chico observaba a Seattle de noche y solo sonrió.

-Eso es todo?- decía Freddie como si no fuera nada nuevo para el.

-Luna- contestaba levemente la chica, Freddie entendió el mensaje y alzo la vista para ver en el cielo, era la luna, pero era gigante, como era posible que no se había dado cuenta la primera vez, la luna era tan grande que brindaba mucha luz, se podría decir que parecía un sol de noche, el chico abrio un poco la boca al notar lo hermosa se que era – impresionante- contestaba Freddie sin apartar la mirada de la luna, se quedo viéndola aproximadamente unos 30 segundos para voltear a ver a la chica, todavía el no sabía porque ella se encontraba en su habitación y menos aun como entro a su departamento.

-Me podrías responder- decía Freddie apuntando su mirada a la chica que se encontraba en su habitación, ella en cambio seguía observando la luna, el parecer no le había echo mucho caso, Freddie, volteo a ver su recamara y noto que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le daba un poco de luz, cuando se despertó no lo había notado, esto se le hacía un poco raro, volvió a incorporar su mirada a la luna para verla nuevamente y por fin la chica se dispuso a hablar.

-Cuando viste a la ventana…lo primero que viste fue la ciudad- decía la chica, Freddie no entendió mucho porque ella decía esto, cada segundo que pasaba se volvía mas confuso y menos entendible la situación, -Si…pero..que tiene?- contestaba el chico, sin entender el comentario que había echo la chica.

-Pero, no te diste cuenta de la luna..- decía la chica nuevamente, Freddie ya sabía eso, pero porque ella se lo repetía?, Freddie aun mas confundido, si dispuso a contestarlo – si entiendo pero, algo sucede o no entiendo-.

-Entiendelo…observalo- contestaba la chica, Freddie arqueo una ceja sin entender nuevamente _observar que?, enteder que cosa?, es una metáfora o una adivinanza, no observe la luna por ver la ciudad…, o no entiendo _pensaba Freddie.

-No lo comprendo…- decía Freddie nuevamente, la chica aparto la mirada de la luna para voltearlo a ver, Freddie se dio cuenta de la mirada e hizo lo mismo para observarla, noto como la luz de la luna daba en parte al rostro de la chica, Freddie se quedo inmóvil al ver como se veía, el color de sus ojos combinaba con esa luz.

-Si sigues observando a la ciudad, jamás podrás ver la luna- decía la chica, y viendo directamente a los ojos de Freddie, el chico no entendió muy bien, _Que tiene que ver la ciudad con la luna.._ pensaba Freddie, lo que el necesitaba era respuestas y no mas dudas, pero en ese momento era difícil pensar, la chica lo seguía viendo detenidamente, y su empezó a morder levemente su labio inferior, Freddie noto esto y no pudo pensar mas, ni decir nada mas, al parecer sus dudas y demás habían dejado de importar en ese momento.

-Lo – decía la chica y agachando su cabeza, Freddie no entendió porque hizo eso y porque solo dijo "lo" , Freddie se acerco un poco a ella, y tomo su barbilla para alzarla un poco, -Lo?, por favor, quiero explicaciones, todo lo que dijiste y como….tu sabes como entraste y…..Sam- decía el chico pero no pudo terminar o mejor dicho conectar bien sus palabras la mirada de la chica se enredo con la de el a muy poco de distancia, ninguno de los 2 apartaban la mirada.

-Lo …ne..cesito..Freddie- decía la rubia, Freddie quería responder o mejor dicho pensar, pero de nueva cuenta otra nueva pregunta que lo tenia pensando desde la tarde "que necesita", el chico no podía entender la situación pero el momento en el que estaba en ese momento lo dejaba bloqueado completamente, parecía que cada segundo que pasaba la veía mas de cerca, era difícil de explicar, _que trama.._ fue lo único que pudo pensar Freddie, pero no hizo caso de eso, estaba concentrado en los ojos de la rubia, y en sus labios que lo llamaban a gritos, Freddie con mucho temor levanto sus manos para ponerla en las mejillas de la chica, al sentirlas noto que ella estaban hirviendo al parecer ella se había sonrojado pero no lo había notado, seguían acercándose lentamente, la mano de la rubio puso su mano encima de la mano que tenia Freddie sobre su mejilla.

-Lo..ne..cesito..- volvía a repetir la rubia nuevamente, Freddie cada vez que escuchaba eso podría imaginarse mil cosas, pero que querrá, estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia, Freddie sentía la respiración agitada de la rubia, el chico no lograba asumir porque esto pasaba pero le dijo la duda mas grande que tenia en ese momento, que esperaba ser contestada.

-Que..ne..cesitas..- decía Freddie, con mucho valor y miedo al mismo tiempo, porque tenia todos estos sentimientos mezclados, no lo entendía y no lo quería entender, estaban a nada de tocar sus labios, Freddie ya quería culminar ese momento, sabía que iba a ver problemas por hacerlo, pero era lo ultimo que le importaba en este momento, solo quería finiquitar la acción.

-Esto..- decía la rubia para finalizar con un…..

….Brrrr…Brrrr…

Algo vibraba en la habitación.

…. Brrrr….Brrrr….

Lentamente Freddie se movía en su cama para encontrar su celular, el celular de Freddie vibro por ultima vez para por fin encontrarlo, se trataba de un mensaje, el chico seguía adormilado por su recién despertar, abrió los ojos frenéticamente y se levanto de cama para ir directamente a la ventana y ver si estaba la luna en grande, pero no, estaba normal, pequeña, el chico empezó a hablar en su cuarto.

-Sam- decía Freddie esperando una respuesta, _no me digan que todo lo que paso fue solo un sueño, pero se veía y se sentía tan real_ pensaba Freddie, en lo que fantaseaba un poco por su sueño, el chico sacudió su cabeza para intentar dejarlo atrás y se incorporo para abrir su celular, era un mensaje de la chica del sueño.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Despiértate Benson

El chico leyó el mensaje y se dispuso a sentarse en su cama, seguía algo atónito por lo recién soñado, _que quiso decir Sam, con eso de la luna y la ciudad hmmm, haber la ciudad pues es lo primero que se ve, pero si observo bien podía ver la luna, era grande y hermosa..e iluminaba a toda la ciudad_ pensaba Freddie detenidamente, el chico dio un suspiro _además de porque soñé con Sam, ella que tiene que ver en todo esto, y que paso o que iba a pasar en ese momento… no puedo dejar de pensar en eso…_ pensaba Freddie nuevamente, el chico agarro su celular y se dispuso a contestarle a la rubia

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Dime que paso Puckett?

El chico termino de escribir, y de nueva cuenta se puso a pensar, que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo estos últimos días, no había mucha presión en la escuela y las cosas iban bien, además de que su madre ya no rondaba en el departamento, pero lo mas importante esto de la guerra con Sam lo estaba acabando no sabía de que manera, pero influía demasiado, el sabía que parte del mensaje de Sam era para hacer su venganza, pero no tenia otra opción mas que aceptarlo, en verdad era algo peligroso ese juego que ellos tenían, y la rubia tambien lo sabía, era una gran dosis de adrenalina, no solo porque lo hacían en secreto sino que eran nuevas formas de molestarse mutuamente, bueno por lo menos eso sentía Freddie, lo que empezó como un intento de molestarla, terminaba siendo algo gratificante para el quien engañaba al otro, pero era un juego difícil que involucraba muchos aspectos aparte de que si algo pasaba mal se podrían involucrar sentimientos , no sabía como describirlo era difícil para el, de todas formas el que engañaba a el otro saboreaba la victoria y otra cosa además de que su orgullo se elevaba por el cielo y bueno esa era la parte buena pero viéndolo del otro lado algo en el sabía que debía de parar, no solo por mentirle a Carly sino tambien que la vez pasada el había excedido este juego y conociendo a Sam iba a regresar para devolvérsela 3 veces mas fuerte, una de sus opciones era rendirse y la otra era seguir con la guerra, su orgullo estaba en juego y no lo quería perder además de que los momentos que pasaban juntos eran tan especiales que parecía una adicción que jamás se les borrarían de la memoria.

El celular de Freddie vibro de nueva cuenta y el chico algo distraído lo abrió para ver que es lo que le había escrito la rubia.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Necesitamos hablar, ábreme en 3 minutos

El chico se sorprendió al leer el mensaje, todo esto era confuso casi como su sueño, _Que me quiso decir Sam de mi sueño.._ pensaba Freddie, el chico interrumpió el mismo sus pensamientos para pararse e ir ala sala, para esperar a que Sam llegara, nuevamente se puso a pensar en que podría ser lo que necesitaban hablar, de todas maneras el no sabía las nuevas intenciones de Sam, tal vez se sentía igual que el y terminarían esto o la segunda que vendría a seducirlo, era difícil librarse de los encantos de la rubia y el lo sabía, y peor aun por lo de su sueño que parecía tan real, de todas formas Freddie no estaba listo para el ataque de Sam, era como un sentimiento de temor, pero a la vez tenia ansias de que pasara, el chico se sacudió la cabeza para liberar tanto pensamiento –Soy muy ingenuo- susurraba Freddie,- de todas formas…le creeré- concluía Freddie entre susurros y algo de miedo hasta que por fin alguien toco la puerta, Freddie se para inmediatamente y sin pensarlo 2 veces quito el seguro de la puerta y vio a la rubia, la chica paso y Freddie se quedo atónito al verla, no esperaba que esto pasara y solo con verla¡, esto se iba a poner muy mal, la chica llevaba unos shorts tipo piyama por el calor y una polera sin mangas de tirantes **(NA: polera o playerita de tirantes no se como explicar la ropa femenina en otros españoles ._.)** , Freddie tomo aire y resoplo con fuerza al verla, Sam solo se limito a sonreír.

-Ya puedes cerrar la boca- decía la rubia en un tono de juego al ver que Freddie se había quedado un poco con la boca abierta, Freddie se incorporo y trato de estar lo mas tranquilo posible, el sabía que con cualquier defensa baja estaba acabado.

-Ha, quisieras Puckett, y bueno dime a que viniste?- decía el chico con un tono serio y cruzando los brazos, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Tranquilo Bensonio, realmente no podía dormir, tu sabes que Carly duerme sus 8 horas reglamentarias, entonces vine a molestarte- decía la rubia mientras se tiraba en el sillón de Freddie, el chico dio un suspiro al notar esto, mientras que la rubia _idiota_ pensaba.

-Pero es madrugada Sam- decía Freddie intentando sentarse en el sillón pero la rubia no lo dejaba solamente le gruñía.

-Sabes que no me importa verdad?- contestaba la rubia, acomodándose y tratando de ocupar todo el espacio posible para que Freddie no se sentara.

-Ya, ya esta bien, solo déjame sentarme- contestaba Freddie esperando a que la rubia en verdad se moviera, la chica solo le contesto – busca tu sillón este es mío- con autoridad, Freddie al ver que su amiga no iba a ceder – No me obligues a usar la fuerza- amenazo Freddie con enojo esto hizo que Sam soltara una carcajada – Hahahahahahaha, muy buena, haha muy buena Benson- decía Sam entre risas, El chico sabía que no podía retar a la rubia y utilizo su ultima estrategia.

-Bueno que te parece si me dejas sentarme, te doy el jamón que tengo en la cocina- decía Freddie, el estaba seguro que su amiga no se resistiría a la idea del jamón, pero la respuesta lo sorprendió – lo consultare con mi estomago- decía la rubia, Freddie ya no sabía que mas y se dispuso a usar lo primero que se le paso por la mente, el chico empezó a hacerle cosquillas para que ella deshabitara su sofá, ella empezó a reír y a los 10 segundos hablo.

-Ya, ya …haha, para…esta bien…- decía Sam en lo que el chico dejaba de hacerle cosquillas, - te dejare sentarte pero solo si yo permanezco acostada, y el jamón- decía la rubia con una sonrisa.

Freddie solo rodo los ojos, por lo menos se podía sentar, entonces Freddie se sentó en su sillón mientras que Sam apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de el chico.

-Quiero mi jamón- decía Sam haciendo un berrinche, el chico solo dio una ligera sonrisa, y se dispuso hablar y no precisamente de jamón.

-Te voy a contar algo- decía Freddie apoyando sus pies sobre la mesita que estaba enfrente de su sillón, la rubia lo vio a los ojos ya que ella no sabía que le iba a contar, aparte de que atrasaba un poco el plan.

-Escúpelo Benson- decía Sam el chico asintió en lo que terminaba de acomodarse.

-Voy, pero en primera no te rías de mi, o mejor dicho lo que te contare- decía Freddie dándole una advertencia a la rubia ella solo rodo los ojos, - lo intentare- contestaba Sam.

-Esta bien mira en primera se trata de un sueño- decía Freddie empezando a explicarle a Sam por donde iba el rumbo de la historia, - Benson no quiero oír tus sueños personales- decía la rubia pensando que Freddie hablaría de "otros" sueños.

-NO¡, de esos sueños no- contestaba Freddie, la chica se alivio un poco al saber de lo que iba a hablar Freddie, pero en cada momento la rubia estaba preparada por si esto era una estrategia de el, - Ah, bueno sigue con tu "sueño" – contestaba la rubia, el chico suspiro y empezó a hablar.

- Fue muy raro, me desperté y seguía de noche, y de la nada tu estabas ahí parada frente a mi- seguía hablando el chico cuando recibió una cachetada de la rubia pero con su pie. –Oye , Porque hiciste eso¡ y como lo hiciste¡- decía Freddie aun sin entender el ataque de la rubia y menos aun como lo hizo, - Por atreverte a soñar conmigo y de seguro te saltaras la parte pervertida verdad?- decía la rubia alerta de cualquier movimiento de Freddie pero fueron calmados rápidamente.

- No Puckett, esto es normal con nada de perversión – contestaba el chico tratando de defenderse de los argumentos de la rubia.

-Bueno termina tu sueño erótico- decía la rubia tratando de molestar a Freddie e intentarlo hacerlo enojar, Freddie solamente rodo los ojos,- No es erótico¡ , y me puedes dejar terminar?- decía Freddie con algo de desesperación la chica puso sus ojos en blanco y le respondió – adelante chillona termina-

-Bueno , me desperté y ahí estabas, al principio pensé que me querías espantar, pero fue muy raro todo, te hacía muchas preguntas, como , ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo entraste?, y esas preguntas- decía Freddie contando su historia, - y luego?- preguntaba Sam, al parecer estaba poniendo atención a la historia de Freddie, ya que el chico radiaba algo de seriedad en sus ojos.

-Tranquila, haya voy, entonces no me respondías nada, fue raro, al principio solo me decías "Freddie", ya con eso empezó raro todo- seguía contando la historia Freddie, a lo que Sam abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso, al parecer tambien se había impresionado.

-Después, caminaste hacía la ventana de mi cuarto y me dijiste que fuera a ver, entonces me dispuse a pararme y ver que tenias en mente, de todas formas cuando llegue a la ventana empecé a ver la ciudad, y al principio pues no había nada raro, pero después me dijiste luna o algo así no entendí muy bien – seguía contando Freddie su historia, Sam lo escuchaba atentamente pero aun seguía con la guardia alta, ella no sabía si pudiera esperar una ataque de Freddie.

-En eso entendí a lo que querías decirme y busque la luna en el cielo, y era ENORME Sam, no te lo puedes imaginar- decía Freddie explicándole a su amiga rubia, ella intento responderle con poco interés pero ella pensaba completamente lo contrario, - Y entonces?, que con eso – decía la rubia esperando con ansias el final del sueño.

-Espera a eso voy, tu me dijiste que me concentraba en la ciudad y por eso no podía ver la luna, que por cierto si no fuera por las luces la podría alumbrar- seguía hablando el chico , -Y yo para que te dije eso?- decía la rubia con intriga.

-Pues no entendí, le dije que me lo explicaras, aparte de que te hacía muchas preguntas pero no me hiciste caso, y me contestabas lo mismo, "si sigues viendo la ciudad jamás veras a la luna", que se supone que debo de entender, explícamelo¡- decía Freddie contando su historia, el chico se encontraba muy confundido, ya que al contar su sueño recordó exactamente lo que había pasado, además de que casi la besaba en sus sueños, la chica no entendía el sueño de Freddie, pero eso era ventaja para ella, ya que el estaba completamente distraído.

-Yo que te tengo que explicar, tu eres el que sueña cosas ñoñas Benson, además yo tengo que aparecer¡- decía la rubia contestándole a Freddie, el chico trago saliva, empezaba a recordar que casi la besaba y volvían los pensamientos de "que necesita", empezaba a frustrarse por saber la verdad y descifrar todas las cosas.

-Creo que…no ya fue todo- decía Freddie, ignorando el comentario de la rubia, además de que estaba a punto de decir que la besaba, se que no debía hacerlo ya que esto haría que la rubia pensara que era parte de la guerra.

-Crees que que?- decía la rubia al ver que Freddie no concluyo lo que dijo, el chico trago saliva y negó con la cabeza al ver que había dicho dos palabras de mas, - no nada- se dispuso a contestar Freddie, ella hizo una mueca al parecer Freddie no iba a hablar así que intento ignorarlo _pervertido ropa pantis _pensaba la rubia al saber que se podría tratar de eso, pero se dispuso a contestarle.

-Creo que no me dirás lo demás pervertido, pero de todas formas que significa eso de la luna y la ciudad – decía la rubia intentando ayudar a Freddie a pesar de que no le dijo lo demás, puso su mano en su frente intentado razonar su sueño.

-No lo se- contestaba Freddie con algo de preocupación _que significara y porque Sam me dijo eso_ pensaba el chico, Sam noto la seriedad de Freddie, ella sabía que el chico estaba metido en sus pensamientos _tengo que hacerlo _pensó Sam al ver que Freddie estaba con guardia baja y pensativo, la chica volteo su cabeza para dejar de verlo, su cabeza seguía en las piernas de Freddie, seguía volteando su cabeza lentamente hasta que su rostro estuviera algo boca abajo, y se dispuso a morderle su pierna cerca de su zona, el chico sintió la mordida de Sam el cual hizo mover su pierna un poco.

-Oye¡, eso me dolio- decía el chico por la mordida de Sam, ella se volteo para verlo a los ojos y se limito a contestar.

-Tengo hambre¡ y quiero mi jamón- decía la chica mientras cruzaba los brazos, Freddie puso sus ojos en blanco, al notar la acción la rubia.

-Ve a la cocina, ahí jamón- decía el chico adolorido por su pierna, la chica sonrío y se paro para ir a la cocina de Freddie en lo que el seguía sentado en el sillón algo pensativo y con algo de provocación por lo que la rubia le había echo, además de que fue cerca de su zona.

La rubia ya se encontraba en la cocina, buscando un poco de su alimento vital, al encontrarlo la chica sonrió y saco varias rebanadas si no es que casi todas, y se dispuso a comerlas, Freddie seguía hundido en sus pensamientos por su sueño y esto que estaba viviendo con la rubia, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Sam, creo que debemos de terminar esto de la guerra- decía Freddie con poco seguridad y una mirada perdida, en cambio Sam no entendía porque Freddie había dicho eso.

-Que dijiste?- decía la rubia desde la cocina con su jamón, el chico trago saliva y volvió a decir lo mismo a la rubia, - creo que debemos de terminar esto de la guerra- decía Freddie algo pensativo, la rubia se quedo un poco con la boca abierta, será que ella había ganado?, o era una nueva estrategia de parte de el?, o simplemente Freddie no quería que la rubia hiciera su ataque?, ganando o no ella tenia que dar su venganza, la vez pasada Freddie había dado un duro golpe y ella tenia que regresarlo a toda costa, era lo único que podía pensar Sam, _porque ahora se quiere retirar?, acaso tiene miedo?_ Pensaba la rubia sin saber los motivos de Freddie, de todas maneras ella no hizo caso de lo que le pasaba a el y se dispuso a hacer su venganza _Esto no impedirá lo que hare Benson _pensaba la rubia con una sonrisa, la rubia terminaba de comer su jamón y con paso lento fue de vuelta a la sala.

-Entonces Sam, que dices?, decía Freddie sin voltear a verla, solo noto los pasos de la chica por la sala, Sam en cambio estaba cerca del sofá y paso a estar enfrente de Freddie, el chico lo noto, pero no hizo caso a eso, sus pensamientos lo estaban consumiendo, _que es esto, que me esta pasando_ pensaba Freddie.

-Mirame..- decía la rubia con un tono especial, ella se encontraba parada enfrente de Freddie, el chico lentamente empezó a alzar la mirada y noto a la rubia, el la veía a los ojos, pero no se veía nada por la obscuridad pero ellos sabían que estaban intercambiando miradas en ese momento.

-Que pasa- decía Freddie con voz susurrante, el chico se había quedado algo petrificado del porque su amiga estaba parada frente de el, Sam dio una ligera sonrisa y puso sus manos en las piernas de Freddie, el chico no entendía que tenia en mente Sam.

-Si…se acaba la guerra… quien me dará..lo que necesito- decía la rubia muy coquetamente en lo se acercaba a el, el chico al escuchar eso abrió sus ojos como platos, su mente iba a explotar si antes estaba pensativo ahora estaba en blanco no tenia nada en la cabeza, en cambio la rubia se acercaba lentamente, sus manos dejaron de estar en las piernas de Freddie para deslizarse lentamente hacía arriba, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su pecho.

-Qu…e..ne...it…as- decía torpemente Freddie no sabía que hacer estaba completamente estático, por lo que Sam estaba haciendo, además de que la rubia se acercaba seductoramente y peligrosamente, en cambio Sam seguía acercándose tanto que acomodo sus rodillas en el sofá y se sentó en las piernas de Freddie, Sam lo tenia de frente y el no iba a escapar, ella le dio una ligera sonrisa y lo empezó a ver, Freddie sintió la mirada penetrante de Sam y noto que la chica mordía sus labios inferiores con lujuria, y todavía mas que ella se había sentado en el en esa posición, no tenia nada en mente, la mirada de ella y la acción que hizo lo dejaron sin palabras y sin pensamientos.

En cambio no le respondió y seguía mirándolo coquetamente en lo que se acercaba a el, Freddie estaba hipnotizado por la mirada y los labios de la rubia, solo veía como se acercaba lentamente, tanto que llego a sentir muy cerca la respiración de la rubia, al sentirla su cuerpo se estanco y empezó a sudar frio, su cuerpo se erizo completamente, lentamente Sam, empezó a besar a Freddie cerca de sus labios, ella tambien sentía que Freddie aceleraba su respiración en cada momento, la chica seguía besándolo dulcemente cerca de sus labios, seguía recorriendo esa zona mientras que Sam puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de Freddie y dulcemente roso su nariz con la de el, haciendo un besito esquimal, el chico torpemente puso sus manos en la cintura de Sam por para acercarla mas a el e intentar sentir algo mas, Sam sintió ese deseo que tenía Freddie por haber echo eso y empezó a besarlo con un poco mas de pasión, todavía sin tocar sus labios, ella solo recorría a Freddie, pero se dispuso a ir por su lóbulo de la oreja, Freddie no pudo evitar eso y la acercaba mas a ella, sentía el olor de su perfume, sus caricias y sus besos, lo único que quería era que ella no parara, no le importaba pero lo único que faltaba era sentir sus labios con los de ella, eso esperaba, pero Sam seguía con su lóbulo pero lo dejo para bajar un poco mas y empezar a besar su cuello, el chico sentía el recorrido de Sam hasta su cuello en cualquier momento iba a explotar, sentía como Sam recorría y lo besaba con mucha pasión y placer, pero el no se quedo atrás y teniendo a Sam tan cerca de el, de igual manera empezó a besarla en su cuello, Sam supo lo que buscaba Freddie así que lo ayudo recogiendo con su mano derecha esa parte de su cabello para que tuviera el especio necesario, al hacer esto ella puso su mano izquierda en el cabello de Freddie para poder jugar un poco con el, seguía la pasión y cada quien estaba en lo suyo, Freddie seguía besándole su cuello que tenia aun estragos de la vez pasada, mientras que Sam intentaba hacerle una marca a el, Freddie noto esto y fue al lóbulo de ella para sentirlo nuevamente, Sam noto esto y tambien estaba explotando de placer al igual que el, Freddie la acerco todavía un poco mas a el para poder sentirla mejor, Sam al ver lo que Freddie intentaba le dio la corriente y empezó a mover su cadera lentamente de atrás hacía adelante, Freddie no podía soportarlo mas al sentir lo que la rubia hacía se dejo llevar en el momento, mientras que Sam seguía en su cuello, utilizando su lengua y empezó a mover mas rápido su cadera, Freddie la acercaba mas a el, quería sentir todo lo que podía, Sam dejo el cuello de Freddie para retroceder un poco para poder verlo, Freddie noto como Sam paro de besar su cuello y su retroceso, aparte de que ella había dejado de moverse, los 2 estaban algo agitados por dicha acción y sus miradas estaban llenas de deseo, lujuria y pasión, lentamente Sam se acerco a Freddie, y volvió a rosar su nariz con la de el, dándole un ligero beso en los labios, el chico al sentir eso pensó en profundizarlo pero Sam se alejo y le dio una sonrisa, poco a poco se empezó a quitar sus rodillas del sofá y dejo de estar sentada en Freddie, el chico la vio atonito al ver que ella había echo eso, no articulaba ninguna palabra.

-Idiota- decía Sam con una sonrisa muy alegre al ver que había logrado su cometido, en cambio Freddie se quedo sin palabras al ver que la rubia lo había engañado y peor aun haberlo dejado en esa manera, lentamente Sam salió del departamento de Freddie y concluyo con un .. – Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- mientras que ella cerraba la puerta, Freddie noto como se alejaba ella de el y puso sus manos en su cara _se vengo_ pensaba Freddie, pero eso no era lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza, su corazón seguía acelerado y sus pensamientos estaban enredados, ella nunca contesto que necesitaba, acaso era eso? , era una de sus muchas dudas, además de que al parecer había pasado lo que el más temía, era una de esas razones por el cual el quería detener este juego, al parecer Freddie Benson había puesto sentimientos en juego…lo cual solo podía decir una cosa, sentía atracción por Sam … pero era algo mas que eso…algo aun mas profundo que eso…el chico intento aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos para implorar que su corazón no le juegue una broma…pero tanto era el cansancio que tenia…que termino dormido con sus sentimientos y corazón en duda…

**GRACIAS POR LEER ;D , AHORA DEJEN UN REVIEW o-o…. DEJENLO¡**

**PD: Agradezco mucho a la gente que pone su review, y a la que no lo pone debería ¬¬, y díganme si en verdad me pase? O estuvo dentro de lo normal ._.? , bueno espero sus comentarios respecto a esto y próximamente el otro capitulo , y con el una q otras canciones que me motivan para escribir la historia c:, gracias nuevamente por todo**


	8. Desubrimiento, Charla yque somos?

**Hola gente como están, espero que no enojados hehe me fui de vacaciones haya por Guanajuato bonito lugar eh ;D hehe pero por eso no actualize ._. , pero bueno lo primero que hago es poner el capitulo y realmente que bueno que lo tenia echo xD**

**Por cierto agradezco de nueva cuenta sus Reviews ;_; , y sigan así que me motivan mucho mucho mas para seguir con esta historia D:¡, y otra vez MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ACEPTO DE TODO, aunque me la mienten no ahí problema xD.**

**En el siguiente Capitulo responderé a cada uno de sus reviews personalmente asi que si tienen una buena pregunta o comentario échenlo y se los contestare :D, por cierto respondiendo a la pregunta de alguien pues soy mayor de edad pero tengo menos de 20, creo que ya di mucha información ._., bueno como sea Este capitulo es calmadito ;D , solo espero que dejen sus comentario**

**ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen todo es obra de Dan y de Nickelodeon, lo único que es mío es esta historia y uno que otro personaje**

Capitulo 8

– Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- mientras que ella cerraba la puerta, al hacer esto dio un ligero suspiro de alegría al ver dejado a Freddie de esa manera, _Todavía no te has librado de mi Benson_ pensaba la rubia mientras habría lentamente la puerta del departamento de Carly, al entrar dio otro suspiro de satisfacción y llego a su habitual sofá para intentar dormir, al parecer a Sam no le había afectado mucho, pero era diferente se acomodaba de un lado y luego de otra forma pero sin resultados la chica no se podía dormir, volvió a dar un suspiro _creo que me eh excedido un poco con Benson, además estaba idiotizado por lo de su sueño y esas cosas, si no fuera que estaba distraído tal vez no hubiera sido el mismo efecto_ pensó Sam adormilada, Sam estaba acaso preocupada por Freddie o cual era su preocupación de la chica_ De todas formas apenas empeze el final de la guerra_ concluía sus pensamientos la rubia para finalmente quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente de nueva cuenta Carly intentaba levantar a su perezosa amiga.

-SAM¡- gritaba Carly, mientras que Sam solamente le gruñía, la morena se desespero un poco al ver la actitud de su amiga y la amenazo

-Samantha Puckett, si no te levantas en este momento jamás volveré a comprar jamón¡- hablaba una desesperada Carly, a lo que Sam se levanto de golpe para ver a Carly a los ojos, - Esto es entre tu y yo Shay no metas al jamón en esto…el no tiene nada que ver- contestaba la rubia algo alarmada, Carly solo le dedico una sonrisa, - Ya ve a bañarte – decía Carly todavía con la sonrisa en su rostro, Sam tambien sonrió y fue al baño para hacerle caso a su amiga.

Había pasado media hora las dos chicas estaban mas que listas y desayunadas pero extrañamente Freddie todavía no aparecía en el departamento.

-Ya se demoro- decía Carly algo inquieta, Sam solo rodo sus ojos para intentar ser caso omiso de la situación, realmente no sabía que tanto daño o golpe le había dado a Freddie después de lo de ayer.

-Vamos Carls de seguro ya se fue..- decía la rubia tratando de convencer a Carly,- esta bien de acuerdo- decía la castaña no muy segura de lo que decía su amiga y se marcharon a la escuela.

Al llegar lo primero fue cambiar libros de sus respectivos casilleros, pero notaron que Freddie aun no llegaba.

-Ya vez, te dije que no se había ido- decía la castaña al no ver al chico.

-Uy, tranquila mucho interés en Benson eh?- intentaba molestar la rubia a su amiga, pero ella solo la fulmino con la mirada, - ya enserio Sam- decía la castaña intentando que su amiga no la molestara.

-Carls, de seguro ya esta en el salón de clases, ya sabes que le encanta hacerse el ñoño- decía Sam en lo que terminaba de sacar sus libros, _ojala este en el salón_ pensaba la rubia algo preocupada ya que aunque fuera un poco sentía leve preocupación por el chico, además que después de pasaron un momento hmmm "especial" se podría decir.

-No se, no me toca con en el las primeras clases- decía la castaña tratando de ver si Freddie estaba entre los pasillos.

-Tranquila enamorada, lo veremos en el almuerzo- contestaba la rubia para intentar calmar a su amiga, Carly solo resoplo e intento ignorar el primero comentario de su amiga, pero _Enamorada yo?...Ha_ pensaba Carly al escuchar esas palabras de Sam.

-E..esta bien, luego lo veremos- decía la castaña no muy convencida pero intento mantener la calma y el orden.

-Y ahora…que hare- pensaba Freddie en su baño, sabía que ya era tarde y que la primera clase iba a empezar, Freddie casi nunca había llegado tarde a la escuela, pero podía justificarlo con altas calificaciones y su buen desempeño en la escuela, así que no habría mucho problema, de todas formas lo que mas le preocupaba a Freddie eran 2 cosas, la primera era algo físico, tenia una marca en su cuello que la rubia le había echo.

- Si decía que antes era un demonio, ahora que lo veo pienso que es vampiro- decía Freddie en voz baja viéndose en un espejo, y bueno la segunda cosa era que su cabeza estaba demasiado alborotada tantas cosas en que pensar, el sabía eso pero intentaba ignorarlas lo mas posible, _Por lo menos Sam termino de vengarse _pensaba Freddie saliendo del baño para ir a su cocina, para buscar en el congelador algo que en verdad necesitaba, el chico saco una cuchara helada y la aplico donde estaba la "marca Puckett".

– Ojala funcione- decía Freddie con un tono de prisa al ver la hora en el reloj de la cocina, seguía manteniendo la cuchara en lo que iba por su mochila y alistaba una que otra cosa, fue al baño y dejo de presionar con la cuchara su marca, pero no tuvo efecto alguno.

–Ahhhh- decía Freddie con algo de frustración al notar que no hubo resultados, el chico intento tranquilizarse y fue corriendo a su cuarto para ir a buscar algo que lo cubriera, pero desafortunadamente solo tenia bufandas y era época de calor, con algo de resignación la tomo.

-Creo que no tengo de otra- decía el chico al ponérsela en el cuello y tomando sus cosas para poder marcharse a la escuela con un "poco de retraso".

Habían pasado casi las 2 primeras horas de la escuela y estaba a punto de empezar el almuerzo, Carly estaba todavía algo angustiada porque no vio a Freddie en la mañana, era algo raro pero ella realmente le estaba poniendo mucho interés en el, Sam lo presintió un poco pero fue borrado de sus pensamientos la rubia tenia otras cosas en mente, _ya no estoy tan segura de realizar la otra parte de mi venganza, pero…es necesario Benson debe de saber cual es su lugar y cual es el lugar de Mama _pensaba la rubia

Y por fin el timbre del almuerzo sonó, esto saco de sus pensamientos a Sam ya cuando se había dado cuenta Carly había salido como rayo del salón _que traerá esa chica.._ pensaba la rubia al ver a su amiga con prisa, la castaña fue a su casillero rápidamente y cambio sus cosas para las otras clases, mientras que Sam había salido del salón tranquilamente e iba en rumbo a su casillero por su comida para el almuerzo al llegar de nueva cuenta Carly se fue con prisa pero ahora a las mesas de la cafetería a esperar que el chico llegara.

Mientras que Freddie llegaba a la escuela esperando que nadie lo viera y menos con su bufanda "invernal", paso a paso llego a su casillero pero por desgracia se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en estos momentos, los dos cruzaron miradas algo estupefactos.

-Puckett- decía Freddie al abrir su casillero con rapidez para evitar un poco a la rubia.

-Benson- contestaba la rubia concluyendo el saludo, la chica tomo unas costillas que estaban guardadas de su casillero y se dispuso a cerrarlo, no se dijo nada mas y la chica se disponía a ir a la cafetería sin antes – por cierto Benson, linda bufanda pero?...bueno tu entiendes- decía la rubia en tono de burla y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Freddie al escuchar esto su cara se puso de un tono algo rosa, y puso sus ojos en blanco al saber lo que la rubia intentaba decir.

-Te veo en la cafetería que Carls te estaba buscando- decía la rubia en un tono picaron tratando de calmar un poco de esa tención que se sentía en el aire, Freddie dio un ligero suspiro por lo recién pasado con la rubia _Que me esta pasando¡_ pensaba el chico algo distraído, sin nada mas que hacer el chico cerro su casillero y se fue a confrontar a sus amigas.

Carly estaba sentada algo desesperada al ver que Freddie no llegaba _Porque no vino a la escuela, y donde esta Sam, de seguro esta con ella…_ pensaba la castaña en muchas especulaciones y lo peor de todo es que esas especulaciones eran verdaderas pero Carly, no podía dudar de sus amigos no de tanto reflexionar ese tema.

-Porque la prisa Carls- decía la rubia que se acercaba a la mesa donde se encontraba Carly sentada, esto saco de sus pensamientos a la castaña y se dispuso a contestar a la chica.

-No, por nada, estoy bien tu estas bien?- decía la castaña algo alterada, la rubia frunció el seño al no entender lo que le pasaba a Carly.

-…Dee..acuerdo?- decía la rubia algo incrédula por la reacción de la castaña, Carly noto esto e intento calmarse un poco para que Sam no lo notara, - Por cierto vi a Benson, espero que con eso se te quite tu locura- decía la rubia en tono de juego mientras empezaba a devorar una de sus costillitas, a lo que la castaña la vio de mala cara al decir eso, pero se tranquilizo al decir que la rubia lo había visto.

-Hey- contestaba la castaña al escuchar que su amiga la había llamado "loca" y mas porque puso a Freddie en la oración, pero su charla fue interrumpida por un chico.

-Como andan chicas- decía Jason que se había incorporado a la mesa con ellas.

-Que onda- contestaba la castaña mientras que Sam solo sacudió su mano ya que estaba ocupada con su costilla a lo que el chico sonrió al ver a la rubia.

-Hey que comes Sam?- preguntaba el chico brindándole atención a la rubia.

-Que no es obvio?- decía la rubia enseñando su comida, el chico solo volvió a sonreír por lo recién dicho por Sam y cambio de tema.

-Y si van a venir a la fiesta?- preguntaba Jason con curiosidad.

-Así es- contestaba la rubia en lo que Carly solo asentía con la cabeza.

-Genial- contestaba el chico feliz al escuchar eso, - por cierto donde esta Freddie- preguntaba de nueva cuenta el chico al no verlo con las chicas.

-No tengo idea, Sam dice que lo vio en los casilleros- decía la castaña extrañada al ver que su amigo todavía no se aparecía, mientras que Sam seguía comiendo con velocidad sus costillas.

-Entonces Sam, ya decidiste si serás mi acompañante en la fiesta?- preguntaba el chico con entusiasmo a la rubia, al escuchar eso la chica empezó a ahogarse con un pedazo de costilla, mientras que Carly abrió los ojos al escuchar dicha noticia que no sabia, al final Sam pudo escupir su pedazo de costilla.

-Pues…ehm yo..- decía la rubia al no saber que responderle al chico, el la seguía viendo atentamente al igual que Carly, ella no quería perderse ningún detalle de lo que respondería la rubia.

-Freddie..- decía la rubia alzando la cara, los 2 chicos no entendieron y vieron a la dirección donde la rubia estaba viendo y ahí estaba Freddie salvando a Sam incoherentemente, al verlo Carly alzo una mano para que el chico pudiera ver donde estaban 15 segundos después ya se había incorporado a la mesa…junto con su bufanda.

-Hola chicas, Jason- decía Freddie intentando parecer normal pero realmente su bufanda asombraba a Carly y Jason.

-Donde estabas, porque no te fuiste con nosotras, entraste a tus primeras clases y porque llevas una bufanda, acaso estas demente?- preguntaba la castaña alocadamente, Freddie no contesto ninguna pregunta y solo se quedo con la boca abierta al no entender nada de lo que había dicho Carly.

-Entonces Sam si seras mi acompañante?- presionaba Jason a Sam e intentando cambiar de tema tras la aparición de Freddie.

-Acompañante?- preguntaba Freddie dudoso a la pregunta de Jason.

-Silencio Benson- decía la rubia tratando de ignorar a Freddie, dio un ligero suspiro y miro a Jason a los ojos – Te diré un día antes…y si te va bien..- contestaba la rubia con ese tono amenazador, el chico solo se limito a sonreír y se fue.

-Raro- decía la rubia al ver que Jason no le había contestado nada y se fue como si nada.

-Que fue eso de acompañante?- preguntaba Freddie con un tono de enojo.

-Espera la de las preguntas soy yo- decía una Carly desesperada al ver que Freddie no había respondido nada de sus preguntas.

-Que preguntas de que hablas- decía Freddie intentando evadir a la castaña y su inmensa curiosidad de saber las cosas.

-Oh me encanta cuando al que ataca es a otro- decía la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios al ver en la situación que estaba Freddie, y pero aun que al final Carly se daría cuenta de lo que llevaba Freddie en el cuello, era un momento que Sam quería ver, el solo imaginar a su amiga gritando y alocada con alguien mas era de lo mejor.

-Bueno ya esta bien, me levante tarde si?, no dormí muy bien- decía el chico tratando de justificarse en parte tenia razón pero no del toda.

-Ah, esta bien y porque no dormiste bien?- volvía a preguntar la castaña, al parecer la curiosidad y persistencia de Carly funcionaba muy bien, el chico solo trago saliva y se dispuso a contestar.

-Ehm, bueno tu sabes, malos sueños- decía Freddie tratando de contestarle a Carly algo coherente y apegado a la verdad, la chica entrecerró los ojos al ver que Freddie ocultaba algo.

-Y…porque la bufanda- seguían las preguntas de la castaña al chico, Freddie se mostro muy nervioso por la pregunta, el se temía que esa pregunta saliera al aire, pero era de lo mas obvio tenia que pasar tarde o temprano.

-Esto se pondrá bueno- decía la rubia sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro al ver que Freddie estaba sudando en verdad, el chico solo la fulmino con la mirada por dicho comentario y se dispuso a hablar nuevamente.

-Bueno tu sabes…esta de moda- decía Freddie tratando de justificarse lo cual no funciono.

-De moda?, en primavera?- decía la castaña con mucha sospecha, vio directamente a los ojos de Freddie, el chico solo aparto la mirada de ella para voltear a ver a Sam, la rubia seguía con una sonrisa orgullosa y de triunfo.

-Bueno tu sabes como son las cosas de hoy, hehe- concluía Freddie implorando que la castaña comprara su mentira pero no funciono.

-Que ocultas Freddie, recuerda de no ocultarnos cosas- decía la castaña en tono de amenaza, el chico estaba atrapado y sabía que nadie lo podría ayudar volteo a ver a la rubia esperando que algo hiciera al respecto, pero la rubia seguía con su sonrisa a la que solamente le agrego una negación con la cabeza.

-Yo, bueno no se preocupen no tengo nada- decía Freddie mas nervioso que nada, Carly lo vio de mala manera y argumento con enojo –no mientas Freddie…quítate la bufanda..- Freddie escucho las palabras que no quería oír y sin muchas ganas lentamente empezó a desnudar su cuello, lentamente se empezó a ver algo de color morado hasta que por fin Carly pudo apreciar.

-QUE ES ESO¡- decía la castaña en un tono de voz muy alto, las demás mesas la voltearon a ver, pero Carly ignoro ese echo.

-Ehm, me tropecé si eso fue, me resbale por error, hehe- argumentaba Freddie intentando salvar la situación mientras que Sam veía con orgullo su obra de arte, _Vaya para ser el primero que hago realmente se ve bien_ pensaba la rubia alegremente.

-No tropezaste¡, quien te hizo eso, es lo que creo que es o esto lo hizo Sam- preguntaba la castaña con mucho coraje y algo de celos, Sam al escuchar su nombre trato de zafarse de la situación lo mas rápido posible.

-Hey, hace una semana que no le pego a Benson, hablando de eso creo que le hace falta un poco de dolor- decía la rubia amenazante pero sin poder quitar la mirada de "su obra de arte".

-Espera Sam, primero que nos diga de donde salió eso, y después le puedes hacer lo que quieras- decía Carly con mucha furia en sus ojos al ver "eso" que tenia Freddie.

-Claro …lo que quiera- decía Freddie algo desanimado, a lo que Sam entendió de otra manera, pensando que el chico la estaba molestando la cual recibió una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-auch… oye- decía Freddie al no entender porque la rubia había echo dicha acción, Carly estaba enojada a tal grado que no podía especular ninguna palabra, pero el problema era porque se encontraba enojada?, no tenia porque estarlo, lo mas probable era porque Freddie le había mentido pero no era para tanto.

El chico resoplo y empezó a hablar – Muy bien, conocí a una chica y bueno..ella es un poco rara pero ya saben, las cosas fueron muy rápido y esto paso- decía Freddie con tranquilidad, las 2 chicas escucharon con atención el discurso de Freddie, en lo que Carly empezaba a asimilar a Freddie con otra chica, Sam no podía creer lo bien que podía mentir Freddie cuando se lo proponía.

-Entonces déjame entender, estas viendo a una chica?- preguntaba Carly con mucha duda con un tono enojado.

-Algo así, nada serio- decía Freddie esperando que Carly se calmara por completo, Sam por un segundo tambien creyó eso, pero recordó que la verdadera causante de la marca fue ella,_ En verdad que ya sabe mentir, hasta casi yo le creo_ pensaba la rubia poniendo mucha atención a lo que podría decir su amigo.

-…y …cuando la conoceremos- decía Carly pasando de estar enojada a estar un poco triste o mejor dicho algo melancoholica, Carly era la maestra de las emociones realmente podía pasar de enojada a triste en pocos momentos, lo cual no era muy bueno para ella en algunas ocasiones, de todas formas la chica no entendía mucho el porque de su tristeza, la cual Sam noto al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga.

-Bueno, no se si lleguemos muy lejos pero no se las presente, porque ustedes saben no es nada formal- finalizo Freddie con un tono tranquilo, el chico tenia un desorden mental gracias a la rubia pero aun así se podía ver algo de tranquilidad en sus ojos, además de que era muy bueno tratando de reprimir pensamientos.

-Bueno….este..creo que me tengo que ir…- decía la castaña con una voz algo cortante, Sam vio extraña esta actitud de su amiga, pero solo vio como Carly se paraba de la mesa y se iba caminando a paso lento de la mesa.

-Que le pasara- decía Sam al ver que la chica se iba sin dar muchas explicaciones.

-No tengo idea…- decía Freddie tambien extrañado por la actitud de Carly, al irse la castaña la campana sonó, al escucharla Freddie abre rápidamente algo de lo que iba a comer y empezaba a comer rápidamente.

-Llegaras tarde de todas maneras Benson- decía la rubia al verlo atragantarse con la comida, la cafetería se iba despejando un poco para que al final quedaran ellos dos solos…nuevamente, y de nueva cuenta se sintió un poco de tensión en el aire, mas del lado de Freddie, el chico no sabía como actuar cuando tenia a la rubia frente a el y sin ninguna persona alrededor.

-Por cierto Benson, cada vez me sorprende mas lo bueno que te has hecho mintiendo- decía la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Freddie al escuchar eso sonrió un poco.

-Algo tenia que aprender- contestaba el chico, algo agradecido por lo recién dicho por Sam.

-Por cierto, que clase de chica te pudo hacer eso- decía Sam con una mirada algo provocativa a Freddie, el chico se empezó a ahogar al ver lo que Sam intentaba hacer nuevamente, el no podía dejar que ella se aprovechara de la situación aparte de que si demostraba un poco de debilidad en esto la chica tendría una nueva forma de hacerle la vida difícil.

-Una con hambre- decía Freddie intentando contra arrestar a la chica, pero se le estaba siendo difícil cada vez mas esa situación, Sam sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de Freddie.

-Pues yo creo que no se lleno…- finalizaba Sam, Freddie al escuchar esas ultimas palabras su cabeza y su intento de control de pensamientos se esfumo, la rubia lo tenia en muy malas condiciones, pero el chico trato de reaccionar e intento cambiar de tema, algo que desilusiono a la rubia ya que corto un poco el juego.

-Que crees que le pase a Carly?- preguntaba Freddie con la cabeza algo cabizbaja.

-Realmente no lo se, tengo unas dudas al respecto- decía la rubia algo pensante, mientras que Freddie ignoraba lo que Sam había dicho de nueva cuenta se metió en sus pensamientos muy a fondo.

-Ah si, claro- contestaba Freddie a algo que no había escuchado, la rubia no entendió porque Freddie había contestado de esa manera y se dispuso a hablar.

-Hablare con ella, tal vez es algo de Brad, o no tengo idea- decía la rubia con algo de tranquilidad en el asunto, en cambio Freddie se levanto lentamente de su asiento con todas sus cosas y vio a Sam a los ojos, la chica no entendía la mirada penetrante de Freddie.

-hmm pasa algo?- decía la rubia con un tono de extrañeza, Sam no entendía porque cuando Freddie afilaba la mirada y la veía de esa manera la chica no podía dejar de mirarlo era algo raro, pero solamente en momentos de importancia la utilizaba.

-Te veo a las 2 de la mañana en el pasillo- decía Freddie con tono seguro, la rubia no entendió el porque de porque la citaba Freddie.

-Tendremos nuestra conversación de mensajes antes de ir?- preguntaba la chica con un tono juguetón esperando que eso suavizara al tono de Freddie, lo cual el chico rodo los ojos y solo acepto al ver que Sam había echo esa carita de cachorrito **(NA: lo crean o no esa maldita mirada/carita existe y como hombre es imposible negarla ._.) **

Las clases habían terminado y Carly mas tranquila, Freddie algo mas seguro y Sam algo confusa, todos tenían algo de preocupación y sentimientos mezclados en este momento, así que no hablaron mucho en el camino, cada vez que lo hacían era para recordar cosas que habían echo o habían vivido y claro parte de los últimos Icarly que habían grabado antes de su descanso, los chicos pasaron a licuados locos, T-bo se quejo de que no habían visitado su bar, y los chicos le prometieron que irían la próxima semana, esto lo tranquilizo un poco.

Al llegar a Bushwell plaza cada quien se fue a su respectivo departamento, se despidieron de una forma algo fría, pero bueno después de tanta mezcla de sentimientos como no iban a estarlo, pero en el departamento de Carly al parecer esto todavía no terminaba.

-Muy bien escúpelo- decía Sam en lo que se sentaba en el sillón de los Shay, mientras que Carly se sentaba alado de Sam.

-Escupir que cosa?- decía la castaña al notar que su amiga se había dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

-Vamos Carls, te conozco muy bien, así que empieza a hablar- decía la rubia con algo de tranquilidad.

-Bueno, realmente no se que me pasa, es algo raro- decía la castaña con confusión, a lo que la rubia trato de ayudar- es algo con Brad acaso?- decía la rubia.

-No nada de el, es un chico lindo y bueno tu sabes pero siento que es algo mas…- decía la castaña, la rubia puso sus ojos en blanco al ver que su amiga no podía aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Carls, dime que pasa…es por un chico..-decía la rubia pensando lo mas obvio que estaba pasando.

-Si…pero es una tontería vamos..- decía la castaña con algo de pena.

-Benson?- decía Sam forzando su voz, lo cual Carly no noto.

-Creo que si …no lo se aun, pero no se porque me enoja el echo de que pueda estar con alguien mas, no quiero que me quiten a mi amigo…o tu crees que el me pueda..- trataba de explicar Carly su situación pero fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-No te gusta Carly- decía Sam con firmeza en su voz, y desviando un poco la mirada.

-En verdad tu crees eso?, o crees que estoy algo paranoica- decía la castaña tratando de buscar una explicación en la rubia.

-No te gusta Benson- decía de nueva cuenta la rubia con firmeza, pero con algo en su rostro que la delataba por completo, seria posible que Sam le hubiera mentido a Carly, pero porque?.

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón en verdad tengo que no se distraerme con algo, ya se hablare con Brad siempre me relaja eso- decía la castaña en lo que se iba a su cuarto dejando a Sam sola en el sillón, la rubia sabía que en verdad Carly estaba teniendo sentimientos por su amigo, lo cual no le gustaba del todo, aparte de que eso seria ilegal contra el pacto,… claro ahora le convenía el pacto que tenían, la chica resoplo un poco al ver en la situación en que se estaba metiendo, sabía que ella y Freddie estaban ocultando cosas, pero esto tambien era muy grande, solo tenia que tranquilizarse un poco e intentar ser ella misma como siempre lo había echo.

El tiempo paso, y por fin la madrugada llego, la rubia estaba dormida hasta que una vibración la despertó.

-Que ..que pasa- decía la rubia soñolienta, al escuchar la vibración del celular lo agarro rápidamente ella sabía de quien se trataba, la chica se paro con algo de perece y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara, respiro hondo y abrió el mensaje de Freddie.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Puckett me vas a dejar mucho tiempo en el pasillo?

La rubia puso sus ojos en blanco al leer lo que había escrito Freddie, y se dispuso a contestarle.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

No chilles niña ya voy.

Al terminarlo de escribir la chica cerro su celular y se puso a pensar un poco de lo que Freddie y ella habían vivido en estos días, pero recordó que seguían en guerra o por lo menos eso pensaba ella, así que volvió a inhalar y exhalar aire para tranquilizarse un poco por cualquier ataque de Freddie, la chica lentamente empezó a salir del departamento y noto a Freddie sentado en el pasillo con su espalda acomodada en la puerta de su departamento, la chica cerro la puerta e hizo lo mismo que el, solo que ella se acomodaba en la puerta del departamento de los Shays, y así quedaron frente a frente.

-Y bien Benson?- decía la rubia esperando a ver que tenia que decir Freddie.

-Bueno realmente no se porque te dije eso, pero creo que me eh acostumbrado a verte en estas horas de la noche- decía Freddie intentando de hacer la conversación con Sam, la chica le regalo una sonrisa al notar lo que Freddie había dicho.

-Si lo mismo digo, como que se ah echo algo de rutina- decía la rubia siguiendo la conversación de Freddie pero aun así con la guardia alta, - pero aun así creo que algo me tienes que decir- seguía hablando la rubia, el chico no se sorprendió al ver que Sam sabía que algo sucedía tantos años en balde no eran por nada.

-Si esta bien, en primera ya sabes lo que le ocurre a Carly?- preguntaba Freddie a la chica, ella recordó esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron ella y Carls la rubia no le gustaba mentirle mucho a Freddie pero por el bien de su amiga y el de ella misma mintió.

-Nop, creo que es algo de Brad, pero estará bien- decía la rubia, Freddie compro nuevamente la mentira de Sam y solo siguió con la platica.

-Bueno, de todas formas como esta eso de "acompañante"- preguntaba Freddie a la rubia.

-Tranquilo celoso..- contestaba la rubia en tono de burla hacía Freddie, el chico hizo un mueca y le contesto a la rubia a la mejor forma posible.

-Claro, nadie me quita a mi Puckett- contestaba el chico, la rubia no dijo nada, no esperaba esa respuesta de Freddie, al parecer el chico intento no involucrar sus pensamientos de nueva cuenta y mantenerse firme sin perder el control de sus emociones.

-Ni en tus sueños Benson- decía la rubia tratando de defenderse al ver lo que Freddie había dicho, el chico sonrió y se limito en decir, -segura?- con una sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Sam lo fulmino con la mirada, - lo siento- decía el chico con algo de miedo, a lo que la rubia solo dio un ligero suspiro.

-Quiere que sea su acompañante, pero realmente… bueno tu sabes Benson- decía la rubia intentando ser lo mas explicita posible y aunque suene raro Freddie la comprendía.

-Si esta bien, te comprendo- decía Freddie algo tranquilo,- pero de todas formas Sam, quería solucionar algo contigo…sabes ..en tu pasada "visita a mi casa"..estas de acuerdo que me besaste..- decía Freddie tratando de explicarle las cosas a Sam, a lo que ella empezaba a arquear una ceja al ver lo que Freddie intentaba decir,- bueno no fue un beso ni nada de eso, pero fue mas que un rose.. por ente rompiste el pacto- argumentaba Freddie con algo de autoridad, y forzando su mente y corazón en no perder la razón en ese momento pero algo salió mal, la rubia se acerco gateando a el chico para quedar un poco cerca.

-Benson…dime…crees que lo que pasamos fue menos que el beso?, ese pacto se rompió desde antes- decía la rubia con una mirada de enojo, Freddie entendió el mensaje pero aun así tenia que seguir argumentando, tenia que aprovechar la ocasión de conocer respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas.

-Entonces porque no me besaste antes?- decía Freddie viendo a Sam con algo de furia, al parecer esto seria una nueva discusión/pelea.

-Si no eres que para que te ande besando- contestaba Sam con el mismo tono de furia que Freddie utilizaba.

-Pero bien que dejas marcas a las personas no?- contestaba Freddie.

-Mira quien lo dice tu empezaste con eso- decía Sam.

-Pero tenias que seguir el juego y lo peor es que le mentí a Carly- contestaba Freddie.

-De juegos hablamos?, y el que me hiciste recorrer TODO EL EDIFICIO?, además de que no es la primera vez que le mientes a Carly¡- argumentaba Sam.

-QUE?, tu empezaste mintiéndole, de todas formas besarme fue un truco sucio de ultimo recurso por tus escasas ideas de seducción¡- decía Freddie

-QUE, QUE? Ahora Freddie Benson me va a hablar de cómo seducir a alguien?, haha por favor quieres, aparte que después de haberte besado tu carita no tuvo precio eh¡- seguía Sam

-Si claro de seguro lo único que quieres hacer es volverme a B-E-S-A-R? decía Freddie.

-hahaha, estas presionando tanto con el beso que creo que quieres uno- decía la rubia.

-Si claro lo único que en lo que pienso es en volver a besarte eh¡- decía Freddie

-Pues atrévete entonces¡- retaba la rubia al chico.

-QUE?, porque no lo hare, romperé el pacto- decía Freddie

-Sabía que eras un cobarde, además de que el pacto se rompió desde que comenzamos la guerra…idiota- respondía Sam.

-No soy ningún cobarde¡- decía Freddie con mas enojo.

-Entonces hazlo y cállame..- amenazaba la rubia

El chico con mucha furia se lanzo por la rubia acostándola en el piso del pasillo, y presiono los labios de ella con los de el, solo fue eso, un simple beso sin profundidad, el chico se separo unos 5 centímetros de la rubia ya la miro a los ojos.

-Que…somos- preguntaba Freddie, realmente era la peor pregunta que podía haber echo, el chico no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que en eso, que tenia con la rubia y porque ese ambiente en el que estaban, la chica se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que Freddie preguntaba, la chica no analizo la respuesta ni nada, solamente quería salir de la incomodidad de la pregunta.

-Ehm, amigos Freddie- decía la rubia sin consultarlo en la cabeza ni el corazón, Freddie recordó cual era lo que en verdad estaba pasando y se dejo llevar por ese momento, el chico se hizo para atrás, y trato de volver en si, pero algo había ocurrido en la atmosfera..era algo espeso y difícil, el silencio los inundo a los 2, Freddie pensaba que tenia que ponerse en el lugar donde tenia que estar, ósea salir de su fantasía, mientras que la rubia intentaba analizar el porque de la pregunta de Freddie, en pocas palabras entender el por que su amigo pregunto eso.

-Bueno yo creo que mejor ire a dormir- decía el chico levantándose del suelo,

-Ah si, yo tambien regresare a la cama- contestaba la rubia en lo que Freddie le ayudaba a pararla.

-Bueno, este buenas noches- decía la rubia algo extrañada por lo recién pasado, pero el chico no termino ahí se acerco a Sam a lo que la tomo por sorpresa, pero Freddie solamente dio un ligero beso en la frente y se despidió de la misma forma,- si buenas noches Puckett- terminaba de hablar Freddie en lo que los 2 cerraban la puerta de sus ciertos departamentos.

**Hey ya leiste la historia?...que bien..**

**Ahora….apachúrrale en el link que dice REVIEW …y pon lo que piensas o.o , no importa si eres invitado puedes poner tu comentario :D.**

**Bueno personas dejen su Review, y sus dudas o especulaciones yo traeré las respuestas y el capitulo 9 C:, cuídense y gracias por ver la historia **


	9. DREAM & PARTY

**Hola mis lectores, tantos avisos y realmente estoy sorprendido….TUVE UN BUEN DE REVIEWS¡…ya lo se mi ausencia de 1 semana no tiene precio, ya parezco nickelodeon con sus capítulos de Icarly … de Abril a Junio y de Junio a Agosto… ._. , pero bueno ahí cosas buenas avance mucho en la historia y se esta poniendo Re-Bueno hasta yo me emociono xD, por cierto …MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS, ENTRE MAS REVIEWS MAS CANDELA LE PONGO D: , haha saben creo que este capitulo no me acuerdo si lo escribí en mi mal estado :/, de todas formas creo que quedo bien aunque no lo haya releído ._. , hehe confíen en mi va a estar bueno C:, que mas haber que mas…a si como les prometí la respuesta a CADA PERSONA POR SU REVIEW y claro LO MISMO EN EL OTR CAP C: , lo siento otra vez por mi tardanza de 1 semana ._. , y de nuevo MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :D… **

**PD: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO C:**

**SeddieLuvPurple:**_ Gracias por lo de la historia hehe, pues si como que se quieren o no se haha, no ya no demorare tanto jamás me había tardado así ._. lo siento, y si muchos la ven eso es motivación extra :D, y como crees aquí ahí mucha gente con demasiado talento y no demorare mas, aquí lo tienes ;9__PD: gracias por el review_

**Caaro13: **_Si yo tambien quiero que se besen intensamente xD, pero descuida todo a su tiempo, creo que ya no se enterara de la marca, pero haber si le pongo otra xD¡, yo tampoco quiero Creddie pero es para ponerla mas interesante ;D¡ y muchas gracias_

**Zaratustra: **_Enserio te lo tomas asi? , hehe muchas gracias ._. y aquí lo tienes gracias por el review_

**Emily: **_Tu deseo se hizo realidad aquí esta, porque todos dicen que no me tarde en publicar xD¡ sin mas que decir aquí esta el capitulo y gracias por el review_

**Klarine: **_Crees que Carly esta enamorada? Hmm, interesante me gusta que deduzcan xD, y si se podría decir que "pobrecito"…haha de todas maneras muchas gracias por tu Review y los pasados tmbn ;D_

**SeddieLove: **_Pues al parecer me echaste buena suerte porque si me llegaron hehe y gracias en verdad por pensar eso de mi historia, muchas gracias por leer la historia e intentare no hacerla tan dudosa hehe c: gracias por tu review_

**Panxaaseddie: **_Pues ya te enteraras de que paso hehe, y que bueno que te gusto mucho, am me gustan mucho sus reviews y gracias por tus reviews :D_

**Sugeith: **_Gracias en verdad, deberías de animarte yo me anime con pocas ideas pero empezaron a salir . hehe bueno muchas gracias, espero que un día pueda leer una historia tuya , gracias por tu review y los demás c:_

**Macarena 3: **_Lo subire en…ya esta c:, adiós intriga…bueno espero..hehe c: , muchas gracias por tu review_

**GladiiSeddie: **_Gracias claro que si actualizare rapido y contestare tus preguntas en orden xD , Cosas, Si hay, no se, eso menos lo se, tampoco lo se, eso tengo una ligera sospecha, espero que nada, y a mi tampoco me gusta el Creddie pero tengo que ponerlo interesante D:gracias por tu review _

**TheRockAngel: **_Hehe gracias, mi historia ama sus reviews y tambien la enamoraste ;D, subi lo menos rapdo que pude lo siento ._. , gracias por tu review c:_

**Sabrynaseddie: **_Haha si me odias por dejar tu Fic a la mitad, que ni me acuerdes porque me deprimo . , hehe de todas formas la única forma de vengarme era hacerte lo mismo :D, haha ntc muchas gracias por tus reviews en verdad c: gracias desde el primero hasta el ultimo y espero que tambien publiques en tu fic que me matas de angustia xD_

**Zarai: **_A mi me gusta mucho sus reviews y gracias a ti c:_

**Alely: **_WOOOOOOOOU yo estoy muy emocionado por tu review y perdón por esperar 7 dias por la historia ._. , pero descuida aquí esta y el próximo estamas cerca de lo que crees :D gracias por tu review_

**Meliina: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo en verdad :D, VAN A SER TODO AMANTES,AMIGOS,TODO EN GENERAL XD¡, …. o.o ..ok no lo hare y punto xD haha gracias por el review ;D_

**PattyAM: **_Hahaha sabes de que me rio, cuando leí tu review estaba medio pasado de copas, y lo primero que entendí fue "este cap no me gusto especialmente" y yo estaba de EH PORQUE¡, ya me andaba sintiendo pero al siguiente día note que no decía eso hehe ._. , haha es bueno que notes eso, pero créeme que un beso te puede enamorar, y lo demás no c: , la venganza de Sam tendrá que esperar o.o, no debí haber dicho eso ._. , ya lo descubrirás haha y muchas gracias por tu review y los pasados tambien hehe ._. ,ah no te preocupes no te quiero meter presión extra de la que ya tienes hehe xD, gracias por los reviews _

**Valary Gates-Vengeance: **_Hahaha gracias pues si intento echarle candela al asunto xD¡, no como crees ahí mucha gente aquí que me la mata super fácil . y gracias por lo del Fan, cuidate y gracias por tus reviews_

**Isabelita emoxxa: **_Si pobre Carly siempre se pierde de la acción haha xD, tienen que ser lentos para que esto fluya mejor hehe xD, Oh, Oh preguntas este capitulo te responderá una de ellas c:, te soy sincero?, una vez estaba bien borrachote y prendí la tele y estaba Icarly y así paso ._. , una historia triste pero así paso xD, gracias, gracias por todo y leer mi historia y no me aburres entre mas grande el review mas grande la respuesta xD, saludos desde mexico tmbn y ya me llego hehe gracias por tus reviews, haha descuida por lo del nombre hehe gracias c:_

**Qqqqqqqqqq: **_en primera cuando vi tu nombre me reí mucho xD en verdad esta padre, claro que si la leo, nada mas dime donde esta o-o, gracias por tu review_

**KarlaSeddie: **_Ah me per versearon xD haha que bueno que estas contenta con el fic y gracias por tu review perversa xD_

**Blablablá: **_Aquí lo tienes espero y te guste el capitulo gracias por tu review c:_

**Paty: **_En serio? Hahaha perdón por dejarte 1 semana checando la pagina ._. , pero aquí traigo el capitulo, creo que en este capitulo no puse nada chistoso, es que según yo me sale asi sin querer hehe espero que te guste este cap, y muchas gracias por tu review_

**Xzettax: **_Haha gracias por tu review en verdad c: , pues si se le esta saliendo de control espero que no lo pierda pero quien sabe xD, y la maldita guerra creo que esta a punto de llegar a su fin eheh, bueno muchas gracias por tu review_

**Erika 44: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, haha esa parte me salió porque tambien estaba discutiendo en la vida real con ese tipo de argumentos así que pues salió de churro xD haha muchas gracias por tu review C:_

**Yo: **_Pues Yo creo que haría el escándalo de su vida haha xD, gracias por tu review _

**Jean: **_Exactamente lo subo en ya esta xD, que bueno que te gusta la historia gracias por tu review _

**MARIANAMOONLIGHT: **_Si no te preocupes ya se que tengo las fallas ortográficas en especial con el "ahí y Ay" malditos como los odio, pero bueno te decía cuando escribo y tengo la idea si no la anoto se me va y a veces no me da tiempo de corregir o se me olvida, intentare hacerlo mejor ;D, gracias por tu review _

**Natalia: **_Que bueno que te haya gustado en verdad, hehe y claro que seguire escribiendo historia tengo otra en mente c:, gracias por tu review_

**Sandra Snape: **_Muchas gracias por el review en verdad, si ya lo se me choca eso de "ahi y hay" conosco la diferencia pero como escribo la idea rapido no me quiero desconcentrar ._. hehe intentare cambiar eso c:, y muchas gracias pro el review_

**geraldCullenBlack: **_gracias por el review y descuida amigo aqui esta el cap y el otro ya viene en camino xD_

**Albertodelrio/Big Show: **_Ehm, gracias por el review amigo, y espero que tengas suerte en tu pelea ._. … bueno gracias por tus reviews_

**Alabdiel: **_En verdad aprecio tus comentarios veo que te fijas en cada detalle de la historia y en verdad lo agradezco y cuando dijiste que lo tenia planeado me reí a cantidad enserio, pues mas o menos tengo escrito algo y si quiero llevar a cierto nivel la historia, como que quiero tener un paso delante para no confundir o enlazar ideas después, y a decir verdad quiero dejar muchas dudas o sembrar dudas para que especulen un poco en lo que puede pasar y gracias intentare revisar el fanfic antes de publicarlo c: , gracias por tus reviews y consejos amigo. PD: en verdad quisiera leer una historia tuya_

**Chiidory: **_Lo siento por hacerte echo esperar en verdad ._. , pero descuida aquí esta el capitulo espero y te guste c: , ya no jugare con tus sentimientos ._., gracias por tus reviews_

**Alys0.0: **_Gracias por tus reviwes, y bueno disfruta el capitulo c:_

**Jenniferrrlopose: **_gracias por el elogio hehe ._. , pero creeme ahí muchas historia buenas aquí fanfiction, mejor que las mias, no dire autores ellos saben quienes son c:, muchas gracias por tu review y aquí esta el otro capitulo_

**Seddinho:** _Haha antes que nada muchas gracias por todos tus reviews c:, TODOS QUIEREN CON TODOS AMIGO xD, haha y lo siento por esta semana sin actualización ._. , bueno gracias otra vez por tu review_

**Leeslie17: **_gracias en verdad, que bueno que te guste, pues si es un poco raro pero bueno hacemos el intento xD, empecé a leer tu review y mencionaste a otro autor que tambien escribe y luego dijiste "me encantaría que los 2 se besaran" lo primero que pensé o-o que piensa esta niña a mi me gustan las mujeres, ya luego supe que hablabas de Freddie y Sam….eso espero o-o…bueno muchas gracias por tu review ;D_

**Jenn: **_Ya se que llevan tiempo ._. , lo siento en verdad pero ya no mas aquí esta el nuevo cap, gracias por tu review c:_

**Javi: **_;_; hago lo que puedo, hehe ntp, si este cap si demore pero ntp ya tengo toda la lechuga y ya viene el prox cap, gracias por tu review_

**Anonima: **_YA LO SUBI, xD, gracias por tu review_

**Icarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Nickelodeon y su productor (Dan), lo único que me puede pertenecer es la historia y uno que otro personaje.**

Capitulo 9

Los 2 cerraban la puerta de sus ciertos departamentos, Freddie al cerrar la puerta fue lentamente a su habitación totalmente en blanco, _bese a Puckett_ pensaba el chico intranquilo por lo recién echo con su amiga, al llegar a su cama se dejo caer como si fuera una piedra, la mirada perdida los pensamientos desechos y su mente completamente confundida, no hablaba no decía nada ni pensaba, poco a poco empezó a volver a la realidad, tratando de asimilar los hechos que habían pasado hace menos de 10 minutos, el chico trago saliva, _porque le pregunte eso a Sam, y porque la bese, porque me siento así¡_ pensaba el chico, si de por si tenia la mente confundida y se sentía extraño con el mismo, esto lo multiplicaba, que era eso que lo molestaba tanto, Freddie sentía una rara sensación en el, recorría su cuerpo, que podría ser, el chico ya no podía mas y puso su almohada sobre su cara para intentar calmarse, poco después se quedo dormido.

Los 2 cerraban la puerta de sus ciertos departamentos, Sam cerró la puerta algo atontada por el beso que se dio con su amigo, y mas aun que eso, la pregunta que le había echo eso la alarmo bastante, era cierto Sam dijo lo primero que le salió de la boca y le respondió sin pensar las cosas, pero aun así la pregunto llego a tal grado que Sam no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

-Estúpido Benson, con sus estúpidas preguntas, "que somos" …idiota- decía Sam entre confundida y enojada, o mejor dicho con un coctel de sentimientos, la chica dio un leve suspiro y se encamino a su cama o mejor dicho sofá, intento dormir pero de nueva cuenta como en varias de las noches anteriores se le hizo algo difícil, seguía pensando en como un beso y la pregunta de Freddie la sonsaco, pero Sam pensó que esto podría ser un ataque de Freddie, _Claro, ahora lo entiendo, Benson intenta hacer un ataque, eso de "que somos" es parte de su estrategia_, pensaba la rubia detenidamente, _entonces ya veras lo que te tendré preparado, _volvía a pensar la rubia, un poco mas tranquila al suponer que Freddie solamente estaba realizando su "ataque", la chica se dispuso a dormir e intentar olvidar ese asunto.

Había pasado 1 hora después de que se habían besado, Freddie se encontraba completamente dormido, -Freddie….- decía una voz, el chico no atendió a su primer llamado seguía durmiendo profundamente, -Freddie….- volvía a hablar la voz, esta vez tubo un poco de efecto y poco a poco Freddie empezó a abrir los ojos, -Freddie…- volvía a hablar la voz por tercera vez, Freddie escucho con atención que lo llamaban, abrió los ojos con mas claridad, al principio veía algo borroso pero al irse despertando empezó a ver mejor, e increíblemente era la rubia a unos 10 centímetros de la cara de Freddie, el chico solamente se puso a dar un grito de locura al ver a Sam nuevamente en su cuarto, la chica se hizo un poco para atrás para quedar sentada sobre las piernas de Freddie.

-Como entraste aquí¡- decía el chico algo exasperado por ver de nueva cuenta a su amiga.

-…Puerta?- decía la rubia como si fuera lo mas lógico de todo.

-Enserio Sam, deja de hacer eso, o espera cuantas veces lo haz hecho o bueno de todas maneras nunca harás caso- decía el chico algo resignado y con menos impulsos.

-Tanto tiempo te costo ver eso?- decía la rubia tratando de hacer enojar a Freddie, el chico solo rodo sus ojos al escuchar el comentario de la rubia.

-Y bien?- decía Freddie tratando de saber porque la rubia estaba sentada en su cama o mejor dicho sus piernas.

-Bien que idiota?- decía la rubia con la mirada hacía la ventana.

-Bueno dime que haces aquí y porque interrumpes mis horas de sueño?- decía el chico con mas pensamientos que con sentimientos.

-Hablas mucho…- decía la rubia sin apartar ni un segundo la vista de la ventana, Freddie entendió que Sam no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Que tanto vez en la ventana- decía Freddie al notar que la mirada de la rubia era específicamente en ese punto.

-Ya viste a la luna?- decía Sam en lo que se paraba de las piernas de Freddie para ir a la ventana.

-Otra vez con lo de la luna?- decía Freddie con algo de tranquilidad.

-Que si ya la viste?, o sigues viendo la ciudad?- decía la rubia al alzar la cara para poder ver a la luna.

-Todavía no entiendo muy bien eso- decía el chico mientras que tambien se paraba de la cama, ya parado empezó a caminar a paso lento a su ventana donde se encontraba la rubia concentrada.

-Idiota- contestaba la rubia con algo de furia, el chico se puso alado de ella y alzo la cara para poder ver a la lunar, pero esta vez la luna estaba algo chica no era tan grande como la de la otra noche, Freddie al ver que este momento le recordaba algo intuyo que se trataba de un sueño.

-Sam, esto es un sueño?- decía el chico con algo de duda, pero el estaba algo seguro de que se trataba de un sueño.

-Estas soñando conmigo?- decía la rubia para voltear a ver a Freddie, el chico al escuchar lo que la rubia había dicho se desconcertó un poco _esto quiere decir que si estoy soñando_ pensaba el chico algo extrañado.

-Ehm, bueno, espera un momento, mejor explícame lo de la luna y la ciudad que significa todo eso, y porque una noche eres callada y ahora eres más brusca- decía Freddie con algo de frustración, el chico necesitaba respuestas, esperando que su amiga contestara una.

-Ya te dije que hablas mucho Benson, vamos como no puedes saber lo que significa la luna y la ciudad- decía la rubia como si fuera lo mas lógico de todo.

-Pues no lo se, nadie me lo explica- decía Freddie con mas frustración al ver que su amiga no le decía.

-Piénsalo, aclara tu mente- decía la rubia, con algo de seriedad, el chico sintió el tono de voz de Sam e intento bajar su tono, pero mas que nada se quedo algo pensativo.

-Aclarar mi mente?- decía Freddie tambien viendo a Sam, para que los 2 cruzaran miradas, - realmente será algo difícil, eh estado pensando muchas cosas- decía Freddie.

-Y dime que sientes?- preguntaba la rubia afilando la mirada sobre la de Freddie, el chico sintió la mirada un poco pesada de la rubia e intento disimular.

-Como que ..que siento?- decía Freddie algo dudoso, la chica solo asintió con la cabeza, -que siento de que o como?- preguntaba Freddie sin entender la situación la rubia solo dio un leve suspiro.

-Eres muy idiota o que Benson?- decía la rubia al ver que su amigo no captaba lo que ella decía, el chico solo entrecerró los ojos por el comentario que hizo la rubia.

-Oye, es que no te entiendo Sam, a que viene todo esto , y la luna que tiene que ver ya mejor acláramelo y nos dejamos de esto- decía algo titubeante Freddie, en verdad estaba un poco desesperado se podía ver que el chico quería respuestas, Sam rodo los ojos por lo que apenas había dicho Freddie, la chica dio 1 paso para estar cerca de el y empezó a hablar.

-Dame tu mano- decía la rubia con algo de tranquilidad, el chico frunció el seño con algo de confusión en su rostro.

-Que me vas a hacer- decía Freddie pensando que Sam le torcería la muñeca o intentaría arrancársela, la rubia volvió a rodar los ojos al ver la negligencia del chico.

-No te lo volveré a decir Benson, dame tu mano- decía nuevamente la rubia con un tono de frialdad el chico no muy convencido le dio lentamente la mano a Sam, al tocarla Freddie se sintió raro al ver lo que Sam intentaba hacer, la chica puso la mano de Freddie en el pecho de este mismo, sin comprender el porque esa acción.

-Con el debes de pensar- decía la rubia soltando lentamente la mano de Freddie, el chico no dijo nada, quedo algo mudo queriendo descifrar lo que Sam quería decir.

-Pensar…con el pecho?- decía Freddie viendo lo mas obvio del asunto, la chica apretó los dientes y dio un suspiro al ver que el chico podía ser muy listo en muchas ocasiones pero en otras, pues no tanto.

-Benson, estoy a punto de romperte una extremidad tuya- decía la rubia algo exasperada, el chico puso una cara algo inocente al ver el comentario de la rubia, ella inhalo aire para exhalarlo con algo de fuerza para intentar calmarse – piensa con tu corazón….IDIOTA- decía la rubia resaltando la ultima palabra que utilizo, el chico abrió un poco los ojos al notar lo que Sam decía, se quedo pensando, _Pensar con el corazón? , como se hace eso_, pensaba Freddie, la rubia se quedo parada frente a el, esperando a que el hablara o dijera una palabra.

-Como….como puedo pensar con el corazón- decía Freddie con algo de temor por lo que la rubia pudiera hacer, la chica bajo la cabeza con desaprobación, la chica alzo nuevamente su cabeza para contestarle.

-En verdad eres un idiota?, o intentas serlo?, o es algo natural en ti?- decía la rubia con mucha furia el chico trago saliva, tenia algo de miedo al ver al limite a su amiga, lo único que lo mantenía con algo de esperanza en que no lo golpearan era que ella se lo prometió.

-Pero, es que, es un juego de palabras?, y esto que tiene que ver con la luna?- decía el chico intentando salvarse de la situación, la chica giro un poco la cabeza a la derecha y con ira mordió su labio a casi punto de sangrar, apretó los puños con fuerza y sin pensarlo 2 veces le tiro un puñetazo a Freddie en la cara, el chico solo vio lentamente como el puño de la rubia viajaba con dirección a su cara.

-NO, AUCH SAM- decía el chico levantándose de tirón de su cama, -que fue eso- se preguntaba Freddie al tocar su cara buscando una lesión o una marca de un golpe, pero no encontró nada.

-Que fue eso- decía el chico volviendo a tirarse en la cama, su agitación estaba algo acelerada y estaba sudando un poco _Sera que volví a soñar con Sam?_ Pensaba el chico algo intranquilo, pero se incorporo para voltear a ver el despertador de su mesa, era algo temprano y faltaban por lo menos 2 horas para la escuela, el chico se levanto de su cama con calma para meterse a bañar y pensar que fue eso que ocurrió.

Mientras que en el departamento de los Shay, Carly estaba ya despierta, la chica generalmente se levantaba algo temprano en horario de escuela, ella tenia que estar perfectamente arreglada como acostumbra serlo, mientras que Sam seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad en el sofá, Carly bajo las escaleras con algo de cuidado para no despertar a su amiga dormida, fue al baño de abajo para tomar el peine que normalmente usa, pero escucho un ruido o mejor dicho a alguien hablar y lo peor era que se trataba de una voz familiar.

-Quepr somtrs- decía la rubia completamente dormida, al principio Carly dio una ligera sonrisa, ya que no comprendía lo que la rubia decía, se acerco un poco mas para intentar escuchar mejor.

-Tocino..ven conmigo- decía la rubia dormida, Carly dio una ligera risita al ver que su amiga hablaba dormida _Porque nunca supe que Sam hablaba dormida_ pensaba la castaña con alegría, Carly con una sonrisa dio media vuelta y dio 2 pasos para salir de la sala para dejar a su amiga descansar pero hubo algo que la detuvo de golpe.

-Ben..son- decía la rubia dormida, Carly abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, estuvo a punto de soltar su peine/cepillo su cuerpo quedo petrificado al escuchar lo que la rubia había dicho _Benson…_ pensaba la castaña, no perdió el tiempo y dio unos pasos para atrás y giro su cuerpo para ver a Sam completamente dormida, la castaña no podía creerlo _Acaso Sam esta soñando con Freddie o de que se trataba esto? _Pensaba la castaña, al parecer no podía estar tranquila ni un minuto sobre las situaciones de sus amigos, cada vez que sentía que Sam y Freddie estaban involucrados en algo no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y eso la atormentaba, después de tantas platicas y enfrentamientos con sus pensamientos aun no podía superarlo, así que decidió utilizar un recurso para sacar información, ah decir verdad la castaña solo lo había visto en películas pero estaba tan desesperada para saber que pensaba o soñaba Sam que empezó a dialogar con ella.

-que sueñas- decía Carly susurrando en lo que se acercaba a la oreja de la rubia.

-Quien es- contestaba la rubia todavía dormida, la castaña se asusto un poco porque no pensaba que la rubia le contestara, Carly tenia mucho miedo de que Sam se despertara y la viera pero tenía que saber de una forma u otra forma lo que pasaba.

-Soy..yo- decía la castaña en lo que se acercaba nuevamente para hablar con la rubia, realmente fue una mala contestación pero con el miedo y la situación el asunto tenia que hacerlo rápido.

-Quien? , yo… no estoy- decía la rubia dormida, si la contestación de la castaña fue mala la de Sam era peor, se notaba que seguía dormida, así que Carly fue directamente al grano.

-Y Freddie?- decía la castaña con la curiosidad a tope, su corazón se aceleraba por la adrenalina que sentía, era cierto Carly nunca hacía cosas malas así que para ella esto era emocionante.

-Que tiene- contestaba la rubia todavía dormida, la verdad no era algo que Carly esperaba, la castaña quería respuestas y las quería ya.

-Te…tu sabes…te gusta?- decía la castaña al oído de Sam, la chica espero una respuesta de la rubia dormida, pero sorpresivamente Sam no había respondido, esto era algo que Carly temía tal vez la rubia se estaba empezando a despertar o algo por el estilo, pero Sam por fin hablo.

-El pollo- contestaba la rubia, la castaña puso su mano en su cara, al escuchar las respuestas de Sam, pero no se podía quejar las preguntas de Carly no eran concretas, la chica suspiro y con algo de desesperación intento realizar una pregunta para por fin escuchar algo de información.

-Te gusta Freddie?, o que piensas de el- preguntaba la castaña esperando una respuesta de la rubia, de nueva cuenta el silencio se apodero de la situación, y el miedo volvió a caer en Carly al ver que su amiga no decía nada, el tiempo se prolongo y parecía que ya no iba a hablar, algo indignada la castaña se volteo para subir a su cuarto pero cuando menos se lo esperaba la respuesta llego.

-que…somos….maldito Benson- decía la rubia todavía dormida, la castaña escucho a la perfección lo que había dicho la rubia, empezó a caminar lentamente hacía las escaleras con mucha distracción su mente solo recorrían 3 palabras _Que somos Benson_, pensaba Carly omitiendo el "maldito" de sus pensamientos, la chica llego a su cuarto y tomo sus cosas para tomarse un baño, los pensamientos y sentimientos de la castaña empezaban a jugarle bromas _Y si son novios, y si me ocultan algo?, como de que son, que significa eso_ pensaba la castaña, porque le pasaban estas cosas a ella, un día estaba normal el otro sospechaba de sus amigos, y así había pasado casi toda la semana pasada e inicios de esta, era algo desgastante pero tenia que aceptarlo ella no estaba segura de sus pensamientos ni tampoco de sus amigos, y mucho menos ahora, todo era tan confuso después de ver a Freddie con semejante marca y después de ver a Sam diciendo algo de Freddie lo peor que podía pasar era que estuvieran juntos, era algo que Carly negaba, _Eso jamás podría suceder_ pensaba la castaña al intentar eliminar esa opción, pero de todas formas la tenia latente.

Las gotas de la regadera pegaban en la cara de Freddie, el chico se estaba bañando en lo que intentaba relajarse y pensar bien las cosas que había pasado en estos días, después de "esa fiesta" con sus amigas, las cosas habían cambiado, primero como inicio una riña con Sam que empezó como un juego a ser una guerra de poderes, a tal grado de hacer casi lo imposible para ganar, ahora el chico sabía que la guerra había terminado o por lo menos el pensaba eso, eso era algo de lo que había sucedido, además de que dicho juego o guerra se le oculto a Carly, el sabía que eso no seria aceptado por su amiga, lo único malo de esto era que le habían mentido a su amiga y le habían ocultado cosas, aparte de que habían roto el pacto que habían echo y eso era importante en su amistad, habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos, de todas formas el chico termino dando un gran suspiro al recordar eso, pero eran cosas que habían quedado un poco atrás ahorita el chico tenia que pensar en lo que estaba pasando en el presente _Veamos, Luna y pensar con el corazón y tambien la ciudad, como quieren que asimile esas cosas?, ojala alguien me pudiera decir, se lo contare a Sam después, aunque creo que me dirá pervertido si le cuento que volví a soñar con ella, si le digo a Carly estallara, Gibby…o vamos es necesario decir por que no a Gibby?, necesito a alguien que entienda esto, además ay algo raro en el sueño, la primera Sam era tranquila y callada y la segunda Sam, era como ….Sam original solo que con hambre de furia, eso no logro entender tampoco_,_ además de que debo buscar una pareja, no es que quiera una en este momento pero tengo que hacerlo después de lo que le dije a Carly_, pensaba Freddie con tranquilidad, el chico realmente era algo bueno manejando sus emociones a la hora de la verdad, pero de todas formas al llegar a un punto el no podía resistir.

La castaña volvió a bajar a la sala ya arreglada y sorpresivamente noto a Sam despierta saliendo del baño.

-Te levantaste temprano- decía la castaña algo sorprendida por ver a su amiga despierta, y esperando a que Sam no le dijera nada sospechoso por el acto que había echo.

-Si es raro no?, sentí no se tu presencia o algo así y cuando me desperté no había nadie- decía la rubia con tranquilidad, Carly no dijo nada e intento poner una cara de sorprendida al escuchar lo que la rubia decía, al parecer si la había despertado por efecto tardío, hubo un ligero silencio y la rubia se dispuso a hablar.

-Y bueno que tal ayer la platica con Brad?, si te relajo?- decía Sam con una cara picara, Carly intento adaptarse a la situación y dio una ligera sonrisa a su amiga.

-Bueno, tu sabes las cosas bien, siempre me ayuda y esas cosas- decía Carly con una ligera sonrisa, Sam se la devolvió.

-De todas formas, tu tambien tienes a alguien muy bien Sam- volvía a hablar la castaña la rubia no dijo nada ni siquiera sonrió, solo hizo una mueca hacía una lado.

-No se Carls, el sujeto creo que quiere una relación, y mama no se presta para esas cosas- decía la rubia en lo que iba hacía la cocina, Carly no quiso presionar a la rubia respecto al tema de Jason, la castaña quería sacar al tema el "que somos Benson" , pero no sabía como, sus pensamientos la estaba carcomiendo por dentro, tarde o temprano tenia que saber la verdad.

-Sam…- decía la castaña con algo de profundidad en su voz, la rubia no hizo mucho caso a el tono que había empleado Carly para hablar y solo volteo a verla.

-Dime- contestaba la rubia quitando la mirada de Carly para poder concentrarse en el refrigerador que había abierto hace unos segundos.

-Tu sueñas?- decía la castaña poniendo su mirada hacía una lado, era una pregunta rara y realmente no encajaba al tema, la rubia arqueo una ceja por la pregunta extraña de la castaña.

-Creo que todos han soñado una vez no?- decía la rubia como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, Carly estaba a punto de hablar pero fueron interrumpidos por alguien que había empezado a tocar la puerta.

-Sabes…huele a …hmm huele a ÑOÑO- decía Sam alzando la voz casi gritando, la castaña dio un suspiro de derrota al saber que Freddie había llegado, pero no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa por el comentario de Sam.

-Pasa- hablaba la castaña, a los pocos segundos Freddie había entrado a el departamento con mirada tranquila y sentimientos bien resguardados.

-Hola muchachitas- decía Freddie con algo de ánimos pero curiosamente intentando evitar cruzar miradas con la rubia.

-Con razón olía a ñoño- decía Sam, al ver entrar a Freddie con su saludo, el chico miro a Sam al escuchar el comentario de la chica, pero al verla se limito a decir algo, Carly dio una ligera sonrisa intentando calmar sus ansias de verdad.

Los 3 fueron a su escuela y no paso nada interesante, cada quien seguía pensando en sus propios problemas, pensamientos, ideas, ilusiones, y mas cosas hasta que por fin se hizo viernes el día de la fiesta de Jason, Sam no muy convencida de ir con el chico tuvo una platica con Carly, al final la castaña la convenció, mientras que Freddie decidió decirle a las chicas que la mujer que le hizo su "marca" no lo acompañaría, Carly sintió un alivio al escuchar que ella no estaría con Freddie lo cual era algo raro, mientras que Sam disfrutaba de la vergüenza por la que atravesaba el muchacho ya que de todas formas Sam se vengaría después del "que somos", era una venganza que Freddie no esperaba.

De todas formas la noche llego los 3 se arreglaron para la gran fiesta de los primos de Jason, sin esperar que los esperaría, cuando salían de noche las cosas o el climax entre ellos cambiaba era algo raro pero embonaban muy bien a la hora de las salidas.

Eran las 10 de la noche estaban a punto de salir solo esperaban a Jason que iba a llegar al lobby del edificio de Carly, tenia que recoger a Sam ya que ella era su acompañante, Brad ya se encontraba en el departamento, estaba sentado en el sillón junto con Carly, la chica estaba algo sonriente intentando eliminar el "que somos" por lo menos esta noche, mientras que Freddie y Sam estaban sentados en la barra donde normalmente se encuentra la computadora de la cena, no paso ni 5 minutos cuando Sam recibió el mensaje de Jason, la rubia abrió su celular para empezar a leerlo.

De: Jason

Para: Sam

Ey…ya llegue estoy en el lobby

La chica cerró su celular, y empezó a decirles a los demás que ya había llegado, los chicos salieron del departamento para bajar al lobby donde el chico los esperaba, al bajar los chicos saludaron a Jason mientras que el saludo entre el y Sam tuvo un gran abrazo, Sam no estaba tan segura de estar en esa posición pero bueno que mas da?, lo único que quería hacer la rubia era salir a divertirse, mientras que Freddie desviaba su mirada para evitar verlos, el tenia sus pensamientos y sentimientos bien resguardados pero no quería desmoronarse tan rápido, aun no entendía porque se sentía así con la rubia pero no quería enfrentarse con eso.

Los chicos fueron caminando era un lugar cercano y esa parte de la ciudad de Seattle era demasiado segura, así que no había problema, el camino fue corto Carly hablaba tranquilamente con Brad, veía de reojo a Sam y Freddie estaban discutiendo sobre quien bebía mas, era algo que raro, a ella jamás le había importado eso, pero curiosamente le estaba dando mucha importancia esta vez, Jason se reía de lo que decían, pero en sus pensamientos sentía algo de celos y solo quería llegar a la fiesta para poder estar con la rubia, ósea su acompañante.

-Como sea Benson, de todas formas estarás solito- decía la rubia intentando hacer enojar al chico, eso hizo que Jason se sintiera algo orgulloso, Freddie solo puso sus ojos en blanco.

-Descuida Puckett, buscare a alguien- contestaba Freddie, el chico estaba respondiendo normal y hablando normal, al parecer tenia todo bajo control con sus emociones, pero cada vez que Jason tenia una muestra de cariño con la rubia intentaba ignorarla.

Los chicos llegaron a la fiesta, había mucha gente reunida cada quien en su lugar, había poco espacio pero el suficiente para que todos estuvieran bailando, había luces de colores y había 2 zonas de barras, la de invitados normales y los VIP, los chicos fueron a la zona VIP gracias a Jason eran unos sofás con vista perfecta al lugar donde la gente bailaba, Jason se dispuso a hablar con Sam pero cuando quiso hacerlo, la rubia ya se había ido con Freddie a la barra, el chico se frustro por eso, Carly solo dio una ligera risita al ver como sus amigos no habían perdido el tiempo, mientras que Brad noto el enojo de Jason, pero no hizo mucho caso, el sabía mas o menos cual era la situación entre Freddie y Sam así que solo se quedo callado con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

Pasaron 5 minutos, Jason y Brad hablaban de autos y Carly solo rodaba sus ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar de lo que hablaban, Brad noto eso y beso en la majilla a su acompañante, Carly no negó el beso y sonrió, se podía sentir rara con sus pensamientos pero eso no evitaría que se dejara querer, pero fueron interrumpidos por un Jason con algo de desesperación.

-Vaya hasta que por fin regresan- decía el chico al notar Sam y Freddie, pero fue ignorado completamente por ambos chicos.

-Haha, no lo puedo creer Puckett- decía Freddie riendo.

-Que tiene Benson?, se supone que somos VIP no?- decía la rubia con gran felicidad, al parecer los chicos habían tomado 3 botellas de vodka de la barra con varios jugos, Carly noto que sus amigos habían prácticamente robado de la barra, pero ignoro eso y solo rio con ellos, al igual que Brad, mientras que Jason solo dio un suspiro no le gustaba que su acompañante estaba mas tiempo con Freddie que con el.

Habían pasado unas 3 horas aproximadamente, los chicos habían ido a bailar un poco o platicaban en la mesa, pero nunca dejaron sola la mesa, llego el momento que ya no había nada mas de tomar en la mesa, y ya casi todos estaban entonados (medio borrachos) , con excepción de Jason, el no había tomado tanto y no se encontraba en tan malas condiciones.

-Que onda Sammy, quieres algo mas de tomar?- decía Jason con algo de felicidad al ver que Freddie ya no los había interrumpido, pero aun así cuando el castaño lo hacía ponía furioso a Jason.

-Noo soy Sammy idiot y si tráele mas a mama- decía la rubia con algo de furia, pero era normal la chica ya había consumido una cantidad importante de alcohol pero aun así se mantenía en su juicio, el chico sonrió y se fue de la mesa, al irse de la mesa Freddie llego de la pista de baile.

-Puckett , te diviertes?- decía el chico tambien con mucho alcohol en la sangre.

-Así es Benson, por cierrrto y Carly?- decía la rubia con mucha alegría.

-En pista con Braad- decía Freddie en lo que se sentaba alado de Sam para intentar descansar un poco, - por cierto que taaaal Jason- decía Freddie intentando no darle mucha importancia, pero por mas el vodka estaba haciendo efecto y la verdad empezaba a salir lentamente.

-Hmmm, quee te impooorta- contestaba la rubia al ver el interés de Freddie.

-Pfff, tee gusta?- decía el chico esperando la respuesta de la rubia, pero ella simplemente se río del asunto.

-Hahaha, Noo Idiotaa, es buenaaa personaa, le da alcohol a mamaaa, pero aun así no me gussta- decía Sam con tono de alcohólico sincero.

-Ha ha nunca cambiaraaas eh?- decía Freddie cruzando miradas con Sam, la música estaba a todo lo que daba el momento era perfecto sus mirada no apuntaban a otro lado, estaban cerca, el alcohol estaba haciendo mucho efecto en el climax y la música tambien, el deseo y la pasión rondaban en el aire esperando por ser explotados, sus miradas los delataban necesitaban hacerlo.

Jason al pararse de la mesa donde se encontraba Sam fue directamente a la barra por la bebida de la chica, pero paso a saludar a su primo..para pedirle algo.

-Primo- decía Jason con una sonrisa.

-Que onda primo te la estas pasando bien?- contestaba el primo de Jason, el chico asintió.

-Oye primo…si me conseguiste "eso"- decía Jason con una sonrisa.

-Ha ha ay primo, no quieres perder el tiempo eh?- decía el primo de Jason con una sonrisa en el rostro, sin perder el tiempo el primo de Jason saco una pastilla de su pantalón y se la entrego, - mézclasela en la bebida recuerda solo tienes 15 minutos antes de que regrese en si- decía el primo de Jason.

-Te debo una primo- respondía Jason sonriente, realmente el chico no era una mala persona pero sentía muy inseguro de su propia personalidad así que opto por el camino mas fácil, drogar a Sam, no fue una decisión fácil, el poco alcohol que tomo tambien influyo en eso, pero realmente quería pasar una buen rato con Sam, pero decidió hacerlo de la manera mas fácil, la droga noqueaba a la persona unos 15 minutos, o mejor dicho la bloqueaba de su cuerpo, realmente era algo muy bajo para Jason, el chico no perdió el tiempo y la metió en la bebida de Sam que rápidamente se diluyo.

-Benson…tengo una idea algo alocada- decía Sam sin dejar de ver a Freddie a los ojos, necesitaban hacerlo ahora, empezó como un juego luego se hizo guerra y al parecer esto se había echo una adicción, Freddie al escuchar lo que dijo Sam dio una gran sonrisa.

-Que idea tienes en mente Puckett- decía Freddie con tono muy picaron, Sam no pudo evitar sonreír, sus miradas se entrelazaban esperando a que uno de los dos hiciera rápido el primer movimiento para empezar algo que necesitaban hacer, era un enorme deseo, pero por desgracia fue interrumpido.

-Ya traje tu bebida Sammy- decía Jason el cual noto que la rubia y Freddie se encontraban muy cerca, esto lo hizo enojar un poco pero recordó que tendría a Sam en cuestión de unos minutos, al escuchar la voz de Jason los chicos se desconcentraron de la atmosfera que habían creado, la chica sacudió un poco su cabeza y se separaron un poco.

-Ah, no me digas Sammy- decía la rubia con algo de fastidio, agarro la bebida que le había traído Jason y sin pensarlo la echo casi de fondo, fue un grave error, pero quería tomar un gran trago por lo recién pasado con Freddie, por desgracia fue el trago que la drogaría, Jason noto que Sam no tardo nada en tomárselo, así que intento alejar a Freddie para quedar solo con la rubia.

-Oye Freddie, quiero hablar en privado con Sam, si nos permites?- decía Jason con algo de apuro, Freddie no entendió porque las ganas de correrlo de el lugar, seguía algo perdido por lo de Sam aparte de que estaba satisfecho con saber que a ella no le gustaba el, Freddie no dijo nada y se fue directo a la pista.

-Que onda Sam, te gusto el trago?- decía Jason, al ver como Sam empezó a pestañear rápidamente, al parecer estaba empezando a hacer efecto.

-Ehm, si…creooo, que essstaba fuertee- decía la rubia algo perdida, Sam estaba perdiendo un poco la razón de su cuerpo y su conciencia, su vista se empezó a opacar hasta ver completamente blanco, como si hubiera quedado ciega.

-Ven acompáñame- decía Jason en lo que jalaba de la mano a Sam, los 2 chicos se pararon, Sam no decía nada, tenia poco control de su cuerpo, era extraño como podía caminar, pero estaba perdida por lo menos en pensamientos y en vista.

Carly estaba llegando a la mesa junto con Brad y notaron como la rubia se había ido con Jason dentro de la casa, a Carly no le gusto mucho esta acción de la misma manera que se le hizo algo raro y le dijo a Brad, el chico sabía que no estaba bien así que iba a bajar a buscar a Freddie pero para su sorpresa este mismo estaba subiendo a la mesa donde se encontraban.

-Freddie, Freddie, Fredddie- decía una Carly algo borracha pero con desesperación.

-Que suceede Carly?- preguntaba Freddie algo intranquilo al ver que Sam y Jason no estaban.

-Sam y Jason se metieron a la casaaa- decía Carly con desesperación, el chico abrió como platos los ojos al escuchar eso, y sin pensarlo 2 veces Freddie, camino rumbo a la casa con mucha prisa, Brad no perdió el tiempo y agarro a la castaña de la mano para seguir a Freddie a la casa.

Nadie noto que los chicos habían entrado a la casa, como Freddie entro primero a la casa, empezó a buscar en todos los cuartos habían pasado unos 5 minutos, el chico estaba desesperado a tal grado que se le había bajado esa sensación de alcohol en su sangre, su motivo principal era encontrar a la rubia, abrió la ultima puerta que quedaba, era la del fondo y por fin los encontró…quedo sin palabras..Jason volteo a ver sorprendido y paro de besar a Sam…

FIN CAPITULO 9

**Chaaa…Chan Chaan… o-o .. Me van a matar…como lo pude dejar ahí ._. …**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW VAMOS DEJENLO…..ahora si les conteste ahora comenten el capitulo c:**

**PD: ORALE DEJEN SU REVIEW o-o¡ **


	10. Pelear sin rendición

**HOLA a toda la gente que sigue mi Fanfic y les gusta, muchas Gracias en verdad por todos los reviews y/o comentarios que han hecho, ESTOY BIEN AGRADECIDO¡**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, LA HISTORIA LLEGO A 200 REVIEWS Y SE LO DEBO TODO A MIS LECTORES EN VERDAD ESTOY AGRADECIDO C;**

**PD: Tengo un proyecto chequen mi perfil por si quieren saber que es.**

**PD2: Para todos los lectores que me creen mujer xD o me cambian de sexo, ehm xD SOY HOMBRE¡ ;D**

**Bueno que mas, que mas xD, les contestare a cada uno se review, ;D de nueva cuenta MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE SON MOTIVADORES.**

**ICarly ni sus personajes me pertenecen, los dueños de esto es Dan y Nickelodeon, lo único que puedo afirmar de mi propiedad es uno que otro personaje y la historia.**

**SeddieLuvePurple: **_Oh Vamos no es para tanto xD, hehehe no no te mueras ya esta el capitulo c:, Gracias por tus Reviews _

**Sugeith: **_Muchas gracias por tus reviews semanales y que te gusta la historia y sabes para eso esta, y es para ustedes C; Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Caaro13: **_NOOO¡, porque me vas a odiar :C , tu tranquila mejor lee la historia xD hehe muchas gracias , Gracias por tus Reviews_

**ALELY: **_Hehe no tarde aquí esta¡, pues no se soy malo ;D sufran xD, no como cres de todas maneras Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Macarena 3: **_No te preocupes ya estoy aquí y el capitulo viene conmigo c: , Gracias por tus Reviews_

**GladiiSeddie: **_Ya se es una desgracia para la humanidad ese Jason xD, haha es que todas tus preguntas tenían una respuesta que no te debo de decir xD, y tu recomendación la aplique y aquí esta c:, y creo que este capitulo puede ayudar algo en tus dudas sobre la historia xD, bueno muchas gracias por tus reviews y espero no decepcionarte aquí esta el cap Gracias por tus Reviews_

**PattyAM: **_Si maldito Jason, vamos a madrearlo ;D¡…bueno no ._. , haha imagina lo que hara Sam eh¡, pero bueno eso lo veras en unos segunditos xD , ojala le pegue hasta morir o bueno..mejor lee el fic, porque siempre tengo que hablar de mas aquí contigo eh? ._. hehe bueno de todas formas Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Seddielove: **_Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones pero sin ustedes no podría haberlo logrado, y volviendo al fic, maldito Jason yo tmbn me vengare de el xD, aunque… mejor lee Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Panxaaseddie: **_Hahahah como que te estresa pero te gusta? xD, eso es nuevo pero así tiene que ser para meterles angustia hohoho xD no como crees, no me detendré y aquí esta el Capitulo Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Manuel: **_No me demore amigo, aqui esta c: y Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Meliina: **_No te preocupes lo hare en cada episodio xD, si maldito Jason, como que medio mundo de lectores de este fic lo quiere matar xD, hahaha ami tambien me gusta ponerme borracho.. con respecto a los personajes no? O bueno no entendí ._., de echo todos empezaron en mal estado xD, ya axtualize mujer espero tu review, Gracias por tus Reviews_

**GeraldCullenBlack: **_Freddie llego o.o…pero que pasara?, en unos segundos sabras c:, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Emily: **_Hahah lo siento pero en verdad tengo que dejarlo en suspenso, lo siento ._. pero actualizo rápido ;D , aquí lo tienes y Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Splachface: **_Si moriste, espero que te reviva este capitulo amigo ;D, muchas gracias por tu reviews y mas y bueno enjoy¡_

**Patysvjn: **_Hehe si me tuve que pasar ;D¡ pero no me tarde casi nada xD, de todas formas aquí esta el capitulo y Gracias por tus Reviews_

**TheRockAngel: **_Carajo otra amenaza de muerte xD¡, haha y descuida no esperaras tanto tiempo aquí esta el cap, hehe de todas formas Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Zarai: **_Pues tus checadas diarias tienen sus frutos, xD, de las primeras en leer la historia, y descuida no los hare sufrir aquí esta el cap Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Xzettax: **_Basicamente la deje ahí porque, creo que me quede dormido o no se que paso en ese lapso pero la siguiente parte ya la tenia echa así que la divide nada mas haha, tu espera y leeras xD, Gracias por tus Reviews_

**SamBenson: **_NOOOO¡, porque siempre me confunden :C , soy hombre ._. , de todas formas aquí esta el capitulo c:_

**KarlaSeddie: **_hahaha no puede ser, primero que me quieren matar y luego que me quieren lastimar xD, haha muchas gracias por tu review espero que sigas la historia c;_

**Erika44: **_Como es eso del ojo pelón o—o , no entiendo pero bueno no importa xD hehe muchas gracias por tu review y bueno disfruta Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Leesle17: **_Lo siento no quise mal pensarlo ._. , es que en verdad sonó a eso xD tienes razón esa guerra es de doble filo y ya vez el mas tranquilo puede ser el mas ….. bueno emito la grosería y Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Alabdiel: **_Hehe pues aquí lo tienes amigo c: , lo se aparte esta vez la apegue mas a su personaje tal vez por eso la confusión xD, pero bueno espero verte por aquí pronto y Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Seddieshipper105: **_Mañana xD, pero si el mañana nunca llegara mejor di el viernes o el domingo xD haha, claro que lo vi me quede, AHÍ WEI o.o xD hahaha , bueno Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Alyse0.0: **_hahaha empeze a leer tu primer review y dije NOOOOO¡, yo soy hombre xD pero ya luego corregiste ._. hehe , no me tardo de echo aquí esta ;D Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Seddie: **_Pues no me acuerdo si dije que solo Freddie la podía besar xD, alguien tiene que besarla aparte de el para que se ponga interesante y mas drama y eso, espero que le encuentres chiste o entiendas mi punto, pero buen Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Isabelita emoxxa: **_Porque todos ustedes tienen ganas de matar/herir a alguien xD hahahaha, de echo Jason es el primer blanco y después yo ._. haha pero bueno xD , descuida ya ando inspirado hahaha espero que hayas entendido, pero bueno muchas gracias por el review ;D _

**SabrynaSeddie: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, pues ya vez tu misma lo dijiste que algo no te cuadraba en el y alfinal tenias razón eh ;d y bueno muchas gracias por tu review y tu tmbn sigue escribiendo :D_

**Lala: **_haha antes que nada muchas gracias por el review y tu descuida estoy SEGURO que veras a un Freddie celoso…pero que digo celoso…CELOSISIMO XD hahah bueno muchas gracias _

**Chiidory: **_Pues el pronto termino y estoy de vuelta, descuida tambien es mi primera vez en que contesto reviews xD haha , perdón nuevamente ._. ya ahora si intentare ya no jugar con ellos , de todas formas muchas gracias por tu review _

**Valary Gates-Vengeance: **_HAHAHAHAHAHA xD, neta estaba esperando contestar este review, hablando de que me querían matar, haha pobre Jason es el primero en la lista de todos, y curiosamente después sigo yo ._. , eso no es bueno, ntp no te enfermaras de nada en verdad eh ;D, ya esta el capitulo nuevo y Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Javi: **_Tu eres mas amable por comentarme enserio ;D, que bueno que te haya gustado amigo haha ya se esos 2 meses estarán imposibles pero bueno espero que este fic haga un colchon antes del capitulo ;D , de todas formas Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Ariana: **_hahaha espero que el titulo no sea lo único que te haya gustado ;D , Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Seddinho: **_Muchas gracias por el 200 reviews, pues no se que regalo tengo xD ahi pensare en algo y tmbn el que hizo el review 100 y tmbn mi primer review pero bueno de todas formas que bueno que te gusto y Gracias por tus Reviews ;D_

**Jazmin3: **_Ah bueno, Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Klarine: **_haha que bueno que te haya gustado, pues si se equivoco Jason, aparte si ahí personas como el, pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Honey04: **_Hahaha ya mejor ni digo nada, te diste cuenta tu solita haha , bueno muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste Gracias por tus Reviews_

**Juan Muñoz: **_Hahaha muchas gracias por el comentario compañero xD¡, pero bueno amigo Gracias por tus Reviews y solo te dire empieza a leer ;d enjoy _

CAPITULO 10

POV SAM

Lentamente empecé a parpadear, para abrir al fin mis ojos, lo hice lentamente y con delicadeza, el sol entraba en la habitación fue lo primero que me di cuenta, lo segundo que descubrí era que estaba tapada con una manta, no hice mucho caso a eso y lentamente me fui levantando hasta quedar sentada, estaba en el departamento de Carly, en mi sofá/cama donde dormía la mayoría del tiempo, después llego lo peor empezó un dolor tan agudo de cabeza, tan grave que podría decir que era migraña, sostuve mi cabeza al sentir el intenso dolor, se podría decir que tuve "cruda", pero se sentía peor que eso, de igual manera me empezó a dar un poco de asco pero lo retuve para ver que hora era en el reloj de pared de Carly ,_14:40 _pensé en ese momento, no tenia ganas de moverme ni de ver lo que había a mi alrededor, pero decidí hacerlo lentamente moví mi cabeza para ver si se encontraba alguien cerca como Benson o Carly, y dicho y echo Benson se encontraba en el piso boca abajo a un lado del sofá estaba dormido no lo pude ver bien ya que me daba la espalda pero era reconocible, gire mi cabeza hacía el otro lado y no vi a nadie mas, _De seguro Carly esta en su habitación_, pensé siendo lo mas obvio del mundo, me volví a acostar y trate de cerrar los ojos, pero no podía simplemente el sueño se me había pasado, me gire hacía un lado y luego al otro esperando acomodarme mejor pero no podía, lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo y voluntad me levante lentamente del sillón/cama, Benson seguía dormido así que intente no despertarlo, de todas formas fue una gran fiesta…_esperen…la fiesta como llegue aquí?_ pensaba detalladamente, deje mi pensamiento para irme directamente el baño tenia que tomarme una ducha para que se me bajara un poco el asco y el dolor de cabeza, me quite la ropa y abrí la llave caliente realmente necesitaba esto.

Sentía caer la gotas en mi cabeza y mis hombros, no se como había llegado a la casa de Carly y peor aun, que había pasado toda la noche, trate de calmar un poco los nervios la ultima vez que me paso esto fue con Carly y Benson que bebimos hasta perder el control, pero esta vez se me hizo algo raro porque recordaba la música y el ambiente estaba al parecer coqueteando con Benson…-fue el alcohol- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, pero después recuerdo haber visto a Jason y de ahí no recuerdo nada mas, choque mi cabeza contra la pared del baño al no saber que había pasado, tal vez rompí el pacto, bueno a quien quiero engañar, mejor dicho Carly se entero que rompí el pacto, pero aun así no justifica porque Benson se encontraba dormido en el piso, eso era algo absurdo, quería recordar mas pero el dolor de cabeza no me dejaba en paz, lo único bueno que me estaba pasando era que estaba perdiendo el asco y me estaba dando un poco de hambre.

-Que habrá pasado- dije con voz algo gruesa, efectivamente estaba cruda trate de seguir relajándome un poco con el baño, así pasaron unos 10 minutos, termine de ducharme y me puse la ropa de mi maleta que hace poco Benson me robo, hablando de ropa y Benson aun tiene algo que es mío, le quitaría sus bóxers pero a quien engaño no seria lo mismo a menos de que el tambien tenga una de elefantito….

-O no imagen mental- me dije a mi misma dándome un golpecito en la frente por haber pensado en eso, de todas maneras me reí entre mi, ya preparada, abrí lentamente la puerta del baño, vi a Benson todavía en el piso, no entendí como se acomodo pero aun así al verlo tan tranquilo me hace recordar nuestras pequeñas aventuras de los 2 desde hace unas semanas, di un ligero suspiro y me encamine lentamente a la cocina para buscar uno de mis alimentos vitales, abrí el refrigerador y ahí estaba toda tipo de comida con sello "Puckett", empecé a darme un festín, al parecer el hambre había aumentado lo cual no le negué nada a mi querido estomago.

Había transcurrido media hora, Benson seguía dormido, así que subí las escaleras para ver si Carly se encontraba en su habitación, eso era lo primero que debía haber echo antes de bañarme y comer pero bueno son ligeros detalles, pero lo peor ocurrió, gire lentamente la perilla de la puerta de Carly pero sorpresivamente no estaba ahí, abrí los ojos de par en par al no verla, me fui al estudio donde grabamos ICarly y tampoco estaba, regrese de nueva cuenta a su cuarto pero esta vez entre y fui a su baño pero con el mismo resultado la chica no estaba y me estaba empezando a preguntar donde se había metido, estaba un poco preocupada pero sabía que estaría bien de todas formas baje rápido las escaleras y note que Benson seguía en el piso, necesitaba saber donde se había metido Carly, y porque el estaba ahí dormido?, tenia varias preguntas y la única persona que podía responderme era el, fui a la cocina y de nueva cuenta abrí el refrigerador de mi amiga esta vez saque crema batida, - perdóname crema- le hable a la crema batida pero por desgracia no me contesto aunque eso era algo obvio no?, de todas formas cerré la puerta del refrigerador y me dirigí donde se encontraba Benson, todavía no había visto su cara de crudo lo único que podía ver era su espalda, nunca entendí como hizo para quedar dormido en el piso boca abajo pero eso me importo poco, agarre la crema batida y la introduje en la parte trasera de sus pantalones, pero antes "desperdiciar la crema batida", me dispuse a apretar uno de sus glúteos, -Oh Benson, nunca me cansaría de hacer esto- lo dije en voz baja para que no me escuchara además de que no dejaba de pellizcarlo, pero me tuve que concentrar, apreté la crema batida dentro de los pantalones de Benson, el chico tardo unos 8 segundos en reaccionar y pararse frenéticamente, los 2 cruzamos miradas y lo peor de todo es que los 2 nos quedamos shockeados al vernos, pero cada quien por diferente razón.

Lo vi directamente a los ojos, y abrí lentamente mi boca, me quede asombrada al verlo, Benson tambien me miro directamente a los ojos, paso 10 segundos para que frunciera el seño al sentir como lo había despertado, el chico metió mano para ver que tenia y saco un poco de crema batida de sus pantalones y luego me entrecerró los ojos con furia, aun de todas las caras que me había echo yo no podía hablar estaba sorprendida el chico, dio un suspiro con angustia.

-Estas bien?- decía Freddie con tono de preocupación pero mi respuesta fue inmediata.

-Estoy bien?, que si estoy bien?, no te has visto acaso?- le conteste sin apartar mis ojos de los de el, Benson me hizo una mueca con algo de tristeza, sin pensarlo me acerque un poco a el.

FIN POV SAM

-Que paso Freddie- decía Sam con un poco de preocupación sin quitar la mirada de Freddie el chico dio un ligero suspiro y la única respuesta que obtuvo Sam fue.

-No te acuerdas de lo que paso ayer?- decía Freddie con un tono de enojo, el chico tambien tenia sus dolores de cabeza y cara, pero intento tranquilizarse, la realidad era que la rubia no tenia nada de culpa en eso, o por lo menos eso el esperaba.

-No…dime que paso y Carly- decía la rubia esperando respuestas, al parecer la rubia empezaba a preocuparse un poco de la situación y no solo de Carly sino tambien de Freddie.

-Carly esta con Brad en el cuarto de Spencer- decía Freddie algo intranquilo, parece que a la rubia se le había olvidado checar un lugar, de todas maneras se alegro de no haber entrado ya que sus amigos estaban juntos, pero eso no contestaban todas sus preguntas, la chica agacho un poco la mirada y se acerco a Freddie, el chico no hablo y ni parpadeo al ver que la rubia se había acercado, lentamente Sam alzo su mirada y puso su mano en el pómulo de Freddie, el chico lo tenia hinchado.

-Y ati..que te paso- decía la rubia buscando la mirada de Freddie, el chico se hizo un poco para atrás la rubia noto que eso fue algo raro en el, pero estaba mas preocupada en lo que le había sucedido al chico, Freddie tenia un gran hinchazón en el pómulo izquierdo su ojo derecho estaba morado y tenia muchos rasguños aparte de tener el labio derecho algo lastimado, aunque realmente la mayoría de la cara de Freddie estaba roja con hinchazones para su fortuna su nariz estaba intacta.

-En verdad no te acuerdas de nada?- decía Freddie con voz gruesa, tambien se encontraba crudo pero se sentía raro el ambiente entre los 2 no era ese que se acostumbraba algo había pasado y Sam lo estaba notando rápidamente.

-Que paso…y ..estas bien?- decía la rubia manteniendo sus posición, el chico respiro hondo y la agarro de la mano, la rubia no entendía nada del asunto lo cual la estaba desesperando un poco, lo primero que paso por su mente es que Freddie quería aprovecharse de ella y lo golpeo, era lo mas razonable.

Freddie saco a Sam del departamento de los Shays para ingresar al de el, al entrar la rubia soltó rápidamente la mano de Freddie, trago saliva y sin pensarlo 2 veces empezó a hablar antes de arrepentirse.

-Siento haberte golpeado en lo que estábamos bebiendo, no lo volveré a hacer ….espero, pero aun así Benson jamás te había dado una paliza como esta- decía la rubia con un tono algo natural pensando que lo que había dicho era lo mas congruente del asunto, el chico al escuchar eso y ver la disculpa de Sam le sorprendió pero con eso se dio cuenta de que la rubia no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

-Sam….tu no me pegaste- decía Freddie algo exasperado, la chica al escuchar eso hizo una mueca.

-Entonces porque dejas que te pida perdón eh- decía la rubia ignorando por unos momentos el beneficio de Freddie, el chico solamente rodo sus ojos y se fue a sentar en su sillón.

-Mejor olvidalo Sam- decía el chico algo indignado, pero la rubia supo de su error y solo soltó un gruño, la rubia camino y tambien se sentó en el sillón de Freddie.

-Bueno Freddie …dime que paso- decía la rubia con algo de seriedad tratando de enlazar su mirada con la Freddie, el chico cayo perfectamente en los ojos de la rubia que intentaba ignorar pero cada vez se le hacía mas complicado.

-Esta bien…haya va- decía Freddie empezando a contar el final de esa noche.

**FLASHBACK**

Abrió la ultima puerta que quedaba, era la del fondo y por fin los encontró…quedo sin palabras..Jason volteo a ver sorprendido y paro de besar a Sam…

-QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDO- decía Freddie alzando descomunalmente la voz, normalmente Freddie no haría eso pero el grado de alcohol ya estaba envuelto en el, además de que el chico era de mecha corta **(NA: Ósea que cuando tomas te enojas/prendes muy rápido).**

El grito se escucho Carly y Brad fueron hacía esa dirección, Jason quedo impactado al ver que lo habían descubierto, Sam estaba sentada en una mesa riéndose por el efecto de la pastilla, ella no entendía nada y no veía nada estaba perdida, al contrario Jason con temor empezó a abrochar su pantalón, Freddie noto eso y se acerco con furia al chico.

-QUE TE PASA INUTIL, SAM QUE TE SUCEDE- decía Freddie con algo de lagrimas y euforia en su sangre, Sam no decía nada simplemente se desplomo o cayo en la mesa sin ninguna reacción, Jason se tiro un poco hacía atrás al ver las intenciones del chico, Freddie vio como Sam caía sin decir nada, no quiso verla en ese momento pensó en lo que le había dicho ella "no me gusta" , ese pensamiento hizo enfurecer mas a Freddie, y con todo el odio, dolor y fuerza del mundo el chico fue por Jason pero alguien lo agarro por detrás, era Brad y Carly tratando de calmarlo.

-QUE TE PASA- decía Brad tratando de calmar a Freddie, lo cual fue inútil.

-LO VOY A MATAR- decía Freddie con rabia en sus ojos, Carly vio a Sam en estado casi inconsciente lo cual la asusto demasiado, soltó a Freddie para ir a ver a Sam.

-SAM, SAM- decía Carly con desesperación, pero la rubia seguía perdida en su mundo, no tenia reacción a nada, en cambio Jason supo que era su oportunidad y salió rápidamente como un cobarde.

-AYUDAME BRAD- decía la castaña con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver que su amiga no reaccionaba solo balbuceaba y tosía, Brad apretó los dientes, sabía que si soltaba a Freddie el chico iría como loco por Jason pero lo primordial era Sam así que lo soltó para ir a ver a la rubia, Y dicho y echo Freddie salió a toda velocidad por el chico.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- decía Brad con seguridad viendo a la castaña a los ojos, ella solo asintió y el chico se dispuso a cargar a Sam para salir de la fiesta.

Freddie vio a Jason caminando hacía la salida, el chico no llevaba mas de 20 segundos fuera del cuarto antes de que soltaran a Freddie, de todas formas Jason al ver a Freddie correr trato de huir y salió de la casa al jardín donde se encontraba casi toda la gente, por desgracia para Jason el chico tropezó intento levantarse rápidamente pero no pudo Freddie ya lo había alcanzado.

-A DONDE VAS- decía Freddie empujándolo para que tropezara una vez mas, Freddie no lo pensó y aprovecho que Jason estaba en el piso, empezó a conectarle patadas y con mucha furia estaba desquitando con sus puños toda su furia en la cara de Jason, Freddie ya tenia sangre en sus puños y la cara de Jason se veía en mal estado, además de que el puño de Freddie ya había tenido una lesión, aun así lo detuvieron uno de los primos de Jason le dio una patada en la cara a Freddie haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente.

Mientras que la pelea estaba ocurriendo Brad estaba con Carly en la salida de la casa, llegaron al jardín y vieron el alboroto sabían que algo no estaba bien pero no tenían tiempo.

-Brad y Freddie tenemos que ir por el PORFAVOR- decía Carly desesperada al ver como le habían dado una patada en la cara al chico, Brad no tuvo otra opción y empezó a jalar a Carly a la salida, la chica se resistía solo veía lo que le hacían a Freddie.

-QUE HACES BRAD NO LO PODEMOS DEJAR- decía Carly desesperada, Brad intento mantener la calma, volteo a ver a Carly y hablo lo mas serio posible, - Primero las sacamos a ustedes y regreso por Freddie- decía el chico, Carly se impacto al ver las palabras de Brad, en cierta parte tenia algo de razón, salieron de prisa y se alejaron un poco.

-Esperenme aquí, cuida a Sam- decía Brad con un tono de valentía, pero a decir verdad el chico tenia miedo, el sabía que al entrar a defender a Freddie su destino sería el mismo que el de el, pero tenia que sacarlo por Sam.

-NADIE SE METE CON MI PRIMO- decía uno de los primos de Jason, realmente eran amenazadores le sacaban a Freddie como 1 cabeza y media y su masa muscular era notable, Freddie sin miedo avanzo sin miedo hacía el pero de nueva cuenta lo detuvieron, esta vez fue otro primo de el, de la nada los golpes le empezaron a llover a Freddie, a tal grado de tirarlo, lo empezaron a patear con mucha fuerza, después de 1 minuto de patadas retrocedieron un poco, lentamente Freddie abrió sus ojos, sentía el dolor pasar por su cuerpo y no solo esa clase de dolor, lentamente se levanto, Freddie estaba conmocionado su cuerpo de había perdido, el solo había dejado en mal estado a Jason pero nunca se imagino que le hicieran montón, el chico aun aturdido por semejante golpiza se atrevió a hablar sin miedo.

-Uno…contra uno- decía Freddie pausadamente, el chico no estaba a este tipo de situaciones, pero estaba acostumbrado a recibir buenos golpes de la rubia, tal vez por eso había creado un poco de resistencia, además de que el alcohol lo hacía hacer cosas estúpidas como esas, nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que Freddie estaba haciendo, tal vez seria por amor pero era algo que Freddie no sabía y al parecer quería ignorar.

En ese momento llego Brad vio a Freddie en su mal estado y lo escucho decir "uno contra uno", Brad no entendía porque la fortaleza de Freddie, tanto era su enojo o el alcohol en la sangre de el o simplemente era un idiota por decir eso después de ver su estado, Brad siguió analizando a Freddie y vio que su puño ya estaba goteando sangre de igual manera al ver eso abrió sus ojos como platos y empezó a buscar a Jason con la mirada, pero no lo encontró.

-Me gusta tu actitud, vete antes de que te partamos la cara- amezanaba uno de los 3 primos de Jason, la gente estaba rodeando el lugar sin perder cada detalle, Freddie empezó a negar con la cabeza, pero Brad salió rápidamente de la multitud para tratar de llevar a Freddie.

-Freddie, si de verdad te importa ella, eso hora de irse- decía Brad con seriedad, Freddie al escuchar eso dejo de apretar los puños y su cara de enojo se calmo, como era posible que su enojo se pudiera quitar por las palabras que habría dicho Brad, sin importar eso los primos no entendían de donde había salido ese chico, pero no les importo mucho ya se sentían como "ganadores" por darle una golpiza al castaño, mientras que Jason ya no apareció mas en esa noche.

Freddie dio un suspiro y dio media vuelta para salir con Brad, pero uno de los primos se puso una cadena en los nudillos y corrió tras los chicos, ellos no se habían dado cuenta, pero sin avizarles el primo agarro a Freddie de el hombro y lo volteo bruscamente para darle un gran golpe cerca del ojo, el chico dio 3 pasos atrás por el golpe recibido pero sorprendentemente no cayo, eso sorprendió al agresor que había dado el golpe, Brad se espanto al ver el impacto que le proporcionaron, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue a agarrar a Freddie y lo empezó a sacar del lugar.

-Ya déjalo y lárgate idiota- decía uno de los primos de Jason a lo lejos.

Salieron con prisa, mejor dicho Brad seguía agarrando a Freddie algo perdido y con gran dolor en su cuerpo y cara, al salir completamente del lugar fueron directamente con las chicas, Brad seguía sosteniendo a Freddie, pero el chico se aparto de Brad bruscamente, se encontraba muy enojado todavía, era difícil de creer después de haber recibido tanto castigo y golpes Freddie tenia todavía fuerza para estar caminando, no de la mejor forma pero trataba de mantenerse firme.

Carly estaba sentada con los ojos abiertos y lagrimas de preocupación pero se calmaron un poco al ver que los chicos se acercaban lentamente, la rubia estaba balbuceando cosas, se suponía que la droga duraría unos 15 minutos pero al parecer el efecto todavía no pasaba, Carly se paro y corrió para abrazar a los chicos pero abrazo con mucha fuerza a Freddie.

-Auch- se quejaba Freddie al ver que la castaña lo había apretado un poco con fuerza, la chica lo vio a los ojos, era increíble lo que el chico había echo, Freddie no era de esos que peleaban si no todo lo contrario era algo calmado pero esto tenia sorprendida a Carly, y no solo sorprendida tambien algo emocionada o ilusionada por el Freddie que estaba viendo, aunque estuviera todo golpeado.

-Lo…siento..- decía la castaña lentamente sin apartar la mirada de Freddie, intento disimular un poco y volvió a abrazar a Brad que tenia un susto de muerte todavía, la rubia ya no estaba inconsciente sino balbuceaba muchas cosas sin sentido.

-Bennssooon dondee estabaas- decía la rubia entre risas, la chica estaba fuera de lugar pero no era su culpa, el chico la vio extrañado al escucharla.

-Algo le hicieron- decía Brad viendo a la rubia en mal estado y devolviéndole el abrazo a Carly, Freddie al escuchar lo que había dicho Brad abrió los ojos con algo de miedo, el chico no lo pensó 2 veces y se acerco a la rubia.

-Estas bien?- decía Freddie en su mal estado, tanta fue la adrenalina que había sentido que su borrachera se la había bajado, la rubia solo sonrió.

-Estas liiindo Beeensoon- decía la rubia en lo que reía con alegría, los chicos sonrieron al ver lo que la rubia decía, Carly vio con una cara de desaprobación por lo que había escuchado, _mañana hablaremos bien Sam Puckett_ pensaba la castaña, estaba preocupada por su amiga pero digamos que ese comentario de hacía Freddie no le gusto en lo mas mínimo.

-Creo que ya esta delirando- decía Freddie tras lo dicho de la rubia, el chico con la fuerza mínima que tenia le dio la espalda a Sam, - Sube- decía Freddie a la rubia con tranquilidad, la chica se rio por eso y lentamente se subió a la espalda del chico para que el la pudiera cargar.

-Ahí que irnos- decía Brad a Carly que no apartaba la mirada de sus amigos, la chica no le estaba gustando esa situación, pero al ver que Brad la había llamado solo asintió, el chico no se quiso quedar atrás y tambien le dijo a Carly que la cargara, la chica no lo pensó 2 veces y acepto la oferta de Brad.

Los chicos empezaron a caminar nadie decía nada, era muy callado todo Freddie con mucho esfuerzo estaba cargando a la rubia que ya había quedado completamente dormida en su espalda de el, mientras que Brad estaba caminando tranquilamente la castaña estaba viendo a la pareja, y de nueva cuenta sus angustias empezaron a crecer y mucho mas después de ver el lado nuevo de Freddie, la chica estaba empezando a tener interés en el.

Llegaron al Bushwell plaza y fueron directamente al departamento de Carly, al llegar Freddie puso lentamente y con mucho cuidado a la rubia en el sillón donde normalmente duerme, mientras que Carly estaba despidiéndose de Brad pero sin despegar la mirada de sus amigos.

-Carly, donde guardas las mantas?- decía Freddie en muy mal estado, la chica le impresiono al ver el cuidado que tenia el chico con la rubia, esto hizo que la chica tuviera algo de celos pero se lo intento tragar lo pensó rápidamente y decidió que quería jugarle de la misma manera a Freddie.

-En el armario de Spencer, creo que es el segundo cajón- decía la castaña con algo de frialdad en lo que abrazaba a Brad tratando de evitar sus pensamientos y sentimientos de celos, al irse Freddie de la sala Brad se dispuso a hablar.

-Estas bien …Carls?- decía el chico haciéndose un poco hacía atrás para ver a la castaña a los ojos, la chica lo volteo a ver para cruzar miradas y solo asintió, la chica quería jugarle con la misma manera a Freddie esperando que tuviera celos y se le ocurrió la mejor idea.

-Es solo que …no te puedes quedar y dormir conmigo?- decía la castaña inocentemente y dulcemente, el chico hizo la sonrisa de un lado y solo asintió, la castaña sonrió y le dio un ligero beso, Freddie llego nuevamente esta vez con 2 mantas una para el y la rubia.

-Freddie, este Brad se quedara esta bien?- decía la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro, la verdad estaba mal que quería utilizar a Brad en esos momentos por unos simples celos, de todas formas ella no contaba que tenia alcohol en la sangre así que se dejo arrebatar por las emociones.

-Si claro, yo tambien me quedare aquí- decía el chico sin mucha importancia, Carly abrio los ojos al escuchar lo que Freddie había escuchado.

-Y…donde dormiras?- decía la castaña extrañada por la decisión de Freddie, el chico estaba en un estado pésimo estado pero aun así estaba algo tranquilo.

-Aquí en la silla, cuidare a Sam- decía el chico tranquilamente, El chico estaba actuando como un buen amigo cuidando a su amiga, pero a Carly no le parecía nada esta situación además de que su plan no le había causado enojo o celos a Freddie, lo único que hizo fue dar un suspiro para liberar un poco su frustración pero intento darle un lado bueno al asunto.

-Esta bien, dormiré con Brad en el cuarto de Spencer por si necesitan algo- decía Carly volteando a ver a Brad, el chico estaba casi durmiendo de pie, la castaña solo negó la cabeza con una sonrisa, la situación con Freddie y Sam estaban raras pero eso se aclararía después en ese momento la castaña necesitaba reposo.

-Bueno, buenas noches- decía la castaña volteando a ver a Freddie, el chico empezó a desdoblar las mantas, mientras que Brad solo dijo –Vamos a dormir-.

La chica ya se había ido con Brad al cuarto de Spencer para poder descansar un poco tras la agitada noche, mientras que Freddie empezaba a arropar al a rubia que se veía tan tranquila dormida, el chico no le podía quitar la mirada a la rubia.

-Ve..lo que me haces hacer- decía el chico con una sonrisa, no quería pensar las cosas su cuerpo y cara estaban desechas y el dolor era punzante pero aun así teniendo cerca a la rubia parecía desvanecer un poco, el chico se acerco a la rubia y le dio un beso en la frente con ternura, - Buenas noches Puckett- decía Freddie dulcemente, el chico empezó a caminar al baño para ver como había quedado, el chico quedo sorprendido al verse, en verdad estaba en muy mal estado, trago saliva y se lavo la cara y las manos que estaban ensangrentadas y llenas de heridas, al salir el chico empezó a marearse un poco, trato de seguir adelante, pero por desgracia cayo de frente cerca de donde dormía la rubia, al parecer el cansancio había echo estragos en Freddie.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Y …eso fue lo que paso- decía el chico emitiendo muchas partes de la historia como la del beso en la frente y esas cosas que no se podían contar a tu enemigo de guerra, la chica quedo sorprendida y con la boca abierta al escuchar la historia de Freddie, jamás imagino eso de el y tambien que la defendió eso era raro, pero ahora solo quedaban 2 palabras en la mente de la rubia la primera era matar, ya que eso le haría a Jason y la otra era preocupación por Freddie, la rubia tomo las manos del chico y noto varias cicatrices de lo que había pasado, además de que las caras eran muy obvias la chica tenia que compensarlo.

-Benson…- decía la rubia algo apenada, el chico no decía nada estaba esperando a que la rubia hablara,- Bueno …veras- decía la rubia mas apenada, el chico tenia una mirada sobre la rubia que al parecer no la podía despegar, - Bueno ya no me miras así carajo- decía la rubia al sentir la mirada de Freddie el chico solo rodo sus ojos, la rubia resoplo en su interior- gracias- concluía la rubia bajando la mirada, eso era algo que la chica no decía fácilmente, Freddie se acerco para darle un abrazo, la chica sintió un espinazo en la columna vertebral que recorría su cuerpo de abajo hacía arriba, al sentir esa sencacion se separo del chico y lo vio frunciendo el seño pensando que el chico le había echo algo.

-Pasa algo?- decía Freddie con rareza al ver que la rubia se había separado de golpe, la chica seguía extrañada por lo que había sentido.

-No nada idiota…mejor vamos a ver a Carly- mencionaba la rubia, el chico no entendió lo que le pasaba a Sam, así que dejo pasarlo por esta vez, además de que Sam quería cambiar el tema y el aura del lugar.

Empezaron a salir del departamento del departamento y ya en el pasillo escucharon un grito de Carly a los 4 vientos.

-SAM¡- gritaba la castaña desde su departamento, los chicos escucharon la voz de Carly, los 2 entraron para ver a una Carly sentada en sus sillón.

-Donde estabas?- decía la castaña al ver que había entrado a su departamento con Freddie, poco a poco estaba enojándose y esto se podía notar.

-Cálmate mama- decía la rubia en defensa al ver lo que Carly estaba intentando hacer.

-No explique- decía la castaña pero fue interrumpida por su amigo.

-Carly, ya le explique a Sam que paso, ella no se acuerda de nada, y donde esta Brad?- decía el chico tranquilamente al ver que su amiga se estaba exaltando un poco, la rubia no dijo nada y solo asentía.

-Hace 1 minuto se fue- decía la castaña algo mas relajada, al parecer Freddie si se había dado cuenta de Brad, o empezaba a ponerse celoso, por lo menos eso pensaba Carly y con eso se sentía satisfecha, pero la terrible verdad era otra diferente.

-Carly, es verdad lo de la pelea de Benson y eso?- decía la rubia sin aun creerlo todavía, la castaña solo sonrió y asintió con mucho orgullo, la rubia devolvió la sonrisa, Freddie no entendía nada de lo que hacían así que lentamente se fue acercando a la puerta de la salida.

-Bueno chicas, creo que me perderé un rato, ustedes saben- decía el chico al salir lentamente del departamento de Carly, se despidieron de la misma forma de el, al salir del departamento de Carly, las 2 chicas se quedaron solas , Sam intento empezar a hacer la platica pero fue interrumpida por Carly.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- decía la castaña con los ojos grandes que podían asustar a cualquiera, al parecer el tono de voz era diferente como de tipo de enojo, la rubia solo asintió sin miedo….

-Y bien de que se trata Carls, que te vez media…tu sabes …alterada- decía la rubia media intranquila al ver la actitud de Carly, la castaña tenia los ojos bien abiertos y se veía o notaba la desesperación en sus ojos, la castaña resoplo con tranquilidad y concluyo – Que te traes con Freddie…eh Sam?-

**BUENO ...AQUI LE DEJO XD...espero que esta vez no me quieran matar o algo asi ._. **

**hehe de todas formas muchas GRACIAS EN VERDAD POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS ;D**

**..ahora..COMENTEN...en el boton donde dice review..ahi piquenle y digan lo que piensan en la historia, se valen amenzas de muerte tambien xd hahaha...espero que no o.o ... **

**DEJEN SU REVIEW...gracias c:**


	11. Discusiones, algo nuevo? e invitacion

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a TODOS por sus reviews constantes y por su apoyo, siento que ando perdiendo el toque o no se xD, o tal vez fue porque el capitulo no hubo Seddie :/, de todas formas perdí el 50% de los reviews en el pasado capitulo a comparación con los 2 anteriores y bueno espero no haber perdido el toque o que la historia se haya deteriorado, DE TODAS FORMAS PERDON POR LO QUE ESCRIBI HACE 2 MIN, gracias a toda la gente que me sigue en verdad y bueno no me puedo quejar realmente tengo mucha gente que me escribe y estoy MUY AGRADECIDO con ellos esta historia es de ustedes no mía ;D, de todas formas quería avisarles que ESTE CAPITULO NO ES TAN SEDDIE, BUENO AL FINAL SE QUEDARAN ;O¡ , YA QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARA BOOM O_O …ASI COMO PSSSSSHHHHH (EFECTO EXPLOSION) …bueno mejor ya me callo, aquí están las respuestas de Review y el capitulo espero que les guste porque yo me siento medio tamal ._.**

**The Rock Angel:**_hahaha porque siempre me querrás matar? xD¡ eso no se vale lo siento por la intriga en verdad pero debo de mantenerlos enganchados o_o xD, pero poquito de todas formas GRACIAS POR TU REV_

**Alely: **_aww, en verdad aprecio mucho eso de tu parte;D, pero no te preocupes aqui esta la historia y espero la disfrutes mucho, si no me dices que no te gusto y ya le echo mas ganas xD hehe gracias por tu REV_

**KarlaSeddie: **_hahaha Que bueno ;D, porque ahi una cola de gente que me quiere matar/lastimar/torturar y mas xD haha, muchas gracias encerio y por tu REV_

**Panxaaseddie: **_encerio? Les alegro la semana? ;D, bueno por lo menos la tuya si ;P, y muchas gracias en verdad, me da gusto que te guste mi historia me hace muy feliz y espero que te haga feliz este capitulo c: , gracias por tu rev_

**PattyAM: **_Entonces justo a tiempo actualice ;D, wow 6 horas . eso es admirable tanto como tu historia… bueno no tu historia la admiro mas xD, que bueno que te distrajiste un poco de eso y ojala sigas enganchada xD, pero de todas formas este capitulo es como el "inicio" de los nuevos problemas que vienen, porque en el otro capitulo :S, se pondrá re bueno hehe de todas formas GRACIAS POR TU REV ;D EN VDD_

**SeddieLuvPurple: **_Haha gracias en verdad, si hubo un poco de Seddie lo único malo es que en este no ahí mucho :C , de todas formas será bien recompensado con el otro o.o hehe, gracias mil gracias por tu review_

**Eva Seddie por siempre: **_Si a mi tmbn se me hace raro que escriba esta historia ._. , pero ya es difícil detenerme y espero que mas hombres escriban…espero que no me tachen de gay o algo así ._., soy HOMBRE (por cualquier cosa xD) de todas formas muchas gracias por tu rev en vdd ;D_

**Splashface: **_Pues si quedo medio golpeado pero se recupera rápidamente tan rápido que xD, bueno mejor lee la historia haha xD aparte que bueno que golpeo a Jason maldito ¬¬ xD, gracias por tu REV_

**Caaro13: **_YAY no me odias xD, nadie ira a su funeral hehe xD, gracias por tu rev enserio ;D_

**Meliina: **_Si ya se, siento que escribí un libreto de Rocky xD, no mentira ._., es que no se como te llamas y te pones meliina xD hahaha pero bueno la prox historia esta en progreso quiero tener muchos capítulos antes de publicarla xD, hehe cuidate y gracias por tu reV_

**Emily: **_Pues aquí esta el otro capitulo xD espero que te guste_

**SabrynaSeddie: **_hahaha no se porque te imagine gritando EMOCIONADO, INTRIGADO (AHHHHHH) xD haha lo siento, pero creeme que ahí gente que escribe MUCHO MEJOR que yo mil veces aquí tengo un ejemplo, hehe muchas gracias por tu REV_

**GladiiSeddie: **_O Tus dudas sabes que es lo curioso?, la mayoría se responden el siguiente capitulo xD, ya se no me gusta el creddie pero ese motivo hace que te enojes y te enganches …creo o.o, xD aww muchas gracias por lo de mi historia ._. y las que vienen ;D¡, hehe muchas gracias espero te guste este cap gracias por tu REV._

**Xzettaxx: **_Pues es como se quieren pero se hacen mensos entre ellos xD haha, no gozo de eso…VIVO DE HACERLOS SUFRIR ;D…no mentira ._. , xD haha bueno hice lo mejor posible gracias por tu REV ;D en verdad _

**No Name: **_Que raro que se te haya echo corto o.o, yo cuando escribo cada vez lo siento mas largo y empiezo a creer que nunca terminare de escribir xD, y ya me cambian mucho pero creo que ya saben de mi masculinidad xD ahaha gracias por tu REV_

**Zaratustra: **_PUuuuuuuues AQUÍ AHÍ MAS¡ hahah gracias por tu REV xD_

**Isabelita emoxxa: **_hahaha empeze a leer tu conversación contigo mismo me hiciste reir un poco en vdd xD, si eso mismo si me matan que pasara con la historia eh?, aunque si encuentran mi computadora tendrán varios capítulos a la mano ._. pues lo que Sam le hará a Jason es inimaginable xD¡ hehehe de todas formas muchas gracias por el REV _

**Lesslie17: **_AHI VIENE, AHI VIENE tu tranquila, que eso de lo celos se ACERCA XD, haha ya casi se dan cuenta xD, encerio o.o?, ni me di cuenta eso pasa por escribir medio borracho ._. , lo cual disfruto xD hahaha bueno ehm eso ya es medio personal hehe muchas gracias por el REV_

**GerladCullenBlack: **_Eso creo que es bueno saberlo xDD¡, tu curiosidad será respondida ;D, espero que le atines o bueno la cosa se pondrá buena buena o.o _

**Seddhino: **_Hahaha muchas gracias en verdad por eso, tambien deberias de ver las otras historias, xD o bueno tu decide haha de todas formas muchas gracias por el REV de cada cap D:_

**Macarena 3: **_hahaha lo siento espero que este final no te ponga nerviosa sino me pegas eh XD¡ haha muchas gracias por tu rev._

**Erika: **_La espera termino y aqui esta el otro capitulo c:, gracias por tu Rev._

**Valery Gates-Vengeance: **_haha como crees? Porque te chiveo? xD eeeeeah te pongo nerviosita ;D haha aww muchas gracias en verdad se agradece cada review que me dejan ustedes y tu tmbn c: hehe que bueno que ya no me quieran matar xD, algunos o.o,… pues se roban mi lap y ya tienen fanfic para rato ehhehe..no debí haber dicho eso… pero bueno no digas cosas así :c no te pasara nada ni a ti ni a nadie de mis lectores . muchas gracias por tu REV. En vdd ;D _

**Alys0.0: **_Ojala se te pase el bloqueo x-x es horrible pero en verdad muchas gracias por tu rev, y me da gusto que hayas podido leerla al final c:_

**Orchato: **_AQUÍ ESTA¡ _

_**ICARLY no me pertenece, sus dueños son el productor y escritor Dan y la empresa NIckelodeon, a mi simplemente me pertenece esta historia … y uno que otro personaje**_

CAPITULO 11

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- decía la castaña con los ojos grandes que podían asustar a cualquiera, al parecer el tono de voz era diferente como de tipo de enojo, la rubia solo asintió sin miedo….

-Y bien de que se trata Carls, que te vez media…tu sabes …alterada- decía la rubia media intranquila al ver la actitud de Carly, la castaña tenia los ojos bien abiertos y se veía o notaba la desesperación en sus ojos, la castaña resoplo con tranquilidad y concluyo – Que te traes con Freddie…eh Sam?-

-Como, que me traigo con Freddie de que?- decía la rubia con algo de temor al pensar que su amiga había descubierto sus roses con Freddie , pero se calmo y pensó rápidamente si Carly se hubiera enterado estaría en su ira total, así que lo mas probable era que la castaña estaba especulando.

-Bien lo sabes Sam¡, - decía la castaña esperando a que Sam revelara un secreto o le dijera el porque de sus palabras de la fiesta.

-Carls, sigues pensando que tengo algo con Benson?- decía la rubia defendiéndose al ver lo que la castaña estaba intentando hacer, Carly entrecerró los ojos al pensar que la rubia la podía engañar.

-Sam, ayer dijiste algo muy raro, además de que … no se ustedes algo traen yo lo se los conozco¡- decía la castaña con enojo, cualquier persona no hubiera sospechado de ellos, pero Carly los conocía de años así que era algo mas complicado.

-Carly, tu me conoces, sabes que me gusta estar sola y que no quiero a nadie, deja de presionar en cosas que no debes- decía la rubia alzando la voz tambien, su tono se había echo mas serio se veía a simple vista que estaban discutiendo, la castaña apretó los dientes y los puños al sentir que la rubia intentaba mentir parecía que se le salía de control la situación.

-Sam, ayer cuando estabas drogada dijiste que Freddie era lindo, y de la nada te cargo aquí y se quedo contigo toda la noche¡- decía la castaña con ira y frustración en su voz, la rubia se quedo con los ojos abiertos, eso de "lindo" jamás se lo dijo Freddie, la rubia se sonrojo un poco al escuchar que había dicho eso pero fue opacándose al escuchar la otra palabra.

-Drogada?...DIJISTE …DROGADA?- decía la rubia con enojo en su voz y en sus ojos, su mirada cambio y tenia una de una asesina, lo único que pasaba por la cabeza era ir a matar a Jason, golpearlo con tanta fuerza para que se diera cuenta de con quien se estaba metiendo pero fue interrumpida.

-Sam…- decía la castaña con algo de miedo al ver a su amiga, esa chica la podía asustar mucho, pero intento arreglar la situación respecto a eso, - Dice Freddie que le dio su merecido, cálmate- sentenciaba la castaña, la rubia empezó a respirar hondo tratando de controlarse algo que se le hacía difícil pero cuando lo intentaba en verdad podía hacerlo.

-De todas formas, no lo buscare lo tengo el lunes- decía la rubia con algo de satisfacción al pensar un poco como será el inicio de semana de Jason.

-Sam, eso no quita que tengas algo con Freddie, explícame que fue lo demás¡?- decía la castaña buscando explicaciones, pero Sam se quedo callada unos segundos pensando en la mejor respuesta posible.

-Carly, no tengo nada con el ñoño, además que tanto insistes con el, si tuviéramos algo que?- decía la rubia, la respuesta de la rubia había dado en el blanco, la castaña se quedo sin palabras, lo primero que pensó era si sus amigos salían, pero la respuesta se nublo por sus sentimientos.

-Yo…- empezaba a balbucear un poco la castaña, la rubia no vio ninguna respuesta de Carly así que concluyo lo que podía ser lo mas obvio, - eso que quiere decir?- decía la rubia con tono triunfal, pero no conto con lo que la castaña iba a decir.

-Se que tienen algo entre ustedes dos, algo que me pone celosa, si no la tuvieran no estaría con mis celos, y creo que insisto con el por …- decía la castaña dudando de su respuesta, Sam abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar lo que la castaña estaba diciendo, la rubia estaba esperanzada que no dijera lo que ella estaba pensando, pero al parecer todo iba para esa dirección, ya lo había escuchado 1 vez y no le gusto mucho.

-Por..- decía la rubia con temor sin querer escuchar la respuesta pero parecía obvia.

-Romperé el pacto Sam…me dijiste una vez que era mentira..pero no aguanto mas- decía la castaña decidida mientras que la rubia estaba asustada por lo que había dicho su amiga, sus ojos y boca se abrieron, su cuerpo se tambaleo un poco al escuchar lo que había dicho, romper el pacto?, era la pregunta que Sam no se esperaba, tan fácil era de romperlo?, la rubia trato de ubicarse de nuevo en la conversación con Carly.

-Carls, pero que estas diciendo no puedes romper el pacto así por que si, y que ay de Brad?- decía la rubia de nueva cuenta con algo de enojo, estaba bien lo del pacto y la rubia no lo quería romper, porque significaría una cosa, sentimientos involucrados entre ellos.

-Lo hare Sam, en verdad quiero hacerlo, y se lo explicare a Brad- decía la castaña tratando de convencer a su amiga, pero Sam negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Carly no lo puedes HACER, EL NO TE GUSTA, entiéndelo estas confundida- decía la rubia en protesta pero parecía demasiado tarde, la castaña estaba con decisión y coraje para intentar buscar entender sus sentimientos.

-No estoy confundida, en verdad lo quiero pero..- decía la castaña algo pensativa tratando de analizar el porque Sam siempre la detenía o decía que no lo quería, era raro pero la rubia tambien insistía de otras maneras.

-Pero que?- decía la rubia cruzando sus brazos esperando impaciente la respuesta de Carly.

-Tu…porque no quieres que …lo intente dime que te impide que lo intente- ahora Carly había acertado en el clavo, la rubia se quedo perpleja al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, en verdad no tenia motivos para detenerla, lo único que tenia a su favor era el pacto que la misma Carly había inventado, lo único malo es que ella y Freddie lo habían roto y solo por "retarse".

-Porque tu mismo inventaste lo del pacto recuerdas?, además no puedes hacerle eso a Brad el ah sido bueno contigo- exclamaba la rubia, pocas veces se ponía en la posición de alegar algo y esto desconcertaba a la castaña.

-No te creo, dime que pasa entre ustedes- decía la castaña con seguridad esperando escuchar lo que siempre pensó en estas semanas, la rubia se sentía entre la espada y la pared no podía revelar ningún secreto y menos de esa magnitud, pero un nuevo pensamiento entro en Sam, y que tal si solo Carly la ponía a prueba, muchas veces lo había intentado para ver la reacción de la rubia, entonces Sam trato de calmar la situación y dejar de alegar.

-Sabes que, tu y tus pactos pueden romperse si quieres, no me importa- finalizaba la rubia dejando de alegar, Carly cambio su cara de enojo a confusión al no entender el doblegue de su amiga, eso era raro y confuso en ella, mientras que la rubia sonrió mentalmente al ver que Carly no había mencionado nada, se sentía con la victoria en sus bolsillos pasaron 10 segundos de ese silencio que hipnotizo a la castaña pero pudo conectar unas ideas para poder hablar.

-Entonces lo puedo intentar?- decía la castaña con extrañeza al ver que su amiga no alegaba, la rubia quería escuchar esas palabras de la castaña, era increíble como podía Carly ser tan ingenua aveces.

-Pff , tu puedes hacer lo que quieras- decía la castaña con algo de intranquilidad, la decisión que había tomado tenia muchos significados, si dejaba a la castaña romper el pacto y hacer lo que ella quisiera eso le beneficiaria a la rubia y a Freddie ya que no sentirían la "culpa" de haberle mentido a Carly, además que si seguía alegando la castaña dudaría mas de lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero lo único que podía afectar eso era que Freddie se interesaría en Carly lo cual no le gustaba mucho la idea a la rubia pero era obvio que nunca lo iba a aceptar, - ..y …Brad?- decía la rubia intentando confundir a la castaña.

-No lo se, no se que hare, es buen chico y noble pero en verdad- decía la castaña pero fue interrumpido por la rubia con algo de seriedad.

-Carly, aclara lo que quieres, de una lado esta Brad el chico que esta contigo actualmente y del otro lado esta Benson….y bueno tengo que molestarme en decir lo que es?- decía la rubia son obviedad, la castaña hizo una mueca de disgusto, sentía cosas con Freddie pero Brad era buena persona, ella tenia que pensar las cosas si en verdad quería arriesgarse, la rubia se sentía satisfecha con el lavado de cerebro que le había echo a Carly, era increíble como la rubia podía manipular los pensamientos de sus amigos y las personas pero para ella era algo natural.

-Sam….mírame- decía la castaña con seriedad en su mirada y su tono de voz, la rubia no podía creer el ímpetu de la castaña en seguir con el tema.

-y ahora?- decía la rubia algo resignada al ver que Carly quería intentar "algo nuevo" o simplemente otra vez esas preguntas de Freddie, la rubia miro a la castaña pero esta vez vio algo en su mirada, los ojos de la castaña explotaban de seriedad y no solo eso, su cara estaba en seriedad completa tambien se podía sentir algo de enojo en el ambiente, la situación se estaba poniendo tensa, pero era algo raro ya que hace menos de 1 minuto Sam había ubicado a Carly.

-Dime…la VERDAD..de acuerdo?- hablo la castaña con un tono tan frio y muerto que era para asustarse, la rubia jamás había visto esas expresiones de su amiga lo cual estaba desarmada contra eso, se podía sentir la aura se la castaña era de enojo puro.

-De..acuerdo?- decía la rubia algo desconcertada de la situación en la que estaba, no podía entender como Carly regreso después de que Sam le había lavado el cerebro.

-Tienes un sentimiento…por Freddie?- concluía la castaña, era la pregunta de siempre pero esta vez el tono en la que se empleo era diferente, era uno que Sam jamás había visto y presenciado, abrió un poco la boca para intentar decir algo pero la mirada de la castaña la estaba comiendo por dentro, la rubia intento mentir pero no podía no en este momento, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía que responder, esto que quería decir?, la castaña siguió viendo a la rubia cada vez afilando mas la mirada hacía los ojos azules de la rubia, la chica sintió dicha mirada y trago saliva, en verdad Carly podía ser intimidante?, la rubia desvió su mirada para evitar la de la castaña.

-Sam…- volvía a llamar Carly con la misma seriedad, la rubia no dijo nada empezaba a colapsar su cabeza sus pensamientos, ilusiones y hasta sentimientos que habitaban en ella, porque la pregunta de la castaña había afectado tanto a Sam, de pronto la rubia toda una visión de las cosas que había atravesado últimamente con Freddie empezando desde el primer rose hasta lo de ayer, la rubia entumeció su cuerpo su mirada se estaba perdiendo, uso todas sus fuerzas para responderle a Carly, la cual empezaba a asustarse al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de la rubia.

-NO, NO INTERESA- decía la rubia alzando la voz tanto que hasta los vecinos podían escuchar, con los puños apretados y su corazón latiendo con el máximo de vértigo posible la rubia fue directamente al baño, la castaña estaba tan confundida por la respuesta de la rubia, no era comportamiento usual de su amiga y menos al escapar a plena conversación.

-Que fue eso?- decía la castaña volviendo poco a poco a su tono normal de voz, lo único que quería saber era lo que la rubia sentía por Freddie, pero quería escuchar la verdad por eso utilizo esa voz seria y fría, además tenia mucho en que pensar pero había que agregarle esta respuesta de la rubia.

-Rompe el pacto Shay, haz lo que debas de hacer- decía la rubia saliendo del baño con su mochila llena de ropa, se sentía un poco mas segura de si misma, pero aun no podía comprender porque la pregunta de Carly la hizo enloquecer, lo peor de todo fue el tono de voz en la que la utilizo, se sintió atrapada y eso la hacía enojar.

-Tienes un sentimiento por Freddie SI o NO?- decía la castaña al ver que la rubia empezaba a marcharse de la casa de Carly, Sam volteo bruscamente para verla a la cara.

-Esto y tus preguntas me tienen ARTA, haz lo que quieras Shay esta rubia se va de aquí- decía Sam con un tono de enojo, al parecer esto había empezado como conversación se empezó a discutir un poco, parecía que terminaría bien pero al contrario estaba terminando mal y cada segundo se ponía peor.

-Contéstame mi pregunta…- decía la morena con algo de temor mientras que cruzaba los brazos, Sam solo rodo sus ojos con desesperación, su transe se había ido y estaba dispuesta a tratar de retomar el control.

-Ya te lo dije…quédate con eso Shay- decía la rubia dándose la media vuelta para abrir la puerta y salir azotándola detrás de ella, Carly solo hizo una mueca, sabía cuando la rubia la llamaba Shay es que había un problema, la castaña se fue a sentar a su sillón y dio un ligero suspiro, ahora tenia que aclarar algo mas a su banco de dudas.

_Que siento en verdad…que es lo que en verdad esta pasando, porque se puso de esa manera tan a la defensiva, en algo tiene razón la debo de estar hartando con tanta pregunta innecesaria, es solo que no se porque siento que algo esta pasando, ahora tengo que pensar en que debo de hacer de un lado esta Freddie lo conozco desde hace mucho y realmente me siento no se atraída hacia el, pero del otro lado esta Brad mi amigo de la infancia, el ah sido tan bueno conmigo y es una gran persona, tiene todo lo que alguien quiere,_ pensaba la castaña algo triste al ver lo que había sucedido en su departamento recientemente con la rubia.

La rubia salió a toda prisa del lugar, quería estar sola estar en su universo, la mejor opción era el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, ahí se encontraba su árbol, pero para ser realistas la chica no quería caminar hasta haya necesitaba otro lugar solo para poder concentrarse en si misma y en sacar o reprimir lo que había sentido y vivido hace unos minutos en el departamento de su mejor amiga, así que se le ocurrió el lugar mas obvio de todos, uno que le traía unos bonitos recuerdos pero a la vez algo que no necesitaba en estos momentos, no tenia de otra así que fue directo a la salida de emergencia.

Al llegar ahí no perdió el tiempo y se sentó en el mismo lugar donde recibió su primer beso, realmente fue chistoso pensaba la rubia al recordarlo, poco a poco sus mejillas empezaron a agarrar color pero sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación se paro del lugar donde estaba y avanzo unos pasos para recargar sus brazos en el barandal.

_..Que fue todo eso…porque no pude mentirle a Carly esta vez, algo hizo su tono de voz su mirada todo estaba influyendo, pero lo que en verdad me preocupa es lo que pensé en ese momento porque no le pude contestar a una pregunta tan estúpida, NO ME GUSTA BENSON, …tan difícil era de decir eso, de todas formas, si quiere romper el pacto adelante, eso salva mi pellejo …y el del idiota de Benson, pero aun así.._ pensaba la rubia, apretó sus dientes antes de pensar en algo mas estaba enojada consigo misma al no poder soportar la presión de su amiga, la rubia siempre había sido buena ocultando cosas y mintiendo, pero esta vez era diferente y eso la hacía enloquecer de ira, quito las manos del barandal y se dio media vuelta para empezarle a pegar a la pared con mucha fuerza, era la única manera que podía sacar su ira interna, pero alguien la detuvo antes de seguir lastimándose tontamente.

-Hey, hey, que haces?- decía el chico que estaba entrando a la salida de emergencia la rubia lo miro con furia al ver de quien se trataba, era alguien conocido realmente.

-Tu que haces aquí- decía la rubia dejando de pegarle al muro del edificio.

-..Te vas a lastimar, y sabes que aquí vivo…- decía el chico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Vives 1 piso mas abajo, que haces aquí?- decía la rubia con ira, si el chico no la dejaba pegarle a la pared ella le pegaría a el, la furia de Sam seguía circulando en su sangre.

-Me cerraron en mi casa y la única forma que puedo entrar es por mi ventana- decía el chico entrando a la salida de emergencia.

-Y porque no entras por la salida de emergencia de ABAJO?- decía la rubia con ira como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Que crees que intente?, esta cerrado por eso me fui al del piso de arriba- decía el chico tambien alzando un poco la voz, noto que la rubia estaba enojada pero eso no impediría que el tambien mostrara enojo.

-Como sea, ya lárgate- decía la rubia con frustración al ver al chico ahí parado, cuando quería estar sola, es porque en verdad necesitaba estar sola, el chico puso sus ojos en blanco trago saliva y reto a Sam.

-Ahora menos me iré, si te quieres irte…hazlo- decía el chico amenazando a la rubia, esto provoco que la furia de Sam creciera, estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al chico, pero no perdería los estragos por un idiota como el, además que si lo tiraba de la salida de la emergencia se lo cobrarían como nuevo.

-No me iré idiota- decía la rubia con enojo, trato de ignorarlo para seguir golpeando a la pared del edificio, pero de nueva cuenta el chico la interrumpió.

-Deja de hacer eso, te vas a lastimar, haber dime que tienes- decía el chico mostrando un poco de interés la rubia solo enarco una ceja al ver el presunto interés del chico, pero eso no le quitaría lo enojada ni un segundo, lo único malo es que necesitaba sacar sus pensamientos y la única persona que estaba era el.

-Para que quieres saber – decía la rubia mirándolo desconcertadamente, el chico rodo sus ojos en desaprobación.

-Porque cuando yo le pego a la pared es porque algo me paso y necesito expulsarlo, así que empieza a hablar- decía el chico tratando de sonar convencedor la rubia resoplo al ver que tenia un punto valido así que decidió a hablar.

-Arhg..- gruñía la rubia con rabia pero empezó a hablar después dicho gesto, - me pelee con tu querida ex novia – decía la rubia tratando de contar lo menos posible del asunto pero lo suficiente para sacar un poco su ira.

-De que?- decía el chico tratando de averiguar mas en el asunto, la rubia no quiso hablar mucho pero tenia que sacar algo de furia interna.

-Estupideces, no se que siente la niña, primero dice una cosa luego hace otra y se confunde y hace preguntas que confunden a los demás, además de que alucino sus preguntas cada 10 segundos¡- decía la rubia con enojo, el chico vio algo extrañado a la rubia al ver como pudo encajar todas esas quejas en un orden simétrico.

-Sabes, es demasiado, mejor ignórala o no se juega su mismo juego, yo que se- decía el chico al ver que no entendía nada de lo que la rubia había dicho.

-Seguir su juego eh..- decía la rubia algo pensativa, si seguía su juego era buena idea, pero el chiste era saber lo que Carly planearía, _Lo primero que ara Carly es querer romper el pacto, pero después de lo que hemos pasado no creo que lo haga, conozco a mi amiga, pero de todas formas debo de ver cada paso que haga_ pensaba la rubia.

-Y bien?- decía el chico aun extrañado al ver como la chica estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, la rubia resoplo un poco llegando poco a poco en si.

-Mira, Carly esta entre 2 sujetos del cual … no se uno es como te lo dijo …tonto y el otro es bueno con ella- decía Sam intentando ser un poco mas especifica en el asunto

-El tonto es Freddie Benson?- decía el chico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, la rubia dio una ligera sonrisa al escuchar lo que decía el chico, lo cual el lo noto.

-Así es, el tonto es Benson- decía la rubia sin dejar de sonreír, esto sorprendió mucho al chico, y empezó a notar 2 cosas , la primera era porque jamás se había percatado de una sonrisa tan linda? Y la segunda era que la chica sonreía cada vez que el nombre "Benson" era pronunciado.

-Benson..- decía el chico nuevamente tratando de comprobar su hipótesis y estaba claro, la rubia dio una ligera sonrisa de lado y con eso basto para que se diera cuenta el chico de lo que pasaba, alguien sentía celos pero ella jamás los aceptaría, además de que la rubias e había tranquilizado un poco, solo por escuchar el nombre de el se había calmado su enojo? O era porque había sacado un poco su frustración tras la pelea con Carly.

-Que tiene o que?- decía la rubia con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, el chico sabía lo que estaba pasando pero dejo eso aun lado ese pensamiento y se concentro mas en el "que bonita sonrisa tiene" y el "porque nunca la vi así antes", eso era malo para la conversación y mas para el mismo.

-Es solo que…cada vez que mencionas ese nombre sonríes..- decía el chico con algo de desaprobación, pero de todas formas se fue calmando, en cambio la rubia de dar un sonrisa empezó a fruncir el seño lentamente..

-Que estas diciendo?- decía la rubia empezando a enojarse nuevamente y eso no era bueno para su salud y menos para ella misma, además de que el chico empezó a ver como la rubia estaba comenzando a enojarse de nuevo así que dejo eso de la agresividad para después.

-Sabes…olvídalo mejor, cualquier cosa…sabes donde vivo- decía el chico algo resignado por lo que le había dicho y visto, la rubia resoplo entre enojos por lo que había pasado, el chico empezó a bajar las escaleras pero la rubia lo detuvo con la voz.

-Ey Griffin, cualquier cosa…cuentas con mama- decía la rubia tratando de hacer las pases después de mucho tiempo, el sujeto solo sonrió al escuchar lo ultimo de la rubia y bajo las escaleras para ir a su apartamento, la rubia algo mas tranquila se dispuso a salir de la salida de emergencia con su maleta en mano, ella quería pasar un tiempo sola para tranquilizarse pero con el acercamiento improvisto del chico se sentía un poco mejor, lo único que no le pareció fue ese comentario que dijo "cada vez que dicen Benson blah blah", pero de ahí en fuera se sentía un poco mejor y estaba mas dispuesta para regresar a casa para ver el estado de su madre.

Al llegar a su "hogar" vio que no había nadie no se le hacía algo nuevo para ella ver la soledad de su vivienda, fue a la cocina y vio su alimento preferido además de una nota de su madre.

"Salí de vacaciones deje comida a tu gato, por cierto espero que cuando regrese ya tenga trabajo"

Concluía la nota de Sam, era increíble después de tanto tiempo su mama seguía con ese chiste de todas formas su madre era un poco mas responsable lastima que fue cuando Sam estaba apunto de terminar la preparatoria, pero bueno mas vale tarde que nunca, la rubia empezó a ver el plato de espumita y noto que estaba lleno de comida que se desbordaba por el plato gigante, Sam puso sus ojos en blanco al ver la cantidad exagerada de comida, pero bueno era lo que generalmente comía espumita, a través de los años su gato había engordado tanto que no podía caminar y tenia una sillita con rueditas en las patas de atrás, era algo triste pero bueno solo esto les podía pasar a las Puckett.

La rubia dejo la cocina para pasar a su cuarto que hace mucho que no se habitaba, se lanzo a su cama, su propia cama y empezó a dormirse poco a poco.

Eran las 22:30 …Brrr…Brrr…

Lentamente la rubia empezó a abrir los ojos con algo de sueño todavía, estaba un poco desorientada y volvió a vibrar…

Brr…Brr…

-Que..que..será..- decía la rubia un poco mas despierta, empezó a buscar la vibración repentina y tomo su celular para ver de que se trataba.

-Ah de ser Carly pidien..do perdón- decía la rubia en lo que abría su celular, era un mensaje pero no era precisamente de la castaña.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Heey donde estas?, reunión en media noche?

La chica no puso evitar poner sus ojos en blanco y una ligera sonrisa.. – idiota..- decía Sam mas despierta después de leer aquel mensaje.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Tuve una riña con Carly, estoy en mi casa y no … creo que no abra reunión nocturna..

Contestaba la rubia sin muchas ganas, la verdad era algo temprano el sueño se empezaba a esfumar lentamente, pero eso no impidió que se parara de la cama, no paso ni medio segundo y su celular volvía a vibrar.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Puckett …que te parece salir al bar de T-bo? :D?

La chica abrió como plato sus ojos, al leer el mensaje, eso le parecía algo raro al ver lo que Freddie estaba haciendo, - Estupido Benson, creo que todavía quiere ser humillado mas veces- decía la rubia con una sonrisa, la cual quiso prevenir antes de cualquier cosa.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Y Carly?, no entendiste que tuvimos una riña, además me da flojera salir de mi casa.

Sinceramente la rubia no quería salir de su casa, quería estar algo tranquila pero aun así la oferta de Freddie era tentadora, no paso ni 1 minutos cuando había recibido la respuesta del chico.

De: Benson

Para: Sam

Tu y yo nada mas, aparteee de que encontré las llaves del coche de mi mama ;D , paso por ti, además tengo ganas de salir de aventura xD

La rubia empezó a reír fuertemente al ver que si amigo había puesto aventura, la chica sonrió al ver lo que Freddie estaba intentando hacer para convencerla, aunque estaba dispuesta a ir sin necesidad de todo eso se daría el lujo.

De: Sam

Para: Benson

Pasa en 20 minutos….Idiota

Escribía la rubia con una sonrisa, la chica se fue a bañar rápidamente y sin perder el tiempo se cambio y arreglo, todo como su estilo desordenadamente pero eso la hacía ver bien, de todas formas solo iban al Bar de T-bo e iba con Benson, pasaron los 20 minutos y no tarde ni un minuto mas para ver a Freddie tocar la puerta de Sam.

Lentamente Sam abrió la puerta de su casa para ver a Freddie sonriendo en la entrada, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y luego le pego en el hombro como símbolo de "cariño", la chica cerro la puerta de su casa y le puso seguro, se fueron al coche pero la rubia tenia una maleta con nueva ropa al parecer tenia planeado quedarse con Carly aun después de lo cometido, al llegar Freddie le abrió la puerta a Sam como buen caballero, para que después el ingresara al auto.

-Y bien Benson, porque la invitación?- decía la rubia con algo de incognito, el chico arranco el coche y se dispuso a conducir al Bar de T-bo.

-Bueno estaba en mi casa llevaba como 20 minutos despierto entonces, no se me entraron ganas de salir y no se olvidarnos un poco de las cosas y pensamientos que sea libremente sin restricciones aparte de que queria hacer algo diferente, además quiero saber de que hablaron tu y Carly, como es eso de la riña- decía Freddie sin apartar la mirada del camino, la rubia empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, la chica solamente resoplo y se dispuso a contestar.

-En el bar te cuento Benson- decía la rubia algo desanimada al ver el "porque" de la invitación de Freddie pero se dispuso a preguntar otra cosa que la tenia incierta – y porque no le dijiste a Carly?- decía la rubia con duda.

-Bueno tu sabes, Carly tiene que ir Brad aparte no se…siempre hablamos en las noches solo cambiaremos de lugar- decía el chico con una sonrisa tratando de nublar la verdad, la rubia solo puso sus ojos en blanco y una ligera sonrisa apareció tambien noto que la cara de Freddie estaba mejor, tenia unos pocos rasguños pero la inflamación había bajado bastante, además de que el ojo morado de Freddie se notaba menos.

-Callate idiota, se te bajo el hinchazón y lo morado te diste cuenta Benson?- decía la rubia juguetonamente, el chico solo sonrió pero seguía con su mirada y la mayoría de su concentración en el camino.

-Tuve que ponerme cosas que mi mama guarda por si estas cosas pasan- decía el chico a punto de llegar al lugar, la rubia dio una ligera risa al escuchar eso, pero estaba un poco preocupada como le iba a contar a Freddie lo de la riña de Carly y ella, necesitaría algo de alcohol para animarse a hacerlo, además de que tenia una gran pregunta hacia el chico.

Al llegar al estacionamiento la chica libero una de sus dudas de la noche.

-Oye Benson..- Preguntaba Sam sin despegar la mirada de Freddie, el chico se volteo para cruzarla con ella noto rápidamente que se trataba de algo importante así que brindo atención.

-Dime que sucede Puckett- contestaba el chico tranquilamente pero con impaciencia para escuchar la pregunta de la rubia.

-Porque no me dijiste que me drogaron y te dije lindo?- decía la rubia con curiosidad lo….

FIN CAPITULO 11

**Espero que les haya gustado a mi parecer siento que le falto "punch" , espero que no ;/ , de todas formas el capitulo 12 ..va a estar de O_O , hehe o bueno eso espero yo xD**

**Como se darán cuenta saque a Jason de la jugada para meter a Griffin o.o , y créanlo muchachos el pondrá esto BIEN INTERESANTE o.o xD **

**Dejen sus REVIEWS PORFA ;D¡, hehe ya saben donde C: , gracias y hasta el prox capitulo**

**PD: TENGO QUE IR A LEER MUCHAS HISTORIAS Y DEJAR REVIEW A CADA UNA XD¡ haha gracias bye…REV xD**


	12. El Alcohol me aclaro la verdad?

**D: como están? xD, bueno ya casi 1 semana demore en publicar pero bueno tenia que avanzarle un poco ya que no había escrito mucho, pero bueno aquí ay 2 cosas, 1 buena y una mala, la MALA es que yo creo que es el capitulo mas corto de todos :C , LA BUENA es que en pocos días publico otro D: y ese es como los normales xD hahaha, pero bueno quiero decir de nueva cuenta GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LO APRECIO MUCHO..ese fue el general ahora el particular xD**

**PattyAM: Si lo lo comprendo, no puedo ser exigente ._. hehe, creeme que si me doy cuenta que lo haces cada capitulo y espero que puedas leer este capitulo antes de que te vayas, gracias D: , si esta vez intente corregir esas cositas espero y haya salido mejor y no como crees esas son las buenas criticas :D, ya vi el cap D: hehe pero bueno gracias por tu review **

**ALELY: PERDON creo que me odiaras casi tarde 1 semana y tu aquí 1 semana checando ._. , haha si para eso puse el nombre al final los quería confundir un poco D:, sabes creo que quede a deber por el BOOM pero luego me puse a pensar que en este capitulo 1 se rinde y empezara a acepar lo que siente o.o, GRACIAS POR T REVIEW**

**Sugeith: Espero y este BOOM, lo siento mas o menos así , espero y no les quede a desear pero de por si en el cap no se si es 14 o 15 PFF en ese si se pondré bien bueno xD, gracias por tu review**

**Caaro13: Eso espero D: hahaha BOOM PSSSH hahah lo hiciste como yo, ojala y no quede a desear con el BOOM PSSSHH sino algo tendré que hacer para recuperar ese BOOM. Gracias por tu review**

**Alabdiel: Si me puse tamal D: haha , ahí que darle un poco de novedad y exactamente lo estas planteando bien xD haha así es no la descubrieron y realmente esto de los pretendientes si me quede pensando en algo así pero bueno la historia hablara por mi mejor, gracias por tu review**

**Sambesnson: No te preocupes en este si ahí D: hahaha SOY HOMBRE o.o y gracias por el review**

**Panxaaseddie: que bueno que te la alegro D; ojala te haga feliz este capitulo, y bueno la verdad a mi tambien me hizo enojar Carly mientras escribía xD hahaha que tonto pero bueno ojala no se peleen y si lo hacen espero que se reconcilien :D, hehe de todas formas muchas gracias por tu review**

**Lala: Ya se¡ esa Carly se pasa de lista D:, hehe y bueno quize meter a Griffin porque en primera no recordaba ningún personaje de ICarly hombre así que me acorde de el y así salió (de echo vi el capitulo) aparte de que viven en el mismo edificio, ;D hehe eso ayudara pero bueno creo que tarde un poco en actualizar pero ntp aquí esta D:, gracias por tu review**

**SeddieLuvPurple: Ya se que se le metió en su cabeza? ;D, mendiga angustia ._. y CREEME que se pondrá interesante, como puedes tener a Jesus en la boca o.o ….ok me lo imagine xD hahaha , bueno muchas gracias por tu review.**

**TheRockAngel: haha YEEEEEY ;D , me libre de un linchamiento faltan como 10 haha muchas gracias por tu review.**

**SabrynaSeddie: haha pues ya que ando de imaginativo lo hare :D, haha cuanta intensidad xD, y SI estoy con una nueva historia pero todavía no la publico ustedes tranquilos y yo nervioso xD haha muchas gracias por tu review y por tus reviews en la otra historia no publicada D:**

**Nessiemcswift: va a ver pelea o.o? , esperemos D: hahaha gracias por tu review**

**Alys0.0: muchas gracias ya se que hubo poco seddie pero aquí medio lo compenso y de una manera … o.o hehe pero bueno muchas gracias por tu review D:**

**KarlaSeddie: haha para que sigas bien entrada aquí esta el Chapter D:, muchas gracias por tus reviews**

**geraldCullenBlack: haha la verdad?, pues ojala espero y esto te resuelva un poquito de lo que pasa, y sabes yo tmbn quisiera saber con quien xD haha muchas gracias por tu review**

**Eva Seddie por siempre: bueno ya no dire tonterías ._., haha ya 2 cayeron en la parte de las escaleras D: haha, si pobre Brad el no hace nada malo y ve lo que le quieren hacer :C , no me aburres xD , hahahaha mejor que me taches de loco que de gay bueno muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Aleeseddie: Muchas gracias C: , y tmbn gracias por tu review **

**GladiiSeddie: hahaha exactamente como tu lo dijiste MAS TRAMA D: hahaha, tu preguntame lo que quieras yo te contesto D: ….espero o.o haha yo no te saco canas verdes pero ya me dijiste como hacerlo D: haha ntc ya no me sentiré mal ._. pero bueno muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Splashface: Muchas gracias, no como crees imaginate no me compares con el xD, te quedo a deber por mucho, y muchas gracias por tus reviews y ya actualize xD**

**Meliina: si tienes razón, en que ando pensando ._. , de verdad me siento agradecido pro cada review en la historia y espero que el fanfic sea uno de los mejores C: , pero bueno YAAAAAA ACTUALIZOOOOOOOOOO XD, hahaha a mi tambien me entusiasma el alcohol D:, haha el BOOM PSSSSSH XD, espero que sea así, pero de todos modos tengo un cap que se quedaran así OoO **

**Macarena3: pues la verdad no me quiero demorar mucho entre capítulos ahorita casi me tarde una semana pero bueno el próximo viene cercano C: y muchas gracias por tu review**

**Lokis: haha muchas gracias en verdad y espero no te decepciones con los demás capítulos c: , y muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Seddieshipper105: Caray o.o ahora torturarme eso es nuevo, muchos me dijeron matarme pero creo que tortura es peor, ya los pondré mas seguidos ._. , haha gracias por tu review.**

**Isabelita emoxxa: Si leí un poco D: tmbn cheque una de tus historia y deje por ahí un review espero y escribas unos seddie en verdad :D, pues la verdad Griffin sera buenimalo :D? espero se entienda xD no no este cap no tiene creddie haha gracias por tu review y a mora tmbn D:**

**Leeslie17: Pues parece que fue lo único que les falto D:, espero eso no intervenga con lo que leeras en la historia xD, pues se podría decir "sinceros" pero en otro aspecto aww, pues aquí si te los respondo :D haha gracias por tu review.**

**Valery Gates-Vengance : hoho te pongo nerviosa :D , haha nah como crees, pues se pondrá medio emocionante xD hahaha PD: no me molestan tus posdatas y no me aburres. PD2: gracias por tu review.**

**Erika44: haha gracias , haha si yo tmbn pense que bueno que lo meti a la historia, pues creo que el capitulo 12 sera asi, o.-, xD hahah pero bueno gracias por tu review.**

**Xzettax: Muchas muchas gracias D:, yo tambien creo que Griffin dara un giro de 180 grados a la shitoria haha quien sabe tal vez tengas razón o.o, pero bueno muchas gracias por tus reviews.**

**Elsi: descuida ya esta el otro D:, muchas gracias por tu review.**

**LORENASEDDIEFOREVER: o.o como que primero le guste Sam a Freddie? , la historia es la que habla xD y bueno aquí el 12, espero la historia debe de ser fuera de lo normal, debe de ser diferente, y tanto amorío te refieres a los capítulos medio fuertes? D: yo advertí xD, si ya esta echo y el 13 y 14 y 15 D: hahaha, bueno seria una lastima no ver tu review C: , de todos modos gracias por tus 2 reviews.**

**Crisela: eso significa bueno o malo? D: haha gracias por tu review.**

**Landevir: Muchaaas Gracias C:, quita tus ansias aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Lokita37: Haber por donde empezar, ya había mencionado mi edad en uno de los capítulos, te la repito 19, que insinuaba?, insinuar de que? D: explícate mejor, pero por lo que quieres dar a entender insinuó a personajes de Icarly con 18/19 años de edad…(summary), te gusta pero es asquerosa? Hmmm xD cada quien sus gustos, pues lastima que no te guste de 250 reviews no todo seria un helecho de rosas, y bueno trato hacer una historia diferente a las habituales solo eso, en fin con tu ultima pregunta me das a entender que ni has leído la historia…en cada capitulo pongo que soy hombre…que tan difícil es de ver? ….y bueno gracias por tu review D:, si no te gusta la historia acepto criticas pero mejor elaboradas C: gracias.**

**ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A SU CREADOR DAN Y A NICKELODEON, LO UNICO QUE ES MIO ES ESTA HISTORIA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJE**

CAPITULO 12

-Oye Benson..- Preguntaba Sam sin despegar la mirada de Freddie, el chico se volteo para cruzarla con ella noto rápidamente que se trataba de algo importante así que brindo atención.

-Dime que sucede Puckett- contestaba el chico tranquilamente pero con impaciencia para escuchar la pregunta de la rubia.

-Porque no me dijiste que me drogaron y te dije lindo?- decía la rubia con curiosidad.

-Que cosa de que me hablas?- decía Freddie sin recordad esas partes, en el momento que le había contado su historia no las quiso mencionar por las posibles reacciones de la rubia pero al final se le había olvidado o mejor dicho "lo dejo pasar".

-Benson sabes de que hablo escúpelo…o te escupo- decía la rubia amenazando con su saliva, el chico la vio un poco raro, pero recordó ese asunto de que la "drogaron" y eso de lindo fue solo un gesto por el estado en la que ella se encontraba.

-Bueno, mira no quise que te alarmaras por eso, además de que lo que me dijiste fue por los estragos de tu ….bueno tu sabes- decía Freddie un tanto incomodo el chico solo quería salir y olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, la rubia lo vio fijamente en la mirada para ver su reacción pero no encontró nada malo, solo dio un suspiro de aprobación y le dio una sonrisa al chico.

-Eso no quita que matare a Jason- decía la rubia todavía con la sonrisa en cara, Freddie puso sus ojos en blanco con un sonrisa en su rostro sabiendo que su amiga no tenia remedio, los 2 chicos se dispusieron a salir del coche después de arreglar la pequeña duda de la rubia, empezaron a caminar a la entrada del bar de T-Bo donde estaban muchas personas afuera del lugar esperando su turno para poder entrar.

- Espero que me mantengas el paso Puckett- decía Freddie con una sonrisa al sentir un poco callado la situación por el contrario Sam empezó a reír levemente por el comentario del chico y le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda.

-Oh Benson, Benson cuando te saque arrastrando del bar por tu borrachera me lo agradecerás- decía la rubia con superioridad hacía su amigo, el chico la reto con una mirada a la que ella acepto.

-Ya lo veremos- decía el chico feliz, era verdad Freddie venia pensando muchas cosas sobre Sam se reflejaba un poco mas cuando bebía o se ponía en un muy estado, pero cuando no estaba de esa forma sentía algo de nostalgia en su interior, era difícil de explicar y mucho menos de entender, sea lo que sea no quería averiguar que era, así que simplemente quería hacer a un lado esos "pensamientos y/o sentimientos" que lo agobiaban mucho, pero cada momento que pasaba era mas difícil tratar de oprimirlos, lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorar completamente lo que su cabeza y corazón trataban de hacer y hacerle caso a la razón, pero lo único malo era cuando la tenia de frente y a su disposición, sentía que su pecho se estremecía y su respiración cambiaba drásticamente, y esas solo eran las pocas cosas que le hacía sentir la rubia, de todas formas se encontraba concentrado en este momento y solo quería divertirse un rato como cualquier adolescente.

-Lo tomare como un reto- contestaba Sam a la insinuación de Freddie sobre una posible contienda para ver quien tomaba más, la rubia de la misma manera que su amigo tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, tales como la "pequeña riña" que tuvo con su mejor amiga y además fue por algo tan "estúpido", Carly era muy necia y nunca la iban a cambiar de parecer aparte de que extrañamente las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre Sam y Freddie, el juego había quedado en el pasado, ahora las cosas se tensaban mucho mas que antes y solamente bajo estragos del alcohol se podían expresar, era algo raro y difícil de explicar, solamente ellos se entendían y eso lo comprendía la rubia tan solo pensar en las tonterías que había dicho Griffin como "cada vez que mencionas ese nombre sonríes" refiriéndose a Benson o el "Te gusta Freddie verdad" que tanto se lo había mencionado la castaña la hacía enojar, pero no quería pensar en esas cosas en este momento el chiste era disfrutar la noche con su "AMIGO".

Llegaron a la entrada a la cual no tuvieron nada que esperar el cadenero o el que los dejaba pasar los identifico inmediatamente.

-Son los de ICarly?- decía un sujeto de unos 2 metros con 20 centímetros y muy gordo, los chicos solo asintieron un poco al ver al tipo gigante, - ay me encanta su show- mencionaba el sujeto con mucha emoción, Freddie y Sam se voltearon a ver extrañados por la expresión del tipo, - Vamos pasen no hagan fila- decía el sujeto con una sonrisa y demasiado entusiasmo, los chicos sonrieron y no perdieron el tiempo para ingresar al Bar, la música estaba a todo volumen tocaban electro y había muchas personar platicando y una que otra bailando cerca de sus mesas, al estar 10 segundos dentro T-BO los vio a lo lejos y se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Oh mis amiguitos, hace mucho tiempo que no venían, pero no viene con ustedes esa chica de pelo negro que se la vive estresada?- decía T-BO con su peculiar voz, Sam y Freddie rieron un poco por el comentario, en eso tenia algo de razón, su amiga no tenia mucha paciencia y se estresaba fácilmente.

-Nop solo Sam y yo- contestaba el chico, según T-bo entendió el "mensaje" que había dado Freddie y le guiño un ojo, el chico hizo una cara de no entender nada, mientras que Sam se reía al ver que T-Bo se confundió.

-Vengo con el porque me va a pagar todo- mencionaba Sam con una sonrisa para seguir con el juego.

-Así se hace hermanita, dame esos puños- decía T-bo cerrando su puño para chocarlos con los de Sam, como un tipo de saludo, Freddie se quedo con los ojos entrecerrados y vio a Sam de mala manera.

-Bueno pequeñines los llevo a su mesa- decía T-bo con una sonrisa, Freddie puso sus ojos en blanco y lo empezó a seguir hasta su mesa, era una de esas mesas VIP de nuevo.

-Bueno tendrán un mesero cerca de ustedes por cualquier cosa eh, por cierto exprímelo hermanita- decía T-bo dirigiéndose a Sam, la chica sonrío al escuchar el comentario.

-De eso no te preocupes, ya me aprovechare de el- decía la rubia con una sonrisa, Freddie no había entendido nada de lo que estaban diciendo esos dos, T-Bo se retiro de su mesa y se fue a la entrada sin antes avisarle a un mesero que este constantemente pendiente de esa mesa.

-Como que exprimir que significa eso?- decía Freddie viendo a la rubia, la chica solo rio un poco al ver lo ingenuo e inocente que podía ser el chico aveces.

-Siempre tan noble? , o siempre tan idiota?- mencionaba la rubia en forma de juego, el chico solo puso cara de mala gana al ver que no pudo contestarle a la chica, se quedo callado unos segundos, y se le quedo mirando fijamente la rubia, lo noto de reojo pero sabía que si lo veía algo podía pasar así que mejor no lo hizo, pero las ganas la mataban por cruzar miradas estaba a punto de hacerlo pero gracias a dios alguien la salvo.

-Muy bien que les traigo?- decía un mesero que se había acercado mágicamente, la rubia resoplo al ver que la habían salvado, los chicos pidieron una docena de shots, eso era algo de ellos o mejor dicho siempre competían con las mismas bebidas, - Ahorita regreso- decía el mesero algo apurado por las demás mesas, los chicos se acomodaron al ya haber ordenado y estaban listos.

-Preparada para perder Puckett?- mencionaba el castaña, la rubia puso sus ojos en blanco al ver que su amigo en verdad podía derrotarla y eso jamás iba a pasar.

-Estoy lista para tu humillación- decía Sam aceptando el reto y además tratando de hacerlo irritar un poco, pero no funciono muy bien el chico solo dio una sonrisa de lado, - porque sonríes idiota?, acaso no me crees?- volvía a hablar la rubia al ver que su primera intimidación no había echo efecto en el, y de nueva cuenta Freddie dio una sonrisa pero esta vez completa con una ligera risa, al notar esto Sam lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Y ahora te ríes?, acaso has perdido el miedo?- decía la rubia al no creer como Freddie estaba actuando, eso hizo provocar a la rubia, tenia que buscar otra forma de molestarlo porque por lo visto el miedo ya no era suficiente.

-Sabes entiendo tu risa- decía la rubia tratando de confundir a Freddie y realmente lo había conseguido el chico puso cara de no entender.

-Como…sabes porque sonreí o me reí?- decía el chico mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sam, el se estaba poniendo a la defensiva mientras Sam intentaba molestarlo y al parecer estaba por buen camino.

-Sip, así es, creo que te ríes y sonríes porque eres un gran idiota que no entiende las amenazas- decía la rubia con una gran sonrisa victoriosa, el chico no podía pasar por alto lo que se le había dicho y sabía que seguirle el juego a Sam era lo peor que podía hacer y mas en sus condiciones mentales y sentimentales, pero no tenia de otra, tenia que hacerlo.

-Sabes que creo yo, que este gran idiota sabe que lo amas- decía Freddie en tono de burla, la chica frunció el seño al escuchar lo que su amigo había dicho, eso era mucho mas que una provocación además de que estaba harta de que todos dijeran cosas relacionadas entre ella y el.

-Benson jamás tendrás tanta suerte, tu fealdad es demasiada para mi y cualquiera- decía la rubia con no una de sus mejores respuestas, aun así el chico sintió el golpe o la agresión verbal de la rubia y de nueva cuenta ataco.

-Claaaaro, si mi "fealdad" están grande porque me besaste?- decía Freddie con orgullo, sentía que tenia esta discusión en la bolsa, Sam al contrario frunció todavía mas el seño estaba a punto de hablar pero el mesero trajo los 6 shots de cada quien, esto la aparto un poco de su comentario.

-Muy bien Puckett, veremos quien pierde primero- decía Freddie al notar que Sam no diría nada, la chica supo al instante que su amigo quería dejar a pasar el tema pero ella jamás lo dejaría así, entonces decidió a contestarle.

-Benson, en primera tu me besaste y seguro que quieres seguir con ese tema?- decía la rubia amenazante, el chico sabía lo que ese tema significaba no querían hablar mucho de eso, ninguno de los 2, el chico trago saliva y se limito a contestar, - Vamos a apostar con los shots?-

La rubia sonrío al ver que Freddie no seguiría diciendo sus tonterías, y solo asintió por la propuesta de su amigo.

-Que quieres perder ahora Benson?- decía la rubia con una sonrisa, el chico se quedo pensando un poco tratando de inventar algo.

-En lo que terminas de pensar van a cerrar el lugar- decía la rubia molestando al chico, el la vio con mala cara al escuchar dicho comentario, pero se le genero una idea.

-Ya se- decía el chico con una sonrisa.

-Por fin aceptas que eres feo?- decía la rubia con una sonrisa intentando molestar a Freddie, el chico bajo sus hombros y la vio de mala gana de nueva cuenta.

-En verdad, vas a parar y me dejaras hablar?- decía el chico con un tono molesto, la rubia se rio internamente al ver que por fin lo estaba haciendo enojar.

-Bueno, bueno ya niña habla- decía la rubia todavía con una sonrisa y Freddie no le quitaba la mala cara de enzima, pero dio un ligero suspiro intento calmarse un poco y se dispuso a hablar.

-Que te parece, el que pierda le cumple 3 deseos al otro?- decía el chico con algo de satisfacción por su apuesta.

-Que somos genios para cumplir 3 deseos o que?- decía la rubia intentando volverlo a hacerlo enojar, la había costado un poco al principio pero las cosas entre ellos estaban siendo mas naturales cada momento.

-Te gusta mi idea si o no Sam- decía el chico ya algo frustrado al ver que su amiga insistía en hacerlo enojar.

-De acuerdo, estoy lista para que me cumplas 3 deseos- decía la rubia agarrando uno de los pequeños vasos especiales para esos shots, el chico dio una ligera sonrisa y de la misma manera agarro su vaso.

-Empezamos de acuerdo?, quiero ver que cumplas mis deseos Puckett- decía el chico algo mas aliviado al ver que Sam ya no intentaba interrumpirlo.

-Dale Benson, que mama quiere sus deseos- decía la rubia con gran felicidad, los chicos chocaron los vasos como brindis y empezó el primer fondo de muchos de esa noche….

4 SHOT

Las cosas iban bien para los 2 no estaban en tan mal estado y ya empezaban a ambientarse mucho mas con la música el lugar y entre ellos mismos.

-Hey Benson ya te rindes?- decía la rubia alzando la voz pero con una gran sonrisa, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos por el quinto y de paso pedimos la siguiente orden de 12- decía el chico algo emocionado por el momento, el alcohol apenas empezaba a meterse a su cuerpo y para ellos esa era una buena señal lo único malo, era que ninguno de los 2 se iba a rendir.

-Así me gusta Benson- contestaba la rubia al notar que Freddie no iba a de ceder tan temprano, y eso le hacía poner un 110% de su parte, ella jamás perdía pero a través de los años cada vez que apostaban Freddie complicaba mas las apuestas y esto provocaba que Sam pusiera mas de si misma para derrotarle, era raro describirlo se podría decir que cada vez que apostaban ella misma se auto superaba para poder ganarle, ya que si no lo hacía el chico la alcanzaría.

-Mesero- dijo Freddie al ver que el mesero estaba demasiado cerca de la mesa, el chico volvió a pedir la misma cantidad que la vez pasada, el mesero asintió con cansancio tras muchas vueltas al lugar.

-Ahorita se los traigo- decía el mesero que salía a toda prisa de su mesa, Freddie agarro otro vaso de los shots a lo que Sam tambien lo hizo.

9 SHOT

Las cosa empezaban a verse mucho mas, las cantidades de alcohol en su cuerpo se notaba plenamente, además de que abusaron de el rápidamente y eso no es bueno, el punto es que empezaban a resentir estragos de lo consumido pero no se rendirían ahí.

-Muuy bien Beenson, te rindes?- decía la rubia con una gran sonrisa y moviéndose de una lado a otro gracias a la música, el chico estaba sonriendo y de la misma manera que Sam el chico se movía de acuerdo a la música.

-Que …queee?, apenas empezamos Puckett, amenos que ya no puedas?- decía Freddie con una sonrisa en el rostro la rubia solo rodo sus ojos.

-Mama nunca se rendiraaa, así que vayamos por el 10- decía la rubia tomando de nueva cuenta uno de esos mini vasos, el chico vio el entusiasmo de la rubia así que no perdió el paso y de la misma manera tomo uno de los vasos.

-Hasta el fondoooo- decía Freddie tomándose el shot al mismo tiempo que la rubia lo hacía, el hico agito su cabeza tras recibir la cantidad de alcohol a su cuerpo, Sam de la misma manera tomo su trago pero se repuso rápidamente.

-Oyeee Puckette- decía el chico acercándose misteriosamente a la oreja de la rubia, la chica tenia suficiente alcohol en la sangre para permitir que el chico se acercara con libertad.

-Que paso Bronson- decía la rubia intentando hacer enojar a Freddie, el chico la miro de la mara manera..- Es Bens- empezaba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por Sam, - Se que eres Benson ya dime que querías decir idiot- mencionaba la rubia todavía moviéndose en su lugar gracias a la música.

-Que me ibaaaas a deecir de lo de Carly- decía Freddie sin mucha importancia, habían platicado y bromeado de muchas cosas pero se les había pasado por alto o mejor dicho a Sam ese detalle que tenia que contar.

-Ah si si,- decía la rubia en ese momento la rubia tenia que contarle algo a Freddie, pero no toda la verdad ya que no le podía hacer eso a su mejor amiga, entonces dio un ligero suspiro y comenzó a contarle partes de lo que había sucedido.

-Tu sabesss Benson, sus tonterías de que sospechaaa de cosas de nosotros y que me gustas y blah blah blah- decía la rubia sin muchos ánimos de contar las cosas.

-Y por eso pelearooon, tu sabees que es esooo de todos los días Saam…esperaa.. y sii te gustooo?- decía Freddie intentando buscar respuestas a preguntas que no se atrevería hacer en buen estado y además seriamente.

-Ya sabees esa respuesta idiotaa, ademásss ahí otra cosa , pero no es correcto decirteee- decía la rubia sentenciando su oración, las 2 respuestas de la rubia quedaron en total duda para el, la primera que significaba esa respuesta?, era un no o un si?, fuera lo que fuera le daba una esperanza al chico, una esperanza alcohólica, mientras que la otra respuesta lo intrigaba que era esa "cosa" que no podía decir.

-Saaaam , ya dimeeee- decía Freddie intentando descubrir la verdad, no quiso preguntar sobre la otra pregunta, no era que le importara menos si no, que se lo guardaría para después.

-Noooop, no deeebo y noo insistaas maaas …si no ..- decía la rubia al final con un tono amenazante a lo que Freddie se inclino un poco para que se pudieran ver a los ojos.

-Si no…queeee?- decía el chico con un tono alentador y mas aun provocativo, la rubia sintió como sus pómulos y mejillas empezaban a agarrar color, pero supo redireccionar la situación.

-Estooo- decía la chica dándole una cachetada típicas de ella a Freddie, el chico al sentir el golpe y el movimiento de su cabeza a un lado por el golpe, entendió y se hizo para atrás sin decir nada, la rubia rio alegremente, mientras que el solamente se sobaba la majilla tras el golpe.

-Esta vez…teee excediste….pero auuun así Sam …cuentameee- decía Freddie de nueva cuenta insistiendo, se estaba poniendo de necio y bueno la rubia al final desistió un poco y le conto algo, pero no todo.

-Mira, mira Bensooon, te direee, pero porfaaavor NO SE LO DIGAAS- decía la rubia no muy convencida y eso era obvio, no quería revelar lo que Carly había dicho, seria como una traición pero tampoco podía ocultárselo después de tanta confianza que se habían tenido.

-Se me olvidaraa mañanaaaa¡- decía Freddie algo inquieto por saber lo que le contaría su amiga, la chica dio un gran suspiro y hablo.

-Carly quieereee rompeeer el pacto , o ya lo rompió… bueno no seee, solo see que no ay pactooo- decía la rubia con algo de enojo pero sobre todo tranquilidad, el chico abrió la boca en sorpresa por lo que había dicho la rubia, no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero si lo había roto era por algo no?.

-Y pooorque?, tan derrepenteee?- cuestionaba Freddie a su amiga, Sam había hablado pero no le había dicho la verdad completamente.

-Yo quee see, algooo ah de traer Caaarly- decía Sam algo indiferente, Freddie se había quedado sorprendido lo mas obvio que puso haber pensado era que su amiga Carly quería con el, pero por desgracia el había pensado otra cosa, tal vez lo rompieron porque se habían puesto de acuerdo en algo, pero en que? , será que Sam quiere conmigo? O quizás..

-Deja dee fantaseaar con Carrlyyy, idiota, que estoo todavíaaa no terminaa y quiero mis deseeeos- decía la rubia con un tono algo melancoholico, su amigo se había quedado hundido en sus pensamientos y eso le preocupaba por que tal vez con esto podía tener una oportunidad con Carly y eso era algo que no le gustaba a la rubia.

-Que?, no fantaaaseaba con Carly, y dameee ese tragooo que estoy motivadooo para tu derrootaa Puckett- mencionaba el chico con felicidad en su rostro, y de nueva cuenta cada quien agarro su vaso y se dieron otro fondo, mientras que el mesero ponía otra orden de 12 tragos que habían pedido cuando iban en el 8 shot.

13 SHOT

La situación se había complicado demasiado, ahora si el alcohol se notaba demasiado en ellos, se limitaban a hablar, ahora gritaban y en verdad la estaban pasando de maravilla, el alcohol ya los tenia dominados y a su merced, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo para que alguien de los 2 perdiera pero nadie quería ceder aun.

-Vamoooo por el 15?- decía Freddie algo mareado, esta vez estaba bailando y movía sus brazos conforma la canción.

-14…Estupidooooo- corregía una Sam tambien en muy mal estado, muchas personas pueden aguantar 14 shots, pero no en ese ritmo tan acelerado que llevaban ellos 2.

-OH…..Vamos- decía Freddie tomando de nueva cuenta un nuevo vaso de shot , lo mismo que hizo Sam y los 2 sin perder el tiempo tomaron su shot 13.

19 SHOT

Habían terminado su 3er pedido de shots y ahora solo habían pedido 2, el ambiente había cambiado totalmente la música electrónica había terminado y estaba la música en español, los 2 se encontraban sentados y cerca Freddie abrazaba a Sam con una mano, mientras que los 2 cantaban a todo pulmón o mejor dicho "intento de cantar" ya que se encontraban en muy mal estado además de que su fuerza y ganas de tomar se habían reducido considerablemente…con un shot bastada para terminar en muy pésimo estado, y eso era justamente lo que les faltaba, además de que nadie se echaría para atrás.

-Solooo queeddaaa.. unooo- decía Sam agarrando el ultimo vaso tequilero de la mesa, Freddie trato de mantener sus ojos abiertos y tambien agarro su ultimo vaso.

-Yaaa …ultimooo y nooos vaaamos- decía Freddie sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-Concueeeerdo contigooo- decía la rubia llevando el trago a su boca sin muchas ganas y con el asco a tope, Freddie hizo lo mismo y tambien tomo su ultimo trago de shot, al terminarlo los 2 se quedaron callados aproximadamente unos 3 minutos, no dijeron nada solamente se vieron a los ojos y cruzaron miradas, de esas miradas que tenían lujuria y pasión, Freddie saco dinero de su cartera y la puso sobre la mesa con todo y propina, había puesto una gran cantidad pero no le importo en ese momento tenia su mirada y pensamientos concentrados en otra cosa, mientras que Sam se levanto deprisa de su asiento, lo peor de la situación era que tenían que estar en ese estado para poder desenmascarar o ver la realidad de lo que querían.

-Chicoooooooooooos ya se van?- decía T-bo al ver que sus clientes de toda la vida empezaban a salir del Bar, todavía no se hablaban ellos dos solo se lanzaban mirada coquetonas y uno que otro guiño.

-Siiiiiiiiiiip, voooy pooor miii cocheee- decía Freddie en un mal estado, pero se le había bajado un poco tras los ligeros coqueteos con la rubia.

-QUE?, vives casi enfrente y vienes en choche?- decía T-bo algo estupefacto, pero como buen amigo vio el estado del chico así que intento quitarle las llaves.

-Dame las llaves, vete caminando mañana pasas por ellas- decía T-bo con algo de preocupación estaba un poco estresado por la gente que se había juntado pero aun así no le quitaba la mirada a sus amigos.

-Que?...ehm…bueno…adiooos Tubo- decía Freddie agarrando la mano de Sam, lo cual ella no se negó, para poder salir del lugar.

-Tubo?...viejo…esta loco- decía T-bo al ver como se iban por la puerta principal.

Al salir del Bar empezaron a caminar de la mano, en verdad se veía como una linda pareja, lastima que estaban en ese estado, pero aun así podían caminar… un poco bien, de todas formas el silencio les rondaba, solamente se volteaban a ver tontamente o para lanzarse besos en el aire, Sam alzo un poco la cara para ver la noche y descubrió algo que llamaría la atención de Freddie.

-Veee esooo- decía Sam apuntando a una gran luna que alumbraba muy poco las calles de Seattle, Freddie abrio los ojos como plato al ver que la luna se parecía un poco a lo de su sueño, intento hablar pero Sam lo interrumpió.

-y…Yaaa entendissste tuuu sueñooo?- preguntaba la rubia con algo de curiosidad el alcohol la podía hacer mas prepotente pero por otro lado tambien podía ser algo mas sumisa, al escuchar la pregunta Freddie volteo a ver a su amiga, la luz de la luna caía sobre la rubia y sus caireles dorados, el corazón del chico estaba latiendo con fuerza, sabía que no iba a poder soportar mucho al ocultar sus sentimientos, el chico trago saliva, no dijo nada y acelero un poco el paso para llegar mas rápido a Bushwell plaza.

Llegaron al edificio y rápidamente llegaron al piso 8, estaban caminando por el pasillo, cuando Sam solto la mano de Freddie, se había quedado callada pero no era porque ella quisiera sino por el alcohol.

-Queee paasaa?- decía Freddie un tanto nervioso con su corazón acelerado a mil por hora, si seguía coqueteando o solo veía a la rubia podría ocasionar grandes daños a su corazón y razón.

-Conteeestaame…tu sueñoooo- decía la rubia esperando una respuesta, Freddie bajo un poco la mirada y le contesto de esa forma.

-Noooo, …no lo entiendooo… y no lo quierooo entendeeer- decía Freddie sin alzar la mirada, no podía y no quería ver a la rubia sabía que eso podía ser estragos en el, pero fue inútil, Sam se acerco a el y puso sus manos en las majillas de el para alzarle la cara y verle a los ojos, Freddie al ver la mirada de la rubia no pudo mas, su sangre hervía y su corazón estaba a punto de saltarle del pecho, no tardo ni 2 segundos para tocar sus labios con los de la rubia, Sam al ver el acto del chico quedo con sus ojos abiertos y con su mente en blanco, de la misma manera cerro sus ojos y empezó a besarlo al igual que el.

El beso estaba a plenitud, sentían el rosar de sus labios con intensidad cada movimiento lo sentían y lo apreciaban como si fuera el ultimo, Sam daba leves mordiscos al labio inferior de Freddie, cosa que el lo estaba gozando al máximo, el beso seguía con intensidad, era algo que estaban deseando desde hace semanas y días, seguían en el pasillo, Sam estaba pegada a una de las paredes mientras que Freddie la manetenia ahí, como si la tuviera encerrada entre la pared y sus brazos, el beso seguía con movimientos sin detenerse ningún segundo, sus lenguas chocaban con fuerza pero con sincronización, parecía que se habían besado muchas veces de tan bien que lo efectuaban, la rubia alzo sus piernas para abrazarlo con ellas, el chico entendió esto y la cargo a Sam para que ella estuviera mas cómoda, el beso seguía a plenitud y parecía que no iba a acabar, pero Sam se separo sus labios para poder hablar un poco.

-Tu ..Departamentoooo- decía la rubia, el alcohol estaba dominando la situación pero eso era algo que ya no importaba, el chico con Sam en sus manos, se encamino torpemente a su departamento, con mucho esfuerzo abrió la puerta para ingresar.

Al entrar los chicos chocaron sus frentes dulcemente para verse y de nueva cuenta iban a besarse pero hubo algo…que los interrumpió, el teléfono de Freddie estaba empezando a vibrar curiosamente, eso era algo raro porque ya eran altas horas de la noche, Sam se bajo de Freddie para que el chico leyera con atención el mensaje.

De: Carly

Para: Freddie

Hola Freddie, se que es una locura a la hora que te estoy hablando pero no se si podamos hablar uno momento.

FIN CAPITULO 12

**Bueno que mas les puedo decir de nueva cuenta GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**Recuerden que el otro vendrá en pocos días D:**

**PIQUENLE EN EL BOTON DE REVIEW Y COMENTA SI TE GUSTO …Y SI NO PUES TAMBIEN HAZLO XD**

**Por cierto….que pasara con los deseos o.o? **


	13. La insistente Carly Parte1

**HOLAAA A TODOS, SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR (AHORA CON MAS RAZON) , LES DIJE EL LUNES Y PONGO EL MARTES EN LA MADRUGADA, CREO QUE LE BAJARE UN POCO A MIS SALIDAS EN VERDAD X_X, como sea perdón por la demora, la lap fue resteada y esta en buen estado C:, ahora esto será mas fluido eh mi gente ..sin mas preámbulos contestare REWIEWS**

_**Sugeith: muchas gracias por tus constantes reviews y perdón el retraso hehe,ya no pasara otra vez.**_

_**Caaro13: Uh…si la odiaste en el capitulo pasado espera a leer esto xD, los deseos ya vienen heheh xD, gracias por tu review.**_

_**Macarena3: haha me alegra eso perdón por la espera y gracias por tus reviews**_

_**Lala: si golpéala xD, tu tranquila ya todo se resolverá D:, y gracias por tus reviews**_

_**Alys0.0: hahaha yo tmbn me emociono cuando lo escribo y cuando lo corto me maldigo a mi mismo xD, lo siento por la gran tardanza no ocurrirá mas C:…. Ah y ya no te hare sufrir lo prometo ._. **_

_**TheRockAngel: hahaha soy un desgraciado D: , muchas gracias por el alago y por tu reviews**_

_**Natt: GRACIAS …& ever? D: , gracias por tu review.**_

_**Teresajunior: y sip¡, es tu primer review que me dejas¡ vámonos de fiesta por eso¡ D: , bueno no xD muchas gracias por tu review y espero verte mas seguido pro aquí D:**_

_**Lokis: LA ODIARAS MAS D:, hahaha tu descuida que eso se aclarara xD hahaha gracias por tu review**_

_**BlaBla: gracias y el otro aquí esta, perdón por tardarme ._., pero descuida esto sera mas rápido de lo que tu crees xD**_

_**Panxaaseddie: awww, me alegro que te haya echo feliz ese día, no me aburres como crees D:, haha muchas gracias en verdad y lo siento por haberme desaparecido haha morí como 8 días y reviví xD, pero esta vez ya no me iré xD, gracias por tus constantes reviews.**_

_**geraldCullenBlack: la odiaras un poco mas en este capitulo xD, haha gracias por tus constantes reviews.**_

_**Nessiemcswift: hahaha xD muchas gracias en verdad y gracias por tu review D:**_

_**Jazmin3: sip ando medio enterado de eso D: gracias por el review**_

_**Splashface: hahaha eso de productor XD, mira si un dia llego a ser rico y poderoso hare una novela… bueno no novela como algo comedia/romance con nuestros actores de este fanfic D: , pero veo algo lejos ese sueño haha, de todas formas muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_**SabrynaSeddie: ay muchas gracias por tus constantes reviews, por cierto tengo que ir a tu historia porque cheque y vi que actualizaste y ya es el final¡ y o dios ya lo quiero leer DDD:¡ , mejor me calmo porque si no dejo esto y me iré a leerlo xD haha muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_**Leeslie17: hahahaha los mejores momentos los pasas borracho xD¡, me hiciste reír, ya lo se siempre interrumpe pero bueno PERDON por no actualizar pero bueno muchas gracias por tu review, y perdón por el retraso, vi que pusiste doble review ._. hehe **_

_**Meliina: NO TE ENOJES :C¡, no quiero que mis lectores se enojen conmigo ._. , pero bueno responderé tus preguntas tal vez ya no me odies tanto así, tranquila Griffin entrara en acción muy pronto D: gracias por tu review.**_

_**Luceritoseddie: aww muchas gracias…en verdad así que pasabas por alto mis amenazas de dejar un review eh? xD haha ntc en verdad me da mucho gusto que me hayas dejado un review se te agradece.**_

_**Alabdiel: muchas gracias D: , 20 shots es demasiado¡ o bueno jamás mencione que era tequila o.o, puede ser unos preparados que no son tan potentes de todas formas los 3 deseos aparecerán en el sig cap, me lleva …sabes algo me da cosa leer mi propio fanfic siento que tengo muchas cosas que corregir y bueno ._. necesito como un corrector o algo así, pero bueno muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_**Landevir: eso fue bueno o malo? D: hahaha gracias por tu review.**_

_**Laura 100 seddie: haha muchas gracias en verdad me da gusto que te guste, saludos desde mi casa, gracias por tu review.**_

_**Seddieshipper105: hahahaha YEH¡ pensé que estabas media alcohol y dije ( es de las mias D: ) haha muchas gracias por tu review y pronto lo veras, todavía siguen con eso de tortura ._. , pensé que ya lo habíamos pasado haha.**_

_**ALELY: PERDON¡ y te hice esperar mas todavía, me debes de odiar TT_TT, y ahorita veras que quiere esa Carly D: , haha muchas gracias por tu review, lo siento en verdad, ya se que mis continuaciones no pasan de 1 semana, aparte dije que el lunes la publicaría y no lo hice:C , pero lo hice el martes D: , haha y con una sorpresa mas C:, y en verdad perdóname ._.**_

_**Isabelita emoxxa: Muchas gracias por tus reviews, y no te apures con eso de las criticas D: son cosas que pasan, pero si me dan una quisiera que estuviera bien planteada D:, pero bueno muchas gracias a ti y a mora por leer el capitulo y ojala pudiera leer una fanfic Seddie tuyo C: , gracias de nuevo por tu review.**_

_**SamBenson: hahaha porque nadie cree que sea hombre ._. haha, uuuuuh si te molesto Carly ahorita espera el resto del capitulo hehehe muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_**Oriano: el fic estará ahorita¡, me tarde por detalles pero bueno no pasara otra vez, y muchas gracias por los reviews y espero verte aquí C:.**_

_**Aranxa: que bueno que nuevas personas me dejen sus reviews eso me hace muy feliz, haha si suele pasar …en este fic odiaras un poco a carly y mas en estos momentos xD, haha muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_**SeddieLuvPurple: imagínate yo me tarde mas en poner la continuación, estamos a mano? xD hahaha, y sip se pondrá mas interesante …a nadie le eh dicho pero meteré a otro personaje o.o (BOOM BOOM BOOM) …bueno ya como si sonara interesante xD, yo a varios o.o , haha gracias por tu review.**_

_**LORENASEDDIEFOREVER: NOO, porque si los subo esperarías 1 mes para otro capitulo o.o?, como que estamos bien así xD, haha gracias por tu review.**_

_**Jajaja: Lo se..Carly es mala pero para nuestro bien xD, haha ya lo veras o.o y muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_**Danielllaa: Seguiré actualizando …lento pero seguro xD, no como crees tratare de ser mas fluido con las historias, y creo que odiaras mas a Carly en este momento xD, pero bueno gracias por tu review.**_

_**Emily: ya no esperes mas…aquí esta C: gracias por tu review**_

_**Fer26hyuga: Muchas gracias por el review y veo que tambien eres nuevo C:, saludos desde mi casa, D: gracias por tu review.**_

_**D: hahahaha "yo no me hice wei" hahaha muchas gracias en verdad …espero que disfrutes el cap.**_

_**Josefina: MOLE DOÑA MARIA, a mi me encantan sus reviews c: , gracias por el tuyo **_

_**Catalina55: lo siento normalmente no pasa de 1 semana y eso lo saben todos, pero ya sabes mi lap esta media ruquita, es la de batalla xD, pero bueno no demorare mas y muchas gracias por tu review.**_

_**Sinnombre: YA NO LO ESTARAS…aquí esta el otro capitulo D:**_

_**Xzettax: muchas gracias por tu review, aparte tengo que checar porque creo que publicaste 2 historias así que D: ya veras mis reviews, pero en la mañana que es de madrugada y tengo sueño haha, de todas formas muchas gracias.**_

_**Desesperada: hahhahaha tu nombre me hizo reír mucho xD, ntp aquí esta el capitulo¡ **_

_**I: NO TE ENOJES :CCC , mira ya lo publique **_

**ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A DAN Y A NICKELODEON LO MISMO QUE SUS PERSONAJES, LO UNICO QUE PUEDE SER MIO ES ESTA HISTORIA**

CAPITULO 13

Al entrar los chicos chocaron sus frentes dulcemente para verse y de nueva cuenta iban a besarse pero hubo algo…que los interrumpió, el teléfono de Freddie estaba empezando a vibrar curiosamente, eso era algo raro porque ya eran altas horas de la noche, Sam se bajo de Freddie para que el chico leyera con atención el mensaje.

De: Carly

Para: Freddie

Hola Freddie, se que es una locura a la hora que te estoy hablando pero no se si podamos hablar uno momento.

Freddie se quedo con los ojos como platos y miro a Sam, la chica no entendía el porque de la mirada de su amigo, así que agarro su celular y al leer el mensaje puso la misma cara de el, había sido tan grande el susto de los 2 que se les bajo un poco el alcohol que llevaban en su cuerpo, pero aun así era difícil no darse cuenta de su mal estado.

-Que ..hagoooo?- decía el chico algo asustado

-Como que hacer?,no le contesteees- exclamaba la rubia algo inquieta, y preocupada por el recién mensaje de la castaña.

-Ok ok , entonces queee explico, o …- decía Freddie tratando de conectar las palabras con lo que su cerebro le indicaba, pero se le era muy complicado, Sam puso sus ojos en blanco al ver que su amigo no salía todavía del shock, entonces dio 2 pasos al frente lo tomo de la camisa con furia y se dispuso a hablar.

-Miraaame- decía la rubia enfocando su mirada con la de el, el chico se quedo algo atontado e incrédulo, la rubia nunca haría algo así si se encontrara sobria, era verdad que se le había bajado un poco el alcohol pero eso no impedía que se dejara llevar por el momento el cual había sido interrumpido, mientras que Freddie no apartaba la mirada de esos ojos que lo llamaban y gritaban su nombre, esas eran las cosas que el quería evitar, pero en este momento era demasiado difícil tenia que dejarse llevar y olvidar lo que le rodeaba en ese momento, así que trago saliva y solamente quería desahogar los sentimientos que tenia guardados, torpemente empezó a besarla nuevamente, sus labios apenas estaban teniendo un leve rose, cuando Freddie se disponía atacar o ser el beso un poco mas profundo de nueva cuenta fueron interrumpidos.

Al sentir nuevamente la vibración del celular de Freddie, la rubia hizo un poco su cabeza hacía atrás para alejarse de el un poco, se encontraba ya estresada y molesta al ver que no podían concluir sus cometidos, mientras que su amigo sacaba lentamente y sin muchas ganas el celular de su pantalón para ver de que se trataba.

-Es deee Carrly dic- empezaba a explicar Freddie pero Sam le arrebato el celular y lo aventó con mucha fuerza e ira a la pared, la primera reacción que tuvo Freddie a ver dicha acción fue abrir la boca.

-Pero.. pooooorque¡- decía Freddie un poco enojado al ver lo que había echo Sam, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y cruzo los brazos en desacuerdo, - era taaan necesario eso?- preguntaba Freddie todavía viendo su celular en el piso, la rubia en cambio soltó un gran suspiro de desaprobación y se acerco a el, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo miro fijamente para terminar zarandeándolo.

-ESCUCHAME BENSON- decía la rubia alzando la voz, al escuchar a una Sam algo enojada el chico cambio su cara rápidamente y abrió los ojos tras la recién zarandeada y el grito de su amiga.

-ME BESARAS O ME VOY?- decía la rubia nuevamente alzando la voz, pero ahora algo había ocurrido, Sam soltó a Freddie de los hombros y puso su mano derecha en la boca, todavía tenia estragos de alcohol en la sangre pero lo que había dicho no tenia precio para ella, su mente quedo en blanco y dio 2 pasos para atrás, en cambio Freddie al escuchar eso se quedo atónito que quería decir?, bueno si se habían besado antes pero, jamás se habían echo expresiones de este tono, tal vez Sam estaba mas tomada que el y estaba diciendo tonterías, pero esas palabras rezumbaron en la cabeza de Freddie, esto no era como un juego era completamente verdadero "ME BESARAS O ME VOY" esas palabras para el chico se le estaban impregnando en la mente por cada segundo que veía a la rubia que al igual que el se veía preocupada, esas eran las cosas que el quería evitar, cosas que lo pudiera dañar y empezar a caer en el pozo del amor.

- Olvida lo que dije – decía la rubia, quería corregir lo que había dicho o mejor dicho causado, trato de justificar en su mente porque había sido tan agresiva con respecto a eso, o mejor dicho tan ella, eso solo significaba algo y era malo, demostró un poco de sus sentimientos que ella negaba rotundamente, en verdad era tan necesario besar a Freddie?, era una de las preguntas que la rubia se hacia en este momento.

-Yo …bueno…si tu quiereees- decía Freddie tratando de reubicarse nuevamente, las palabras de Sam no le hubieran afectado si no las hubiera dicho en ese tono …"tan de ella", sus dudas empezaban a jugarle cosas y que tal si esta jugando otra vez?, o en verdad me quiere besar?, seré importante para ella?, o simplemente Freddie estaba cayendo en la ruleta del amor, estos días el trataba de evitar eso, ya que si apostaba por su amor y perdía, no solo perdería a su amiga si no tendría un gran hueco en su pecho, el quería evitar eso, pero por momentos se le complicaba tanto que estaba a punto de estallar, sus sentimientos colgaban de 1 hilo, y estaba a nada de que el "amor" cortara la única cosa que lo sostenía.

-Yo…- decía la rubia intentando salir del momento incomodo, en estos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho, quería borrar esas palabras y ese tono de hablar que empleo con su amigo, pero lo que mas le concertaba era el porque lo dijo, eran cosas que nunca decía y su borrachera estaba bajando un poco, pero noto algo que las cosas volvieran a dar un giro inesperado, ahora Freddie fue el que dio 2 pasos al frente para quedar cara a cara, la rubia asumió el acercamiento de su amigo mientras se le quedaba viendo, sin miedo alguno Freddie cerro sus ojos lentamente y empezó a acercarse a Sam, ella vio como se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, y los temores pasaron por su cabeza que pasaría si ese beso se acompletara?, hace 10 minutos lo había besado pero no sabía lo importante que se le estaba haciendo esto para ella, y eso era algo que no se esperaba y mas por la exigencia con lo que se la había pedido, de todas formas ella estaba capturada por Freddie y solamente para enterarse del porque lo que lo había dicho era besándolo, así que ya no tenia nada que perder.

El beso estaba a punto de empezar pero por tercera vez consecutiva en la noche alguien los había interrumpido, pero ahora no era el teléfono, si no era la puerta de Freddie la que tocaban, los 2 chicos al escuchar el golpe en la puerta, abrieron los ojos para encontrar sus miradas tan cerca de ellos, Freddie retrocedió como rayo, el momento incomodo con su amiga no había pasado del todo así que lo mejor era tratar de guardar distancia, lo cual se le estaba complicado al 100%, de todas formas de nueva cuenta se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, esto asusto un poco al chico y alarmo los sentidos de la rubia.

-FREDDIE...SOY CARLY ABREME- se escuchaba a la fueras de su puerta, al escuchar la voz conocida, Freddie y Sam abrieron los ojos como platos y se quedaron viendo con algo de incredulidad, estaban en un momento algo incomodo pero la intervención de Carly los hizo preocuparse por otra cosa.

-Quee hacemos- decía la rubia acercándose a Freddie para susurrarle.

-Yooo noo se¡- decía un Freddie algo confuso y con temor.

-FREDDIE ABREME PORFAVOR- se escuchaba una voz desesperada, la preocupación entre Sam y Freddie se estaba empezando a elevar, que querrá Carly a esta hora?, era una de las preguntas mas abundantes en ese momento, pero antes que nada Sam tenia que esconderse.

-Que hacemos que hacemos que hacemos- decía Freddie con algo de desesperación en su susurro, a lo que Sam le contesto con una gran cachetada para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Me esconderé en tu cuarto¡ y descubre que es lo que tiene Carly entre manos- decía la rubia al irse lentamente al cuarto de Freddie, la vio alejarse de el en ese momento pero un impulso de su interior lo hizo reaccionar para ir tras ella, rápidamente y con mucho silencio tomo su mano para que impidiera seguir caminando para el cuarto de el.

-Que tee sucedeee?- decía Sam algo espantada tras el movimiento silencioso de su amigo, Freddie no le contesto ya que ni el mismo tenia una respuesta en ese momento, la situación de hace 2 minutos los dejo algo incómodos y era algo que Sam quería dejar pasar o mejor dicho no quedarse estancada en eso, pero Freddie tenia una nueva duda la cual sabía que no tendría respuesta, de nueva cuenta la atmosfera de incomodidad se volvió presente por el silencio, cuando este se apoderaba de ellos normalmente no era incomodo pero esta vez era diferente y esto venia mas de parte de Sam que de Freddie, de nueva cuenta el chico se lanzo lentamente a la boca de su amiga, la rubia abrió los ojos como platos al ver el atrevimiento de el, ella no se podía negar a besarlo pero después de lo que había pasado esto se le estaba complicando demasiado, Sam solo veí como se acercaba lentamente mas a ella, tantas dudas en su cabeza la iban a ser explotar y finalmente se rindió cuando tocaron sus labios de nueva cuenta, esa sensación la hacía sentir tan bien que no se quería separar de el, pero por mas que le gustase algo andaba mal, primero que nada el alcohol era lo primordial y no solo para ella, segundo su exigencia de ella hacía Freddie sobre besarlo tanto así le gustaba?, eso no era correcto, si el chiste era pasársela bien no pensar o sobre exigirlo de esa manera, además si lo había exigido era por "algo" y ella no quería descifrar su "algo".

El beso continuo lentamente, fue un beso tierno como si jamás lo volvieran a hacer, Freddie empezó a morder lentamente el labio inferior de la rubia cosa que los 2 gozaban ,pero..

-FREDDIEE¡- se escuchaba la voz de Carly tras la puerta y el timbre no dejaba de sonar, volvieron a abrir los ojos los 2 pero esta vez solamente se separaron unos 2 centímetros..

-Jamaaas see iraa- susurraba la rubia cerca de la boca de Freddie, el chico levanto su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la rubia y de nueva cuenta trato de besarla pero..

-FREDDIEEE¡- se volvía a escuchar la voz de Carly a la puerta, la rubia dio una ligera sonrisa al ver hasta donde podía llegar la persistencia de Carly, y solo termino suspirando...

-Mee escondereee..- decía la rubia para alejarse de una vez de Freddie, el chico solo alzo la cara y cerro los ojos para ver que le podía inventar a su persistente amiga, pero antes que nada fue primero a su cuarto, al ingresar fue envestido por una pregunta de la rubia.

-Oyeee quee haces..ve a abrirle a Caaarls- decía la rubia al no comprender porque Freddie no había abierto la puerta.

-Piyaaama- fue lo único que pudo contestar en lo que abría uno de los cajones de su armario, la rubia solo puso sus ojos en blanco para tirarse en la cama de Freddie, - No me vayas a ver eh- decía Freddie juguetonamente a la rubia ella solo se volteo para verlo y contesto, - Miserias-, el castaño entrecerró sus ojos por el comentario de la rubia.

-Apuraleee antess de que Caarls rompaaa tu puertaa y noos descuubraa- decía la rubia volviendo a acomodarse como estaba al principio, Freddie se termino de cambiar y estaba a punto de salir de su cuarto pero de nueva cuenta había algo que le faltaba.

-Saaam- mencionaba el chico, la rubia volvió a girar su cuerpo y cabeza para ver que quería ahora.

-queeee?- contestaba la rubia con algo de cansancio.

-Esto no quedaraa aquí- sentenciaba el chico para que al fin saliera de su cuarto, la rubia solo puso sus ojos en blanco y se levanto de la cama para pararse junto a la puerta para poder escuchar lo que su mejor amiga tenia que contarle con urgencia al técnico.

Freddie sin nada de ganas se dirigió a la puerta principal de su casa, vio por la mirilla y vio a una Carly recargada en la puerta del departamento de ella, el chico trago saliva y giro la perilla para ver a la castaña que estaba dando se por vencida.

-Buenaas Noches?- decía Freddie tratando de disimular su borrachera que al fin y al cabo estaba bajando un poco.

-Freddie- mencionaba la castaña al ver que había exagerado un poco por buscarlo a estas horas de la noche.

-Quiereees?...eh ..pasar?- decía Freddie al no pensar otra cosa y viendo a Carly algo desanimada y apenada.

-Si, esta bien, bueno antes que nada quería decirte lo siento- decía la castaña entrando lentamente al departamento de Freddie, lo cual el chico se arrepintió ya que no sabría que explicarle a Carly si ella viera a Sam.

-Eh...de que... buenooo estaa bien- decía Freddie tratando de sonar algo coherente pero no le salió muy bien, Carly sintió algo raro en Freddie, y uno de sus sentidos la alarmo de algo.

-Freddie, huele como ah..- decía la castaña pero fue interrumpida por el tecnico.

-Entonces Carlyy, porquee queerias hablaar?- decía Freddie tratando de evitar el tema del "olor", la castaña no noto eso pero rápidamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa lo cual nadie noto

-Bueno...veras ..Freddie- empezaba a hablar la castaña, pero algo la estaba incomodando, - tomaste?- terminaba su oración la castaña, Freddie abrió los ojos al escuchar esa palabra era algo difícil de disimular su estado, así que mentirle seria una tontería.

-un pocooo?- decía Freddie con algo de preocupación.

-Y tu solo?, porque no me invitaste?- decía la castaña, eso era algo nuevo para Freddie normalmente Carly no es de las que toman así.

-Eh... queria estar soloooo- mencionaba Freddie, tratando de inventar una excusa algo no tonta.

-Oh...bueno- terminaba de hablar la castaña, mientras que Freddie no entendió el cambio tan repentino de su amiga, normalmente Carly le lanzaría una bola de preguntas y regaños de porque no debe de tomar solo, lo cual eso le extraño demasiado.

-Y bueeenoooo, quee pasoo Carly?- hablaba Freddie para saber de una vez porque la llegada nocturno de Carly, la chica mordió su labio y solamente agacho la mirada.

-Te lo diré...pero ...no en ese estado- decía la castaña con muchos nervios y algo triste, el chico solamente resoplo ya que tantos gritos y el echo de que casi rompe su puerta para nada.

-Bueno ...entoncees. nooos vemoos mañana- decía Freddie dando una ligera indirecta lo cual se convirtió en algo inesperado.

-Esta bien Freddie, pero ...me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?- mencionaba Carly algo apenada

-Pero, queee, porqueee¡ o …- decía Freddie tratando de articular una palabra decente pero no le salía nada apropiado, mientras que Sam que escuchaba todo desde el cuarto de Freddie actuó rápido e intento esconderse en un lugar del cuarto.

-Es que… no …quiero dormir sola- decía la castaña, todavía algo apenada, el chico no sabía que hacer ahora las cosas si se le estaba saliendo de control, el susto de que sus amigas se encontraran le iba a causar un infarto, o mejor dicho que Carly encontrara a Sam.

-Pero si haaas dormidooo sola mucho tieeempo- decía Freddie tratando de que Carly saliera de su departamento.

-Solo por hoy- decía la castaña poniendo una cara de perrito triste, Freddie puso sus ojos en blanco al ver el truco de Carly.

-Sabees que yaa no funciioona- mencionaba Freddie, la castaña solo replico un "por favor", el técnico al escuchar eso solo resoplo al ver que no conseguiría sacarla de su departamento, así que acepto sin muchas ganas, pero aun así no podía bajar la guardia ya que la rubia se encontraba en su cuarto, así que tenia que ingeniar un plan.

-Buenoo creo que dormireee- decía el chico dando unos ligeros pasos a su recamara pero fue interrumpido por Carly.

-Freddie…dime…te parezco bonita?- decía la castaña, Freddie se dio la media vuelta y enarco una ceja al escuchar esas palabras, no entendía porque Carly tocaba en la madrugada su casa, porque no le menciono nada malo que había tomado, el echo de que se quisiera quedar a dormir y ahora esta nueva pregunta, era algo que tenia que analizar pero en su cabeza existían cosas mas importantes como el no ser descubierto y sus sentimientos reprimidos hacia la rubia.

-Carly…mañana…- decía el chico sin mucha importancia, extrañamente Carly no se esperaba esa respuesta de Freddie y en vez de hacerla sentir mal la alentó para tratar de hacer algo al respecto.

-Y donde dormiré yo?- decía Carly antes de que Freddie ingresara a su cuarto.

-Ehm…- hablo Freddie en lo que apuntaba con su dedo índice el sillón, Carly lo vio de mala manera.

-Freddie…yo no puedo dormir en tu sillón- decía la castaña, Freddie solo puso sus manos en su cara al notar por donde iban las cosas y lo cual no le gustaban.

-Ehm… entonceees- decía Freddie tratando de pensar en algo rápido.

-Ya se, tu en el sillón y yo en tu cama…si te sientes algo solo puedes venir- hablaba la castaña con un tono picaron, Freddie abrió los ojos como platos al sentir la "oferta" de la castaña, el chico intento razonar o pensar en algo mas lógico, pero cuando volvió en si la chica ya había entrado a su cuarto y esto puso su adrenalina al máximo, ahora solo temía lo peor, lentamente giro la perilla de su cuarto y vio a Carly en su cama, ella lo volteo a ver.

-Aceptas mi oferta?- mencionaba la castaña, Freddie aun no entendía que estaba pasando y eso lo asusto un poco, recorrió su habitación con la mirada para ver una señal de la rubia, pero nada.

-Solo vengo por una colcha- decía Freddie entrando torpemente a su habitación para sacar la colcha de su gaveta, y así salir con algo de temor, mientras que Carly no entendía como su amigo no caía o no le estaba poniendo la suficiente atención, así que decidió que esto no se quedaría así.

Al salir de su cuarto Freddie coloco la colcha en el sillón y lo único que pasaba por su mente era.."_Donde estas Sam, Donde estas Sam"_ era lo único que pensaba, su borrachera ya se había bajado casi por completo de tantas emociones en esa noche.

La rubia estaba…

**DIVIDI EL CAPITULO D:¡ **

**NO ME MATEN EN VERDAD, APARTE DE QUE LOS HIZE ESPERAR DE MAS, TODAVIA SALGO CON ESTAS COSAS ._. … LO SIENTO PERO ASI TIENE QUE SER, ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN Y NO SE ENOJEN :D**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS USTEDES SI SON CUMPLIDORES Y YO …BUENO EN VERDAD PERDON PERO AHORA CON LA LAP EN MI PODER ESTO SERA MAS FLUIDO D: HEHEHHEHEH **

**POR CIERTO TENGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA CHEQUENLA C: haha gracias por sus reviews…por cierto…**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW¡ SI NO …YA NO TOMARE Y ESO ARRUINARA MI INSPIRACION D: hahahaha no como creen xD, solo dejen su review, mi inspiración esta en buen estado …física y mentalmente D: **


	14. intermedio

Buenos días, tardes o noches , como están? Bueno creo que estoy haciendo mal en preguntar eso ._., solo quería decirles o informarles que regresare a publicar la historia (creo que algunos notaron que me perdí como 2 meses) y espero no desilusionarlos (mas) de lo que ya están y se que también deben de estar enojados pero vamos… esto de empezar a estudiar la licenciatura o universidad no es nada fácil además de que no es en mi estado x_x , pero bueno poco a poco me eh estado instalando por donde es mi uni así que ya verán cerca el regreso de los fics, por cierto también paso mi cumpleaños y ese día les iba a publicar algo ._. , lo siento mis lectores de las cosas pasan por algo …pero no se desanimen c: que esto volverá muy pronto… D:¡


End file.
